


same song, different dance

by rootofallevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dance Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationships, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like wwx, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, POV Alternating, Post-Sochi Canon Divergence, Serendipity - Freeform, Slow Burn, Victor Nikiforov's Extremely Good Gay Moms, and i mean slooooooooow, as in they hurt and i through unnecessarily convoluted ways make them find comfort, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 68,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: На линии повисает тишина, и Юри слушает дыхание Минако в трубке, не желая заканчивать разговор первым и чувствуя, как замерзают пальцы.— Скоро начнется Гран-При, — задумчиво говорит Минако.Юри вцепляется в ремень своей сумки так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.— Да, — отвечает он.— Ты собираешься смотреть?Юри не должен. Он уверен, что почувствует себя ужасно, видя, как другие преуспевают в чем-то, что он так сильно любит. Но это первый год во взрослой лиге для Пхичита, и Виктор участвует, так что...— Конечно, — произносит он, гордый тем, как спокойно звучит. Он даже не знает, врет или говорит правду.(Прокат Юри Кацуки под Stammi Vicino не выкладывают онлайн, и он завершает карьеру, Виктор продолжает выступать по инерции, а Юрий Плисецкий испытывает трудности со своим дебютом; но все упущенные возможности можно наверстать)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [same song, different dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158357) by [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite). 

Виктор находит ожидание в аэропортах очень медитативным. Вокруг столько людей, все куда-то спешат, никто его даже не замечает. Ему нравится, что все, что от него здесь требуется - это существовать как можно более незаметно и тихо.  
Когда ему предстоит долгая пересадка или приходится ждать самолета дольше, чем он рассчитывал – с Аэрофлотом обычно так и бывает – Виктор забредает в первый попавшийся киоск с прессой и покупает какую-нибудь дорогущую книжку, используя чек в качестве закладки. Дома у него целая полка заставлена такими книжками со всех концов света.  
Сегодня Виктор ждет в зоне прилета, это ему в новинку. Обычно ему некого ждать, обычно поклонники и журналисты ждут как раз его, и это ... хорошо. Все так, как есть.  
Ждать кого-то и ждать вылета – разные вещи. Когда Виктор ждет свой рейс, он часто полон нервной энергии, потому что направляется на соревнование, или жаждет поскорее попасть домой.  
Виктор думает, что ожидание кого-то тоже будоражит и наполняет энергией, которую надо куда-то направить, потому что безделье даже в столь короткий отрезок времени сводит его с ума.  
Он покупает себе роман в бумажном переплете из ближайшего ларька и чашку весьма переоцененного чая. На обложке изображен мужчина с пышной шевелюрой, одетый в стиле регентства. Виктор переживет.  
Он читает книгу, краем глаза поглядывая на табло рейсов, нисколько не удивленный, что нужный рейс опаздывает почти на час.  
Телефон вибрирует уведомлением, и Виктор поспешно снимает блокировку, тут же разочаровавшись: всего лишь новое фото в инстаграме Криса.  
Так глупо с его стороны все еще на что-то надеяться; после Сочи прошел почти год. Через месяц снова стартует Гран-При, а Юри Кацуки пропал с лица земли. Все его аккаунты в социальных сетях неактивны уже несколько месяцев, как и фансайты. Никаких новостей.  
Последняя запись в его твиттере – душераздирающее извинение в четырех частях за его выступление в Сочи и на All Japan, в котором он также говорит, что намерен закончить учебу, а потом решить, что делать дальше.  
И после этого – ничего.  
Он даже не мелькает на страницах Пхичита Чуланона, разве что на паре старых фотографий.  
Виктор не знает, чего ждет, почему ждет. Прошел почти год.  
Он кидает взгляд на монитор и видит, что самолет приземлился. Им понадобится немного времени, чтобы забрать багаж, так что Виктор лайкает новый пост Криса в инстаграме, пишет комментарий, собирает свои вещи и степенно идет встречать.  
Заметить их несложно: громкий лысеющий мужчина и еще более громкий светловолосый подросток выделяются в толпе, хотя сегодня они непривычно тихие. Юру окружает депрессивная мрачная аура, и Виктору почти его жаль.  
Яков замечает его первым и хмурится, когда Виктор приближается.  
— Виктор, я сказал тебе не приезжать, мы могли бы вызвать такси, — недовольно ворчит он.  
— А я сказал, что встречу вас, — жизнерадостно отвечает Виктор. — Как тебе Америка? Повеселился? — обращается он к Юре, готовый вытерпеть безобразную сцену в ответ.  
Которой не происходит. Юра всего лишь одаривает его убийственным взглядом и проезжается своим чемоданом по его ногам, потом швыряет чемодан на пол и стремительно направляется к выходу.  
Виктор поджимает губы. — Очень злится, да? Все плохо? — спрашивает он, нагнувшись за чемоданом Юры.  
— Он годами не проигрывал, — грубовато отвечает Яков, не сумев спрятать озабоченность под маской напускного безразличия. — Чего ты ожидал?  
— Скандала.  
— По большей части, он злится на себя, — тихо говорит Яков, стараясь, чтобы Юрка их не услышал.  
— Думаешь, это была плохая идея? — задумчиво спрашивает Виктор.  
Это он предложил Якову отправить Плисецкого на международное соревнование до начала Гран-При. Челленджер показался отличной возможностью проверить себя. Юра хорош, и знает это, но он склонен не принимать своих соперников всерьез.  
Виктор смотрел соревнование, разумеется. Юра явно недооценил своих соперников, просто потому что никто из них не был спортсменом уровня Виктора или Криса. Третье место после тех, на кого он даже не обращал внимание, должно быть, порядком выбило его из зоны комфорта. Виктор надеется, что это пойдет ему на пользу.  
— Он попросил позвонить Лилии, — сознается Яков.  
Виктор вздыхает с облегчением. Неплохая идея. Если кто-то может привести Юру в нужную форму, то это Лилия Барановская.  
— Хочешь, я позвоню ей вместо тебя? — дразнит он Якова.  
— Я вполне способен самостоятельно позвонить своей жене!  
— Бывшей, — напоминает Виктор.  
— Бывшей жене. Я так и сказал!  
— Разумеется, Яков.  
— Говнюк, — беззлобно бросает Яков. — Надеюсь, ты приехал на моей машине, а не на этом розовом безобразии.  
— Я приехал на твоей машине, а не на этом розовом безобразии, — говорит Виктор, сворачивая на парковку и направляясь прямиком к своей розовой машине с откидным верхом.  
Яков страдальчески вздыхает.  
— Посмотри на это дело так, Яков, — бодро говорит Виктор, открывая машину, чтобы Юра мог забраться внутрь, а не просто гневно маячить возле нее. — Еще сильнее ты из-за меня уже не облысеешь.  
— Однажды справедливость восторжествует, и ты тоже встретишь кого-нибудь, от кого у тебя все волосы повылезут.  
Виктор тут же начинает ощупывать свой затылок, случайно стукнув себя своими же ключами. — Забери свои слова обратно!  
Яков не обращает на него никакого внимания, утрамбовывая чемоданы в багажник.  
Виктор запихивает туда же чемодан Юры, захлопывает багажник и идет за руль. Он делает вид, что поправляет зеркало заднего вида, чтобы проверить, чем занят Юра, который валяется на сидении и таращится в пустоту.  
От аэропорта до дома Якова не так уж долго ехать, но Яков, видимо, не сомкнул глаз по время полета, так что он успевает задремать. Виктор нарезает пару кругов вокруг и выбирает самые окружные дороги, чтобы удостовериться, что Яков заснул мертвым сном, а потом направляется в ближайший Макдональдс и подъезжает к окну Мак-авто.  
— Что хочешь?  
Юра молчит и это очень нервирует.  
— Если ты мне не скажешь, я сам выберу. Ты же любишь маринованные огурчики, да?  
— Иди к дьяволу, мне не нужна твоя жалость, — выплевывает Юра, и Виктор выдыхает с облегчением.  
— Я тебя не жалею, я заказываю тебе Макдональдс. Итак, кто из нас будет выбирать?  
Юриа свирепо пялится на него в зеркале, так что Виктор пожимает плечами и опускает стекло.  
— Привет, можно мне…  
Юра грубо перебивает его, высунувшись в окно, чтобы проорать в автомат свой заказ, не упустив возможности потыкать Виктора в бедро своей острой коленкой. Какое незрелое поведение.  
— Что-нибудь еще? — интересуется голос, когда Юра забирается обратно на свое сидение, крайне довольный собой.  
— Нет, спасибо, — вежливо отвечает Виктор, потому что у него всегда были приятные манеры, в отличие от некоторых.  
Юра молчит с минуту, пока Виктор не торопясь поднимает стекло.  
— А ты ничего не собираешься заказывать?  
— Я скорее умру, чем прикоснусь к подобной еде, — сообщает Виктор.  
— Иу, мажоры, — морщит нос Юра, но воздерживается от комментариев, когда Виктор платит за заказ и передает ему пакет.  
— Не облейся.  
— Мне не пять лет, — огрызается Юра и тут же чуть не опрокидывает свою колу.  
— И не запачкай сидение.  
Юра свирепо на него смотрит, запихивает в рот чуть ли не весь бургер сразу и безобразно громко чавкает.  
Иу, подростки.  
— Яков сказал, что ты согласился поработать с Лилией Барановской, — говорит Виктор, пытаясь начать беседу.  
— Если эта карга поможет мне победить, то буду делать все, что она скажет.  
— Не называй ее так, — одергивает его Виктор. Он не удивится, если Лилия об этом как-то прознает и заставит его стоять на пуантах, пока ступни не закровоточат.  
— Чего? Только не говори, что ты ее тоже боишься, — хмыкает Юра, вытирая руки о свою футболку, и тянется за колой. Виктор с отвращением наблюдает за ним.  
— Не боюсь. Просто отношусь к ней с почтением.  
— Не может же она быть хуже, чем Яков.  
— О, милое невежественное дитя, — скорбно произносит Виктор, — ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязываешься.

* * *

Юра работает над дерьмовой программой, которую ему поставил Виктор, когда Лилия Барановская приходит на каток. Ее появление предвещает стук каблуков и Виктор, который вытягивается по струнке и свистящим шепотом сообщает _она здесь_, словно они герои стремного ужастика. Лишнее доказательство того, какая он сволочь.  
— Юрий, иди сюда, — зовет его Яков.  
Юра подъезжает к краю катка и выпрямляется, глядя на Якова и женщину рядом с ним. Она выше, чем он представлял, благоухает каким-то старомодными духами, и смотрит на Юру так, словно он грязь под ее ногами.  
— Яков, зачем ты просишь меня тренировать десятилетнего ребенка? Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу детей, — презрительно говорит она.  
Да как она _смеет_! Старуха! Кем она себя возомнила?!  
Юра намеревается сказать ей все, что думает, но большая ладонь быстро накрывает его рот.  
— Юре шестнадцать, — сообщает Виктор, зажимая Юре рот. — И он один из самых целеустремленных фигуристов, которых я только знаю.  
— Ты готов за него поручиться, Виктор Никифоров? — спрашивает Лилия, прищурившись.  
Виктор мешкает. Все-таки он сволочь, так что Юра лижет ладонь, зажимающую его рот. Виктор отшатывается с выражением омерзения на лице, и вытирает ладонь об рукав. Его рука на вкус как кокосовый лосьон, редкостная гадость.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы за меня кто-то ручался! Я докажу, чего стою, даже если это мне будет стоить жизни!  
Лилия пристально разглядывает его, холодно и расчетливо, Юра старается стоять очень прямо, задирает подбородок и пытается выглядеть выше.  
В конце концов, Лилия обращается к Якову, полностью проигнорировав Юру.  
— Я хочу увидеть, в какой он форме.  
— Разумеется, Лилия, — отвечает Яков. Судя по его интонации, что бы Лилия не попросила, он бы ответил также. Юру окружают слабаки; во всяком случае, так он думает, пока пять минут спустя мадам Лилия Барановская не растягивает его в вертикальный шпагат, словно пытаясь сломать позвоночник.  
Юра не издает ни звука, стискивает зубы и терпит. Если такова цена победы, так и быть.  
Лилия выпускает его ногу и, не дав передохнуть, обследует его зубы.  
— Хм, посредственно, но не безнадежно, — она поворачивается к Якову. — Он переедет ко мне.  
— Что?! — одновременно восклицают Юра и Яков.  
— Я ожидаю, что он переедет до конца недели. И мне понадобится расписание его тренировок и режим питания.  
— Лилия, будь благоразумной… — взывает Яков.  
— Я благоразумна, Яков Фельцман. Ты попросил меня заняться его тренировками и я займусь. Я не позволю тебе испортить его своей бесхарактерностью.  
Яков открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но моментально сдувается под взглядом Лили, которая смотрит на него едва ли не c отвращением.  
— Cобираешься отрицать? Ты испортил Виктора, скажешь, нет? Ты всех их портишь. Если бы не мужчина в моем доме, ты бы тоже переехал. К сожалению, двое мужчин в доме – мой предел, так что я буду контролировать тебя на встречах дважды в неделю. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно.  
— У тебя в доме живет мужчина?! — багровеет Яков.  
Юре внезапно хочется отойти подальше и наблюдать за истерикой Якова с безопасного расстояния.  
— Не думаю, что тебя это касается, — заключает Лилия и отворачивается от бывшего мужа.  
— Юрий Плисецкий, у тебя есть возражения? Если согласишься, я гарантирую, что сделаю из тебя нечто прекрасное, способное победить даже Виктора.  
Юра с минуту колеблется, думая о единственном препятствии.  
— У меня есть кошка.  
Лилия приподнимает брови.  
— Полностью взрослая, я надеюсь?  
— Да. Я не остав…  
— Тогда проблем не будет, при условии, что мне не придется иметь дело с котенком, и ты будешь сам отвечать за свою кошку.  
Такой легкой победы Юра не ожидал. Возможно, Лилия Барановская тайком любит кошек. Это определенно делает ее менее похожей на ведьму, которая живет в пряничном домике и ест детей на завтрак.  
— Тогда я на все согласен. Даже если надо продать душу дьяволу, я согласен.  
Скорее всего, дело в освещении, но на мгновение Юре кажется, что Лилия Барановская едва заметно улыбается.

* * *

Юра сидит на горе чемоданов возле своего дома и листает телефон, ожидая, пока кто-нибудь приедет и отвезет его к Лилии. Потя рядом в своей переноске, которую люто ненавидит, так что Юра неуклюже гладит ее сквозь решетку, пытаясь успокоить.  
Он хмурится, глядя в телефон, пытаясь не скрипеть зубами слишком сильно, когда не находит там ничего нового.  
Ему нет дела до Кацуки, завершившего карьеру, как последняя тряпка, но он буквально провалился сквозь землю, и временами это так бесит, что Юра готов полететь в Японию и избить его до полусмерти.  
И все же вина выворачивает его наизнанку. Не имеет значения, насколько злым он старается быть, он зациклен на этом тайном страхе, что именно он подтолкнул Юри Кацуки к завершению карьеры.  
Юра знает, что он не виноват. Не виноват, что Кацуки оказался слабаком и не справился с волнением финала Гран При, не виноват, что тот сглупил и ушел от своего тренера перед All Japan, где потом провалился, не виноват, что Кацуки решил сдаться, не виноват, что Кацуки мог получить травму на All Japan, из-за которой поспешил закончить, не виноват ни в чем из этого.  
Но он накричал на него в туалете в Сочи. Он сказал Кацуки свалить, прежде чем Юра перейдет во взрослую категорию. Так что, вдруг он все-таки виноват?  
Юра фыркает, закрывает фансайт и зашвыривает телефон в рюкзак, поворачиваясь к переноске и подальше запихивая пальцы сквозь решетку, чтобы погладить Потю.  
Вблизи раздается гудок подъезжающей машины, и Юра вздрагивает при виде бесячего розового ведра Виктора, из которого на всю улицу разносится какая-то отстойная музыка. Впереди сидит его бестолковая собака и умильно смотрит на Юру со счастливым видом.  
Он совсем дурак или как?  
— За каким чертом ты притащил свою псину? — орет Юра.  
Виктор тормозит рядом и меряет его взглядом поверх солнцезащитных очков.  
— Я не хотел оставлять Макку одну. У меня выходной, между прочим!  
С заднего сидения выбирается Мила.  
— А _она_ тут зачем? — спрашивает Юра, обвиняюще тыча пальцем.  
Господь, надо было просто вызвать такси.  
— Тебе пригодится кто-нибудь сильный, чтобы таскать твои чемоданы. В доме Лилии нет лифта, между прочим, — сообщает она, ухмыляясь, затем хватает первый попавшийся чемодан и поднимает над головой.  
— Осторожно с этим!  
— Как скажешь, — отвечает она.  
У Юры начинает дергаться глаз  
— Расслабься, Юрочка, — говорит Виктор, подтаскивая другой чемодан ближе к багажнику.  
— _Не называй меня так_.  
— О, и ты же не против поехать сзади? — спрашивает Виктор. — Маккачин любит сидеть на переднем сидении.  
Юра абсолютно уверен, что у него разовьется язва к концу этого переезда.

* * *

На улице стремительно холодает, Юри приходится закутываться в несколько слоев одежды, чтобы не замерзнуть.  
Когда телефон начинает звонить, он едва не роняет свою спортивную сумку на землю. Наконец он стаскивает перчатку зубами и отвечает.  
— Алло?  
— Юююри, — тянет Минако в трубку, — как дела у моего любимого ученика?  
— Минако, — медленно отвечает Юри, раздумывая, стоит ли спрашивать. Потом решает, что она мало что сможет сделать ему по телефону. — Ты пьяная?  
— Нет! — оскорбляется она. — Как ты смеешь?! Я тебя вырастила, вот так ты со мной обращаешься? Уже нельзя позвонить и узнать, как поживает мой любимый ученик? Неблагодарный. Ты ужасный ребенок, Юри.  
Очевидное «да» на вопрос о том, пьяная ли она. Юри уже разговаривал с ней днем, в то же время, когда созванивался с родителями и Мари. Обычно Минако не из тех, кто проверяет его несколько раз в день, разве что когда она выпьет и ей становится одиноко.  
— Извини, Минако. У меня все хорошо, а ты как?  
— А я пьяная, — сообщает Минако. — Ты закончил с уроками на сегодня? Эти мелкие засранцы тебя не обижают? Только скажи, Юри, уж я-то научу их хорошим манерам.  
— Никто меня не обижает, — уверяет он. — Они все очень внимательно меня слушают.  
К удивлению Юри, хотя некоторые из его учеников ненамного младше его, они очень к нему прислушиваются.  
— Ладно, ладно. Идешь домой? — спрашивает она.  
— Да,— отвечает Юри, закидывая сумку на плечо, и идет к автобусной остановке. — И я очень осторожен, так что не волнуйся за меня.  
— Разумеется, я буду волноваться, не говори глупостей! — заявляет Минако, начиная звучать немного неразборчиво.  
На линии повисает тишина, и Юри слушает дыхание Минако в трубке, не желая вешать первым и чувствуя, как замерзают пальцы.  
— Скоро начнется Гран-При, — задумчиво говорит Минако.  
Юри вцепляется в ремень своей сумки так сильно, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
— Да, — отвечает он.  
— Ты собираешься смотреть?  
Юри не должен. Он уверен, что почувствует себя ужасно, видя, как другие преуспевают в чем-то, что он так сильно любит. Но это первый год во взрослой лиге для Пхичита, и Виктор участвует, так что...  
— Конечно, — произносит он, гордый тем, как спокойно звучит. Он даже не знает, врет сейчас или говорит правду.  
Минако хмыкает. Она слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы он мог ее так легко провести.  
— Может, нам устроить совместный просмотр. Юко бы это понравилось.  
— Может быть, — уступает Юри.  
_А может и нет._  
Юри понимает, что просмотр соревнования превратится для него в самобичевание, наказание за его грандиозный провал. Он не хочет, чтобы Минако или Юко наблюдали за его приступами жалости к себе.  
— Юри...  
— Мой автобус пришел. Я тебе перезвоню, Минако, — поспешно говорит Юри. Будь это кто угодно, он просто повесил бы трубку, но это Минако.  
Бросить трубку значило бы дать ей пощечину, Юри бы себя не простил.  
— Ты упрямый, упрямый мальчишка, ты знаешь это?  
— Да, Минако, — покорно отвечает он и прикусывает язык, чтобы не добавить _я научился этому у тебя_.  
— Позвони мне потом, Юри. И не наделай глупостей.  
— Не буду, — отвечает Юри, шустро перебегая улицу. — Пока.  
Он отключается как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть на автобус, подъезжающий к остановке.  
Юри забирается внутрь, направляясь в противоположную дому сторону – на каток. Он знает, что не должен этого делать, знает, что устал и мало спал ночью, но скоро начинается Гран При, а у него в сумке его коньки.  
И сейчас важно только это.

* * *

Лилия Барановская живет в старом здании, явно повидавшем не один ремонт, все в ее доме выглядит настолько дорогим, что страшно трогать. У нее есть диван, но Юра сомневается, что на нем когда-либо сидели.  
Все очень роскошное и холодное, и он все здесь ненавидит.  
— Привет, Лилия, — здоровается Виктор, широко улыбаясь. — Я принес вино!  
— Ты пытаешься меня задобрить, чтобы я впустила в дом твою собаку, не так ли, Виктор Никифоров? — грозно спрашивает Лилия.  
— Ну да? — осторожно говорит Виктор, даже не пытаясь соврать.  
Лилия протягивает руку, забирает бутылку и три минуты оценивающе вертит ее в руках.  
— Так и быть. Увижу хоть одну царапину на моем паркете, оплатишь мне ремонт, — изрекает она, прежде чем исчезнуть в недрах дома.  
Юра несколько секунд с сомнением смотрит на Виктора и Милу, потом все трое пожимают плечами и начинают затаскивать чемоданы внутрь, предпочитая носить их на себе, а не катить, из опасения повредить бесценный пол.  
— Твоя комната дальше по коридору, последняя слева. Можешь отнести туда все свои вещи, — сурово сообщает Лилия, появившись из ниоткуда с бокалом вина в руке, как привидение. — Ванная у тебя будет общая с моим ассистентом. Его комната напротив твоей, так что если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, приставай к нему, а не ко мне, — сообщает она и снова исчезает.  
— Ооооооо, у Лилии есть мальчик на побегушках, — говорит Мила, заговорщицки ему подмигивая.  
— Ты мерзкая, — сообщает Юра и уходит в свою комнату с кошачьей переноской подмышкой.  
Он понятия не имеет, чего ожидал от своей комнаты, но не этого. Возможно, дело в общем презрительном отношении Лилии и ее возрасте, но Юра смутно представлял ветхую мебель, слишком уродливую, чтобы поставить в парадной комнате, и такие же уродливые обои. И предполагал, что комнату придется мыть и отскребать, но все в его комнате ... новое.  
Большое окно с одной стороны, дающее хорошее освещение, комната пахнет как выставочный зал в Икее и чистящие средства. Вся мебель выглядит новой, будто ее недавно собрали.  
На самом деле, все выглядит так, будто кто-то просто купил выставочную комнату в Икее. Все сочетается друг с другом, много места для хранения. Слава богу, цвета приглушенные, темно-синие, а не что-то пестро-детское.  
Возле окна стоит письменный стол с лампой, на столе лежит свернутая бумажка, а рядом смешная кошачья игрушка.  
Юра осторожно ставит переноску с Потей на кровать и хватает записку со стола.

  
_Здесь вся моя контактная информация, на случай, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Пожалуйста, постарайся не беспокоить мадам Лилию._   
_P.S. Я не знал, есть ли у твоей кошки кровать, так что в шкафу есть новая, если нужно._

  
Юри подозрительно заглядывает в шкаф, и там действительно обнаруживается кошачья кровать. Она сочетается по цвету с покрывалом на кровати. Юра по секрету решает, что это одна из самых милых вещей, которые он только видел в жизни.  
— Тебе помочь распаковаться? — спрашивает Мила, собираясь расстегнуть один из его чемоданов.  
Юра со стуком захлопывает дверь шкафа и отбирает у нее чемодан.  
— Сам справлюсь!  
Мила прищуривается.  
— Боишься, что мы найдем твою порнушку, Юрочка?  
— Заткнись, бабка!  
— Мила! — шокированно восклицает Виктор. — Как ты можешь, он же _ребенок_.  
— Я тебя убью, пока ты спишь, пень старый, — выплевывает Юра.  
— Тут много вещей, уверен, что наша помощь не нужна? — спрашивает Виктор.  
Юра панически думает о постере с Кацуки Юри и плюшевых игрушках, запрятанных в его чемодан.  
— Все нормально. И вы все равно не знаете, куда что класть.  
— Ладно! — говорит Виктор, тут же собравшись уходить. Козел, наверняка знал, что он откажется, и предложил просто так. — Пойдем, Мила.  
— Подожди, — останавливает его Мила. — Мы не можем уйти.  
— Почему?  
— Да, почему это? Валите, мне тут все это дерьмо разгребать. И я не могу выпустить Потю, пока тут придурошная собака Виктора.  
— Маккачин не придурошная. Она пришла помочь, не будь таким грубым.  
Юри открывает было рот, но Мила его перебивает.  
— Нам надо пробраться в комнату ассистента Лилии. Идеальная возможность разузнать, что он за человек.  
— Это звучит... — начинает Виктор.  
— Тупо, — заканчивает Юра, скрещивая руки на груди. В другой ситуации он бы не стал вмешиваться, но этот парень не поленился купить его кошке кровать и игрушки, хотя он даже не знает Юру, и поэтому он заслужил достойного отношения к себе.  
— Я собирался сказать неподобающе, но твой вариант тоже подходит.  
— А Маккачин со мной согласна, — говорит Мила, показывая на дверь напротив, возле которой уже скребется и скулит Маккачин.  
— Макка, нет! — восклицает Виктор, привлекая внимание собаки. Он цокает языком, и Маккачин тут же садится. Юра находит совершенно невероятным тот факт, что Виктор выдрессировал свою собаку.  
— Иди сюда, — зовет Виктор, хлопая себя по бедру. Маккачин послушно трусит к нему. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мадам Лилия на нас разозлилась? — сюсюкает Виктор, почесывая собаку за ушами.  
— Думаете, он прячет в своей комнате еду? — спрашивает Мила, разглядывая дверь. — Мы должны проверить.  
— Почему ты такая любопытная сучка? — интересуется Юра.  
Мила пожимает плечами. — Мне скучно. И интересно разузнать побольше о сладком мальчике Лилии.  
— Я думаю, нам пора уходить, — решает Виктор. — Пошли, Мила.  
— Но... а как же сладкая детка Лилии!  
— Это не твое дело, — припечатывает Виктор. — И если сейчас пойдем, заедем по дороге, куда захочешь.  
— Ладно уж, — вздыхает Мила. — Пока, Юрочка. Если не сможешь достать до верхних полок, позвони.  
— Подавись, — цедит Юра, разве что не выпинывая их из комнаты и захлопывая дверь.  
Он тихонько вздыхает.  
Первым делом теперь надо выпустить Потю из переноски, пока она его не возненавидела. Юра бы переживал, как она адаптируется к их новому жилищу, но кошка привыкла к тому, что на одном месте они надолго не задерживаются.  
Потя выпрыгивает из своего заточения и начинает исследовать новую территорию.  
Потом Юра достает из шкафа кровать для кошки и застилает ее одной из подстилок Поти. Надо будет спросить Лилию, куда поставить остальные кошачьи вещи, но это можно отложить. Не потому что он ее боится – он не такая тряпка, как Виктор, – просто сейчас надо распаковать вещи. Чем быстрее он сделает комнату привычной для них, тем быстрее Потя привыкнет.  
Он забывает о времени, расставляя и разбирая свои вещи, пока за окном не становится темно. Лилия стучит в дверь.  
— Ужин будет через полчаса. Прибери себя и приходи вовремя, — говорит она.  
— Твой ассистент ужинает с нами? — спрашивает Юра, пытаясь звучать безразлично.  
— Нет, он придет позже. Потом ты с ним познакомишься и сможешь обсудить график тренировок. Он будет отвечать за некоторые из твоих занятий, и ты должен его слушать. Тебе повезло, что у меня есть такой помощник, едва ли ты нашел бы кого-то более квалифицированного, — говорит она почти с гордостью, будто хвастается своим породистым титулованным питомцем.  
Если бы не кошачья кровать, Юра бы немедленно возненавидел этого чувака.  
— Да пофигу.  
Лилия не выглядит впечатленной.  
— Тридцать минут, Юрий Плисецкий. Не опаздывай, я этого не потерплю.  
На этом она поворачивается и уходит.  
Жизнь здесь может оказаться настоящим адом, но если такова цена победы, так тому и быть. Он не позволит себе отступить из-за какой-то старухи.

* * *

Время проходит незаметно, как и всегда, когда Юри катается. Если бы каток не закрывали на ночь, он бы, наверное, так и катался часами, пока ноги держат. Но каток закрылся, и Юри не позволяют кататься там одному после закрытия.  
Непонятно, чего они опасаются. Можно подумать, он бы стал прыгать там четверные прыжки, пока никто не видит. Он завершил карьеру. Никакого смысла нет пытаться, и чем быстрее он смирится, тем лучше.  
Неважно, что он только что два часа выкатывал произвольную программу Виктора с прошлого сезона, и представлял себе программы, которые никому никогда не покажет.  
Он больше не фигурист. Теперь он учитель танцев. По крайней мере, пустил в дело свое образование, хотя и только благодаря Минако.  
Юри вздыхает, отпирает входную дверь, наклоняется снять обувь.  
— Я дома, — тихо говорит он, снимая теплую куртку. Внутри тепло, ему тут же становится жарко в многослойной одежде.  
Он направляется в столовую, идя на звук звякающих приборов.  
— Простите, что я так поздно, — говорит он, отодвигая стул, чтобы сесть.  
— Надеюсь, ты не вел себя безрассудно, Юри Кацуки.  
Юри слышит, как приборы со звяканьем падают на тарелку, и вздыхает. Он надеялся этого избежать.  
— Ни в коем случае, мадам Лилия...  
— Да какого хрена! — вопит Юрий Плисецкий, встав и стукнув ладонями по столу.  
Юри _очень_ надеялся этого избежать.  
— Юрий Плисецкий, сядь, — велит Лилия, используя на нем свою самую грозную интонацию, приберегаемую для ленивых учеников.  
— Ты! — выкрикивает Юра, обвиняюще тыкая в него пальцем.  
Юри решает, что лучше всего будет вести себя сдержанно, так что он спокойно накладывает себе еду.  
— Я, — отвечает он.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
— Я здесь живу.  
— Юри – мой ассистент, — сообщает Лилия, и собирается продолжить, но Юра ее перебивает.  
— Как давно?  
— С лета, — отвечает Юри. Он ожидал, конечно, реакции, но не настолько бурной.  
— _С лета_! Ты бросил все, никому ничего не сказав, и все это время прятался здесь, как какой-то сраный трус?  
— Я тут работаю, — отвечает Юри, все еще не понимая, почему тот так взбешен. Ну да, Плисецкий наорал на него тогда в туалете в Сочи, но все же...  
— Почему ты так расстроен, что я здесь? Я думал, ты меня вообще не вспомнишь.  
Почти год прошел, Кацуки Юри не более, чем позорное пятно в истории японского фигурного катания. Юрию Плисецкому, золотому русскому мальчику и будущей живой легенде, не должно быть до него никакого дела. Он бы скорее ожидал, что тот будет оскорблен кандидатурой Юри как его наставника, потому что не испытывает к нему ни малейшего уважения.  
— Ты... — начинает Юра, и в его голосе столько эмоций, неприкрытой злости и разочарования, что он даже не может найти слов, чтобы выразить все это. Его ладони сжимаются в кулаки.  
Юри понятия не имеет, что делать в этой ситуации и обеспокоенно смотрит на Лилию, которая, как обычно, выглядит недовольной.  
— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я помогал тебе с катанием, то не беспокойся. Я этим больше не занимаюсь, — говорит он. Их последняя встреча с Юрой проносится у него перед глазами, и он почти неосознанно добавляет:  
— Полагаю, в конце концов, ты добился, чего хотел.  
Это совершенно не помогает; кажется, только делает хуже. Юра отталкивает от себя стул с такой силой, что тот едва не опрокидывается, и убегает в свою комнату без единого слова.  
Юри смотрит ему в след, все еще в полном недоумении. — Да что не так?, — бормочет он.  
Возможно, Юра ненавидит его настолько, что даже не желает находиться рядом. Юри не представляет, что он ему сделал.  
— Я так понимаю, вы знакомы, — медленно говорит Лилия, переводя взгляд на Юри.  
— Мы однажды встречались, — рассказывает Юри, потому что Лилия чем-то ужасно напоминает Минако, и он сам не замечает, как выкладывает ей правду. — В финале прошлого Гран-При. Он накричал на меня в туалете. До этого мы не пересекались.  
— И почему он на тебя накричал, Юри Кацуки?  
Юри слегка нахмуривается.  
— Он хотел, чтобы я перестал выступать. Что-то сказал про то, что во взрослой лиге нет места для двух Юриев.  
— Понятно, — говорит Лилия. — Я согласилась тренировать его, несмотря на его юность, потому что ты сказал, что однажды он превзойдет Виктора. Ты все еще так считаешь?  
— Да. Юрий Плисецкий – вечно развивающийся монстр, — говорит Юри. У него было достаточно времени посмотреть прошлые соревнования. Кроме того, одним из побочных эффектов занятий балетом с юными фигуристами, было общение с их тренерами, которые спрашивали его мнение по разным вопросам, что вроде как вынуждало его смотреть много юниорских выступлений. — Он гений.  
— Понятно, — повторяет Лилия. — В таком случае, я поручаю его тебе. Он в отвратительной форме. На следующей неделе я рассчитываю увидеть что-нибудь более пристойное.  
— Но... — начинает было Юри, однако быстро затыкается, напоровшись на пронзительный взгляд Лилии.  
Он вздыхает, представив себе неделю перепалок с вспыльчивым подростком, который его уже терпеть не может. — Я сделаю все возможное, — говорит он в итоге, поэтому что это действительно все, что он может ей пообещать.  
— Замечательно. Я не ждала от тебя другого ответа, Юри, — отвечает она, берясь за вилку, и приступает к трапезе. — Итак, расскажи мне, как дела в классе. Мне надо о чем-нибудь знать? — спрашивает Лилия, возвращая Юри к их обычной вечерней рутине, где они ужинают вместе и обсуждают занятия.  
Лилия всегда слушает его очень внимательно, что поначалу пугало. Юри постоянно боялся сказать что-то не то, сделать что-то не то, но сейчас ему комфортно. Лилия строгая, но она не злая, не бессердечная.  
Юри понял – то есть ему объяснила Минако, - что Лилия расспрашивает его в основном для того, чтобы понять, хорошо ли он адаптируется к жизни в России и к преподаванию.  
Так что Юри ест, рассказывает про свои дела и спрашивает Лилию, как прошел ее день.

* * *

Юра мечется по своей комнате так долго, что начинает кружиться голова, с телефоном в руках, решая, стоит ли позвонить Якову и попросить забрать его отсюда.  
Яков, конечно, боится свою бывшую жену и вообще он крикливый зануда, но Юра ни капли не сомневается, что если он позвонит ему в любое время суток и скажет, что что-то не так, Яков все бросит и приедет за ним.  
И Юра собирается ему позвонить, потому что _это? Это чушь собачья!_  
Он просто поверить не может, этот чертов трус. Кацуки Юри - чертов трус. Бесхребетный ссыкун, который сдался после первого же препятствия, с которым столкнулся, никому ничего не сказал, ни о ком не подумал, наплевал на всех, кто о нем _беспокоился_ и…  
Эгоистичный засранец, вот он кто. Да ему наверняка на всех насрать.  
Он вчерашний день, чему он вообще может Юру научить? Юре нечего делать в этом доме, он победит один, как побеждал годами. Так и продолжит, да. Ему не нужна помощь этой старухи или Юри блять Кацуки. Сам справится!  
Юра почти набирает номер Якова.  
Вот только.  
Вот только это неправда.  
Он мешкает и снова опускает телефон; потом злобно бросает его на кровать.  
Кацуки насмехается над ним с постера на стене над кроватью Юры. Это постер с показательного выступления Юри-юниора, программы, которая по-настоящему зацепила Юру и заставила присмотреться к Кацуки внимательнее. Юра заказал себе постер в специализированном фанатском магазине, потому что их постеры были самыми лучшими.  
В этой программе Юри отошел от своего образа хорошего мальчика и нарядился в кожу, подвел глаза, катался быстро и дерзко. Выражение его лица на постере почти самодовольное, нагловатое, хотя он тут все еще щекастый подросток.  
Когда Юра в Сочи пошел за Юри в туалет, на самом деле он хотел сказать ему _я хочу, чтобы в следующем сезоне ты соревновался со мной в свою полную силу_. Он хотел сказать ему _я не знаю, что с тобой сегодня случилось, но ты можешь лучше и ты справишься с этим_. Но он сказал ему … что-то совсем другое.  
На самом деле, он старался брать пример с Юри Кацуки, а теперь тот бросил фигурное катание, и это перевернуло все с ног на голову раз и навсегда.  
На самом деле, он знает, и знает лучше, чем кто-либо другой, каким упорным и упрямым Кацуки может быть. Как он падал и поднимался, как на протяжении всех Гран-При его всегда сопровождала череда неудач, каким прорывом был сам факт, что он вышел в финал в прошлом году.  
На самом деле, Юри Кацуки, даже в не самой лучшей форме, даже падая, допуская ошибки и катаясь не в такт музыке, все равно имел потрясающие дорожки шагов и вращения, и превращал свои программы в песнь отчаяния, оглушающую трибуны, как ударная волна.  
И Юра не дурак. Он упрямец, но не дурак. Он знает, что Юри может ему помочь, что его программу – Агапэ – Виктор придумал для Кацуки, так что если кто-то может помочь откатать ее, то это он.  
— Так нечестно, — жалуется он Поте. Она моргает, развалившись на его ноутбуке, и начинает мурлыкать.  
Ладно.  
_Ладно_. Он примет эту помощь. Он смирится. Но не сегодня. Ничто в мире не заставит его сегодня вернуться в столовую, поджав хвост.  
Он встретится с ними утром и сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, как поступают все взрослые.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Переводчик рад представить вам первую главу same song, different dance, прекрасной и поистине огромной работы. На данный момент в оригинале написано 11 глав (автор обещает еще одну).  
Маккачин и Потя у автора - девочки) меня это поначалу немного обескуражило, но вики говорит, что их пол и не был оговорен в оригинале.


	2. Chapter 2

— Маккачин, — зовет Виктор, звеня ключами возле двери, и почти тут же слышит цоканье когтей Макки по полу. — Ты готова идти в садик?

Маккачин начинает с энтузиазмом вилять хвостом.

— Ты рада, что увидишь своих друзей? — сюсюкает Виктор. Макка ерзает на полу, нетерпеливо переступая лапами и глядя вверх на него.

— Рада, да?

Маккачин тихо тявкает, продолжая вилять хвостом.

— Тогда пойдем, — говорит Виктор, открывая перед ней дверь.

Сегодня он занят весь день, даже не сможет заехать домой и взять Макку с собой на обед. Как только начинается сезон соревнования, Виктор проводит с ней все меньше и меньше времени; он боится, что настанет день, когда девушка, которая гуляет с собаками в садике, начнет нравится Макке больше, чем он.

Виктор подозрительно разглядывает Маккачин, пока они спускаются в гараж на лифте, и наклоняется потрепать ее по кудрявой голове. — Ты же меня ни на кого не променяешь, а, Маккачин?

Макка задирает голову и лижет его запястье.

— Я так и знал. Напридумывал тут себе всякое.

Двери лифта открываются, и Виктор идет за Маккачин, которая бежит к их парковочному месту. Виктор открывает дверь пассажирского сидения, чтобы она могла запрыгнуть, и пристегивает ремень безопасности к ее шлейке.

Собачий садик ему немного не по дороге, но он предпочитает отвезти Макку туда, где за ней хорошо присмотрят, а не оставлять ее дома одну на весь день. Так он знает, что она общается с другими собаками, а не пытается залезть в его холодильник.

Виктор отвозит Маккачин и старается показать ей, как он ее любит и будет по ней скучать. В собачьем садике поведение Виктора уже стало чем-то привычным, и никто не устраивает переполох из-за его прихода, чему он очень рад.

Возвращение в пустую машину всегда упражнение на силу воли, но Виктор себя заставляет, как делает это каждый день. Стоит сесть в машину и тронуться, становится легче, потому что он знает, что чем быстрее покончит с делами на сегодня, тем быстрее сможет вернуться за Маккой.

Он переключает радио со станции классической музыки, которую предпочитает Маккачин, на что-то более бодрое, чтобы проснуться, и мельком гадает, как там дела у Юры в студии Лилии, и нашел ли он общий язык с ее помощником. Вряд ли, на его памяти Плисецкий никогда ни с кем не находил общий язык.

Виктор останавливается на светофоре и барабанит пальцами по рулю в такт музыке, оглядываясь вокруг.

Взгляд ловит вспышку светлых волос, и Виктор прищуривается. Издалека по фигуре похоже на Плисецкого – невысокий, тощий, походка как у гопника, который пытается не привлекать внимание полиции. Рядом с ним кто-то стоит, но оба так укутаны в одежду, что Виктор даже не представить не может, кто бы это мог быть.

Виктор думает, что студия Лилии здесь совсем рядом.

Он наклоняется ближе к окну и щурится еще сильнее, но тут же подпрыгивает от недовольного гудка из машины позади него.

— В этом не было никакой необходимости, — недовольно бормочет он себе под нос, отъезжая от светофора, пока нетерпеливый тип позади не выкинул какую-нибудь глупость.  
  
Надо будет просто потом спросить Юру, он это был или нет. Жаль, что он не смог разглядеть ассистента Лилии, если, конечно, это был он. Нельзя сказать, что ему неинтересно. За все то время, что он знает Лилию – а Виктор знает ее с тех пор, как ходил пешком под стол – никаких ассистентов у нее не водилось, не говоря уже о том, чтобы кто-то жил в ее доме.

Он почти готов серьезно отнестись к теории Милы о юном любовнике, но думать так ему не нравится. Лилия ему почти как тетка, и не годится совать нос в ее сексуальную жизнь.  
В конце концов, он все равно все узнает. Теперь Юра тренируется у Лилии, так что Виктор рано или поздно столкнется с ее помощником.

* * *

Юра должен пойти вместе с Юри в студию Лилии и продемонстрировать свои умения, чтобы Юри мог оценить его уровень и внести корректировки, если потребуется, и это _неловко_.

Утром Юра выходит из комнаты, готовый пинком открыть дверь в комнату Юри и наорать на него, чтобы тот пошевеливался, но Юри, конечно же, нарушил его планы, решив побыть милым: он встал раньше него и приготовил завтрак. Все это, если честно, бесит Юру сверх всякой меры.

Кацуки такой … спокойный. Юру совершенно выводит то, как свободно Юри хозяйничает у Лилии в кухне, как он ориентируется на улицах Санкт-Петербурга и знает, когда придет нужный автобус, как у него есть любимое кафе, где люди знают его имя, как все это для него привычно и естественно. Будто один факт его присутствия здесь, в России, так близко, что можно протянуть руку и двинуть ему по лицу, вовсе не является чем-то необычным.

Юра все еще пытается постигнуть, что Юри здесь, а Юри просто… существует напротив него. Просто как козлина.

Юре приходится следовать за ним везде в неловкой тишине, поскольку Кацуки даже не пытается начать беседу.

Кроме злобного звонка от Якова, который отчитал его за хамство в адрес этой старой ведьмы, его бывшей жены, утро у Юры выдалось тихое.

Он готов _драться_, но драться ему не с кем и не за что, и это разочаровывает его сильнее, чем он может выразить.

В студии Лилии Юри здоровается с девицей на ресепшен и называет ее по имени, у него довольно сильный японский акцент, но никакой заминки в речи. Даже это невинное приветствие доводит Юру до белого каления.

Он терпеть не может, как Юри приветствует всех, и как едва ли не все, кого они встречают в коридорах по дороге к раздевалке, здороваются с ним.

Особенно сильно он ненавидит всех в раздевалке, кто пытается излучать дружелюбие в его адрес, и пялится на Юри, стоит ему отвернуться, чтобы переодеться. Они все такие тошнотворные.

— Готов? — Спрашивает Юри, закончив переодеваться, и поворачивается к нему.

Юра открывает рот, собираясь ответить, и так и остается стоять с открытым ртом.

— Какого черта на тебе надето?

Юри оглядывает свою свободную футболку с длинными рукавами и леггинсы.

— Одежда для тренировки?

— Я про твои волосы!

— О, — Юри дотрагивается до своих волос. — Заколки, — буднично сообщает он, словно это не у него на голове сейчас красуются самые кислотно-яркие заколки, какие Юра когда-либо видел. К одной из них криво приделан блестящий голубой зайчик. — Мне их подарила одна из моих учениц.

— И сколько ей лет, шесть?

— Вообще-то семь, - отвечает Юри.

Во всем происходящем просто нет никакого гребанного смысла. Кацуки Юри один из ведущих фигуристов в мире, и он упрятал себя в студию танцев, где учит семилеток и носит безвкусные украшения для волос.

— Тебе нужно подстричься, — произносит Юра, с отвращением глядя на поблескивающие на свету заколки.

На самом деле, Кацуки не нужно стричься.

Вчера Юра был слишком зол, чтобы заметить изменения в его внешности, но сегодня они просто бросаются в глаза. Волосы - лишь часть этого изменения; они длиннее, чем раньше, падают ему на глаза и мягко завиваются сзади на шее, словно он даже не думал стричь их со времен Сочи. Скорее всего, так и есть, и это ему идет, он выглядит мягче; возможно, дело в том, что он больше не поддерживает себя в форме для соревнований и выглядит немного полнее в лице и бедрах.

Юра готов поспорить, что если он ткнет его в живот, он тоже окажется мягким.

— Да, наверное, — отвечает Юри, потому что он безвольная тряпка. Он не дает спровоцировать себя, и Юра готов скрипеть зубами от бессильной злости. Можно подумать, Кацуки не снисходит до него, не настолько заботится о его мнении, чтобы слова хоть как-то его задевали.

Юра открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь еще, но Юри быстрее него.

— Ты готов? — он бросает взгляд на свой телефон и слегка нахмуривается. — У меня занятие через два часа, и я хочу убедиться, что ты в достаточно приличной форме и мадам Лилия не разорвет тебя на части.

— Будто она могла бы, — хмыкает Юра.

Даже если бы Лилия действительно была такой грозной, какой все ее считали, едва ли Юри Кацуки способен помочь ему приблизиться к ее стандартам. Наверняка он один из этих бесхарактерных, вечно ноющих учителей, которые позволяют своим ученикам делать что угодно и вообще не контролируют свой класс. Юра уверен, что Кацуки слишком мягкий, чтобы помочь ему добиться каких-либо результатов.

И вообще, даже идея, что Юри в чем-то может быть лучше его, просто смехотворна. Юра моложе и более гибкий. Его тело более пластично. Кацуки в сравнении с ним - дряхлый дед.

Можно эти два часа вообще не напрягаться.

Полтора часа спустя Юра готов забрать свои слова назад, сгорбившись и пытаясь отдышаться.

— Жалкое зрелище, — комментирует Юри, постукивая Юру по щеке бутылкой с водой. — Я ожидал от тебя большего.

— Отъебись, — огрызается Юра. Никакого эффекта его слова не производят, поскольку он слишком хрипит, тут же выхватывает бутылку у Юри из рук и так жадно пьет, что чуть не давится.

— Непременно, но только через 23 минуты, — сообщает Юри. Он дает ему время попить воды и критически его оглядывает. — Теперь ты готов учиться?

— Просто скажи уже, что ты меня ненавидишь и свали, — просит Юра.

Кацуки хмыкает. Это странно слышать от него.

— Я тебя не ненавижу. Таковы стандарты, которым все ученики мадам Лилии должны соответствовать. Ты вроде бы сказал, что знаешь, что делаешь, я надеялся, ты готов. Думаешь, мадам Лилия так же спокойно отнесется к тому, что ты тратишь ее время? Поверь мне, это не так.

— Ты считаешь, что я трачу твое время? — выплевывает Юра, разворачиваясь к нему.

Юри даже не вздрагивает, кажется, даже не моргает. — Да.

Дьявол, да он безжалостен.

— Любой студент, кто не желает учиться, тратит мое время.

— Вот так ты обращаешься со своими детишками? Неужели никто из родителей до сих пор не надрал тебе задницу?

— Нет. Так я обращаюсь с моим классом взрослых профессиональных танцоров, которые знают, зачем они сюда приходят, делают, что я им говорю и позволяют поправлять себя, если ошибаются. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я обращался с тобой как с ребенком, а не как со взрослым, так и скажи.

Юра стискивает зубы и сжимает ладони в кулаки. Он вдруг понимает, что Юри действительно относится к нему серьезно, а он в ответ ведет себя как ребенок, и это осознание его добивает.

Словно Юри выиграл их молчаливую битву.

Он всегда может просто уйти и разобраться с последствиями потом. Он не обязан иметь дело со всем этим дерьмом, не обязан слушаться кого-то настолько посредственного, как Юри Кацуки.  
Он разжимает кулаки, выпрямляется и вздергивает подбородок повыше. Его плечи все еще напряжены, он все еще готов в любой момент кинуться в бой, но если бою быть, то начнет его не он.

Бронзовая медаль последнего соревнования все еще отдается привкусом во рту каждый раз, когда он глотает, напоминая ему о его поражении. Он хочет иметь шанс на подиум, хочет выйти против Виктора и заставить его понервничать, хочет попробовать отобрать его корону.

Он делает глубокий вдох и шумно выдыхает.

— Я готов учиться.

Юри молчит пару секунд, оценивающе его разглядывая, и явно пытается понять, всерьез ли он.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, — давай начнем снова с основ. Ты в ужасной форме.

Юра едва сдерживается, чтобы снова не послать его подальше, но заставляет себя прислушаться.

К концу их урока Юри исправил десяток мелочей, от угла, под которым Юра сгибает руки, и до наклона головы, пока Юра не доходит до точки кипения. Стоять по струнке и выполнять указания для него не самое приятное занятие.

Лилия прибывает к концу занятия и кратко обсуждает что-то с Юри, прежде чем прогнать Юру по позициям, и Юра сразу же начинает ценить, что у него была возможность подготовиться, потому что Лилия устраивает ему беспощадный разнос и критикует каждое непроизвольное движение мышц.

В конце он чувствует себя несколько подавленно, когда она подводит итог занятию и дает им обоим подробные указания по дальнейшей работе.

— Все прошло гораздо лучше, чем я думал, — сообщает Юри, как только она уходит, и Юра готов ощетинится и поинтересоваться, что, черт возьми, это значит, учитывая, как его только что разгромили, но тут Юри добавляет:

— Ты быстро учишься, так что все наверстаешь.

И если Юра после этого и начинает тайком собой гордиться, это никого не касается.

* * *

Юри заканчивает свои утренние уроки и быстро отделывается от нескольких человек, которые пытаются пригласить его на обед вместе с ними. Не то чтобы ему не нравится компания его учеников, некоторых из них он даже готов назвать друзьями, просто иногда он предпочитает есть один.

И он не любит навязываться, зная, что они его жалеют, и приглашают в том числе поэтому.

Обеды в одиночестве имеют множество преимуществ.

Кроме поддержания уровня его социальной тревожности на приемлемом уровне, они позволяют ему проводить время в одном из его любимых мест в городе: в собачьем парке в паре кварталов от студии. Юри очень любит бывать в этом парке по причине отличной компании, которую встречает там.

Он как раз приканчивает свой сэндвич, когда слышит звуки приближения небольшой собачьей стайки. Юри невольно начинает улыбаться при виде такого обилия _превосходных_ собак и улыбается еще сильнее, когда одна из них его замечает и тут же начинает тащить к нему всю компанию.

Юри должен бы посочувствовать девушке, которая с ними гуляет, и которую в данный момент волокут за собой четыре чрезвычайно энергичные собаки, но он слишком занят, пытаясь уделить внимание каждой собаке и сокрушаясь, что у него так мало рук.

— Добрый день, Юри, — здоровается девушка, и Юри на долю секунды чувствует себя ужасно, потому что он так и не запомнил, как ее зовут. Он должен был знать, но забыл, а теперь уже как-то неудобно спрашивать.

— Привет, — тихо отвечает он, совершенно поглощенный собаками.

Троих собак Юри знает и часто видит в парке во время обеда. Среди них пожилой золотистый ретривер, лучший мальчик, который всегда позволяет другим собакам прорваться к Юри, а сам терпеливо ждет, пока его тоже погладят, мопс с длинным тройным именем, который всегда ухитряется обслюнявить ему брюки, и тайная любимица Юри - коричневая пуделиха, очень похожая на Викчан, только чуть темнее, которую зовут также, как собаку Виктора. Юри находит это забавным, но он назвал свою собаку в честь самого Виктора, так что едва ли у него есть право осуждать.

Она невероятно хорошая девочка. Юри бы соврал, если бы сказал, что никогда не хотел ее украсть. Он хотел бы украсть всех этих собак.

— Новенькая? — спрашивает он, позволяя незнакомому щенку немецкой овчарки понюхать его ладонь.

Щенок его, кажется, одобряет и тыкается холодным носом в руку, потом лижет ему пальцы и начинает смешно их жевать.

Юри готов заплакать. Какая прекрасная девочка. Он абсолютно влюблен.

— Ее зовут Беар, — сообщает девушка.

— Это отличное имя, — говорит Юри, снова поворачиваясь к щенку и начиная ее гладить. — Привет, я так тебя люблю, у тебя славное имя! Какая прекрасная, сильная девочка, — умиляется он.

Пудель прорывается вперед и подлезает Юри под руку, требуя внимания.

— Ой, да, тебя тоже. Тебя я тоже люблю, — уверяет Юри, чтобы она не подумала, будто он про нее забыл. А потом приходится потискать еще раз и двух других собак, он же не монстр.

Воистину приходит время осознать свою смертность и мимолетность бытия, когда перед тобой так много собак, а у тебя так мало рук. Как безжалостен этот мир.

И все равно, это всегда лучшая часть его дня.

Девушка хохочет над ним, но волнует ли это Юри? Да. Да, волнует. Но недостаточно, чтобы он перестал. Собаки всегда побеждают смущение.

— Эй, Юри, я хотела спросить, — начинает девушка, и Юри нехотя отрывается от собак и переводит на нее взгляд. Она немного запинается, накручивая поводки на пальцы и раскручивая их обратно. — Не хотел бы ты сходить...

Телефон Юри начинает звонить, заставляя его подпрыгнуть и напугать одну из собак, которая начинает лаять, а за ней и все остальные.

— Ай, прости, — говорит Юри, быстро вытаскивая телефон из кармана и выключая звук. — Это мой будильник, мне пора бежать, иначе опоздаю. Мне правда жаль, — говорит он, обращаясь к собакам.

— Ничего страшного, — отвечает девушка. — Ты придешь завтра?

— Обязательно приду, — отвечает Юри, улыбаясь лучшим собакам на свете. — Ни за что не пропущу.  
Он проверяет, все ли на месте, прежде чем поспешить обратно на работу. Перед следующим уроком у него назначены несколько встреч с родителями, что всегда для него колоссальный стресс.  
Ну, по крайней мере, удалось отвлечься.

Юри мысленно делает пометку купить собачьи вкусняшки на завтра. Собаки делают его день лучше, так что они заслужили.

* * *

Юра устал, взмок и так яростно скрипит зубами, что уже заработал головную боль. Дело даже не в физической усталости, с ней он справляется. Если бы весь день сводился к тренировкам и работе на последнем издыхании, он бы не возражал.

Вместо этого ему приходится сидеть и обсуждать с Лилией его расписание тренировок, его план питания, все до единой программы, которые он когда-либо катал, каждый курс танцев, который он когда-либо проходил, и перспективы его новых программ, которые максимально удалены от всего, что интересно Юре. И он устал, ему скучно, он разочарован тем, что тратит свое время, хотя мог бы тренироваться.

Чтобы выбесить его еще сильнее, Лилия дает ему поручения, словно он какой-то бестолковый ребенок. Она даже написала ему список, прежде чем отпустить его.

Юра это все терпеть не может. Он ненавидит, когда его воспринимают, как неразумное дитя, он ненавидит, как Лилия явно делает ставку на его андрогинность, как она хочет сделать из него приму, будто он девчонка. Он ненавидит, как все сравнивают его с Виктором, когда тот был моложе, худощавый, с длинными волосами и ангельским лицом. Он ненавидит, как все считают, что подобное сравнение должно быть для него комплиментом.

Все происходящее вина гребанного Виктора, потому что он дал ему эту идиотскую программу, что-то там про безусловную любовь или хрен знает что. Будто Юра должен знать, что все это значит.

Гран-При станет его дебютом во взрослой лиге, и он рассчитывал, что теперь, когда он больше не юниор, он сможет избавиться от дерьмовых программ, но Яков утверждает, что он слишком молод, чтобы самому ставить себе программы. Они продолжают решать все за него, это невыносимо.

Хорошо хоть, что он больше не юниор и свободен от обещания, данного Виктору – теперь он может делать квады.

Он комкает бумажку в руке и идет искать класс, в котором ведет урок Кацуки, чтобы передать ему тупое сообщение от Лилии и закончить на сегодня.

Он находит класс и не беспокоится постучать, просто открывает дверь и зовет Кацуки, но затем мозг фиксирует увиденное, и он застывает на месте.

— Какого хрена!

— О, Юра, подожди 10 минут, пожалуйста, я тут уже заканчиваю, — спокойно просит Юри Кацуки, словно это не он лежит на полу под каким-то парнем, лихо закинув ногу ему на плечо. Его руки вытянуты над головой, и парень сверху крепко держит его за запястья, прижимая их к полу.

Юра практически слышит стрекотание кузнечиков в голове. Такое случатся крайне редко, но он внезапно сомневается, что достаточно взрослый для этого зрелища.

Он смотрит на них еще секунд десять и понимает, что они отрабатывают какой-то танцевальный элемент, а не занимаются извращенным сексом. Юри учит их, как правильно задействовать руки, чтобы не потянуть мышцы, и Юре приходится тихо ждать окончания урока и пытаться не выдать, что он находит это интересным.

Он смотрит, как Юри отрывают от пола и поднимают в воздух, и как он сам легко таскает другого танцора на себе.

Когда он представлял себе, как они встретятся впервые – до их встречи в Сочи, - он представлял Юри _вот таким_. Не дрожащего, неуверенного парня, на которого он накричал потом в туалете, и не бесстыжего бухого в хлам придурка, который втянул его в танцевальный баттл на банкете, а вот такого. Классного, собранного, профессионального.

Юри, который проходил мимо журналистов, бросая им скупое «без комментариев».

Он всегда представлял его холодным и невозмутимым, а теперь он не знает, что думать о нем.

— Так, давайте еще раз прогоним все напоследок, — командует Юри, подходя к стереосистеме, установленной в дальнем углу комнаты, и дожидается, пока все займут свои позиции.

Он включает музыку и звучит El Tango de Roxanne. Юра знает музыку только из-за Виктора, который постоянно слушает саундтрек Moulin Rouge в машине.  
Он смотрит на танец и наблюдает за Юри, который тоже смотрит на хореографию. Танец стремительный и включает в себя энергичные метания какого-то смазливого парня, который, судя по всему, один из ведущих танцоров.

Они останавливаются раньше, чем затихает музыка, явно еще не разучив остаток танца, и Юри выключает музыку, пока они напряженно смотрят на него, выбившись из сил, но не сходя с места.

— Вы молодцы, — говорит Юри, и весь класс расслабляется. — Увидимся на следующем занятии.

Все начинают расходиться, и Юра отлепляется от стенки и плетется к Кацуки.

— Не особо ты спешил, — ворчит он, пихая ему бумажку от Лилии. — Если карга разозлится, что я долго передавал сообщение, я все свалю на тебя.

— Не называй ее так, — на автомате говорит Юри, пробегаясь глазами по записке.

— Эй, Юри, — обращается к нему один из танцоров. Его одежда обнажает слишком уж много кожи, особенно учитывая, что танцевальный класс не отапливается. Юра с усмешкой косится на него. — У тебя есть планы после этого урока?

Юри даже не поднимает на него глаза.

— Да, — говорит он, затем сворачивает записку Лилии и идет за своими вещами, оставив танцора неловко стоять посреди комнаты.

Если бы Юра был хорошим человеком, он бы сдержал смех, но Юра вовсе не хороший человек, так что он смеется прямо в лицо растерянному танцору. Тот смотрит на него так, словно готов устроить потасовку. Юра ухмыляется в ответ, потому что он абсолютно готов ввязаться в потасовку. Он так и кипит от энергии, искрящейся под кожей, и дождаться не может возможности ее выплеснуть.

Танцовщик открывает рот, но тут возвращается Юри со спортивной сумке на плече.

— До завтра, — бросает он танцовщику, бегло улыбнувшись напоследок, и идет к двери.  
Юра колеблется долю секунды, прежде чем побежать следом.

— Эй! Куда ты идешь?

— Мне нужно отменить занятие на завтра, — отвечает Юри. — И мадам Барановская сегодня ужинает с тренером Фельцманом, так что нам надо купить продукты.

— Нам? — спрашивает Юра неестественно высоким голосом.

— Я же не знаю, что тебе нравится, — резонно замечает Юри. — Иди домой, если хочешь.

— Ты вообще умеешь готовить? — спрашивает Юра.

— Конечно.

— Ладно. Пойду с тобой, — решает Юра, изо всех сил стараясь звучать раздраженно, и думает, получится ли незаметно закинуть в корзину что-нибудь вкусненькое.

Ему удается, и он очень гордится этим всю дорогу до дома Лилии, где он помогает Кацуки разобрать продукты, а потом приготовить ужин.

Если бы кто-нибудь раньше сказал ему, что он будет помогать Юри Кацуки готовить ужин, он бы пнул этого идиота и назвал вруном. Но вот он, стоит посреди кухни Лилии и режет овощи.

Хуже всего то, что ему тут очень хорошо. Это просто омерзительно.

Юри очень уравновешенный и спокойный, особенно сейчас, когда он неспешно делает что-то привычное, почти синхронно с музыкой, играющей на телефоне. Юри на банкете был громким, требовал внимания от всех, кого замечал, что было так непохоже на Юри на льду – собранного, игнорирующего журналистов, либо завладевающего их полным вниманием, завладевающим всеми, кто смотрел его выступления.

А теперь он... такой тихий.

Он не пытается начать беседу, не пытается заполнить тишину, говорит, только когда нужно, спокойно и неизменно вежливо.

Если Юра начинает его прессовать, он немедленно уступает, будто Юра просто избалованный ребенок, склонный к истерикам.

Потом они садятся и ужинают, как культурные люди. Идет второй день с тех пор, как Юра узнал, что Юри Кацуки теперь живет в России, и он все еще не понимает, что с этим делать.

— Мадам Лилия намерена обсудить с тренером Фельцманом твои программы и составить тебе новое расписание. Нам понадобятся записи твоих программ, чтобы мы могли над ними поработать. Было бы хорошо, если бы ты смог завтра снять видео.

— Вот ты и снимай! — парирует Юра, скорее импульсивно, чем всерьез.

Юра молчит какое-то время, изучая свою тарелку.

Юре приходит в голову, что, возможно, Кацуки избегает катка, избегает Виктора. Юра бы тоже его избегал, если бы так при нем опозорился, как Юри в Сочи. Черт, да он бы прикинулся мертвым и покинул страну.

— Я не пойду на каток, — отвечает Юри, и его голос звучит совершенно иначе, чем раньше. Юра не понимает, в чем дело.

— Почему? Ты избегаешь Виктора? — спрашивает он.

Юри выпрямляет и со звоном кладет вилку. Он не опровергает его предположение, и Юра знает, что угадал. — Ты все равно встретишься с ним рано или поздно.

— Я не пойду на каток, — повторяет Юри. Его ладони сжаты в кулаки, и вот он, этот голос, этот Юри Кацуки, которого он знает по интервью, холодный, уверенный, не допускающий возражений. — Я помогу тебе поставить хореографию для твоих новых программ, потому что мадам Барановская меня об этом попросила, и я ее ассистент. Я помогу тебе с занятиями по балету, я помогу тебе со всем, с чем понадобится, но я не пойду с тобой на каток, — заканчивает он, и Юра, который приклеивал постер Кацуки на дверцу своего шкафа, составлял плейлисты с музыкой из его программ и ругался с людьми на форумах, жалеет, что Кацуки его просто не ударил.

— Ты так сильно меня ненавидишь, что даже не можешь делать свою работу? — спрашивает он, маскируя дрожь в голосе яростью.

— С чего бы мне тебя ненавидеть? — искренне удивляется Юри.

_Потому что я накричал на тебя в туалете. Потому что, возможно, из-за меня ты ушел из спорта. Потому что все меня терпеть не могут, потому что я всем порчу жизнь, но не могу перестать. Потому что я не сказал тебе ни одного доброго слова за все время, что мы знакомы._

— Это никак не связано с тобой. Я просто больше не катаюсь, я больше этим не занимаюсь. Теперь я помощник мадам Лилии. Учитель танцев.

— Это чушь собачья! Ты фигурист! Ты не можешь перестать быть фигуристом, просто потому что ты... потому что ты сдался! Это так не работает!

— Именно так это и работает, — возражает Юри, таким тоном, будто разговаривает с безумцем. — И я не обязан обсуждать это с тобой. — Он ставит точку в разговоре своей интонацией, будто это _он_ тут решает, когда поставить точку.

Юра знает, что он должен замолчать, но он настолько зол (и отравлен своей виной, и разочарован, и много всего другого), что не может сдержаться.

— Ты трус! — выплевывает он. — Ты хоть когда-нибудь по-настоящему хотел победить? Как ты мог сдаться, когда ты мог...

— Мог? Что я мог? — взрывается Юри. — Продолжать проигрывать? Продолжать разрушать свое тело? Продолжать разорять моих родителей? — спрашивает он жестким, почти злым тоном. И потом меняет интонацию, звучит мягче, звучит смирившимся. — Я был хорош в юниорах, на этом все.

Юра встает со своего места, сжав кулаки, вибрируя от ярости, потому что Кацуки трус и он _не понимает_, и ...

Юри спокойно смотрит на него.

— Я не понимаю, какое тебе дело, катаюсь я или нет.

Юра хотел соревноваться с ним. Соревноваться с ним и победить его. Юра хотел выступить против Юри Кацуки на пике его формы, хотел вырвать свою победу зубами и когтями. Хотел, чтобы Юри видел в нем равного, хотел, чтобы кто-то, кем он восхищается, признал его способности. Кто-то, кто понимает, что значит борьба.

Но он не говорит этого, не может сказать этого.

— Если ты беспокоишься, что это как-то повлияет на твои тренировки, не волнуйся. От меня все равно больше толку вне льда, чем на нем, и я сделаю все, что смогу, — обещает Юри и встает из-за стола, хотя на его тарелке осталась еда.

— Ты ошибаешься, и я тебе это докажу! — выкрикивает Юра ему в спину. — Тебе рано сдаваться, вот увидишь. Я заставлю тебя соревноваться, а потом обыграю тебя.

Юри оглядывается и озадаченно смотрит на него через плечо, явно не веря ни одному его слову. — Ты можешь попытаться, — говорит он и уходит.

Юра несется в свою комнату и изо всех сил хлопает дверью, не позаботившись помыть тарелки. Пусть Юри моет. Так ему и надо.

* * *

В два часа ночи он все еще не спит, и, провертевшись в кровати три часа, решает пойти попить воды на кухне. Он старается быть очень тихим, чтобы не разбудить Юри, потому что не хочет с ним сейчас встречаться.

Он приоткрывает дверь своей комнаты и чуть не зарабатывает сердечный приступ, увидев, что дверь в комнату Юри открыта. Но потом он вспоминает, что он не ссыкло, и тихонько выходит из комнаты, что, как быстро выясняется, было напрасным усилием, потому что в комнате Юри никого нет.

Юра едва не возвращается в свою спальню, думая, что Юри где-то бродит по дому. Но свет везде выключен, и когда он приходит в кухню, там никого нет. Никого в столовой, никого в гостиной. Куртки Юри нет на вешалке.

Юри хмурится и пытается не волноваться. Он наливает в стакан воды и возвращается в свою спальню, где продолжает вертеться и ворочаться, пока Потя не усаживается сверху, заставив его лежать смирно, пока он не засыпает.

В полседьмого утра он приходит в студию мадам Лилии и обнаруживает там Юри, спящего во вчерашней одежде на скамейке в раздевалке. Он укрыт тремя куртками – одна из них Юрина, две другие наверняка кого-то из тех чуваков, которые на цыпочках ходят по раздевалке, пытаясь его не разбудить.

Юра думает спихнуть его на пол, чтобы разбудить, потому что именно этого Кацуки и заслуживает. Но потом он решает, что это того не стоит и идет переодеваться к утреннему уроку с Лилией.

* * *

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты записал мои прокаты, — просит юный Юра, вручая Виктору свой телефон, выглядя при этом так, будто эта просьба физически причиняет ему боль. — Приказ Лилии, — добавляет он.

— Я польщен твоей просьбой, — дразнит его Виктор, прижимая руку к груди, потому что знает, как это взбесит Юру.

— Мне больше некого попросить, — ворчит Юра, решительнее пихая ему свой телефон.

Виктор берет у него телефон и секунду разглядывает его.

— Ты хочешь поменять свои программы?

— Угу. Произвольная сплошная тоска, а та, что ты мне дал, просто дурацкая.

— Она не дурацкая, — немедленно парирует Виктор.

Он очень привязан к обеим версиям On Love, потому что, ну, _Юри_, и потому что они обозначили некий перелом в жизни Виктора, даже если он не может заставить себя их катать.

Он поставил хореографию, и работал над элементами, пока обе программы не были полностью готовы к соревнованиям, но обе они были не для него. Даже когда он думал над ними, он представлял не себя.

Не представлял он и юного Юру, но никто не может всегда получать то, что хочет.

— Еще какая дурацкая.

— Я бы мог победить с ней, — говорит Виктор, чувствуя потребность защищаться. — Легко.

— Да, да, проехали. Ты бог и все твои постановки абсолютно несравненны, начинай уже записывать, а? У меня куча дел, — отвечает Юра.

— Как насчет сделки? — интересуется Виктор, слегка наклонив голову, потому что раньше это с ним сработало, вдруг и сейчас получится.

— Я не буду заключать с тобой сделок, сатана.

— Тогда пари? — предлагает Виктор, сдерживая смех. — Проигравший делает все, что скажет победитель.

Юра молчит и потом неохотно поднимает взгляд.

— Что за пари?

Виктор пытается не ухмыляться слишком заметно.

— Я уверен, что эта программа может побить мировой рекорд по баллам за короткую программу. По крайней мере, если бы я ее катал. Но я готов поспорить, что ты не сможешь добиться этого до конца сезона.

— Да пошел ты! Я могу побить все твои рекорды даже не напрягаясь.

— Значит, спорим? — спрашивает Виктор, протягивая руку.

Юра хватается за нее и пытается сжать ему пальцы так сильно, как может, то есть довольно слабо. Он сильный, не поймите неправильно, как и любой другой фигурист должен быть, но сложение у него весьма субтильное.

— Значит, договорились, — подытоживает Виктор, и довольно усмехается.

Юра отдергивает руку, будто от огня.

— Чертов демон, — шипит он. — Давай снимай уже! — он откатывается к одной из сторон катка и оттуда пялится на Виктора. Тот повинуется и включает запись видео.

Он записывает Юрины прокаты короткой и произвольной программ с четырех разных ракурсов, и они заканчивают как раз к обеду.

Виктор хотел бы заехать за Маккачин, но сегодня у него слишком много дел, увы. Как обычно.

Так что ему приходится довольствоваться малым, а именно надоедать собачьему садику просьбами прислать фото Макки, чтобы он мог убедиться, что она хорошо проводит время и другие собаки ее не обижают. Садик предоставляет такую услугу, и Виктор готов платить за нее.

За обедом он получает фотографию, на которой Маккачин гуляет в парке. Она стоит рядом с кем-то, кого Виктору не видно на фото, высунув язык от радости, потому что человек треплет ее за ушки. Виктор на мгновение завидует этому незнакомцу, потому что если кто-то должен гладить его собаку, то это он сам.

Он пишет sms-сообщение в садик, пылко благодаря их за фото, и приканчивает обед с некоторым удовлетворением, решив остаток дня работать изо всех сил. Чем увлеченнее он тренируется, тем быстрее проходит время, и тем скорее он сможет пойти домой и воссоединиться со своей замечательной собакой.

* * *

— Спасибо большое, что подержал поводок, пока я фотографировала, — говорит девушка, выгуливающая собак, убрав телефон в карман и забирая у Юри поводок.

Сегодня на прогулке всего две собаки, и Юри мог бы расстроиться, но любое количество собак – повод для радости, так что он в порядке. Кроме того, он может сосредоточиться на этих двух детках и не сокрушаться о том, что ему не хватает рук.

— Рад помочь, — отвечает Юри, потому что он действительно рад.

— Я хотела спросить, не хотел бы ты... не хотел бы ты прогуляться, — спрашивает девушка, глядя куда-то Юри поверх плеча. — В смысле, со мной. И с собаками! Я дам тебе поводок и все такое.

Юри бросает взгляд на свой телефон и размышляет, что же делать. С одной стороны, у него есть время и он может провести его с собачками. С другой стороны, ему придется болтать с девушкой, которая в любой момент может понять, что он не помнит ее имя.

В конце концов, собаки побеждают.

— Конечно, — говорит Юри, протянув руку за поводком. — Я сейчас свободен.

Девушка выглядит удивленной, но тут же широко улыбается.

— О, это... это здорово. Мы можем пройтись по парку, там дальше продают горячие напитки. Ты пьешь кофе?

Юри не очень нравится кофе.

— Звучит неплохо.

Прогулка по парку в компании замечательных собак – отличный способ убить время, и Юри, к счастью, удается узнать имя девушки; большое облегчение, потому что он действительно переживал из-за этого. Она к нему хорошо относится и всегда разрешает погладить собак.

Юри возвращается с обеда как раз к началу своего следующего занятия. Он бы боялся опоздать, но эти ученики не отличаются пунктуальностью. Хотя Юри они нравятся, они все еще приводят его в ужас.

По понятным причинам.

— Юри! — визжит рыжеволосая озорница, стоит ему открыть дверь, и кидается навстречу, обняв его за ногу. — Привет! — радостно здоровается она.

Юри неуклюже гладит ее по голове.

Он все еще не понимает, почему ему дали вести занятия у таких юных учеников. Видимо, мадам Барановская и прочие преподаватели не хотели возиться с детьми, так что свалили это на него.

Юри не особо возражает. Его обучали работать с младшими группами и адаптировать методики для детей, которые не могут сосредоточиться на чем-то больше 20 минут подряд.

Просто... Юри никогда не знает, как себя с ними вести. Он постоянно боится сделать что-то не так.

А вдруг кто-нибудь начнет плакать?

Одна мысль об этом приводит его в ужас.

— Привет, Зоя, — говорит он. — Тебе было весело сегодня в школе?

Зоя отстраняется, набирает побольше воздуха, и Юри готовится слушать про все испытания и невзгоды из жизни семилетнего ребенка.

Хотя он сам едва не опоздал, половина класса еще не пришли, так что он дает им еще 15 минут, чтобы все собрались.

Ничего страшного, если они начнут позже, дети все равно не выдерживают целый час занятия. Они же дети все-таки, и большинство из них новички, которые пришли сюда, потому что тренер велел.

Тем не менее, большинству детей нравится учиться, они выполняют указания Юри и не устраивают сцен. Юри старается изо всех сил, и все они, в общем-то, хорошие ребятишки, даже если требуют к себе повышенного внимания и специального подхода.

Среди них есть дети, кто хочет всегда быть в центре внимания, и дети, которые теряют интерес к происходящему, если Юри объясняет что-то слишком долго, и дети, которые чуть что начинают плакать, вынуждая Юри брать их на руки и носить по залу, пока не успокоятся.

Но они _дети_, и дети так себя и ведут.

Независимо от того, как сильно Юри нервничает, они его самые забавные ученики. И когда у них что-то получается, они так бурно радуются, что это искупает все капризы.

Почти все ученики пришли, и Юри помогает им выполнить растяжку, а потом устраивает игру, чтобы убедиться, что дети разогрелись.

Юри всем вполне доволен. Нельзя сказать, что он счастлив, но он доволен.

Мечта всей жизни, обернувшаяся разочарованием, так легко не забывается. В каком-то смысле он все еще оплакивает фигуриста в себе, и пытается отпустить все то, чем жил годами, но на данный момент он в порядке.

Он доволен, и этого должно быть достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Встречайте истинный пейринг этой работы - Юри и собаки)  
Не стреляйте в переводчика, он старается изо всех сил) и не стесняйтесь, пожалуйста, пользоваться ПБ - дописывала и редактировала главу полвторого ночи в отпуске, так что вполне могла что-нибудь проглядеть.  
Беар переводится как "медведь", думаю, это отсылка к сериалу Person of Interest, там была овчарка с таким же именем. Сериал отличный)  
Квады - это четверные прыжки в фигурном катании, все же знают, да? (см. Юзуру Ханю)


	3. Chapter 3

Поначалу это была случайность. Юра просто был настолько оглушен всем происходящим, всем, что ему нужно было успевать, что он просто … забыл. Не так-то легко успевать в пятнадцать лет учиться в школе, тренироваться до изнеможения, а теперь еще и дополнительно заниматься балетом. Не говоря уже о стрессе от переезда и всего остального.

Так что, поначалу все получилось случайно. Но теперь прошло две недели, и все же…

— Почему ты ничего нам не рассказываешь про ассистента Лилии? Он настолько горяч? Ты на него запал? — дразнит его Мила, бесяче растягивая гласные в последнем слове.

— Нет! Заткнись!

— Оооо, да ты покраснел, Юра? — умиляется она, указывая на него своей пластиковой вилкой.

— Да какое тебе дело? — взрывается Юра.

— _Потому что_ ты мне не рассказываешь, так что расскажи.

Юра открывает было рот, но тут же его закрывает, когда в комнату заходит Виктор.

— Это не твое дело, ты странная, — говорит Юра Миле.

— Это ты странный, — парирует она, прищурившись и продолжая укоризненно тыкать в него пластиковой вилкой.

— Нет, я не странный, а вот ты…

— Что обсуждаем? — интересуется Виктор, усаживаясь рядом. 

— Любовничка Лилии.

Юра морщится. — Не говори так. Что с тобой вообще?

Мила продолжает разговаривать с Виктором, будто не услышав Юру.

— Юра отказывается что-либо мне рассказывать про помощника Лилии. Думаю, он влюбился. — Она поворачивается к Юре и игриво дергает бровями. — Запал на своего учи-и-ителя.

— Я могу выковырять твои глаза своей ложкой и скормить их Поте.

— Нет, не можешь. Потя на дорогущей гурманской диете, меня не проведешь.

— Я тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь?

— Ты меня любишь, — непререкаемым тоном говорит Мила.

Юра бросает в нее горошинку. Горошинка отскакивает от ее лба и катится по столу. 

Мила начинает искать что-нибудь в своей тарелке, что можно бросить в него в ответ, когда Виктор вмешивается в разговор.

— Меня тоже терзает любопытство. Он мог бы уже появиться на катке.

Юра очень сильно старается не паниковать.

— А тебе какое дело? — спрашивает он.

— Потому что Яков тоже странно себя ведет, когда я его спрашиваю.

Поначалу это была случайность, Юра просто забывал сказать, но теперь – теперь он делает это специально.

— Вы оба странные.

Теперь он сознательно врет людям, которых считает своими друзьями (в хороший день) и не очень понимает, почему.

Иногда он думает, что врет ради Кацуки. Потому что достаточно на него взглянуть, чтобы заметить, как напрягаются его плечи, как он замыкается в себе, стоит кому-то упомянуть в разговоре соревновательный сезон или Виктора. Нежелание Юри даже приходить на каток ясно показывает, как некомфортно ему от мысли, что кто-то, связанный с фигурным катанием, узнает, что он здесь.

Иногда, когда Юре не спится, или когда уснуть ему мешает вина, скручивающая в узел его внутренности, он думает, что он эгоист. Это _он_ не хочет, чтобы Юри встретился с Виктором, _он_ не хочет делиться Юри, потому что Виктор сломает Юри Кацуки так же, как он разрушает все и всегда.

— Он помогает тебе с программами, так? Мы лишь хотим убедиться, что все идет хорошо, — говорит Виктор, как будто ему не все равно, как будто ему _хоть когда-то_ было не все равно.

Юра скрипит зубами. Он ненавидит, когда Виктор прикидывается заботливым.

— У тебя никогда так хорошо не получится, как у него, — огрызается Юра.

— Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о будущем России. Кто будет выигрывать золото и мотать нервы Якову, когда я уйду на покой? Кто-то должен продолжить мое дело, — говорит Виктор, и что-то в том, _как_ он это говорит, выводит Юру из себя. 

Может быть, он подразумевает, что Юра будет просто красивым мальчиком, на которого возложат корону Виктора; что, как бы Юра не пытался, он никогда с ним не сравнится. Может быть, он подразумевает, что Юра сможет победить только когда Виктор перестанет соревноваться.

Что-то в манере Виктора с ним разговаривать не позволяет Юре чувствовать себя виноватым из-за того, что он не говорит ему про Кацуки, и наполняет его мстительной радостью, от которой уголки губ кривятся в жестокой ухмылке.

Пока не наступает ночь, когда он вертится в кровати, пытается оправдать свое поведение и у него не получается.

Ему тошно от себя, но потом Виктор открывает рот, и это ощущение пропадает.

— Надеюсь, ты подавишься своим обедом, — сердечно говорит Юра и отсаживается от него, пытаясь не скрипеть зубами, когда Виктор спрашивает: «А что я такого сказал?».

* * *

Примерно каждые две недели мадам Барановская проводит индивидуальное занятие с Юри, чего он каждый раз ожидает с некоторым ужасом, зная абсолютно точно, как сильно он будет измотан физически и морально.

Во многих вопросах Лилия Барановская напоминает ему Минако, но у Минако он рос на глазах, ее он может задобрить с помощью сладкого голоса, которым всегда в детстве выманивал у нее конфеты. Мадам Барановская не потерпит слабости. 

Целый час она беспощадно гоняет его, чтобы убедиться, что он не потерял форму, и параллельно выясняет, как у него дела, с таким напором, словно допрашивает предполагаемого убийцу. 

Юри подозревает, что она делает это по просьбе Минако, что для него большое облегчение.

Семья и Минако много значат для Юри, но он никогда не умел поддерживать связь с ними, когда он далеко. Его мозг будто убирает их в ящик подальше и запирает там, чтобы Юри слишком сильно по ним не скучал. 

— Через пару дней меня приедет навестить подруга, — сообщает Лилия после того, как заставила Юри танцевать до изнеможения. Иногда ему кажется, что это какой-то изобретенный ей лично новый вид пыток.

— Я должен буду присутствовать на встрече? – спрашивает Юри.

— Иначе зачем бы я тебе об этом рассказывала, Юри Кацуки?

Справедливое замечание, потому что Лилия на самом деле не нуждается в ассистенте. Она едва ли не самый пугающе организованный человек, которого Юри встречал в своей жизни.

— Разумеется, мадам, — подчеркнуто вежливо отвечает он, стараясь покорно склонить голову и не нарушить при этом свою позицию.

— Можешь идти, — милостиво разрешает Лилия, взмахнув рукой. — Мне надо позвонить.

— Спасибо, мадам, — отзывается Юри, немного расслабившись, и идет за своими вещами. 

Лилия не дожидается, пока он уйдет, и набирает чей-то номер.

— Почему ты так ненавидишь сценическое искусство, Минако Окукава? Неужели ты настолько меня не уважаешь, раз направила это дитя в фигурное катание? — спрашивает она, произнося последние два слова с тем же градусом отвращения, с которым говорит только о Якове.

У Юри нет никакого желания задерживаться и слушать перечисления всех его недостатков, так что он поспешно ретируется.

В любом случае, прежде чем он сможет пойти домой, ему еще надо провести урок.

<center>***</center>

Виктор паркуется напротив студии Лилии и бросает взгляд на часы, чтобы проверить, не слишком ли рано приехал.

— Наверное, она собирается, — говорит Мила с заднего сидения, опуская стекло и выглядывая наружу.

Виктор уже заехал за Маккой в собачий садик, и, так как ему по пути, мать Милы лично попросила его заехать за маленькой сестрой Милы в студию Лилии. В конце концов, у него есть машина, свободное время и удручающе пустая квартира, в которую ему предстоит возвращаться. Он любит чувствовать себя полезным товарищам по катку, и отклонения от его обычного маршрута всегда приятны.

— Может, стоит за ней сходить? — спрашивает Виктор, поглядывая на дверь студии. 

— Она знает машину, — возражает Мила. — Вон она!

Виктор прищуривается, высматривая укутанную по уши младшую сестру Милы, которая выходит из дверей, волоча за собой тяжелую на вид спортивную сумку.

— Зойка! — кричит Мила, открывает дверь и машет ей.

Зоя бежит к машине.

— Может, ей помочь...

— Ей семь лет, не три года. Расслабься, Виктор, — говорит Мила.

Виктор считает, что Мила сама ребенок, но благоразумно решает ей об этом не говорить.

— Витя, — вопит Зоя, стоит ей добраться до машины. Она не обращает на свою сестру никакого внимания и беспечно зашвыривает сумку на заднее сидение, потом забирается туда сама и чуть не падает, потянувшись обнять и поцеловать Виктора.

— Моя любимая Бабичева, — сююскает Виктор, обнимая ее и следя за тем, чтобы она ничего ненароком не нажала, и одновременно пытается успокоить Маккачин, которая устала ждать внимания и теперь пытается облизать их обоих.

— Маккачин! — радостно кричит Зоя, начиная гладить собаку. — Я так по тебе скучала! — она крепко обнимает Макку, и та терпит какое время, прежде чем начать выворачиваться, потому что Маккачин – настоящий ангел. Кроме того, она привыкла к Виктору, который тискает ее точно также.

— Ты не собираешься поздороваться со своей сестрой? — спрашивает Мила с притворной обидой.

— Привет, Мила, — рассеянно отвечает Зоя, все еще поглощенная Маккой, которая просто тает от такого обилия внимания.

Мила начинает усаживать ее на сидение как следует, на что Зоя отвечает протестующим визгом, таким пронзительным, что Маккачин скулит и трясет головой.

— Будешь так себя вести, Виктор больше не согласится забирать тебя с уроков, — угрожает Мила.

— Если позовешь Маккачин, она перепрыгнет на заднее сидение, и ты сможешь с ней поиграть. Но сначала тебе надо пристегнуться, — говорит Виктор, пытаясь пресечь ее визги, пока бедная Макка не оглохла.

Зоя пристегивает ремень безопасности, дуется и свирепо поглядывает на Милу.

— И ты пристегнись, Мила, — велит Виктор.

Зоя злорадно наблюдает, как Мила пристегивается. Мила дуется точно также, как Зоя, даже показывает ей язык.

Зоя принимается нетерпеливо хлопать себя по коленям, Маккачин тут же начинает ерзать на месте, и Виктор наклоняется, чтобы ее отстегнуть. Она перепрыгивает назад, и он инструктирует Милу, как правильно пристегнуть собаку сзади, прежде чем тронуться с места.

— Как прошел урок балета? Тебе было весело? — интересуется Виктор.

— Еще как! Наш новый учитель лучше всех, он дает тебе конфетку в конце занятия, если ты умница.

— Тебе сегодня досталась конфетка?

— Конечно, я всегда получаю конфетку. Я всегда умница!

— Я не сомневаюсь, — с улыбкой говорит Виктор.

— Ты больше не ее любимый взрослый, — информирует его Мила. — Теперь она любит своего учителя.

— Я могу любить двоих! — протестует Зоя, поглаживая Маккачин, которая лежит у нее на коленях.

Виктор старается вести медленно, чтобы Макку не укачало, и потому что он везет двоих детей и намерен подойти к делу максимально ответственно. У него даже нет детского сидения для Зои. Может быть, стоит купить и хранить в багажнике, даже если он будет пользоваться им четыре раза в месяц.

— Зоя, а твой учитель красивее меня? — шутливо спрашивает он.

Зоя медлит. — Вы оба красивые, — очень неубедительно отвечает она.

— Вау, что в нем такого, чего у меня нет?

Зоя открывает рот, и Виктор остаток пути слушает подробный рассказ о ее потрясающем учителе танцев. Виктор немного ревнует, но она выглядит довольнее, чем при прежнем учителе. В любом случае, Виктор уверен, что может отвоевать назад свой титул ее любимого взрослого с помощью Макки и конфет, так что он не особо расстраивается. 

* * *

Юра возвращается домой смертельно уставшим и готов с порога рухнуть в кровать, но сразу чувствует запах чего-то вкусного, идущий с кухни. Он осторожно заглядывает в комнату. 

Вполне ожидаемо там обнаруживается Кацуки, который готовит ужин под что-то негромкое и мелодичное, играющее на телефоне. Потя сидит тут же на стуле, который, насколько Юра знает, должен стоять в столовой. Она лениво помахивает хвостом, наблюдая за Юри.

Он наблюдает, как Юри берет что-то и предлагает кошке, которая тщательно обнюхивает угощение и только потом принимается лизать его.

— Не стоит ее баловать, — заявляет Юра, входя в кухню.

Юри подскакивает на месте и роняет кусочек еды, который предлагал Поте. Кошка спрыгивает на пол, подбирает еду и уходит есть добычу под креслом.

— Юра, — выдыхает Кацуки, прижав руку к груди. — Я не слышал, как ты пришел.

— Извини, — безотчетно произносит Юра, тут же понимает, что сказал, и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Мадам Барановская сегодня не будет ужинать с нами, — начинает Кацуки, прежде чем Юра успевает сбежать. — Еда будет готова через полчаса, если ты голоден.

Кацуки опять добрый и славный, и от этого все еще очень тревожно. Тревожно, что он, очевидно, не держит на Юру никаких обид, что бы Юра не делал или говорил; тревожно, что он всегда готов предложить еду или помощь. 

Вместе с тем, это такое большое облегчение, потому что иногда Юра совсем не хочет, чтобы Кацуки его ненавидел, иногда он ведет себя враждебно не специально. Иногда это случайность, иногда он не хочет быть таким.

— Да пофигу, — отвечает он и идет принимать душ и переодеваться в пижаму. Если он и следит за временем краем глаза, чтобы Юри не пришлось его ждать, это никого не касается и какая разница вообще.

Когда он возвращается в гостиную, его волосы все еще слегка влажные. Юри сидит перед телевизором и возится с чем-то на тумбочке, где лежат старые видеокассеты и стопки журналов Vogue. На кофейном столике на подносе стоят две тарелки с едой. 

Юра неловко мнется возле дивана.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Кое-что настраиваю... 

На экране телевизора вспыхивает заставка Playstation 4.

— Ага!

Юра продолжает маячить, когда Юри устраивается на диване и берет пульт от телевизора. Должен ли он сесть рядом или взять тарелку и уйти? Может быть, Юри не хочет его компании.

Юри берет одну из тарелок и протягивает в его сторону, так, что Юра не может дотянуться, но все же так, будто ждет, чтобы тот подошел и взял ее, так что Юра решается. Он садится на диван рядом и забирает у него тарелку.

— А нам можно есть на диване? — интересуется он, потому что трудно представить, чтобы это понравилось Лилии.

— Нет, — отвечает Юри, балансируя тарелку на коленях и придерживая ее одной рукой, пока второй запускает игру.

— Круто. Во что играешь?

— "Последняя фантазия".

— Там можно что-нибудь убивать?

— Ага.

— Класс, — немного неуверенно отвечает Юра. — Можно мне попробовать?

— Конечно.

Юра начинает вечер, сидя на диване как можно дальше от Кацуки, уплетает ужасно вкусный ужин и наблюдает за Юри, поглядывая на экран и на консоль, пытаясь понять суть игры. 

В какой-то момент он оказывается сидящим ближе к нему, с высунутым языком и нахмуренными бровями, и сражается с монстром под руководством Юри, который дает ему кучу бесполезных подсказок.

Ему ... весело. Так весело, как давно не было, и победа над монстрами и разгадывание загадок приносит ему чувство удовлетворения.

Он даже не ожидал, что ему так понравится. У Юры практически никогда нет времени сесть и поиграть в какую-нибудь игру, не считая приложений на телефоне, и он понятия не имел, что играть и наблюдать за игрой Юри будет так весело, даже если он не понимает половину происходящего и вынужден постоянно задавать Кацуки миллион вопросов, на которые тот отвечает так подробно, как может, не отрываясь от игры.

Юра не помнит, как вернулся в свою комнату и лег спать. Последнее, что он помнит, это тяжелеющие веки, но просыпается он в своей постели, укутанный в одеяло и с Потей под боком, тарахтящей как мотор. 

* * *

— Юра становится лучше, — замечает Виктор Якову во время перерыва на тренировке.

— Лилия хорошо на него влияет. И он много работает. Я возлагаю много надежд на него в этом сезоне, — с неприкрытой гордостью говорит Яков.

Они молча стоят, наблюдая, как Юра катает свою программу, и что-то в этом прокате Агапэ отличается. Все еще не идеально, не так, как Виктор представлял себе, но уже ближе. Что-то в том, как Юра прогибается назад и вскидывает руки наверх, и что-то в его дорожке шагов. 

— В этом сезоне заметно влияние, которое на него оказал Кацуки, — бормочет Виктор, поворачиваясь к Якову.

Он начал замечать это после Сочи, пересмотрев все прокаты Юри, которые смог найти, также, как замечает собственное влияние на катание Юры.

— Кацуки хороший образец для подражания при работе над программой такого типа, — замечает Яков, очень старательно избегая взгляда Виктора. Он не смотрит на него не потому, что смотрит на Юру, нет. Он просто очень старается не смотреть на Виктора.

Виктор хмурится. Он не помнит, чем мог сегодня так достать Якова, чтобы заслужить это отношение.

— Как ты считаешь, над чем мне стоит поработать теперь? — спрашивает он.

Яков немедленно впивается в него взглядом.

— Тебе нехорошо, Витя? Зачем спрашиваешь, раз все равно никогда не слушаешь.

— Обижаешь, Яков. Иногда я прислушиваюсь.

Яков фыркает и разворачивается обратно в сторону Юры.

— Поработай над своей произвольной, последняя связка у тебя очень небрежная.

— Окей, — мурлыкает Виктор в ответ и идет делать именно это, просто чтобы сбить Якова с толку.  
  
  


* * *

Временами, когда Юра чувствует себя действительно виноватым, он думает сказать Виктору про Кацуки. И в большинстве случаев Виктор открывает рот и говорит что-то, что совершенно выбешивает Юру, вроде «с такими прокатами ты завоюешь только бронзу» и тогда Юра очень рад, что ничего ему не сказал.

— Ты представляешь? — негодует Юра, злобно нарезая сельдерей.

Юри нервно поглядывает на нож в его руке и его раздраженное лицо.

— Надо же, — отвечает он совершенно без интонации, словно хотел бы подбодрить Юру, но получается у него очень плохо.

Юра тыкает в него рукой, забыв, что держит нож. — Не утешай меня! Он засранец!

— Давай я порежу сельдерей, — предлагает Юри.

— Заткнись, у меня все под контролем, — бросает Юра, положив нож. — Короче, этот чувак с моего катка, — продолжает Юра, очень старательно не произнося имени Виктора, потому что тогда Юри точно замолчит и откажется обсуждать что-либо, — он постоянно придирается к моей короткой программе, понимаешь? И говорит всякую непонятную чушь про любовь или что-то в этом роде, и я понятия не имею, что делать! Я ведь катаю именно так, как надо!

— Почему чье-то мнение тебя так заботит? — спрашивает Юри и солит бульон, все еще краешком глаза обеспокоенно наблюдая за ножом, которым орудует Юра.

— Потому что! — отвечает Юра, пытаясь выиграть время и найти аргументы, которые не выдадут личность его _чувака с катка_. — Потому что Яков с ним согласен, и раз Яков согласен, я должен стать лучше.

Кацуки задумчиво чистит картошку. — И они считают, что ты не понимаешь программу?

— Ну да. Она типа ... про любовь, — сообщает Юра, изобразив рвоту для наглядности. — Типа безусловная любовь, или религиозная любовь, какая-то такая хрень.

— Так я и думал, — замечает Юри, сосредоточенно хмурясь.

— В смысле, ты так и думал?

— Кажется, подразумевается что-то очень ... трепетное, наверное? Как... — повисает долгая пауза, пока Юри пытается подобрать слово. — Как кацудон.

— Чего? — переспрашивает Юра, повернувшись и уставившись на него.

Юри слегка краснеет. — Это, мм, такое блюдо, там свинина и ...

— Я знаю, что такое кацудон, — фыркает Юра. Любой чего-то стоящий фанат Кацуки знает, что такое кацудон. — Ты хочешь сказать, что моя программа похожа на _свинину в хлебе_?

— Нет! Конечно нет! — поспешно заверяет его Юри, примирительно подняв обе руки вверх. — В смысле... — он опять нахмуривается, и на его лице появляется это странное выражение, словно он сам запутался в своих мыслях и теперь пытается разобраться. Если подумать, он похож на собаку.

— Кацудон – это блюдо, которое моя мама готовила для меня, когда я грустил или когда что-то выигрывал. Мои родители... они не очень разбираются в фигурном катании, но они всегда меня поддерживали. Кацудон всегда напоминает мне о них, и о Хасецу, о студии Минако, о катке, где я тренировался. Эта твоя программа, она ведь про это, про любовь, за которую ты благодарен, которая дается тебе без ожидания чего-то взамен, знаешь? — он серьезно смотрит на Юру, так, что тот забывает все слова на мгновение и просто стоит с открытым ртом. 

Кацуки резко понимает, что он сказал и стремительно отворачивается, смутившись. — В общем, как-то так.

Если честно, его ответ поразил Юру и совсем сбил его с толку. Он ожидал, что тот скажет что-нибудь про Виктора, или кого-то, с кем он встречался, поэтому услышать про еду было ... неожиданно.

Юра полагал, что когда Виктор говорил о любви, он подразумевал романтическую любовь, потому что Виктор кажется идеалистом такого толка, но если посмотреть с этой стороны.. хммм.

— Пирожки, — внезапно говорит он вслух, словно на него снизошло озарение. Изображать любовь, которая подразумевается в Агапэ, было бы неуместно, но можно подумать о всей доброте дедушки и бескорыстной заботе, которую Юра видел в жизни. Кажется, теперь он знает, как это катать.

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Пирожки, — неосознанно повторяет он. — Вот о чем это для меня. 

И возвращается к сельдерею.

Он чувствует взгляд Кацуки на себе и почти ожидает кучу вопросов, но Юри просто говорит «круто» и возвращается к готовке.

Именно поэтому Юре так сложно воспринимать Кацуки просто как кого-то, кто в данный момент ему полезен, потому что Юри не давит, не напирает, относится к нему как к личности, а не как к вундеркинду на коньках. 

И из-за этого очень трудно не видеть в нем друга. 

* * *

Виктор приходит на каток и видит Юру, катающего Агапэ именно так, как надо. Он останавливается посмотреть.

Юра теряет фокус, стоит ему его увидеть, и заваливает прыжок.

— Это было очень хорошо, — говорит ему Виктор, удивленный тем, что Юра, кажется, действительно проникся программой.

Он замечает, как тот буквально раздувается от гордости, стоя очень прямо и вздернув подбородок, но Юра есть Юра, он не может просто сказать «спасибо».

— Я стану еще лучше и побью тебя в финале.

— Жду не дождусь, — совершенно искренне отвечает Виктор. Он надеется, что за эту золотую медаль придется драться зубами и ногтями; может, тогда она будет для него больше значить.

* * *

По пятницам Юри встречается с тренерами некоторых из его юниоров и новичков и вместе с ними прогоняет программы, которые они готовят для соревнований. По не очень понятным ему причинам, они к нему прислушиваются.

Да, он учит этих детей, и в свое время выиграл несколько медалей на юниорских соревнованиях, но все равно это странно. Может, дело в том, что он моложе большинства тренеров: они считают, что он лучше них помнит и понимает, каково это – быть юниором. 

Юри не против помочь, кроме того, так он может кататься. Это не то же самое, конечно, что на катке дома, но все же он тоже может кататься тут после закрытия, и это само по себе больше того, на что он может надеяться.

— Ну Юри, — хнычет Зоя, цепляясь за его запястья, пока Юри осторожно катается с ней по катку, следя, чтобы она не потеряла баланс и не упала. — Ма-а-аленький тройной прыжок. Хоть разок!

— Что сказала твой тренер?

— Она сказала «нет», но...

— Значит, нет, — заключает Юри.

— Ну Ю-ю-юри! У меня получится! — ноет она еще более капризным тоном, чем до этого.

— Зоя...

— Юри, ну пожалуйста! Юрий Плисецкий в моем возрасте уже умел прыгать тройные прыжки! И я хочу, это нечестно! Он научился прыгать четверные в 12 лет!

И что Юри должен на это ответить, чтобы семилетка поняла, как опасны могут быть такие рискованные прыжки в ее возрасте?

— Я научу тебя тройным прыжкам, — начинает он.

— Пра...

— Когда твой тренер разрешит, — говорит Юри.

Зоя дуется и вонзает зубец конька в лед, вынудив Юри остановиться, чтобы не опрокинуть ее на лед. Она выглядит так, будто вот-вот устроит сцену и начнет топать ногами, но тут ее тренер зовет ее по имени.

— Зоя, собирайся. Твоя сестра ждет на улице.

— Ладно! — кричит Зоя в ответ и поворачивается к Юри. — Мы не закончили! Я смогу тебя переубедить и ты научишь меня прыгать тройной аксель.

— Когда твой тренер позволит, и я буду знать, что ты не навредишь себе, я научу тебя чему угодно, — обещает Юри, что довольно легкомысленно, потому что Зоя выглядит человеком, который таких обещаний не забывает.

— Договорились! — пыхтит она и крепко обнимает Юри за талию. — Пока-пока!

Юри немного неуклюже треплет ее по голове. Он все еще не научился реагировать на ласковых детей.

— Пока-пока, — отзывается он. — Увидимся на следующей неделе.

— До следующей недели! — говорит Зоя и катится к своему тренеру, причем катится куда быстрее, чем должна.

Юри следит за ней, пока она не добирается до тренера, и потом начинает лениво нарезать круги по катку. 

Зоя была последней ученицей на сегодня, и Юри уже обсудил с тренерами все, что было нужно. Теперь он может немного покататься.

Катание все еще заставляет его внутренности сжиматься, но Юри нуждается в этом так же сильно, как и прежде, с того самого дня, когда впервые надел коньки на ноги. Если он долго не катается, ему становится не по себе, он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, его тревожность нарастает.

Прямо сейчас катание для Юри похоже одновременно и на ковыряние незаживающей болячки, и на бальзам для души.

Юри думает, что не нашел бы в себе сил снова выйти на лед, если бы лед не успокаивал его мысли так хорошо, особенно когда он сосредотачивается на методичном вычерчивании фигур на льду.

Юри беспокоится, тревожится, чувствует горечь во рту, когда подходит к калитке катка, но как только он ступает на лед, катание становится передышкой от самого себя. 

— Если хочешь попрыгать, я за тобой присмотрю, — кричит чей-то голос, заставив Юри немного потерять баланс.

Он оглядывается и замечает у бортика силуэт, напоминающий тренера Зои. Он прищуривается, чтобы убедиться, что это точно она.

Юри сегодня не собирался делать прыжки или вообще какие-либо элементы, но такая возможность выпадает нечасто. Хотя зачем ему вообще отрабатывать прыжки? Ему ведь больше не надо держать себя в форме, или поддерживать мышечную память. Он ведь больше не вернется на лед для соревнования, но...

— Ты не против? — спрашивает он. — Не хочу навязываться.

— Вовсе нет, — кивает она.

— Спасибо, Катя.

— Да не за что, — все так же радушно отвечает она. — Кроме того, кто-то должен проследить, чтобы ты не уехал опять домой на неправильном автобусе. Я потом подброшу тебя домой.

— Не стоит...

— Очень даже стоит. Мы не справимся без нашего консультанта-хореографа, если тебя ограбят где-нибудь в сомнительном районе в 4 утра.

Юри стыдно, но приходится признать, что доля истины тут есть. Его измученный мозг не дружит с кириллицей, это он уже знает по горькому опыту.

— Спасибо, — повторяет он и мысленно напоминает себе купить ей бутылку вина в благодарность или что-то такое.

— Отожги, парень, — напутствует Катя и машет ему. — Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда смотрят, так что я пойду разбираться с документами, — говорит она, указывая на стулья у себя за спиной. — Если поранишься – ори.

— Обязательно, — серьезно говорит Юри, чувствуя бурление адреналина от мысли от прыжках.

* * *

— Моя мама спрашивала, не хочешь ли ты поужинать с нами на выходных, — сообщает Мила, высматривая Зою, пока они ждут ее возле студии.

— Извини, у меня есть планы на эти выходные. Может, на следующих? — предлагает Виктор, постукивая пальцами по рулю.

Мила бросает на него заинтересованный взгляд. — У тебя свидание?

Виктор усмехается, дотрагивается до своих губ и подмигивает для большего эффекта. — Думаешь? — дерзко парирует он.

— Так держать, Виктор, — говорит Мила, весело ему улыбаясь. — Покори его.

На этих выходных Виктор намеревается покорять только свою Маман, которую завтра встречает в аэропорту. Он не видел своих мам почти целый месяц и ужасно скучает.

— Как его зовут? — интересуется Мила, но тут Зоя выходит из здания и избавляет Виктора от необходимости отвечать.

В этот раз Мила выходит из машины и идет навстречу сестре, забирает у нее сумку.

— Витя! — восклицает Зоя, открыв дверь со стороны пассажира, и переползает через сидение, чтобы обнять и поцеловать Виктора.

— Моя любимая Бабичева! — отвечает Виктор.

Мила забирается в машину следом и спихивает Зою Виктору на колени, чтобы сесть. 

— Иди садись сзади, козявка, — велит она, бросая ее сумку в ноги.

— А где Маккачин? — спрашивает Зоя, заглядывая на заднее сидение.

— Она дома, спит. Мы сегодня очень хорошо погуляли.

— О, — удрученно отвечает она, слегка надувшись.

— Зойка, — говорит Мила, — сядь сзади. Мы уже опаздываем из-за тебя.

Виктор мягко подталкивает ее в сторону заднего сидения, надеясь избежать скандала, и Зоя послушно пересаживается.

— Я не виновата! — говорит она. — Я же не знала, что вы уже здесь, я пыталась уговорить моего учителя научить меня прыгать тройной аксель, но он сказал, что я не смогу. А я могу! Я могу прыгать все прыжки на свете, но мне никто не разрешает. 

Виктор поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания и выезжает с парковки. Езда в темноте в час пик с двумя детьми в машине всегда заставляет его немного понервничать.

— Значит, Виктор опять твой любимчик?

— Виктор всегда мой любимчик, — тут же отвечает Зоя. — Просто наш учитель мне тоже очень нравится. Он сказал, что научит меня, когда тренер разрешит.

— Я думал, тебе нравился твой учитель танцев.

— Это тот же самый парень, — поясняет Мила.

— Правда? — удивленно спрашивает Виктор. — Твой учитель танцев также учит вас фигурному катанию? 

Он не помнит подобного фигуриста среди ровесников Юри. Раз Зоя говорит, что учитель новый, возраст должен быть примерно такой же.

Виктор пытается перебрать в памяти недавно закончивших карьеру российских фигуристов, при этом достаточно способных, чтобы Лилия, известная чрезвычайно высокими стандартами, наняла их к себе на работу, и никого не может вспомнить. Может быть, это кто-то, кто не достиг заметных успехов. Виктор, в конце концов, не очень-то наблюдательный.

— Да! И он очень хорошо катается! Он сегодня показал нам, как делать фигуры на льду, он сказал, это хорошо для развития навыков катания. Они скучные, но он сказал, что у меня здорово получается!

Теперь Виктор думает, что кто бы ни был учителем Зои, он должен быть старше, потому что фигуры давно не являются обязательными. Но если он старше, как он может быть красивее Виктора? Судя по рассказам Зои, вряд ли все-таки старый.

В какой-то момент Виктор задумывается, достаточно ли он красив, чтобы завести знакомство с учителем Зои, но тут же выезжает на оживленную дорогу и полностью сосредотачивается на безопасном вождении, позволив оживленной болтовне девочек превратиться в фоновый шум.

Он старается прислушиваться, одновременно пытаясь не утратить бдительность. Ему нравится слышать щебет Зои, нравится иметь людей в машине, нравится эта комфортная близость с ними. Довольно жалко, если подумать, что сейчас для него единственная возможность такого контакта с людьми – играть роль таксиста для Милы.

Он пытается не думать об этом слишком много, как пытается не думать о том, насколько невыносимой становится тишина в машине, как только он высаживает Зою и Милу. Контраст всегда оглушает, порой сильнее, чем в другие дни.

Виктор обычно включает радио и старается найти станцию, где люди разговаривают, а не где просто играет музыка, потому что разговоры лучше заполняют тишину, и в очередной раз думает, что стоит начать слушать аудиокниги в машине.

На самом деле, Виктор не торопится домой. Он забрал Макку из садика во время обеда и побегал с ней по парку, так что она наверняка еще спит. Но она сразу проснется, когда услышит скрежет ключа в замке. Он вообще обычно не жаждет возвращаться домой, как бы сильно он не устал. Потому что дома он будет ужинать перед телевизором и стараться вымотать себя еще сильнее, чтобы потом быстрее заснуть.

По крайней мере, Маман приезжает и останется на пару дней. Такие визиты всегда оживляют его будни. Даже просто думать об этом приятно, настроение у Виктора улучшается, и он рад, что будет возвращаться домой с другим чувством.

* * *

Юра сидит в столовой и делает домашнее задание, и это тупо, бессмысленно и вызывает в нем лютую ненависть. Стулья неудобные, а Лилия осуждающе смотрит на него каждый раз, когда он отвлекается от работы дольше, чем на две минуты.

Он все еще не может поверить, что Яков донес на него Лилии, и теперь ему приходится сидеть здесь и учить всякую чушь, которая ему никогда в жизни не пригодится. Ему не понадобится диплом, когда он сокрушит всех своих соперников и заработает столько денег, что сможет ими подтираться.

У Виктора нет диплома. Юра не понимает, почему все так носятся с его оценками и говорят о важности иметь планы на будущее. Он побил мировой рекорд по сумме баллов за короткую и произвольную программу среди юниоров! Он стал прыгать квады в 12 лет! Как вам такие планы, черт возьми.

Все это он сказал Якову, но тот отказался слушать, даже когда Юра напомнил, что Виктора никогда так не муштровали в юности, как сейчас его.

И да, может быть это как-то связано с тем, что родительницы Виктора отвратительно богаты, а родственники Юры бедны как церковные мыши.

И все равно это нечестно. Вообще нечестно, потому что, когда он высказал все это Виктору, тот заявил «мне не нужен диплом, чтобы стать чьим-то трофейным мужем» и покатил прочь, взмахнув волосами. Самым отстойным был не его ответ, а то, что Яков ничего не сделал. 

Виктор был, конечно, престарелым фигуристом, но должен был нести ответственность за свое поведение, если решал вести себя как ровесник Юры. Это было бы справедливо.

— Не отвлекайся от задания, Юрий Плисецкий, — изрекает Лилия, и Юра гадает, знает ли она, что людей можно называть просто по имени. — Чем быстрее закончишь, тем быстрее сможешь пойти в свою комнату.

Юра это понимает, но задание просто убийственно скучное, он предпочел бы тысячу раз объехать весь каток без перерыва, чем сидеть здесь и пялиться в учебник по географии.

— А где Юри? — спрашивает он, пытаясь отвлечь Лилию.

— Он скоро придет, — сообщает она. — Заканчивай делать уроки.

Юра вздыхает и утыкается в свой учебник.

Будь Кацуки здесь, он бы отвлек Лилию, и Юре не пришлось бы сидеть здесь и корпеть над занятиями. Хотя Кацуки ни за что бы не помог ему специально, он же ботаник.

Ботаник, который вечно исчезает и шарится где-то вечерами, что очень странно, считает Юра. Не то чтобы кто-то еще задумывался или беспокоился. Не то чтобы сам Юра _беспокоился_. Это просто странно, окей? И подозрительно. И Кацуки не страдает похмельем и не пахнет алкоголем, когда приходит домой. И не похоже, чтобы он увлекался наркотиками или ввязывался где-нибудь в драки.

Он просто… постоянно засыпает в самых неподходящих местах, что, вероятно, связано с тем, что по ночам он едва ли спит по 8 часов в своей кровати.

Сегодня одна из тех ночей, когда Юри приходит домой глубокой ночью. Не то чтобы Юру это касалось. 

По крайней мере его это не касается до тех пор, пока он не бредет на кухню в половине седьмого утра и не спотыкается обо что-то в коридоре.

— Кто положил… — начинает он, глядя вниз, чтобы увидеть, обо что он споткнулся, и _конечно же_ это Юри.

Юри, который спит прямо сидя на полу в коридоре с Потей, уютно свернувшейся у него на коленях. Рядом валяется его спортивная сумка.

— Какого хрена, — шепчет Юра сам себе, затем наклоняется и тыкает Кацуки в щеку, пока тот не начинает ерзать.

Юри медленно открывает глаза и трет их, оглядываясь вокруг с потерянным видом.

— Юра? — спрашивает он, прищурившись. — Что?

— С хрена ли ты спишь на полу? — возмущается Юра. — Иди в кровать, придурок.

Юри смотрит вниз, будто желая убедиться, что он действительно на полу.

— Ой, — сконфуженно говорит он. Он молчит пару секунд, а потом поднимает взгляд на Юру. — Я остановился погладить кошку, и она выглядела так, будто хотела посидеть у меня на коленях, так что я сел на пол. И уснул, — подытоживает он, впрочем, не выглядя особенно озабоченным, хотя спина у него теперь наверняка отваливается.

Вот честно, Юра его ненавидит. Он ненавидит Юри Кацуки, его глупое лицо, тот факт, что он уснул в коридоре, потому что остановился погладить Юркину кошку. Если бы Юра мог ему врезать, он бы обязательно так и сделал, потому что такое поведение абсолютно неприемлемо. 

Он поднимает Потю с колен Юри и держит ее как избалованного младенца-переростка. Она недовольно мяукает, но выглядит совершенно невозмутимой. Еще она выглядит жутко мило, потому что Потя всегда так выглядит.

— Иди в кровать, — повторяет он и слегка пинает Юри в бедро, больше понукая подняться, чем желая задеть. — Мне нет никакой пользы от учителя, который спит где попало и потом никуда не годится.

— Да, да, — отвечает Юри, зевая, и с трудом встает. Он потягивается, и что-то в спине щелкает. Юра морщится от одного звука.

— Я не чувствую свою задницу, — вслух жалуется Юри.

— Лишняя информация! — шипит Юра и снова его пинает, на этот раз более ощутимо, чтобы тот пошевеливался.

Юри спотыкается и продолжает спотыкаться всю дорогу до своей комнаты, где падает на кровать и немедленно вырубается, даже не закрыв за собой дверь.

Юра закатывает глаза и идет уложить Потю спать в ее кошачью кровать.

Сейчас слишком рано для всей этой возни.

Он идет закрыть дверь Кацуки и посреди коридора замечает его сумку.

Юра цыкает языком и подбирает ее за одну из лямок, намереваясь просто закинуть ее в комнату Юри, но сумка не закрыта, из нее тут же что-то вываливается и с громким стуком падает на пол.

Он тяжело вздыхает, потому что от Кацуки слишком много проблем, и поворачивается подобрать его барахло, но замирает на месте.

На полу валяются коньки, выпавшие из сумки. Юра подбирает один конек и чувствует, что ботинок холодный и слегка сырой, будто коньками пользовались _совсем недавно_.

Юра скрипит зубами.

«Я больше не катаюсь», как же. Он не может поверить, что Юри, черт возьми, соврал ему прямо в лицо, что Юри мог так с ним поступить.

Он поворачивается на месте, готовый обрушить свой гнев на Кацуки и, возможно, швырнуть в него его же коньками, потому что как он _посмел_. Как он посмел? Когда Юра верил ему? Когда Юра думал…

Впрочем, неважно, что он думал, он явно ошибался.

Он врывается в комнату Юри, набрав воздуха в легкие, чтобы заорать сразу, как только увидит Кацуки, и видит Потю, которая улизнула из его комнаты и снова улеглась на Кацуки, видит самого Юри, который безмятежно спит, слегка пуская слюни на подушку. 

И вместо того, чтобы закричать, он со свистом выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Внезапно он не чувствует злость, он просто чувствует усталость, и он не хочет разбираться с этим сейчас. Со всем тем, что это значит, и предательством, которое вместо горячей ярости ощущается кислотой и горечью в горле.

Он бросает сумку на пол, а затем, задумавшись на мгновение, хватает коньки Юри и уносит с собой, оставив дверь комнаты Кацуки приоткрытой, чтобы Потя могла выйти, когда захочет.

Он закидывает коньки Юри в свой шкаф и яростно захлопывает дверь.

Слишком рано, чтобы так много всего чувствовать, так что он идет на кухню и завтракает хлопьями, пытаясь придумать лучший способ разобраться с Кацуки, чтобы тот почувствовал себя так же ужасно, как Юра сейчас. Но это все позже. 

Сейчас Юра позволяет ему просто спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Виктор: привет)  
Юра: 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪
> 
> Переводчик просрочил все, что мог, но пришел и принес главу, привет)
> 
> В главе упомянуты мамы Виктора - в хедканоне автора Виктора вырастили две эксцентричные мамы, которые кочуют у нее из фичка в фичок, так что, эм, не удивляйтесь) В следующих главах познакомимся с ними поближе.
> 
> Спасибо всем, кто пользуется публичной бетой!
> 
> ≧(◕ ‿‿ ◕)≦


	4. Chapter 4

Женевьева Никифорова никогда не была женщиной, способной затеряться в толпе, просто потому что она категорически отказывалась оставаться незамеченной. Так что когда Виктор приезжал встречать ее в аэропорту, он никогда не боялся с ней разминуться.

— Витя! — кричит она через весь зал прибытия, напугав проходящих мимо людей, и машет ему рукой.

Виктор машет в ответ, чувствуя, как губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, и внутри поселяется почти детское возбуждение при виде своей матери.

Он прокладывает путь сквозь толпу и встречает ее на полпути.

— Маман, — счастливо произносит он, раскрывая объятия.

Она подходит и обнимает его изо всех сил, сжав так тесно, что больно ребрам. Но все в порядке, потому что Виктор тоже любит крепкие объятия и обнимает ее в ответ так сильно, что слегка приподнимает над полом, прежде чем поставить обратно и отстраниться.

— Ты вырос? — спрашивает она, потрепав его по щеке и оглядев с ног до головы. — Кажется, стал выше.

— Это все туфли, Маман. Я перестал расти десять лет назад.

Она морщит нос. — Зачем ты напоминаешь своей дорогой Маман о ее возрасте, Витя? Так ведь и поседеть можно, — вздыхает она.

— Много поколений никто в нашей семье не седел, Маман.

Она зачесывает его челку слегка в сторону.

— Да, но так беспечно испытывать судьбу все же не стоит, иначе однажды проснешься с седыми волосами и посеченными кончиками.

— Ты права, — соглашается Виктор, берет ее чемодан и предлагает ей руку. — Готова идти?

— Да. Я ужасно скучаю по моей внучке, знаешь ли. Как Маккачин?

— Маман, ты созванивалась с ней по скайпу два дня назад.

— Это не то же самое, что видеть вас обоих лично, — сообщает она.

— Я знаю, — тихо отвечает он. — Какие у тебя на сегодня планы?

Виктор не питает особых иллюзий. Он знает, что его мать чрезвычайно занята, и приезжает в Петербург только когда у нее в городе дела. Он знает, что она старается находить время для него, но также помнит не надеяться, что она проведет все время с ним.

— Никаких, — сообщает она, выглядя при этом такой довольной, какой Виктор не видел ее давно.

— Никаких?

— Абсолютно. Весь день свободен.

— О, — слегка растерянно отвечает он. — Правда?

— Разумеется! Думаешь, я приехала и буду заниматься только делами? Ты важнее, Витя.

— Тебе не обязательно…

— Обязательно, — отрезает она. — В чем дело, ты теперь слишком взрослый, чтобы тебя видели с твоей матерью?

— Абсолютно точно нет, — твердо возражает Виктор, раздумывая, как спланировать свой день. — Бранч?

— Бранч! — соглашается она, ускоряя шаг и вынуждая Виктора тоже пойти быстрее. — Умираю с голоду.

* * *

Юри просыпается с Потей, лежащей прямо у него на лице, и болями в пояснице, обещающими некоторый дискомфорт в ближайшие два дня. 

Он осторожно отодвигает Потю, которая реагирует капризным мяуканьем и усаживается на его переполненный мочевой пузырь, но потом спрыгивает на пол и уходит, явно осуждая его за то, что он помешал ей спать.

Юри мысленно делает пометку скормить ей попозже какую-нибудь вкусняшку, чтобы она его простила, перекатывается на другой бок и пытается нащупать свой телефон на тумбочке, которого … там нет, конечно же.

Он стонет, садится и пытается размять плечи и потянуться, надеясь, что это избавит его от боли. Это, разумеется, не помогает. Серьезно, пора перестать спать где попало дольше десяти минут, и начать спать в кровати, как все нормальные люди. Иначе рано или поздно он заработает растяжение, и Лилия отправит его обратно в Японию, где ему придется жить в позоре до конца дней, зная, что он снова разочаровал свою семью.

Потянувшись в последний раз, Юри встает и плетется к своей спортивной сумке, зная, что его телефон скорее всего где-то там. Он ощупывает внешние карманы, спросонья не сразу понимая, что сумка ощущается подозрительно легкой. 

Он останавливается, сонно моргает и пытается понять, что не так. Юри заглядывает внутрь, перебирая содержимое, все еще толком не проснувшись, пока не понимает, что его коньков в сумке нет.

Юри хмуро смотрит на сумку, потом переворачивает ее, вытряхивая все содержимое на пол, будто надеясь, что коньки просто завалились куда-то в угол.

Коньков нет.

Юри разглядывает раскиданные по полу вещи и задается вопросом, мог ли он забыть коньки на катке, что кажется маловероятным. Он крайне редко где-то оставлял свои коньки, и если это и случалось, то на домашнем катке в Японии, не здесь.

Наверное, он действительно настолько устал. Наверное, действительно надо больше спать…

Будильник на телефоне начинает звонить, Юри поднимает его, подносит к лицу, проверяет время и тут же вскакивает на ноги, потому что это его третий будильник.

Как же он опаздывает. Он быстро отправляет сообщение в групповой чат его танцевального класса, предупреждая, что может задержаться, и бежит в ванную быстро принять душ и почистить зубы.

Он забыл полотенце, так что забрызгивает пол, пока возвращается в свою комнату, что, вероятно, расстроит Лилию, если она еще дома.

Годы практики позволяют Юри собираться за 10 минут, за что следует поблагодарить его способность проспать все на свете.

Он швыряет в сумку все, что ему сегодня понадобится, и решает побеспокоиться о коньках позднее, и уже почти выбегает за дверь, но вспоминает, что у Юры сейчас тоже должна быть тренировка, но его дверь… закрыта?

Юри тратит впустую целую секунду, пытаясь решить эту загадку, потому что Юра не закрывает дверь, на случай, если Потя захочет спать с ним, и точно не закрывает дверь по утрам.

Вообще странно, что он не ворвался в его комнату и не спихнул вновь проспавшего Юри с кровати, потому что к такому обращению Юри уже привык.

Он стучит в дверь, ждет пару секунд и стучит снова, думая, что Юра тоже мог проспать.

— Юра? — зовет он. 

Ответа нет, так что он пробует открыть дверь, желая убедиться, что Юра просто ушел раньше него, но дверь щелкает и не поддается.

Хмм.

Значит, все же ушел раньше. Странно, что он запер дверь.

Юри некогда сейчас размышлять об этом, так что он хватает с вешалки шапку с шарфом и выбегает за дверь навстречу утреннему морозу.

Он опаздывает почти на 15 минут. К счастью, это его взрослый класс, которым он не особо нужен. Юри обычно играет роль адвоката дьявола и придирается к малейшей шероховатости их движений, чтобы их танец в итоге хоть в какой-то степени соответствовал высочайшим стандартам Лилии Барановской.

Когда он вбегает в класс, они уже разогрелись и работают над хореографией. Он изо всех сил надеется им не помешать, но получается не очень, потому что как только он входит, все тут же на него смотрят. Он слегка вздрагивает, чувствуя себя виноватым из-за опоздания, тихо бормочет извинения и идет в угол разогреваться.

— Долгая выдалась ночь? — интересуется один из танцоров, усмехаясь Юри и окидывая его взглядом от макушки и до пяток. Юри оглядывает себя и замечает, что надел разные кроссовки – один бренд, но разного цвета. Потом он ловит свое отражение в зеркале и замечает мешки под глазами и волосы, торчащие в трех разных направлениях.

— Можно и так сказать, — отвечает он.

— Мог бы пригласить нас, — продолжает танцор. Юри знает его имя, но про себя так часто называет его Русский Альфач, что его настоящее имя периодически вылетает у него из головы. 

— Я бы научил тебя веселиться.

— Я работал, — сообщает Юри, слегка отодвинувшись и оглядываясь вокруг в поиске повода отвлечься от этой беседы.

— Эй, Юри, можешь мне помочь? — кричит Кэт, благослови ее господь, и подзывает его жестом к их компании, где никто не пытается к нему подкатывать.

Юри они действительно нравятся. Они пригласили его в пекарню, когда его назначили вести у них уроки, и всегда приносят ему чай в качестве извинения, когда опаздывают.

— Конечно, — отзывается он, и немедленно идет к ним, чтобы помочь.

Они разучивают пару номеров из Moulin Rouge, который выбрали общим (очень пьяным) голосованием, чем Юри очень доволен, потому что он наконец-то может пустить в дело свое знание бурлеска. 

Следующие два часа Юри помогает им отрепетировать последовательность движений и переходы между песнями, пока они все не превращаются в потное безобразие, а его поясница не начинает болеть. 

Урок должен был закончиться в полдень, но когда они заканчивают, время близится к часу дня. Юри собирается уходить, когда к нему подбегает Кэт. 

— Юри, пойдем с нами обедать? — предлагает она.

В обычной ситуации Юри бы отказался, но сегодня он чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за опоздания, и Кэт помогла ему в неловкой ситуации, так что он соглашается и идет за ними.

— У меня сейчас тоже нет никаких планов, — сообщает Русский Альфач.

— Печалька, — парирует Кэт таким тоном, что Юри почти становится жаль его.

Ему было бы его жаль, но парень регулярно попадается ему на глаза в душевой абсолютно голый и просит Юри одолжить ему мыло, и Юри не испытывает по этому поводу никакого энтузиазма. Он бы понял, если бы это случилось раз или два, но это происходит по крайней мере раз в неделю, и это как-то слишком. 

Мало кто может быть соблазнительным, внезапно появившись перед глазами абсолютно голым, разве что герои любовных романов. И еще наверняка Виктор Никифоров. Но тут Юри не может быть беспристрастным. Даже сейчас, после всего случившегося в Сочи, Виктор мог бы выползти прямо из канализации, улыбнуться, и Юри упал бы к его ногам, несмотря на свое разбитое сердце.

— Мы знаем одно местечко рядом с парком, — говорит Кэт, уводя Юри подальше от Русского Альфача и в раздевалку.

Та часть Юри, которая всегда сосредоточена на собаках, изо всех сил пытается выработать план, который позволит ему пообедать _и_ погладить собак.

— Звучит отлично, — говорит Юри, пытаясь выбрать, какой дорогой пойти, чтобы встретить стайку.

Боги сегодня благосклонны к Юри, потому что еще по пути в ресторан они налетают на девушку, выгуливающую трех собак. 

Юри такой уставший, что чуть не плачет, когда маленькая пушистая собачка, не достающая ему даже до колен, начинает яростно облизывать ему руки и радостно повизгивает, когда Юри усаживается, чтобы погладить ее как следует.

— Собаки такие хорошие, — говорит он, чувствуя, что день удался.

За исключением одного человека, который остается поодаль и настороженно наблюдает, вся компания кидается тискать собачек.

— Юри настоящий заклинатель собак, — сообщает им Валя, имя которой Юри наконец-то запомнил. — Я ни разу не видела собаку, которой бы он не понравился.

— Понимаю, — отвечает Кэт, которая с сияющим видом пытается погладить одновременно двух собак. — Это эффект Юри. Смотришь на него и так и хочешь облизать.

Юри настолько застигнут врасплох этим заявлением, что щенок ухитряется опрокинуть его и взобраться сверху.

— Правда, — кивает Валя с довольным видом.

Внезапно Юри перестает понимать русский язык.

Он полностью фокусируется на замечательной собаке, которая топчется по нему своими маленькими грязными лапками.

— Ты хорошая девочка, правда же? Такая славная маленькая девочка, — сюскает он, на всякий случай на японском, решив полностью игнорировать все вокруг. 

* * *

Виктор приводит мать на бранч в одно из ее любимых кафе, где они усаживаются, и матушка заказывает половину меню.

Прима-балерина в прошлом, она всегда вынуждена была строго следить за фигурой, поэтому теперь никто не сможет встать между Женевьевой и ее едой.

Они съедают столько, что даже нет сил думать об обеде, поэтому они заезжают за Маккой и идут прогуляться в большом парке возле студии Лилии.

Увы, прогулка в таком оживленном парке означает, что на Маккачин приходится надеть поводок. Виктор доверяет Макке и знает, что она будет вести себя хорошо, но он заработал в прошлом несколько шрамов от куда более агрессивных собак, и он бы никогда себя не простил, если бы что-нибудь случилось с ней.

Маман держится за его руку и прижимается поближе, потому что она тактильный человек, и потому что она никогда не позволяла такой несущественной мелочи, как погода, влиять на ее наряды. Виктор предложил ей свой пиджак уже 16 раз.

— Итак, — начинает Маман, таким тоном, который всегда предвещает неприятности. — Ты кого-нибудь встретил?

— Маман, мы это уже обсуждали. У меня нет времени на новых людей.

— И я это уважаю, — отвечает она.

Виктор вздыхает. Не то чтобы Маман не уважала его решений. Просто иногда она прет как танк, не заботясь о том, чего хочет Виктор или что он думает.

— Я просто думала, что после того мальчика с банкета…

— Маман, — предостерегает Виктор.

— Я же просто сказала, — успокаивает она, глядя на него снизу вверх честными глазами, и он знает, что у нее хорошие намерения, он правда знает. Просто Виктор не готов сейчас говорить о том, что случилось в Сочи.

— Не заставляй меня жалеть, что я тебе о нем рассказал, — говорит он, намеренно не смотря на нее и наблюдая за Маккачин, которая неспешно трусит впереди и время от времени принюхивается.

— Ты мне и так почти ничего не рассказываешь, — тихо говорит она. Виктор не имеет привычки лгать своей матери, но порой она переходит черту, и порой ему хочется оставить что-то при себе, подальше от ее предприимчивости. — Если бы ты сказал мне его имя, наверняка я могла бы…

Виктор останавливается и разворачивается, выпустив ее руку, чтобы как следует взглянуть ей в лицо и дать понять, как серьезно он настроен. — Мама, пожалуйста, перестань.

Маккачин начинает тянуть поводок и лаять, но Виктор крепко держит ее, потому что ему нужно сейчас это сказать.

— Витя…

— Мама, я знаю, ты хочешь как лучше для меня, но ты должна прекратить. Ты не можешь ничего исправить, и я не хочу, чтобы ты пыталась, понимаешь? Я не ребенок, ты не можешь заводить мне друзей вместо меня. Или устраивать мне свидания, на которые я не хочу идти. Мне почти тридцать. Ты ведь это знаешь, правда? Я уже давно вырос, очень давно.

Она вздыхает и гладит его по щеке с грустным видом. — Я знаю, — очень тихо и откровенно говорит она. — Ты же понимаешь, что я просто беспокоюсь о тебе. У тебя нет времени ни на что, кроме катания, Витя. Я просто… волнуюсь.

Маккачин снова рвется с поводка, но Виктор игнорирует ее, потому что это ощущается как важный момент. 

— Я знаю. Я постараюсь быть лучше, я обещаю.

Маман смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, разглядывает его лицо, слегка нахмурив лоб. Виктор не знает, что она ищет, но, кажется, находит, и улыбается. — Хорошо, дорогой мой. Я не будут совать свои пальцы туда, где им не место. 

— Пожалуйста, не говори так, — негодует Виктор, морщась.

— Почему, что не так? — спрашивает она таким тоном, который ясно показывает, что она прекрасно все понимает.

Виктор открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и отвлекается на Макку, которая снова дергает поводок и жалобно ноет, что всегда привлекает внимание Виктора лучше, чем лай. Он обеспокоенно смотрит на нее и вокруг, пытаясь понять, что не так, пока не замечает девушку из собачьего садика, идущую им навстречу с тремя собаками.

— О, ты увидела своих друзей, да? — спрашивает он.

Матушка рядом издает восторженный звук. 

— Щеночки! Витя, пойдем поздороваемся.

Она не ждет его ответа, просто хватает за рукав и тянет за собой.

Маккачин выглядит счастливой от встречи с девушкой и собаками, хотя и явно ревнует, когда Виктор присаживается погладить одну из собак, и пытается взобраться к нему на колени.

— Извините, они немного перевозбудились, — говорит девушка. — Их только что затискали студенты.

— Все хорошо, — заверяет матушка Виктора, умиляясь собаке, которую она ласкает, пока Маккачин занята обнюхиванием другой. Поглаживания длятся, пока Маккачин не понимает, что Маман уделяет внимание другой собаке, и не лезет к ней на колени, пытаясь облизать ей лицо.

Маман гладит Макку и уверяет ее, что она самая прекрасная девочка и ее любимица. 

Некоторое время они проводят в компании собак, пока девушка не уводит их дальше по своему маршруту.

Они гуляют дальше, и Маман, к счастью, больше не пытается обсуждать тему несуществующей личной жизни Виктора, и развлекает его рассказами о том, чем она и Мамочка Виктора занимались последнее время.

* * *

После обеда Юри забегает на каток в поисках своих коньков. Он их не находит, хотя посмотрел уже везде, где только было можно. Он носится по катку полчаса и пишет Кате сообщение с вопросом, не забыл ли он их у нее в машине, прежде чем решает пойти домой.

Катя пишет ему, когда он уже едет в автобусе, сообщая, что не видела его коньки. Юри не ожидал другого ответа. Может, он уронил их где-то между дверью в квартиру и своей комнатой.

Он спрашивает про коньки на стойке консьержа, и получает тот же самый ответ, что и везде, и тащится в квартиру Лилии.

— Я дома, — кричит он по привычке.

Его приветствует звук захлопнувшейся двери и Потя, на мгновение приоткрывшая глаза, прежде чем продолжить дремать в лучах солнца.

Юри слабо вздыхает и думает, как его характеризует надежда на то, что Юра захлопнул дверь, потому что смотрит что-то неприличное в интернете, а не потому что злится по какой-нибудь неведомой причине.

Юри нравится Юра, действительно нравится, он искренне считает его своим другом, но иногда поспевать за сменами его настроения очень сложно. 

Юри и сам по себе эмоционально нестабильный человек. Общение с подростком, который по умолчанию впадает в ярость, когда ему что-то не нравится, временами выматывает.

— Ладно, — бормочет он, ни к кому не обращаясь.

Сегодня его очередь готовить ужин, но сейчас для этого рановато, поэтому он посвящает все имеющееся время поиску коньков. Он обшаривает все укромные углы, везде, где считает приличным искать. Он достает из-под кровати все свои рюкзаки и заглядывает в каждый из них, перекладывает стирку с одного стула на другой, ползает, заглядывая под мебель, под которую могли бы поместиться коньки. Он даже проверяет холодильник.

Коньков нигде нет.

Вот тогда-то Юри начинает переживать всерьез, потому что коньки стоят дорого. Лилия платит ему куда больше, чем он заслуживает, но большую часть этих денег он посылает родителям и Минако. Это самое малое, что он может сделать, пытаясь отплатить им за все эти годы, возместить деньги, которые были потрачены на него. Если он не смог стать преуспевающим фигуристом, он может хотя бы пустить в дело свое образование и помочь им.

Все, что он оставляет себе – это деньги на аренду, транспорт и еду. Того, что он откладывает себе на мелкие повседневные радости, не хватит на коньки, даже если копить месяцами.

Юри не может перестать посылать деньги родителям, не может, пусть даже и мысль о том, что он так долго не будет кататься, кажется ужасной. Он может, конечно, взять коньки напрокат, но это не то же самое.

Юри очень сильно старается оставаться спокойным, но чувствует себя катастрофически близко к панике. В качестве последней попытки сдержать свою тревожность, и потому что он считает Юру своим другом и знает, что на самом деле тому не все равно, он стучит в его дверь, чтобы попросить помощи.

* * *

Юра почти решает не реагировать на стук в дверь, частично потому что он до сих пор злится, и частично потому что чувствует себя виноватым за свой необдуманный поступок. Он не особенно хороший человек, он знает это; но он также знает, что шутить с чужими коньками не годится.

Он просидел в своей комнате большую часть времени, делая домашнее задание и то уговаривая себя успокоиться, то закипая вновь, и пытается не поддаваться чувству вины.

Долю секунды он колеблется, но потом встает и распахивает дверь. — Чего? — нетерпеливо рявкает он.

Когда он открывает дверь, он готов к самым разнообразным реакциям. Он готов увидеть злого Юри, или Юри, пытающегося сгладить ситуацию, или вежливо-виноватого Юри, он даже предполагает, что дело может быть вовсе не в коньках.

Вот, что он видит: Юри с синяками под глазами, который выглядит изможденным, взлохмаченным и в трех секундах от обморока.

Трудно начать ссору, когда Юри вот такой.

— Извини, я знаю, что ты занимаешься, — говорит Юри, делая все намного, намного хуже. — Ты не видел мои коньки? — он откидывает волосы с глаз, и прижимает непослушные прядки ладонью пару секунд, затем глубоко вдыхает, словно пытается унять панику. — Я нигде не могу их найти.

Юра всерьез ожидал, что он хотя бы попытается соврать. Или разозлится.

— Зачем тебе коньки? — отвечает он, позволяя горечи пропитать его слова. — Ты же сказал, что ты с этим покончил? Что ты этим больше не занимаешься? Ты же поэтому не мог помочь мне на катке?

Юри замирает на месте, роняет руку и пялится на Юру, который снова стремительно свирепеет. — Юра, о чем ты?

— _Не называй меня так_. Не имеешь права, после... после того как _ты мне соврал_.

— О чем ты говоришь? — спрашивает Юри с неподдельно потерянным видом, слегка наморщив лоб. Затем его накрывает осознанием. — Мои коньки у тебя?

Юра пытается захлопнуть дверь, но Юри протискивает свою ногу между косяком и дверью и не дает ему этого сделать, вместо этого заставив Юру попятиться в комнату. 

Кацуки не трогает его, но ему и не надо, не когда он выглядит _вот так_.

Юра ожидал, что Кацуки разозлится, но он не ожидал, что это будет так страшно.

— Ты забрал мои коньки? — спрашивает Юри с пугающим спокойствием.

— Ты мне соврал! Ты сказал, что больше не катаешься!

— Отдай.

— Признай! Признай, что соврал.

— _Юра_.

Юра стискивает зубы и разворачивается к своему шкафу. Он вытаскивает коньки и швыряет их в Юри, который неуклюже ловит их и осуждающе хмурится на него.

— Подавись, — выплевывает Юра. — Забирай свои сраные коньки и вали. — Он указывает пальцем на дверь, стараясь напрячь мускулы, чтобы руки не дрожали.

— Почему ты так расстроен? — спрашивает Юри.

— Не притворяйся, будто тебе есть дело! Может, мне и придется продолжать с тобой тренироваться, но не смей притворяться, будто тебе не все равно. Просто скажи уже, что ненавидишь меня и проваливай.

Наверное, поэтому ему так обидно. Юри правда заставил его поверить, будто ему не все равно. Будто он видел Юру, а не суперуспешного гениального фигуриста, русского панка, русскую фею, неважно. Он слушал Юру и разговаривал с ним, как с личностью, как с другом, не снисходительно.

Неважно. Какое это имеет значение? Юре плевать.

Юри снова выглядит растерянным. Почему-то Юра чувствует себя в два раза хуже, когда видит, как тот прижимает свои коньки к груди.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я тебя ненавижу?

— Потому что ты ушел из спорта! — взрывается Юра. — Я наорал на тебя и ты ушел. И ты мне соврал! — теперь у него уже не получается замолчать, потому что он сдерживался слишком долго и он такой злой, и разочарованный, и расстроенный, он просто...

Повисает оглушающая тишина. К ужасу Юры у него начинает щипать в глазах, так что он стремительно отворачивается.

— Неважно. Проваливай.

— Юра, — мягко и едва слышно вздыхает Кацуки.

— Я сказал, прова...

— Ты хоть представляешь, сколько людей кричали на меня и говорили бросить спорт? — перебивает Кацуки. Он звучит таким искренним, что это снова сбивает Юру с толку. — Много. Наверное, больше, чем я мог бы посчитать. Если бы я слушал всех, кто велел мне бросить, я бы даже не начал. Я ушел не из-за тебя.

Если посмотреть на вещи под таким углом, звучит и правда... глупо.

— Тогда почему ты ушел? — спрашивает Юра, все еще стоя к Кацуки спиной, чтобы тот не видел, как он вытирает глаза и нос о ворот футболки. Юра не плачет. Он уже очень давно не плакал. Он просто расстроен. С ним бывает.

За его спиной раздается вздох, и он слышит скрип кресла под чьим-то весом.

— По многим причинам, — отвечает Юри. – Мне показалось, что бы я ни делал, все так или иначе шло к этому. В Сочи все было... ужасно, и только показало мне бесполезность моих попыток, — подытоживает Юри. — Я просто... у меня больше не осталось причин продолжать.

Юра поворачивается и смотрит на Кацуки, который сидит на его стуле, смотрит в потолок и выглядит очень, очень уставшим.

Он думает, как Юри падал, и падал, и падал, и думает о банкете, как громко Юри смеялся, и как ему пришлось тыкать Юрку в щеку четыре раза, прежде чем он согласился на танцевальный баттл.

— Ты не смог найти ни одной причины?

— Ни одной, — отвечает он, а Юра вспоминает, как Кацуки кружил Виктора по комнате, и как он сам случайно застал Виктора, разглядывающего на телефоне фото с банкета во время перерыва, и как это ощущалось слишком личным для чужих глаз.

Это неправильно - то, как Кацуки помнит Сочи.

— Я все еще не понимаю, почему тебе так хочется со мной покататься, но в следующий раз просто попроси, ладно?

— Я просил, — сообщает Юра. — Я попросил, и ты сказал, что ты не будешь со мной кататься, потому что ты больше этим не занимаешься.

Юри нахмуривается. — Правда?

Господь, это в точности как история с Виктором и его тупой хореографией, которую он пообещал и забыл. 

— Да! Когда ты сказал, что кто-то должен записать мои прокаты программ.

— О, — отзывается Юри. — Ну, — он неловко потирает затылок, — теперь мы друзья, так что я не против с тобой кататься.

_Теперь мы друзья_.

Вот просто так.

— Пофиг, — бурчит Юра, чувствуя себя утомленным и до странного счастливым. — Где ты вообще катаешься?

— На катке недалеко от студии Лилии, — отвечает Юри. — Я знаком со многими тренерами юниоров, и у одной из них есть каток. Так что она разрешает мне кататься там после закрытия.

Это... удобно.

— Так ты поэтому все время такой смертельно уставший? Ты катаешься? — недоверчиво спрашивает Юра.

— Немного, — застенчиво отвечает Кацуки.

Юра смотрит на него, изможденного и неприбранного. — Ты что, идиот? Тебе надо спать. Ты не можешь позволить себе рухнуть на лед, пока катаешься со мной, я не собираюсь отвечать за то, что ты раскроил себе башку.

— Я сплю, — неубедительно говорит Юри.

— Больше четырех часов подряд?

— ... Иногда.

Юри закатывает глаза.

— Да пофиг, делай что хочешь, придурок, мне все равно.

Юри смотрит на него и слегка улыбается. Он молчит, но внезапно выглядит довольным и самоуверенным, всем своим видом говоря _я знаю, что тебе не все равно_.

А это неправда.

Вообще.

Ладно, может Юре и не все равно, но так и должно быть. Они же, в конце концов, друзья.

* * *

На следующий день Юри чувствует себя очень, очень уставшим и пьет уже вторую чашку крепкого черного чая за утро, ожидая, пока прибудет подруга Лилии. Насколько он понимает, она будет консультантом при постановке хореографии для нового балета Лилии, а также разработает дизайн всех костюмов.

Юри в общих чертах представляет, какую хореографию планирует Лилия, и он выступит в роли своего рода макета, демонстрируя для них шаги в процессе работы.

Он уже разогрелся и готов сделать все максимально хорошо, несмотря на его пронизывающую усталость и тот факт, что сегодня должен быть его выходной, которых у Юри на самом деле не бывает, потому что если он даст себе передышку, то немедленно начнет сводить себя с ума. Безделье дает ему слишком много времени на то, чтобы вспоминать и думать, и накручивать себя, чего он предпочитает не делать. 

— После встречи, — произносит Лилия, пристально разглядывая Юри, — я рассчитываю, что ты возьмешь выходной и отдохнешь. Я не потерплю небрежного отношения к твоему здоровью, Юри Кацуки.

Юри открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Лилия не дает ему такой возможности. — Если я замечу, что ты не отдыхаешь, я лично оплачу билет Минако, чтобы она приехала и полюбовалась на тебя. Мы поняли друг друга?

Юри представляет, как Минако прилетает в Санкт-Петербург, чтобы отчитать и оттаскать его за уши, и решает не спорить.

— Да, Мадам, — говорит он, изо всех сил стараясь звучать убедительно.

Все с ним нормально. Синяки под глазами не такие уж и заметные, он утром проверил в зеркале. Правда, он в тот момент только проснулся и был без очков, но тем не менее. Все в порядке. Он в порядке.

Встреча, вероятно, будет непростой с учетом поясницы, которая все еще болит после того, как он поспал на полу, но в целом он вполне уверен, что справится со всем.

И тут в дверях появляется Женевьева Никифорова, бывшая прима Большого театра, ныне культовый дизайнер костюмов, и, самое главное, мать Виктора Никифорова, и Юри немедленно накрывает паника.

— Лилия, — радостно приветствует она, крепко обнимает ее и целует в обе щеки, за чем Юри наблюдает не без изумления, учитывая, что он работает у Лилии уже довольно долго и ни разу не видел, чтобы она позволила кому-то до себя дотронуться. Лилия обнимает Женевьеву в ответ. — Ты чудесно выглядишь, как обычно. Я так скучала. Нам надо столько всего обсудить!

— Женевьева, — отвечает Лилия с теплотой в голосе, чего Юри тоже прежде никогда не слышал, — как я рада тебя видеть. Как твоя жена?

— Прекрасна, изумительна, восхитительна, поразительна, — с обожанием сообщает Женевьева, — как всегда. Шлет тебе свою любовь.

— Взаимно. Начнем?

Женевьева дуется и сразу же выглядит моложе лет на двадцать. — Ты всегда сосредоточена на деле. Можно подумать, тебя не радует моя компания.

— У нас будет достаточно времени пообщаться, когда мы закончим. У моего помощника потом дела, — говорит она, бросая острый взгляд на Юри.

— О, — выдыхает Женевьева, поворачиваясь к нему с изумленным видом, поскольку она явно не заметила его в комнате. — Как грубо с моей стороны, здравствуй! Я Женевьева Никифорова, спасибо, что пришел так рано утром, — говорит она, солнечно улыбаясь, и протягивает ему руку.

Юри немного неловко жмет ей руку.

— Юри Кацуки, — представляется он. — Для меня большая честь с вами познакомиться.

— О, ты поклонник моих работ?

Юри вспоминает рекламу парфюма, в которой Виктор выбирается из бассейна в едва заметных плавках, и думает о том, как Виктор скользит по льду.

— Да, я... да, — отвечает он, избегая ее взгляда.

Тут он осознает, что все еще держит ее ладонь, и пытается отстраниться, но Женевьева не отпускает его и разглядывает, слегка наклонив голову набок.

— Мне кажется, я тебя откуда-то знаю? — спрашивает она, слегка нахмурившись.

— Я... так не думаю? — осторожно отвечает он, изо всех сил молясь, чтобы она ничего о нем не знала, иначе это будет слишком унизительно.

— Как только ты перестанешь приставать к моему ассистенту, мы сможем начать, — заявляет Лилия, и Женевьева немедленно выпускает его руку и разворачивается к подруге.

— Как ты можешь!

Лилия не выглядит впечатленной, но в этом как раз нет ничего удивительного.

— Я просто дружелюбная! — настаивает Женевьева, но уступает Лилии, так что они начинают встречу.

Юри имеет некоторое представление о Женевьеве. Виктор явно очень любит своих мам, и в межсезонье в его инстаграме появляется множество фотографий их троих (с собаками).

До сегодняшнего дня Юри видел Женевьеву Никифорову только на фотографиях, позирующую рядом со своим сыном, который явно унаследовал свою улыбку от нее, или на красных дорожках с ее женой в фантастически красивых платьях. Она всегда казалась неприступной. 

В жизни она совершенно иная, чем он думал – хотя он никогда и не ожидал с ней познакомиться. 

Женевьева крайне профессиональна. Так же грациозна и компетентна, как и Лилия, и стоит им начать беседу, они уже не отвлекаются и все получается почти идеально.

У нее, однако, почти отсутствует понятие личного пространства, что застает Юри врасплох, которому приходится быстро приноровиться к тому, как Женевьева поправляет его позиции и направляет его шаги, дотрагиваясь до него больше, чем он привык. Она кажется человеком, который не представляет, что ее присутствие может для кого-то оказаться нежеланным.

У Юри и прежде были такие тактильные учителя, так что его это не слишком беспокоит.

Женевьева также не склонна фильтровать свои мысли, и говорит все, о чем думает, что обескураживает Юри, который не знает, как ей отвечать.

Еще она чрезмерно бурлит энтузиазмом. Юри осмеливается внести предложение, и она реагирует такой бурной похвалой, что это моментально сбивает его с толку больше, чем все ее прикосновения.

В конце встречи Юри измотан, но горд собой и доволен тем, что его вклад был так высоко оценен.

— Отличная работа, — замечает Женевьева, хлопая в ладони от избытка чувств. — Твой ассистент совершенно потрясающий молодой человек, Лилия. Кто бы мог подумать! — интонация в последнем восклицании намекает на то, какой это комплимент для Юри. — Никогда бы не подумала, что у твоего ученика будет такая пластика.

— Это мальчик Минако Окукавы, — сообщает Лилия, и Юри пристально изучает дверь, на случай, если придется сбегать.

Женевьева издает звук восторга. Юри никогда не встречал человека, который испытывал бы столько эмоций в повседневной жизни.

— И ты мне не сказала? Лилия! Как ты могла!

Лилия вздергивает бровь. — Я говорила, но ты, видимо, не слушала, — сообщает она Женевьеве, которая уже повернулась к Юри и явно опять ее не слышит.

— Я не знала, что ты ученик Мины! Как у нее дела? Ты должен мне все-все про нее рассказать, я так давно ее не видела, — выпаливает Женевьева.

— Эмм, — мямлит Юри, косясь на дверь.

— Я потеряла связь с ней очень давно, меня это ужасно огорчало, но я все время забывала разузнать. Я знаю, я просто ужасна! Но Минако мой близкий друг, я страшно по ней скучаю, понимаешь?

— Я могу... дать вам ее номер телефона? — очень осторожно отвечает Юри, борясь с головокружением.

Минако знакома с мамой Виктора. Это... абсолютно новая информация.

Он понятия не имеет, как на это реагировать.

— О, это было бы прекрасно! — восклицает она и вскакивает, чтобы сходить за своим телефоном.

Юри потерянно смотрит на Лилию, которая щиплет себя за переносицу, закрыв глаза, все с тем же выражением раздражения и привязанности одновременно, которое поселилось на ее лице с приходом Женевьевы.

Так что Юри ничего не остается, кроме как дать Женевьеве номер телефона Минако, а также все ссылки на ее социальные сети.

И как раз когда он думает, что теперь ему можно пойти домой и поддаться панике, Женевьева решает его добить.

— Спасибо, с тобой было очень приятно работать, Юри, — сообщает она, и это неплохо, Юри чувствует себя полезным и профессиональным. — Жаль, что мой Витя заставил меня пообещать, что я не буду лезть в его личную жизнь. Я думаю, ты бы ему очень понравился.

Юри давится собственной слюной и едва не умирает на месте.

Женевьева обеспокоенно хлопает его по спине.

— Я в порядке, спасибо вам, — выдавливает Юри, кланяется им обеим и вываливается за дверь.

Это, пожалуй, было слишком. Ему надо пойти домой и проспать приблизительно шестнадцать часов. Последние пару дней выдались слишком тяжелые.

Когда Юри согласился на эту работу, он знал, что существует вероятность встретиться с Виктором, учитывая связь мадам Барановской с Яковом Фельцманом, и он прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы избежать этой встречи. Одна только мысль о встрече с Виктором после унижения в Сочи, приводит Юри в ужас.

Виктор – все, что он хотел достичь, все, чего он хотел и так и не получил. Иногда он не понимает, какие высшие силы позволили ему прожить все эти месяцы в относительном покое, но он благодарен им за это. По крайней мере, он так думает.

Его отношения с Виктором в данный момент очень противоречивы, парадоксальны. Всячески избегать встречи с ним - вид мазохизма, потому что он хочет увидеть его, но запрещает себе. Но встретить его было бы испытанием совершенно другого типа: быть так близко от того, что никогда не будет твоим. Это было бы самым унизительным наказанием, все его недостатки стали бы еще заметнее, еще уродливее рядом с Виктором.

Впрочем, ему ни к чему волноваться. В конце концом, какова вероятность встретить кого-то, кого ты избегаешь, в таком большом городе, как Санкт-Петербург?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы познакомились с одной из матушек Виктора, ура!)
> 
> "Русский Альфач" в оригинале звучит как Russian Chad , где "Чад" - молодой американец разнузданного поведения, имя нарицательное. Для англоязычного читателя это понятно, а для нас, кажется, не очень, поэтому я попробовала адаптировать.


	5. Chapter 5

Юра обычно не нервничает на соревнованиях. Не так, как многие другие фигуристы. Скорее он чувствует мандраж, который делает его беспокойным. Нервозность, которую он обычно ощущает, больше похожа на нетерпение, на жажду соревнования, чем на что-то, что может ему помешать. И все же…

И все же теперь Юра сбежал от неусыпного внимания Якова и Лилии в кабинку уборной, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в груди, так сильно, что трудно дышать, пока он набирает номер на телефоне и жмет кнопку вызова.

— Давай, ответь! — бормочет он, грызя ногти.

Это просто глупо. Юра работал ради этого всю жизнь. Он знает, что он очень хорош. Он знает, какие сильные у него программы. Он знает, что у него есть все, чтобы победить. Но в прошлый раз он тоже был уверен, но провалился все равно. А теперь ему нельзя провалиться, не сейчас, когда ставки так высоки. Если он не пройдет в финал…

— Юра? Все в порядке?

Юра прислоняется к стенке кабинки, чувствуя, как напряжение чуть-чуть отпускает.

— Да, все хорошо, я просто… — не договаривает он. Что «просто»? Что он может сказать? 

Почему он вообще звонит _ему_?

— Ты сразу после Жан-Жака, да? — спрашивает Юри. — Я только что слышал, как его объявили. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Ты смотришь? — удивляется Юра. Кроме нескольких раз, когда Юри брал его с собой на каток, Кацуки избегает всего, связанного с катанием. Он даже не знал, кого из фигуристов на какие этапы Гран-При распределили.

— Конечно, почему нет?

— Ты же не смотришь соревнования, — напоминает ему Юра.

— Неправда. Я смотрел выступления Пхичита!

Это факт. Юра помнит, что Юри приходил в гостиную ровно к началу прокатов Пхичита Чуланонта, не отрываясь смотрел его выступление и сразу же уходил, как только Пхичит заканчивал.

Пхичит был лучшим другом Кацуки. И теперь он смотрит выступление Юры.

Следующий вздох почему-то дается немного легче.

— Будешь смотреть все соревнование?

Повисает пауза. — Вряд ли.

— Круто, — отвечает Юра, преисполняясь самодовольства. — Смотри внимательно. Я откатаюсь так хорошо, что тебе захочется прилететь в Канаду и самому меня обыграть.

На другом конце линии раздается что-то похожее на смешок.

— Уж постарайся, — велит Юри.

— Непременно.

И Юра старается. По итогам короткой программы он на первом месте и испытывает такой восторг, что даже Лилия не может заставить его спуститься на землю.

Он выходит с катка к Якову, раздувающемуся от гордости, и видит сообщение на телефоне с коротким видео, на котором Потя сосредоточенно смотрит его прокат по телевизору.

* * *

— Он поменял свои программы, — замечает Виктор вслух, наблюдая на ноутбуке, как Юрка катает свою произвольную программу. Виктор смотрит прокат в наушниках, чтобы не беспокоить спящую рядом Макку.

Юра не поменял ничего радикального, не поменял каскады, нет; вся разница в дорожке шагов, в движениях его рук, в позициях на вращениях, в усложненных заходах на прыжки.

Теперь он катается почти лирично. Одно из его лучших выступлений, на самом деле, и Виктору интересно, откуда это в нем, кто так на него повлиял. Сам ли он все переделал, или это влияние Лилии, или влияние этого ее загадочного ассистента. Если дело в нем, то Виктору определенно пора с ним познакомиться, потому что такие изменения за такой короткий срок очень впечатляют.

Виктор также думает, что наверняка этот ассистент в прошлом сам фигурист, потому что одного танцевального прошлого здесь бы не хватило.

Хотя, по правде сказать, не стоит недооценивать Юру, с него станется самостоятельно работать над программами до посинения. Маленький злобный гений. Тот, кто назвал его постоянно развивающимся монстром, был прав. Виктор понимает, что ничто не остановит Юру на пути к вершине.

Юрий Плисецкий становится вторым по итогам обеих программ, проиграв канадскому фигуристу меньше балла, и Виктор вздрагивает, увидев воинственное выражение его лица на награждении. Проигрыш с таким мизерным отставанием, конечно, очень раздражает, но кому-то ведь придется иметь с этим дело, когда он вернется домой.

К счастью, когда Юра вернется, Виктор уже будет лететь на свой этап, Cup of China.

Его чемодан лежит открытый в углу комнаты, наполовину полный, костюмы висят на двери.  
Нужно закончить собираться, трижды проверить все свои документы и еще раз убедиться, что собачий садик не против взять Макку на всю неделю.

В соревновательный сезон сложнее всего ему оставлять Маккачин. Ничто так не ранит, как скулящая Макка, от которой он вынужден уйти. Он пытается утешить себя, что теперь есть собачий садик, где она может оставаться со своими друзьями и не страдать от одиночества.

Маккачин глубоко вздыхает во сне, и Виктор тянется легонько ее погладить, так, чтобы не разбудить. Уже поздно, пора заканчивать паковаться.

Ну, все не так уж плохо. Он сможет повидаться с Крисом, это хорошо. Ему не так уж часто удается пообщаться с другом; может быть, им даже удастся найти время и погулять по окрестностям, или просто провести время вместе, не соревнуясь при этом друг с другом.

Виктор давно не был в Пекине, хорошо будет снова там побывать. Может быть, однажды он сможет посетить город не по работе, побыть туристом, посмотреть все-все и попробовать любую еду, какую захочет, не ограничивая себя и не думая о том, что надо оставаться в форме для соревнований.

Было бы славно, думает он. Когда-нибудь…

* * *

Юра вернулся из Канады едва ли больше суток назад, и энергия, с которой он бросается тренироваться, кажется, удвоилась. Юри никак это не комментирует, не просит притормозить, не говорит банальностей.

В Юре силен соревновательный дух, и проигрыш на сотую балла, должно быть, его только раззадорил. Это раззадорило бы Юри, особенно если бы он проиграл кому-то, кто ему очень не нравится.

Юри был бы не против уступить Пхичиту, или Виктору, или Крису. Хотя нет, он _был бы против_, но это было бы не так обидно, как раз за разом проигрывать тому юниору, который доставал его на каждом национальном чемпионате и однажды прилепил ему в волосы жвачку, как раз когда он пытался их отрастить.

Он подозревает, что Джей-Джей как раз соперник такого типа для Юры, так что он оставляет свои комментарии при себе и берет Юру на каток при первой же возможности.

Они еще раз пробегаются по Агапэ, за исключением прыжков, потому что Юри ответственный и осторожный. Юра катается как демон из преисподней, что не очень сочетается с программой о любви, так что Юри показывает ему быструю и архисложную программу, с которой ему самому так и не довелось выступить.

К его удивлению, Юра сразу же соглашается ее разучивать и не спрашивает, с чего он вообще должен слушаться Юри.

Кажется, это работает: Юра вкладывает в прокат все свое разочарование, вконец себя измотав в процессе.

— Какого дьявола ты никогда не выступал с этой программой? — спрашивает Юра перед уходом. 

— Селестино считал, что она слишком сложная для меня, — отвечает Юри.

— Он так сказал? — спрашивает Юра, возмущение в его голосе застает Юри врасплох.

— Я постоянно срывал прокаты, — медленно говорит он, будто Юра не знает этого. Будто Юра не видел этого. — Он просто волновался за меня.

— Я надеру задницу твоему тренеру голыми руками! Эта программа могла бы побить мировой рекорд, а он велел тебе забыть о ней? Он что, идиот?

Юри чувствует потребность заступиться за Селестино.

— Он просто заботился обо мне.

— И поэтому сказал, что ты не справишься с вызовом? Что это за отстойная тактика?!

Эти внезапные и необъяснимые вспышки ярости всегда застают Юри врасплох. Он знает, что подростком быть нелегко, но он не помнит, чтобы он сам так переключался с апатии за гнев. Очевидно, это свойственно только Юре. 

— Ничего такого он не говорил. Чао-Чао всегда очень поддерживал меня, — и это правда. Селестино иногда был даже слишком понимающим. — Он спросил, уверен ли, а я… не был уверен, вот и все. — Юри немного неловко пожимает плечами, поигрывая с крышкой от бутылки с водой. 

Юра разглядывает его секунд тридцать, Кацуки даже начинает нервничать. 

— Ты дурак? — беззлобно спрашивает он, наконец, почти с любопытством.

Юри становится смешно.

— Ну, наверное, — отвечает он.

Юра закатывает глаза, отталкивается от бортика и едет спиной вперед. Кацуки ставит бутылку и катится за ним.

— В следующий раз я хочу поработать над прыжками, — сообщает Юра.

— Если я найду кого-нибудь, кто согласится за нами присмотреть, то конечно.

— Отлично, — резюмирует Юра, останавливаясь в центре катка. — Пора тебе научиться приземлять этот чертов четверной сальхов. Я тебя научу.

Юри открывает рот, чтобы отказаться. Он больше не катается, ему не нужно учить никакие прыжки. Он должен быть доволен, что вообще сумел сохранить все, что умел, и может продолжать использовать фигурное катание в качестве эскапизма, как и прежде. Нет никакого смысла учить прыжок, который ему не пригодится. 

Вот только…

Вот только, какая-то часть его все еще жаждет этого, жаждет быть лучше всех, превосходить, затмевать. Эта часть и заставляет его раз за разом катать его старые программы, раздумывать над тем, как сделать их сложнее, просто потому что ему это нравится. Та самая часть, которая заставила его выучить наизусть прошлогоднюю произвольную программу Виктора, и из-за которой он иногда – иногда – все еще пытается приземлить четверной флип.

Эта жадная, жаждущая часть становится все громче, чем дольше он работает с Юрой и видит, как тот отдает катанию всего себя, как он становится победителем, которым и должен стать, набирается уверенности, преодолевает неприятности.

Юри должен сказать нет.

Вместо этого он останавливается рядом с Юрой в центре катка.

— Ладно. Но только если ты позволишь научить тебя фигурам.

— Договорились, — с готовностью отвечает Юра и протягивает ему руку.

Юра воспринимает происходящее так серьезно, что это даже забавно. И мило. Юри пожимает его руку.

— Договорились.

* * *

В день отъезда в Пекин Виктору непросто уйти из дома. Все подготовлено и упаковано, осталось только закрыть чемодан и отвезти Маккачин в собачий садик.

К сожалению, именно это сложнее всего, потому что Макка уже знает, что означает собранный чемодан.

Виктор входит в комнату и видит Маккачин, которая лежит на его чемодане, устроившись мордой на лапах, и смотрит на него самыми жалостливыми щенячьими глазами. 

Виктор наклоняется погладить ее и думает, уже не впервые (даже не впервые сегодня), стоит ли это того. Стоит ли золотая медаль на шее всего времени, что он потерял с Маккой, стоит ли этого его катание на разрыв, усилия, которые он прикладывает каждый сезон; ему почти тридцать, и ему едва ли есть с кем поговорить; стоит ли все это того одиночества, которое гложет его до костей.

— Не смотри на меня так, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, — говорит он Маккачин, склоняясь поцеловать ее в макушку, и поднимает ее с чемодана.

Макка жалобно скулит и встает лапами Виктору на спину, когда он застегивает чемодан. Виктор мягко отпихивает ее и садится на пол, открыв свои объятия. Она подходит и бодает его лбом в грудь.

— Ты даже не будешь по мне скучать, Маккачин, — уверяет он. — Вот увидишь, тебе будет так весело с друзьями, ты и не заметишь, что меня нет.

Маккачин ложится на пол и подставляет живот для поглаживаний.

Виктор позволяет себе провести с Маккой как можно больше времени до отъезда в аэропорт. Но последнее, чего он хочет, это опоздать на самолет и из-за этого поссориться с Яковом.

Наконец, ему пора идти, Виктор берет багаж, подзывает Маккачин и спускается на парковку. Он включает любимую радиостанцию Макки и разговаривает с ней всю дорогу до собачьего садика. От этого не легче, так как Виктор знает, что Маккачин не понимает, почему время от времени он ее бросает, но Виктор заставляет себя уйти от нее и поехать в аэропорт.

Он не может быть честным с собой, вот и все. На самом деле он знает ответ на вопрос, к которому постоянно возвращается, на вопрос, который можно легко и просто сформулировать: стоит ли это того? Он знает ответ на этот вопрос уже довольно давно, но не позволяет себе раздумывать об этом дольше секунды, потому что чем Виктор тогда будет заниматься? Что еще он умеет?

Так что он летит в Пекин, встречается с Крисом, выигрывает короткую программу и отказывается думать об этом.

* * *

Юри ест свой ланч в парке, не обращая внимания на холодную погоду. Обморожение пальцев не помешает ему получить свою ежедневную дозу общения с собаками. И вообще между обнимашками с собаками на морозе и обедом в компании Русского Альфача выбор очевиден.

Юри приходит вовремя, ему приходится подождать всего пару минут после того, как он заканчивает обед, прежде чем появляется Валя, идущая в его сторону с тремя собаками.

Юри любит всех собак одинаково, разумеется, но невольно улыбается еще шире, завидев пушистого коричневого пуделя. Вряд ли когда-нибудь настанет день, когда он сможет вспоминать Викчана без грусти, но Маккачин чудесная девочка, и по характеру она совсем не похожа на его собаку, так что Юри может играть с ней и не думать о Викчане.

— Юри! Добрый день! — приветствует его Валя, пока собаки окружают Юри, и его настроение немедленно поднимается от одного их присутствия.

Пытаясь равномерно распределить свою любовь между всеми собаками, он замечает, что Маккачин выглядит понурой и тычется мордой ему в ноги, вместо того, чтобы прыгать на него, как обычно.

— Добрый день, — здоровается он, мельком улыбнувшись Вале, и переводит взгляд обратно на собак. — С ней все хорошо? — спрашивает он, чувствуя, как сжимается сердце от вида печальных собачьих глаз.

— Ее хозяин в отъезде, — поясняет Валя. — Она всегда расстраивается, когда он уезжает.

— Ох, детка, — бормочет Юри, стараясь уделить ей побольше внимания, и досадует, что у него нет с собой угощения, которое могло бы ее порадовать.

Валя отводит двух других собак от Юри, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на Макке, которая немного оживает от его ласк.

— Ее хозяин часто в отъезде? — спрашивает он. Потому что оставлять такую прекрасную девочку одну кажется жестоким, уж ему ли не знать.

— Только когда у него соревнования, — отвечает Валя, и Юри настолько увлечен Маккачин, что слушает ее только краем уха. Потом его мозг осмысляет услышанное, и он замирает на месте.

— Соревнования? — осторожно переспрашивает он.

Маккачин льнет к рукам Юри. Маккачин, пуделиха, которую зовут так же, как и собаку Виктора, и которая похожа с ней как две капли воды, грустит, потому что хозяин уехал, в тот самый момент, когда у Виктора этап в Китае.

Юри тянется к жетону на ее ошейнике и переворачивает его.

— Кажется, он катается на коньках, или что-то вроде этого.

— ... вроде этого, — на автомате повторяет Юри, разглядывая аккуратные буквы, выгравированные на жетоне; кириллица наверху и латиница ниже, рядом с номером телефона.

_Виктор Никифоров._

Маккачин, которая счастливо дышит на него, высунув язык, издает нетерпеливый звук, пока Юри пытается оправиться от шока. 

_О господи,_ он месяцами гладил собаку Виктора без его разрешения.

Макка снова ноет и лезет Юри на колени грязными лапами, требуя внимания, и Юри слаб, так что он снова начинает ее гладить.

Его прошибает осознанием, что все это время Виктор как минимум дважды в день был совсем рядом с ним, приезжая оставить и забрать Маккачин, и они ни разу не встретились.

Юри даже не знает, что он испытывает - разочарование или облегчение.

Возможно, ему все же повезло, что он так и не столкнулся со своим идолом после того, как так позорно выступил в Сочи у него на глазах, а возможно, это просто судьба. 

Может быть, их путям просто не суждено пересечься, и все амбиции Юри, связанные с Виктором, на самом деле всегда были бессмысленны.

Юри чувствует горечь во рту от этой мысли, но решает подумать об этом в два часа ночи, когда будет в очередной раз мучиться от бессоницы.

Он мягко, очень мягко отталкивает Маккачин.

— Спасибо, что всегда позволяешь мне погладить их, — говорит он, поднимая свою сумку.

— О, ты уже уходишь?

— Извини, мне пора на занятия, — отвечает Юри, слегка склонив голову.

— Ты придешь завтра? — спрашивает Валя, прежде чем он успевает сбежать, — мы можем погулять по парку, как в прошлый раз.

— Эээ... может быть? — уклончиво отвечает Юри, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках повода закончить разговор. — Мое расписание... — он не заканчивает мысль и неловко замолкает.

— О, — расстроенно произносит Валя. Юри не представляет, с чего бы она была разочарована тем, что ей не придется задерживаться на прогулке, чтобы позволить какому-то парню без друзей гладить собак.

Юри последний раз треплет Маккачин по голове.

— Пока, увидимся.

— ...Пока.

На самом деле у Юри нет занятий ближайшие два часа. Сегодня у него урок у младшей группы, дети пока в школе. Обычно он коротает время, разбирая программы, с которыми он помогает тренерам юниоров, или готовит планы уроков, но эта встреча всерьез выбила его из зоны комфорта, в то же время оставив чувство неудовлетворенности.

Он чувствует себя так, будто подошел слишком близко к скоростному поезду, пытаясь на него успеть, и теперь ему надо отойти на пару шагов и отдышаться.

Он не успеет сходить на каток, так что он находит пустую студию и отрабатывает хореографию для новой постановки Лилии, пока не выбивается из сил.

* * *

Юра бродит по кухне, ожидая, пока ужин дойдет до готовности, или, вернее, откладывая готовность ужина, потому что он хочет дождаться Юри, который принимает чертову ванну, и посмотреть вместе соревнование.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось уговорить Кацуки посмотреть вместе китайский этап, чем Юра очень гордится. Он все подготовил в гостиной, пользуясь отсутствием Лилии.

Он бросает взгляд на часы и понимает, что Юри торчит в ванной уже больше часа. Непонятно, что можно так долго там делать. Юра решает не строить предположений, воображение в таких ситуациях только мешает.

Он заглядывает в кастрюльку и понимает, что перетушит еду, если оставит ее на плите, так что он выключает огонь и решает сходить за Кацуки.

— Эй! Ужин готов! Ты выходишь или как? — кричит он, тарабаня костяшками пальцами в дверь. Ответа нет. — Эй! Если не выйдешь через пять минут, начну без тебя! — угрожает Юра.

Когда и это остается без ответа, он хмурится.

Юри его никогда не игнорирует. Он всегда отвечает, потому что он вежливый до тошноты, даже когда Юра ему грубит. Так что Юра стучит еще раз. — Эй, отзовись! Не смешно уже!

Раздается громкий всплеск, и Юра вбегает в ванную, испугавшись, что Кацуки мог подскользнуться и разбить голову об ванну.

Кацуки лежит в ванне, в которой плавают две бутылки шампуня, а он растерянно смотрит на них и потирает локоть. Юра узнает этот заспанный взгляд. Он видит его каждое утро с тех пор, как переехал сюда.

— Ты уснул? — требовательно спрашивает он.

— Я не специально, — отвечает Юри после небольшой заминки.

— Ты дурак? Это же опасно! Ты мог утонуть!

— Все в порядке, — сообщает Юри, все еще сонно моргая. — Пока же не утонул.

— _Пока?_ — с негодованием переспрашивает Юра.

Какой же болван, Юра поверить не может, что он взял и заснул в ванне. Но он видел, как Кацуки однажды заснул, пытаясь потянуться, так что уже ничему не удивляется.

Вместо ответа Юри чихает. Чихает как можно незаметнее, так что звучит так, будто чихнул котенок.

Вода наверняка давно остыла. Так и заболеть можно.

— Иди одевайся, — ворчит Юра. — Ужин готов, так что не копайся. Заснешь опять, я приду и побью тебя.

— Спасибо, Юра, — отвечает Кацуки, собираясь встать.

— Да, да, пофигу, — Юра быстро отворачивается.

Он идет обратно на кухню, где чуть не зарабатывает инфаркт, застав свою кошку за обнюхиванием кастрюли. 

Он сгребает Потю в охапку и держит как младенца. — Не делай так, — отчитывает он ее, зарываясь пальцами в мягкий мех и получая укусы взамен. Юру это не беспокоит, потому что Потя никогда не кусает его всерьез. Он трепет ее за ушко, из-за чего она забавно трясет головой, и затем сажает на ее стул, потому что, конечно же, у Поти есть собственный стул.

Наверное, это смешно, что они притащили стул в кухню и даже положили на него подушку, чтобы Потя могла лежать там, пока они готовят? Смешно. Но даже Лилия не возражает, так что стул остается на месте.

Среди всех неожиданных вещей, случившихся после того, как Юра стал тренироваться у Лилии, ее явная симпатия к Поте определенно заслуживает место в первой пятерке. Юра гордится тем, что всем так нравится его кошка, даже если иногда и ревнует, когда она проводит с Лилией и Юри больше времени, чем с ним.

— Сиди тут, — командует Юра, осторожно дотронувшись пальцем до ее маленького лба. Потя послушно сидит на месте, так что он идет за угощением для нее. Юра не питает иллюзий насчет того, что ее можно выдрессировать как собаку, нет, Потя слишком упрямая. Но она умная и знает, что если посидит немного на одном месте, ей принесут что-то вкусненькое.

Юра раскладывает еду по тарелкам и относит их в гостиную, затем возвращается за Потей и закрывает дверь в кухню, чтобы она не добралась до чего-нибудь опасного.

Когда он входит в гостиную, Юри как раз устраивается на диване, завернувшись в уютное одеяло, еще одно лежит рядом, там, где обычно сидит Юра.

Юра опускает Потю на пол и забирается на диван, пока она не учуяла еду и не попыталась до нее добраться.

— Готов начать? — спрашивает он, когда логотип соревнования появляется на экране телевизора Лилии.

— Готов, — отвечает Юри.

Юри нажимает play и устраивается поудобнее, укутываясь в одеяло и взяв тарелку с едой. Телефон он кладет поближе, чтобы записывать в процессе просмотра, если что-то покажется ему полезным или интересным.

— Очень вкусно, — сообщает Юри, попробовав еду.

Юра краснеет от радости.

— Это дедушкин рецепт, — отвечает он, не пытаясь скрыть гордость. — Конечно, вкусно!

Потя, видимо, тоже так считает, запрыгивает на диван и лезет Юре в тарелку чуть ли не лапами. Когда это не срабатывает, она переключается на Кацуки. Следующие 15 минут они проводят, играя в уклонение с очень громкой и настойчивой кошкой Юрки, пока соревнование идет фоном.

Юра не знает, чего ждать от совместного просмотра соревнования с Кацуки, учитывая, что прежде он начисто отказываться смотреть что-либо, связанное с фигурным катанием. Юри почти все время молчит, отвечает на все замечания, которые делает Юра, но сам ничего не комментирует. Главным образом он пялится в телевизор и едва заметно хмурится.

Юра не может разгадать, о чем он думает, и наблюдает за ним едва ли не больше, чем за самим соревнованием, пытаясь предсказать его реакцию.

Кацуки реагирует только на трех спортсменов.

Первый из них Крис, которого Юри вознаграждает покачиванием головы и улыбкой в конце программы.

— Джакометти продолжает быть омерзительным, — замечает Юра.

— Не так уж он плох, — спорит Юри. — Мы были юниорами в одно время. Крис очень славный.

— Мне плевать, он все равно мерзкий.

Вторым внимание Юри привлекает, конечно, Пхичит. Юри смотрит всю программу с неослабевающим вниманием, указывает Юре на все моменты, с которыми у Пхичита были сложности, и радуется, когда он удачно приземляет непростой для него прыжок.

Как только Пхичит выходит со льда, Юри хватает свой телефон и начинает сосредоточенно печатать. Юра достаточно мельком подглядеть, чтобы понять, что он докладывает ему все свои впечатления от его проката, пока не забыл.

— Я горжусь им, — говорит Юри. — Он этого заслуживает. 

И наконец, Кацуки реагирует на Виктора. 

Конечно, он реагирует на Виктора. Юра не знает, чего он ожидал, но что-то в выражении лица Юри его беспокоит; эти распахнутые в восхищении глаза, то, как он наклоняется вперед. Кажется, он даже не дышит, пока Виктор катается, и приходит в себя только когда стихает музыка.

Ни один из них не комментирует прокат. Виктор выступил чисто, пусть и не так блестяще, как может. Вопрос не в том, попадет он на подиум или нет; он первый, и первым и останется.

Юра почти ожидает, что Кацуки встанет и уйдет, но вместо этого он остается на месте и вместе они ждут следующих выступающих. Юри становится более разговорчивым. Очевидно, наблюдать за выступлением женщин ему куда легче. Он обсуждает их программы, рассказывает Юре о тех, кого он знает лично, комментирует их выбор музыки. 

Трансляция все еще идет, когда Юри засыпает, откинувшись на спинку дивана и раззявив рот. 

Юра ставит программу на паузу, потом встает и потягивается.

Надо выключить трансляцию, но сначала растолкать Кацуки и отправить его в постель, так что Юра тыкает его в щеку, пока тот нехотя не открывает глаза. 

Он очень покорный, когда сонный, и всего пара тычков от Юры отправляют его в сторону его спальни. Юра идет следом, чтобы убедиться, что он добрел до кровати, а не уснул по дороге.

Ему все еще непривычно присматривать за кем-то, кем он восхищался, пока рос. Ты никогда не ожидаешь оказаться так близко к своим идолам. Еще ты не ожидаешь пойти за ними следом в туалет, накричать и приказать разрушить свою карьеру, когда ты сам хочешь прямо противоположного.

Когда он пригласил Кацуки посмотреть соревнования вместе, он хотел увидеть, распалит ли это его соревновательный дух, тот самый, который он иногда видит в Юри, когда они катаются вместе или когда тот помогает ему с программами. Но вместо этого Кацуки выглядел… грустным. Не этого Юра хотел добиться. 

Впрочем, это неважно, потому что Юра достанет из него эту жажду соперничества, даже если придется засунуть руку ему в горло, чтобы дотянуться. Он знает, что это все еще есть в нем, он знает, что справится, и что однажды он будет соревноваться с Юри Кацуки, как и должно было быть.

* * *

По итогам этапа в Китае Виктор делит пьедестал с Крисом и Пхичитом Чуланонтом. 

Крис выступает лучше всего, когда соревнуется с Виктором, так что здесь обошлось без сюрпризов. Пхичит, однако, появился просто из ниоткуда и завоевал медаль, удивив Виктора и всех зрителей своими программами. Виктор поздравляет его, когда они стоят на пьедестале, и делает мысленную пометку разузнать, кто автор его костюмов, потому что они очень красивые, особенно костюм к произвольной программе.

Ему так и не удается как следует пообщаться с Пхичитом до самого банкета, когда их всех загоняют в одну комнату, где они должны вести светскую беседу и заинтересовывать спонсоров.

К счастью, как раз когда ему удается отделаться от разговоров практически с каждым присутствующим в комнате, Крис уже болтает с Пхичитом, так что Виктору выпадает прекрасная возможность познакомиться с ним поближе.

— О, Виктор, — зовет Крис, подзывая его жестом. — Тебя-то мы и искали. Позволь представить тебе моего нового друга Пхичита.

Виктор подходит и изображает свою лучшую улыбку для прессы. 

— Приятно познакомиться, твоя произвольная программа просто фантастическая, — отмечает он, протягивая руку, которую Пхичит жмет с энтузиазмом.

— Огромное спасибо, — радостно отвечает тот. — Можно фото на память? — спрашивает он с телефоном наготове.

Виктор бросает взгляд на Криса, все еще с улыбкой, намертво приклеенной к лицу. — Конечно.

Пхичит Чуланонт делает очень хорошие селфи, что также означает, что они проводят целых пять минут, пробуя всевозможные ракурсы, прежде чем Пхичит признает фотографию пригодной для его инстаграма.

Он, впрочем, кажется очень довольным получившимся результатом.

— Можно я выложу фото в инстаграм и отправлю другу?

— Конечно, — в унисон отвечают Виктор и Крис.

Виктор наблюдает, как Пхичит что-то печатает пару секунд, раздумывая, как максимально естественно можно завести разговор о Юри.

— Ох, Юри наверняка умрет от зависти, — тут же заявляет Пхичит, и у Виктора перехватывает дыхание.

— Мы с Пхичитом как раз говорили, как же жаль, что Юри в этом сезоне не выступает, — замечает Крис, бросив на Виктора понимающий взгляд.

— Ах, — выдавливает он, и ему приходится откашляться, прежде чем попытаться связно что-то сказать.

Пхичит впивается в него глазами, забыв про телефон. Виктор начинает сильно подозревать, что Пхичит опасно проницательный юноша и видит куда больше, чем бы Виктору хотелось.

— Да, очень жаль, — говорит Пхичит. — Ему нужен был перерыв по личным причинам.

— Он в порядке? — тут же спрашивает Виктор, не сумев скрыть обеспокоенность в голосе. Пхичит снова пристально на него смотрит.

— Он не травмирован, если ты это имеешь ввиду.

— Я не хотел выпытывать, — врет Виктор. Он очень хочет выпытывать. Он хочет знать абсолютно все о Юри Кацуки, а больше всего хочет знать, почему Юри ему так и не позвонил. — Он неудачно выступил на чемпионате Японии, все забеспокоились, когда он пропал.

— Юри просто нужна передышка, вот и все.

— Год слишком большая передышка для спортсмена без травм, — не слишком тактично замечает Крис.

— Он будет отдыхать столько, сколько ему потребуется, — непоколебимым тоном парирует Пхичит, все еще улыбаясь, но давая понять, что он не дрогнет.

Он поворачивается к Виктору, не дав Крису отреагировать.

— Я не знал, что ты так хорошо осведомлен о Юри.

Виктор не знает, что и сказать. 

После изучения всех аккаунтов Юри в соцсетях он знает, что Пхичит его лучший друг. Он абсолютно уверен в этом, если не благодаря регулярным появлениям и упоминаниям Юри в инстаграме и твиттере Пхичита, то хотя бы потому, что это указано в профилях Пхичита, будто дружба с Юри Кацуки - одно из его важнейших достижений.

Поэтому Виктор полагал, что Пхичит знает о банкете, что Юри ему рассказал. Но Пхичит не знает. 

Либо Юри настолько закрытый человек, что ничего не рассказал даже лучшему другу, либо это настолько мало значило для него, что он не счел нужным об этом упомянуть.

— Он в топе лучших фигуристов мира, — отвечает Виктор. — Как я могу о нем не знать?

— Вот именно! — внезапно запальчиво выкрикивает Пхичит. — Извините, — смущается он, понизив голос. — Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что ты думаешь о Юри, и как ты был сражен им наповал с первого взгляда.

Конец фразы определенно является шуткой, о чем Виктор прекрасно знает, но все равно чувствует, как предательски заалели кончики ушей. — Ну, не прямо с первого взгляда… — бормочет он себе под нос, но Пхичит, разумеется, все слышит.

— Черт, — выдыхает он, разглядывая Виктора и вытаращив глаза. Он поворачивается к Крису. — _Черт возьми_?

— Справедливости ради, — начинает Крис, и Виктор едва сдерживает порыв зажать ему рот рукой, пока тот не вывалил все подробности его нелепой влюбленности. — Юри танцевал с ним танго, а потом устроил для него стриптиз на шесте на глазах у всех присутствующих, тут любой бы не выдержал.

— Обалдеть, — потрясенным тоном говорит Пхичит. — Фото есть? А то не поверю.

Крис тут же с готовностью выуживает телефон из внутреннего кармана. 

Виктор в этой ситуации совершенно беспомощен и только и может, что наблюдать, как на лице Пхичита появляется шокированно-восторженное выражение, пока Крис показывает ему фотографии. Потом Пхичит поворачивается к нему:

— А у тебя тоже есть фото?

Большинство фотографий Виктор хранит на внешнем жестком диске, надежно запрятанном дома в ящике, вместе с его детскими снимками и семейными фотоальбомами.

Потому что Виктор провел практически весь банкет в тесном контакте с Юри, он засветился практически на всех фотографиях вместе с ним, и потому имел полное право затребовать фото у организаторов события, скопировать себе и заставить их все удалить. Столько фотографий, кроме Виктора, есть, наверное, только у Юрки.

— Немного, — отвечает Виктор, послушно снимает блокировку телефона и показывает фото Пхичиту.

Он сохранил в телефоне всего пару селфи.

Больше всего ему нравится фотография, на которой он завязал свой галстук на голове так же, как Юри, а Юри обнимает его за плечи. Виктор помнит, какими теплыми ощущались его пальцы даже сквозь слои одежды. Ему немного тяжело смотреть теперь на это фото, где он улыбается так, как не улыбался годами. Этот счастливый Виктор тычет Юри пальцем в щеку, потому что его щеки казались такими мягкими, что он не сдержался.

Следующая фотография почти такая же, но Виктор и Юри теперь смотрят не в камеру, а друга на друга, и улыбаются изо всех сил.

Все остальные фотографии сняты в начале вечера, где Виктор пытался извиниться, а Юри размахивал вокруг бутылкой шампанского. 

Юрка тоже наснимал кучу фотографий до того, как ввязался в танцевальный баттл и всунул свой телефон Виктору в руки.

Виктор не знает, почему решил сохранить на телефоне именно эти фотографии. Может быть, те, где они танцевали, показались ему слишком личными, слишком обнажающими его эмоции, а те, где Юри танцевал на шесте, были слишком неприличными, чтобы хранить их в телефоне, хотя у Криса явно нет с этим никаких проблем.

А может быть, все дело в том, что на этих фотографиях Юри смотрит в камеру, смотрит на Виктора. 

Как же жалко это звучит. Виктор жалкий.

Если Пхичит и думает то же самое, он ничего не говорит. Фото на телефоне Виктора он разглядывает молча. Потом он поднимает взгляд и сочувственно смотрит на Виктора, поджав губы.

— Мне так жаль, — говорит он и звучит слишком искренне для кого-то, кто совсем не знает Виктора. — Юри пьянеет до беспамятства. Я не думаю, что он хоть что-то из этого помнит.

— О, — произносит Виктор, чувствуя удар, как от неудачного падения на лед, которое бьет сразу во все слабые места, выбивает дыхание, оставляет после себя острую боль. Есть разница между падением на тренировке и падением на выступлении, и прямо сейчас Виктор окружен зрителями, так что он улыбается, держит спину прямо, скрывает свои чувства. — Это многое объясняет!

Наверное, то, с какой легкостью он прячет свои чувства под беспечностью, многое говорит о том, насколько он к этому привык.

Крис печально смотрит на него. Виктор видит его краем глаза, и старательно избегает смотреть на него напрямую.

— Я мог бы поговорить с Юри, уверен, если бы он знал…

— Пхичит, пожалуйста, не утруждайся, — перебивает Виктор. Ему надо отсюда уйти. Ему надо уйти отсюда _прямо сейчас_. — Это все случилось почти год назад. Не стоит беспокоить Юри из-за такой ерунды. 

На что Виктор надеялся? Прошел год. _Год._ Сколько можно цепляться за события одной ночи после целого года молчания. Чего он ждал все это время?

Виктор знает, чего он ждал.

Он ждал повода вырваться из этого замкнутого круга, кого-то, кто схватит его за рубашку и вытянет из стоячих вод, позволит ему вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха; но на самом деле никого нет, никто не тянется ему навстречу.

— Кроме того, — продолжает Виктор, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Пхичита, как будто он все еще поддерживает зрительный контакт, все еще контролирует ситуацию. — Я все равно его больше не увижу, так что какая разница?

— Виктор… — начинает Крис, и даже в его голосе прорывается грусть.

— Было очень приятно познакомиться, Пхичит, — перебивает Виктор. — Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся на соревнованиях. А теперь прошу меня извинить, меня зовет мой тренер. Я к вам вернусь, как только смогу сбежать, — говорит он так беспечно, как только может, и игриво подмигивает для убедительности.

— Мне тоже было приятно познакомиться, — растерянно говорит Пхичит.

— Тогда до встречи, — лжет он, машет им и уходит искать Якова.

Яков, при всей его несговорчивости, знает Виктора с тех пор, как тот научился ходить, не то что кататься, так что он отпускает его с банкета после простого «пожалуйста». Виктор редко говорит «пожалуйста». По крайней мере, не так искренне.

Виктор ловит такси до отеля и первым делом импульсивно открывает галерею в телефоне, удаляя все фотографии Юри (хотя у него и есть копии дома).

Потом он открывает список недавних контактов и жмет вызов.

Ждать ответа приходится всего пару гудков.

— Мамуля, — шепчет он, — у тебя есть минутка?

Мама отвечает ему без малейшей заминки. — Что случилось, дорогой мой?


	6. Chapter 6

Выясняется, что Юри не может держаться на расстоянии от собачьего парка дольше двух дней. 

Он испытывает что-то вроде настоящей ломки, а час обеденного перерыва теперь, когда он не может потратить его на общение с собаками, тянется бесконечно. 

Юри не любит бездельничать; его разум начинает зацикливаться, что обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивается, но Лилия официально запретила ему заниматься на обеде чем-либо, связанным с работой или вообще физически выматывающим.

В итоге Юри снова оказывается в парке и сразу чувствует себя гораздо лучше, когда видит Валю с собаками, которые направляются в его сторону.

— Валя, хочешь вместе прогуляться? — решительно спрашивает он. Раз он собирается гладить собаку Виктора без его разрешения, терять уже нечего.

— Конечно! — радостно отвечает Валя. Непонятно, что такого веселого в необходимости тратить на свою работу больше времени, чем необходимо.

Наверное, Валя очень любит собак.

В любом случае, Юри очень благодарен за то, что она готова бродить вместе с ним по парку. Он даже покупает ей кофе, прежде чем бежит обратно на работу.

Налетает холодный ветер, Юри прячет руки в карманах и подбородок в шарфе, прибавляет шагу и нервно смотрит на хмурое небо. Дождь обещали только вечером, но погода здесь такая переменчивая, что Юри не доверяет прогнозам. 

Он почти добирается до студии, когда телефон вибрирует в кармане. Юри выуживает его и снимает блокировку, открывая дверь плечом.

_Peaches:_  
» можем созвониться по скайпу мне тебе надо кое-что рассказать  
» не психуй, ничего плохого

_Katsustop:_  
» неужели ты хочешь похвастаться что встретил виктора раньше меня

_Peaches:_  
» может быть  
» а может и нет  
» придется тебе мне позвонить чтобы узнать ;)

_Katsustop:_  
» наверное я буду свободен после 22  
» напишу когда буду точно знать

_Peaches:_  
» <3

Юри улыбается, зная, что Пхичит наверняка хочет рассказать ему о соревновании, обо всех новых друзьях, которых он там встретил. Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, Юри бы постарался найти предлог и не слушать, но это Пхичит, который сидел с ним много раз во время его панических атак, так что Юри намерен порадоваться за него.

Он убирает телефон в карман, заворачивает за угол и едва не врезается в Русского Альфача, который стоит там и хищно улыбается, прислонившись к стене.

— Как приятно тебя здесь видеть, Юри, — произносит он.

— Я тут работаю, — сообщает Юри, аккуратно обходит его и очень надеется, что продолжения не последует.

Русский Альфач, разумеется, идет за ним.

— У тебя есть планы на вечер?

— Да, — коротко отвечает Юри, направляясь в раздевалку мимо Кэт и других студентов. Он тихо приветствует их, не желая показаться грубым, но стремясь побыстрее убраться подальше от Русского Альфача.

Что-то с грохотом ударяется о дверцу шкафчика, и Юри едва не подпрыгивает на месте.

Кэт преграждает путь Русскому Альфачу, уперев ногу в дверцу шкафчика чуть выше уровня талии.

— Заканчивай вести себя как маньяк, чувак, — произносит она. — Ему неприятно твое внимание.

— Я всего лишь с ним разговариваю.

— А я _всего лишь_ проткну тебя пластиковой ложкой, если ты не прекратишь приставать к Юри в раздевалке.

Юри решает воспользоваться ситуацией и идет переодеваться.

Когда он заканчивает и направляется в класс, Русский Альфач недовольно маячит в углу. Кэт все еще стоит между ним и Юри, который благодарно ей улыбается. Кэт хлопает его по плечу.

— Би солидарность.

Юри моргает, пытаясь понять, что она хотела сказать, потом выдавливает из себя смешок.

— Окей.

Русский Альфач не приближается к нему до конца дня.

* * *

Юра никогда в этом никому не признается, но факт есть факт: он любит кататься вместе с Юри.

На льду Кацуки обращается с ним не как со своим учеником, а как с равным. Он слушает его воспринимает все серьезно, и Юра чувствует, что ему не нужно кричать, чтобы быть услышанным.

Кацуки учит его фигурам, и Юра даже не проникается к ним такой ненавистью, как в детстве, когда его заставляли их катать. Юри выполняет их с такой грацией и таким достоинством, что Юра тоже хочет научиться.

А потом Юра начинает учить Кацуки четверному сальхову, и все идет не так гладко.

У Юри не получается, и Юру это бесит, потому что он не хочет потерпеть поражение в обучении Кацуки. Но каждый раз, когда Юри падает, он встает с еще более упрямым выражением лица и пытается еще и еще, так что Юра сдерживает свое раздражение и показывает снова, старается объяснить иначе, старается дать совет получше.

Юра видел, как Кацуки прыгал сальхов пару раз на тренировках, всегда грязно и шатко, но лучше, чем сейчас. Юри явно давно не практиковал этот прыжок.

Когда Кацуки в итоге все-таки приземляет безупречный четверной сальхов, Юра вскидывает руки и орет от радости. Он тут же пытается смутиться, но восторг на лице Юри не дает ему этого сделать. Юри подъезжает к нему, хлопает его по вскинутым вверх ладоням и_ благодарит_.

Юра весь вечер чувствует себя готовым сразиться с богами. 

Вместо этого Лилия заставляет его сидеть вместе с ней в столовой и делать домашнее задание, от чего Юра, если начистоту, последнее время отлынивал.

И не то чтобы Юра плохо делал домашнюю работу, просто уроки русского языка кажутся ему совершенно бессмысленными, он просто ненавидит читать все то, что ему задают. Это же просто идиотизм. Он умеет говорить и умеет читать, что еще надо-то? Кроме того, прямо сейчас он мог бы тренироваться или гладить Потю, а не тратить время на уроки.

Юри какое-то время сидит с ними, обсуждая с Лилией расписание занятий, хореографию и всякое такое, но потом уходит позвонить Пхичиту по скайпу.

Его нет так долго, что Юра успевает домучить свои уроки, и Лилия отпускает его, напомнив вести себя тихо и не беспокоить ее.

Юра совершенно не жаждет разбудить Лилию и навлечь на себя гнев богов, так что он идет в свою комнату, где Потя возлежит на кровати как истинная королева, и бездумно втыкает в телефон, пока его не начинает клонить в сон.

Он почти заснул, когда Юри врывается в его комнату, заставив его и кошку подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Ты видел меня на банкете? — спрашивает Юри высоким, почти истеричным голосом. 

— Чего... — растерянно начинает Юра, все еще толком не проснувшись, но Юри перебивает его.

— В Сочи, ты видел меня на банкете? Ты видел... ты не видел... чтобы я что-нибудь делал? 

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Юра, все еще сбитый с толку, разглядывает растрепанного Кацуки, который одной рукой так крепко держится за ручку двери, что костяшки пальцев побелели, и внезапно _понимает_. — Ты ничего не помнишь.

— Пхичит рассказал мне, что я натворил, и я знаю, что он не стал бы выдумывать, но я... я просто не могу представить, что я мог так себя вести, — он звучит почти отчаянно.

Если подумать, это многое объясняет.

Юра не дурак. Он знает, что Кацуки восхищается Виктором, и что после банкета Юри должен был стремиться встретиться с Виктором, а не избегать его.

И тут Юра понимает, что последнее, что Юри Кацуки помнит об их взаимодействии в Сочи, это как Юра накричал на него в туалете.

— Нормально ты себя вел, — врет он.

— Господи, — стонет Юри.

— Да ладно тебе, все уже забыли об этом, — пытается утешить его Юра. — И фотографии не слили в прессу, так что какая разница?

— У тебя они есть? Фотографии? — требует Юри.

У Юры в телефоне полно фотографий с Сочи, наличие которых там он никак не может оправдать даже перед собой.

— Да какая разни...

— _Юра_, — произносит Кацуки, не агрессивно, но твердо, и протягивает к нему трясущуюся руку.

Юра поджимает губы, открывает галерею и отдает ему телефон.

Юри смотрит фотографии молча, и Юре остается только наблюдать за ним. Он листает фотографии со скоростью света, с вытаращенными глазами, задерживаясь ровно настолько, чтобы понять, что видит. 

Юра знает, когда Кацуки добирается до хроники его танцев на шесте, потому что он издает испуганный вздох и краснеет, и Юра знает, когда он добирается до фотографий с Виктором, потому что он разглядывает каждое фото немного дольше.

Юра даже не может объяснить, зачем хранит эти фотографии на телефоне, но почему-то не может заставить себя удалить их. Он никогда на них не смотрит. Если он листает какие-то фотографии из Сочи, то только те, где они с Юри отплясывают в танцевальной битве; фото Юри на шесте он видел всего раз или два.

Юри долго смотрит на последнюю фотографию и возвращает телефон.

— Я не знал, что ты не помнишь, — говорит Юра.

— Почему ты никогда не упоминал об этом? — спрашивает Юри. Он не кажется расстроенным, просто совсем растерянным.

— Я тоже не люблю вспоминать Сочи, — отвечает Юра, потому что они теперь друзья и он хочет быть честным. — Я вел себя мерзко. Прости.

В ответ Юри истерично смеется.

— Понятно, — говорит он. — Так. Все хорошо, мне просто нужно... я пойду, — сообщает он и уходит.

Юра выбирается из кровати и бежит за ним, по пути замечая, что Юри идет к входной двери, а не в свою комнату.

— Эй, я же извинился. Почему ты уходишь?

Юри наклоняется и надевает свои кроссовки для бега.

— Я на тебя не злюсь, — говорит он и успокаивающе смотрит на Юру, не слишком успешно пытаясь скрыть панику. — Я просто... мне надо пойти побегать.

— Посреди ночи? — пытается урезонить его Юра.

— Мне надо подумать.

— А дома ты подумать не можешь? Скоро дождь пойдет.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, — отмахивается Юри, открывая дверь. — Я скоро вернусь.

Он закрывает за собой дверь, и Юра стоит там и чувствует себя бесполезным идиотом.

_С ним ничего не случится_, уверяет он сам себя. Юри сказал, что просто немного развеется и скоро придет, так? Нечего волноваться.

И тут он замечает ключи Юри и его куртку, которая все еще висит на вешалке.

Он ругается и идет в свою комнату позвонить Юри, чтобы тот вернулся.

Телефон Кацуки начинает звонить в его комнате, и Юра снова матерится вслух, швыряет свой телефон на кровать и смотрит, как тот падает на пол.

Он решает догнать Юри, но тут в дверях появляется Лилия.

— И куда, по-твоему, ты собрался, Юрий Плисецкий? — спрашивает она.

— Юри, он...

— Я знаю, слышала, — отрезает она. — Еще я знаю, что ты не будешь бегать за ним по городу посреди ночи.

— Но он забыл телефон и ключи...

— Юри знает пин-код от входной двери, у консьержа есть запасные ключи. Я уверена, что он не станет задерживаться на улице при такой погоде, и я не намерена позволить обоим моим подопечным сбежать из дома.

— Но...

— Юри скоро вернется. Можешь его подождать.

Юри скрипит зубами и сжимает кулаки.

— Юри взрослый, и мы живем в одном из самых безопасных районов Санкт-Петербурга. Он скоро придет, — повторяет Лилия немного мягче.

— Отлично, — бормочет он и идет за одеялом, чтобы подождать Юри в гостиной.

Измученный переживаниями, он засыпает прямо на диване два часа спустя, не в силах держать глаза открытыми.

* * *

Юри бежит и бежит, бежит долго, пока не чувствует, что вот-вот упадет от изнеможения. Пока легкие не начинают гореть, колени не начинают подкашиваться, и он не устает настолько, что не может больше ни о чем думать.

Юри садится на последний ночной автобус, намереваясь придти домой и упасть в кровать спать. Он не понимает, что сел не на тот автобус, пока не перестает узнавать улицы, по которым едет, и выходит из автобуса на ближайшей остановке, пока тот не увез его еще дальше.

Он тянется за телефоном, но нащупывает только пару монет и обертку от жвачки.

Юри остался ночью на незнакомой улице, без телефона или денег, и автобусы уже не ходят.

— Ох, — выдавливает он, задрав голову и глядя на небо, пытаясь не поддаваться панике. — Вот черт. 

* * *

Вернувшись из Пекина, Виктор первым делом едет в собачий садик за Маккой.

Ничего не символизирует для него дом сильнее, чем возня с Маккачин после возвращения, когда она опрокидывает его на пол от избытка энтузиазма. Виктор очень рад, что никто в садике, судя по всему, его не знает, или не обращает внимания на то, что он знаменитость. Они даже глазом не моргают, когда Виктор сидит на полу и обнимается с Маккой по двадцать минут, пока она прыгает на него со всех сторон и жалуется на то, как долго его не было.

На улице Маккачин начинает царапать дверь машины с пассажирской стороны, чтобы быстрее попасть внутрь, и Виктор поспешно открывает ее и ждет, пока Макка запрыгнет.

Уже поздно, и он устал после долгого перелета. Он еще не был дома, потому что Маккачин важнее всего. Он всегда сначала заезжает за ней, и только потом идет купить еду и едет домой, с нетерпением желая поскорее оказаться в привычной обстановке своей квартиры, после нескольких ночей, проведенных в номерах отелей.

И каждый раз это нетерпение длится ровно до того момента, когда он входит в квартиру, где тишина оглушает его.

Виктор сразу включает телевизор, чтобы иметь голоса на фоне, и только тогда может что-то делать, распаковывать вещи и принимать душ.

Маккачин следует за ним из комнаты в комнату, отказываясь выпускать его из виду, и Виктор ненавидит себя за то, как он к этому привык; он научился перемещаться по дому, не спотыкаясь об нее.

Доходит до того, что Маккачин отказывается есть, если ей не видно Виктора. Почти каждый раз, когда он возвращается с соревнований, ему приходится ставить кресло рядом с миской Макки и есть свой ужин прямо перед ней, чтобы она не переживала и ела.

Он знает лучше всех, как тяжело она переносит его отсутствие. Как иногда она перестает есть, и это разбивает ему сердце. Так что теперь он балует ее, позволяет ей все, скармливает ей слишком много угощений, купает ее в своей любви. В конце концов, ему это нужно не меньше.

Он проводит пару часов с Маккой, лежащей у него на коленях, бездумно переключая каналы в поисках чего-нибудь, что займет его дольше, чем на пять минут. В конце концов он останавливается на какой-то мелодраме на французском канале, которую он смотрел в юности, и пытается сосредоточиться на фильме, чтобы больше ни о чем не думать, пока не решает, что пора сводить Маккачин на прогулку и отправиться спать.

Обычно они не уходят слишком далеко от дома в такое позднее время суток. Круг по кварталу максимум, потом Виктор сидит во дворе дома. Сегодня они тоже неспешно проходятся вокруг квартала, а потом Виктор устраивается на одной из скамеек, но Маккачин старается держаться поближе к нему, а не бегать вокруг, как она любит.

Виктор вздыхает, наблюдая за тем, как облачко его дыхания уплывает от него, будто дым, а затем задирает голову и смотрит на хмурое небо.

Наверное, скоро пойдет дождь. Пора возвращаться, но почему-то сидеть одному на улице посреди ночи куда приятнее, чем сидеть одному в квартире.

Он чувствует себя почти умиротворенным. Словно наконец-то он может просто позволить себе быть.

Словно он может отпустить все свои надежды и мечты, связанные с Юри Кацуки, позволить им уплыть от него по холодному ночному воздуху. В последний раз он позволяет себе представить, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он все бросил и поехал тренировать Юри. 

Какие программы они бы придумали вместе? Какими были бы их отношения? Какой Юри на самом деле, когда он не пьян? Какой на самом деле Виктор, когда он позволяет себе жить чем-то еще, кроме соревнований? Каким человеком Виктор мог бы стать, если бы не отдавал все катанию?

Маккачин лежит рядом, ритмично помахивая хвостом и устроившись головой на коленях Виктора, пока он гладит ее.

Виктор вспоминает, как Юри кружил его на танцполе, и думает, что, может быть, ему тогда просто показалось, что его сердце екнуло.

Он гадает, понравилась бы Юри Макка.

— Полагаю, теперь мы уже никогда не узнаем, а, Маккачин?

Макка смотрит на него своими преданными карими глазами и внезапно застывает на месте. Ее хвост начинает стучать об землю, она садится, ушки встают торчком, и она отворачивается от Виктора.

— Что не так? — спрашивает он, оглядываясь вокруг. — Тут никого нет, Мак... Маккачин! — кричит он, когда Маккачин спрыгивает со скамейки и срывается с места.

Макачин никогда от него не убегает. _Никогда._

— Макка, стоять! — кричит Виктор ей вслед, спеша изо всех сил и стараясь не потерять ее из виду, когда она выбегает из двора и резко сворачивает направо. Виктор срезает путь и с ужасом видит, как она сбивает кого-то с ног и начинает облизывать.

— Маккачин! Нет! Плохая собака! — восклицает он, подбегая и принимаясь оттаскивать Макку от несчастного, собираясь выпалить миллион извинений. — Мне так жаль, она никогда себя так раньше не вела. Надеюсь, вы в порядке, вы же не... — слова вылетают у него из головы, и Виктор отказывается верить своим глазам, решительно отказывается.

Наверное, он спит. Уснул на диване и не помнит, или его самолет разбился, и он попал в загробный мир, потому что в реальности этого просто не может быть.

— Юри?

Юри Кацуки в съехавших и обслюнявленных Маккой очках сидит перед ним на тротуаре и смотрит на него с шокированным видом.

— Ой, — очень тихо говорит он и встает на ноги.

Маккачин скулит и тянется к Юри, но Виктор держит ее крепко.

— Виктор, — произносит Юри. 

Он звучит иначе, чем Виктор помнит. В Сочи он произносил его имя с сильным японским акцентом, растягивал слоги. Сейчас имя получается резче, ближе к тому, как произносят его в России, хотя Виктор и слышит отголосок акцента, скрывающегося за гласными.

Виктор знал, что Юри, которого он помнил с банкета, не совпадет с реальным Юри, но сейчас контраст ошеломляет его.

Юри выглядит иначе, стоит иначе, держится иначе.

Он нервно поправляет очки, чтобы они ровно сели на переносицу, убирает волосы с глаз. Его волосы длиннее, чем Виктор помнит, длиннее, чем на всех фотографиях Юри, которые Виктор когда-либо видел.

Юри это убийственно идет.

— Что... — начинает Виктор и прерывает себя, чтобы прочистить горло, — что ты здесь делаешь?

Глаза Юри расширяются, он испуганно поднимает руки в защитном жесте, будто пытаясь оправдаться. — Это случайность! Я пошел на пробежку, потом сел не на тот автобус и оказался тут. Я не сталкер, пожалуйста, не подумайте ничего такого...

— Нет, что ты делаешь _здесь_, в России? — прерывает его Виктор.

— Ох, — выдыхает Юри, словно удивившись. Он опускает руки, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — Я, эм, работаю? Тут?

Юри работает в Санкт-Петербурге. В Санкт-Петербурге, где живет Виктор.

— В каком смысле? — спрашивает Виктор, чувствуя, как его разум лихорадочно пытается понять, что происходит.

— Я ассистент мадам Барановской, — осторожно отвечает Юри. — Разве... разве Юра не сказал? 

Понимание окатывает Виктора как ведро холодной воды и он невольно ослабляет хватку на ошейнике Макки, которая тут же тянется и мягко бодает Юри в бедро.

Внезапно все разговоры с Юрой и Яковом, где речь заходила об ассистенте Лилии, обретают смысл, и он понимает, почему они оба так странно себя вели. Предательство оседает тяжестью где-то в животе, отдает горечью во рту.

Виктору никогда не приходилось получать удар ножом, но он думает, что это должно ощущаться именно так.

— Он мне не сказал, — отвечает Виктор, проследив, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

— Ох, — повторяет Юри. Его голос мягкий и тихий.

Оба неловко стоят на месте. Юри старательно смотрит только на Макку, периодически украдкой бросая нервные взгляды на Виктора, а Виктор смотрит только на него, смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. Он так надеялся однажды увидеть его снова, и вот теперь Юри здесь, а Виктор понятия не имеет, что делать.

Он хочет задать ему столько вопросов, что не знает, с чего начать, и пока он пытается собраться с мыслями, первая капля дождя приземляется ему на нос.

Виктор смотрит на небо, которое стало еще темнее.

— Нам стоит куда-нибудь пойти, а то промокнем, — замечает Виктор, и дождь тут же начинает лить как из ведра. Вселенная будто издевается над ним. — Моя квартира здесь рядом, можем переждать там дождь, — предлагает он, повышая голос, чтобы его было слишком сквозь ливень.

Юри кивает, и большего Виктору не нужно, так что он разворачивается и бежит к дому, свистом подозвав Макку и проверяя, не отстает ли она.

Он уже чувствует, как одежда неприятно липнет к телу, и Маккачин тоже вся промокла, бедная детка.

Они не провели под дождем и пяти минут, тем не менее, когда они заходят в дом, с них льется ручьем, Маккачин отряхивается и разбрызгивает повсюду воду.

Виктор поворачивается к Юри, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше, и видит, как тот безуспешно пытается вытереть очки о свою насквозь промокшую одежду. До этого сам факт присутствия Юри занимал его целиком и полностью, и Виктор даже не заметил, что Юри одет всего лишь в спортивные штаны и тонкую с виду футболку с длинными рукавами. Одежда прилипла к телу, и на пол с него стекает вода, где уже образовалась лужица. Юри начинает дрожать от холода.

— Где твоя куртка? — спрашивает Виктор.

— Я ее забыл, — смущенно отвечает Юри, вновь надевая мокрые очки.

Виктор немедленно страстно хочет завернуть его во все куртки, которые у него есть.

— Надо высушить Макку. И нам обоим не помешал бы душ. Я могу одолжить тебе одежду, а потом отвезу тебя домой, хорошо?

— Я не хочу доставлять проблем, — едва слышно говорит Юри.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты доставил проблемы мне, а не моим соседям, закапав весь вестибюль.

Юри оглядывает себя и переступает с ноги на ногу. Кроссовки издают неприятный влажный звук в относительной тишине вестибюля, и Юри внезапно яростно краснеет. — Душ был бы кстати, — признается он с неуверенной, почти вопросительной интонацией.

Есть что-то комичное в том, как они стоят рядом в лифте, насквозь мокрые, с шумно дышащей Маккой, которая сидит между ними и гулко стучит хвостом об пол.

Виктор мельком смотрит на нее и сразу чувствует себя более уравновешенным, тянется погладить. По крайней мере, Макка тут и поможет ему со всем справиться.

Он решается бросить взгляд на Юри, который тоже смотрит на Маккачин с таким же нежным выражением лица.

— Маккачин обычно не прыгает вот так на незнакомцев, — замечает Виктор, стараясь звучать так естественно, как только может, учитывая, какую карусель эмоций он пережил за последние 48 часов.

— Ох, — Юри вздрагивает, когда Виктор подает голос, все еще весь румяный от смущения. — Я вроде как… знаком с ней?

— Ты знаешь мою собаку?

— Это случайно вышло! – снова частит Юри высоким голосом с нотками паники. — Я иногда хожу есть обед в парк, где выгуливают собак, и девушка обычно позволяет мне их погладить. Я только недавно узнал, что Маккачин - ваша собака, пару дней назад. Я просто думал… что ее зовут так же, как вашу.

Юри и Маккачин не просто знакомы; очевидно, они знакомы уже довольно давно. Все это время, которое Виктор провел в агонии из-за Юри, Макка знала, что он был гораздо ближе, чем Виктор мог надеяться.

И теперь Юри тревожно и искренне смотрит на него своими невозможно большими глазами, а Виктор не представляет, как реагировать.

— Я верю тебе, — ободряет он и замечает, как плечи Юри слегка расслабляются. Виктор чувствует, что надо сказать что-то еще, но тут двери лифта открываются.

Маккачин первой выбегает из лифта и трусит к двери, Виктор привычным жестом пропускает Юри перед собой.

— Извини за беспорядок, — говорит он, отпирая дверь, внезапно осознавая, что в кухонной раковине лежит одна-единственная тарелка, а по всей квартире разбросаны игрушки Макки.

Юри неловко мнется у двери, потом решается зайти, оглядывается вокруг.

Виктор смотрит на него, закрывая за ними дверь. Двадцать минут назад он был почти готов оставить всякую надежду на их встречу, а теперь Юри стоит в его квартире, смущенный, потерянный и все еще насквозь промокший.

— Сними обувь, пожалуйста, — просит Виктор, разуваясь сам, потому что он не собирается тащить грязь в квартиру, какой бы неловкой ни была эта ситуация.

Юри с почти комическим рвением кидается снимать свои кроссовки, а потом смотрит на Виктора, словно ожидая дальнейших указаний.

Виктор решает вести себя естественно, не быть странным. Ему хочется потрогать Юри, проверить, что тот настоящий, а не галлюцинация, порожденная спятившим от одиночества Виктором. Или ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить, что он не спит. Или задать Юри разом всю кучу вопросов, которые скопились в его голове.

Он сосредотачивается на том, что происходит прямо сейчас, и на том, что надо вести себя естественно. 

— Тут только одна ванная комната, — сообщает он, проходя через гостиную. — Можешь первым сходить в душ, пока я займусь Маккачин. — Он открывает дверь в ванную и вытаскивает маленькую скамеечку, которую хранит у раковины, ставит ее в холле возле двери. — Я принесу тебе одежду, а твою положим в сушилку, хорошо?

Юри выглядит так, словно Виктор собирается выбросить его из самолета, не объяснив, как работает парашют. Он несколько раз моргает своими большими темными глазами, и Виктора немного утешает то, что хотя бы его глаза все те же, что и в Сочи. Большие, манящие, по-щенячьи трогательные.

— А ты? — спрашивает Юри, тут же смутившись. 

— Мне надо вытереть Макку, пока она не залезла на диван.

— Ладно, — произносит Юри, слегка наморщив лоб. — Тогда я… пошел в душ?

Он стоит босиком посреди ванной, неуверенно придерживая дверь одной рукой.

Виктор сильно отвлекается на разглядывание Юри, на его волосы, которые сзади прилипли к шее, прежде чем спохватывается, что надо вести себя естественно. — Я принесу тебе одежду. Положу здесь на скамейку у двери, чтобы удобно было взять. В шкафу должны быть полотенца, и не стесняйся пользоваться всем, что есть в ванной.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Юри. Они продолжают стоять на месте. — Я … пойду в душ?

— Да! А я принесу одежду, — повторяет Виктор и заставляется себя развернуться и уйти, прислушиваясь к тому, как дверь ванной мягко закрывается за спиной.

Первым делом Виктор проверяет, не запачкала ли Макка что-нибудь. Потом он вытирает ее одним из полотенец, прежде чем завернуть ее в него, как начинку в блинчик, и велит оставаться на месте, пока он сходит за одеждой для Юри. 

Который сейчас принимает душ в квартире Виктора в Санкт-Петербурге. Голый.

_С ума сойти._

Виктор справится. Надо найти Юри одежду и все будет хорошо.

Он открывает шкаф, находит свою самую мягкую и теплую толстовку и спортивные штаны, помня, как Юри дрожал от холода. Потом он находит носки и открывает ящик с нижним бельем, но тут же его закрывает.

— Маккачин, тебе не кажется, что Вселенная надо мной смеется? — спрашивает он ее.

Маккачин катается по полу в своем полотенце и ничего ему не отвечает. Она забавная, и эта знакомая картина немного приводит Виктора в чувство. Он снова открывает ящик, достает боксеры и относит аккуратную стопку одежды к ванной, устроив ее на скамеечке рядом с дверью.

Потом он решительно идет в свою спальню сменить мокрую одежду на халат и закончить сушить Макку.

Знакомая рутина вытирания и расчесывания шерсти Маккачин успокаивает. Макка, как и всегда, сущий ангел; купается во внимании и позволяет ему делать что угодно.

— Поверить не могу, что он был здесь _все это время_, — шепчет он ей. 

Он действительно чувствует себя игрушкой в руках судьбы. Виктор наверняка мог встретить Юри множество раз. Потом он думает, что мог бы столкнуться с ним до того, как узнал, что Юри не помнит о банкете.

Он морщится, представив, каким обескураженным был бы Юри, если бы они встретились прежде, если бы Виктор даже не попытался скрыть свой явный, очевидный интерес. Виктор знает, что его бывает слишком много. Ему говорили об этом так часто, что он запомнил. Столкнись они раньше, Юри бы начал его избегать.

— Даже если он и реагирует хорошо, — задумчиво говорит он вслух, — пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо.

Юри кажется оглушенным с того самого момента, как увидел Виктора, но не удивленным, что Виктор его знает. Он даже не спросил, откуда Виктор так хорошо его знает. Это странно.

Может быть, он все-таки помнит Сочи. И если он помнил все это время, пока жил так близко от Виктора, значит, он избегал его совершенно сознательно. Тогда это просто жестоко.

Виктор не знает, что именно Юри помнит или не помнит. Он надеется, что Юри ничего не знал. Он хочет верить в доброту Юри. Он хочет верить, что его чувства и надежды не были просто безнадежной иллюзией с самого начала.

— Эмм, — раздается у него за спиной. — Я закончил.

Волосы Юри выглядят влажными и торчат в разные стороны, будто он вытер их полотенцем, но даже не подумал расчесать.

Одежда Виктора ему велика. Рукава слишком длинные и доходят до костяшек пальцев, штанины пару раз подвернуты. Он выглядит мягким и уютным.

Точь-в-точь ожившая мечта Виктора, точно так, как он представлял его себе бесчисленными одинокими вечерами.

Виктор опять пялится и спохватывается только когда Маккачин выворачивается из его рук и радостно бежит к Юри.

Виктор справится. Наверное. Надо просто встать и пойти в душ. И вести себя естественно. Вот и все.

Он встает, собирает приготовленную одежду и поворачивается к ванной, успев заметить, как Юри оглядел его и быстро отвернулся.

— Если… если хочешь, я могу закончить расчесывать Маккачин? — предлагает Юри, не глядя на Виктора.

_Слишком старательно_ не глядя на Виктора. Может быть, Юри все-таки все помнит и теперь чувствует себя виноватым из-за того, что разбил ему сердце.

— Конечно, если ты не против, — жизнерадостно говорит Виктор и встает прямо напротив Юри, вынудив его посмотреть на него, пусть и только мельком.

Юри на мгновение встречается с Виктором глазами, но затем опускает взгляд ниже, еще ниже и тут же отворачивается, совершенно пунцовый.

— Я не против, — отвечает он и обходит Виктора, забирая у него расческу Маккачин.

Виктор оглядывает себя и обнаруживает, что его почти развязавшийся халат едва прикрывает все то, что он должен прикрывать.

_Надо же_.

— Спасибо за помощь! — благодарит Виктор с куда менее наигранной жизнерадостностью и даже с некоторым самодовольством. — В моей спальне возле зеркала есть фен, если ты хочешь высушить волосы. Я в душ.

По дороге в душ он улавливает едва слышное полузадушенное _Ооох???_ за спиной.

Может, Юри и не помнит. Виктор понятия не имеет, что делать дальше, но если Юри действительно живет в Санкт-Петербурге, работает у Лилии, тренируется вместе с Юркой, этим эгоистичным засранцем, тогда у Виктора есть время во всем разобраться.

Но сначала – душ.

* * *

Юри сидит на полу в гостиной и ждет, пока Виктор выйдет из ванной. Ему слишком неловко ждать в спальне Виктора и не хватает уверенности, чтобы сесть на диван, поэтому он сидит на полу.

Ему вполне комфортно, потому что ковролин на полу такой пушистый, что Юри мог бы запросто на нем уснуть.

Маккачин с безмятежным видом лежит у него на коленях, пока Юри пытается побороть панику оттого, что _он не только все-таки столкнулся с Виктором Никифором, но в данный момент находится у него в доме_. 

Маккачин самая любвеобильная собака, которую он встречал. Кажется, она совершенно не возражает против того, что он ее тискает. Юри рад, что она отвлекает его, иначе он мог бы совершить какую-нибудь глупость, например, пешком отправиться домой прямо сейчас, посреди грозы.

Знание о том, что он натворил в Сочи, еще слишком свежо, чтобы он мог это игнорировать. Словно фотографии с телефона Юры отпечатались в его памяти, и теперь его разум продолжает листать их как какое-то непристойное слайд-шоу.

Если боги существуют на самом деле, Юри уверен, что они над ним смеются.

Раскат грома заставляет его вздрогнуть, а Маккачин жалобно скулит и пытается спрятаться у Юри подмышкой.

Одну из стен в гостиной Виктора занимает огромное окно с видом на город. Когда гремит гром, Юри видит проблески молнии вдалеке. Как же ему повезло, что Маккачин его нашла.

Звук дождя, стучащего в окно, становится громче, гроза набирает силу. Снова раздается гром, и Маккачин выбегает из гостиной.

Юри хочет побежать за ней, но слышит голос Виктора где-то в квартире, низкий и ободряющий, так что он не двигается. Это не его собака и не его дом.

Виктор входит в гостиную спустя пару минут, одетый в пижамные штаны и футболку, за что Юри очень благодарен судьбе, потому что зрелище Виктора в небрежно завязанном халате не идет на пользу его здоровью. 

Впрочем, с учетом фотографий в телефоне Юры, они с Виктором оба теперь видели друг друга практически голыми, так что они в расчете, даже если от мысли об этом Юри хочется вырыть нору в земле и спрятаться в ней.

Виктор останавливается, заметив Юри. — Почему ты на полу?

— Ну, я... — мямлит Юри, не зная, как объяснить, что ему было страшно садиться на диван.

Несколько секунд они молча смотрят друг на друга, пока Виктор ждет от него ответа, а Юри переживает все сильнее.

— Впрочем, неважно. Ты не против подождать, пока гроза пройдет? Я думаю, что вести машину сейчас будет небезопасно, — спрашивает Виктор, выглядывая в окно.

— Я… хорошо, — отвечает Юри. Но ничего хорошего в этом нет. Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Виктора, он вспоминает фото себя, пьяного и полуголого.

— Отлично, — резюмирует Виктор, натянуто улыбаясь. — Можем выпить чаю, пока ждем. Пожалуйста, располагайся на диване.

Он уходит на кухню, а Юри пристыженно поднимается с пола и садится на диван, как делают нормальные люди.

Квартира Виктора имеет свободную планировку, но Юри не знает, должен ли он сидеть на диване спиной к кухне, или повернуться и посмотреть, чем там занят Виктор.

Повисает неловкая тишина. _Тяжелая_. Юри начинает нервно потрясывать.

Он зажимает ладони между коленями, пытаясь успокоиться.

— У тебя есть предпочтения? — спрашивает Виктор с кухни.

Юри оборачивается. Виктор босиком стоит посреди кухни в домашней одежде и с влажными волосами. 

_Сюрреалистично._

— Мне все равно, — сообщает он. Виктор может подать ему чашку машинного масла, и Юри его, вероятно, выпьет.

— Славно, — певуче отвечает Виктор, достает из шкафа жестянку чая и идет за кружками.

— Эм, — начинает Юри и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что Виктор немедленно пристально на него смотрит.

— Да?

— А с Маккачин все хорошо?

На этот раз улыбка Виктора достигает его глаз. — Она боится грозы, так что я устроил ее в моей комнате, в одеяле. Моя комната звуконепроницаемая, там она будет в полном порядке, — уверяет он, добавляя в чашки сахар, пока чайник греется.

Чай Виктора выглядит дорогим и приготовленным на заказ. Юри стыдно, что Виктору приходится тратить на него свой чай.

— Я рад, — говорит Юри. 

Маккачин в звуконепроницаемой спальне Виктора, с ней все хорошо. Юри не знает, зачем Виктору звуконепроницаемая спальня, хотя _может предположить_, но об этом он думать не будет, чтобы не сойти с ума.

— Я совершенно не ожидал, что она вот так убежит и найдет тебя, — продолжает Виктор. — Раньше она никогда от меня не убегала, — Виктор делает паузу. — И я совершенно не ожидал, что наша встреча будет такой.

И тут реальность того, что пьяный Юри устроил в Сочи, накрывает его с головой.

— Я… пожалуйста, извините меня за все, что случилось в Сочи. Это было совершенно неприемлемо, — он смотрит в пол и наклоняет голову так низко, что его подбородок почти соприкасается с грудью. — Я был ужасно пьян…

— Значит, ты помнишь, — произносит Виктор, и что-то в его интонации заставляет Юри поднять взгляд.

— Нет. Я… был слишком пьян, я не помню, что делаю, когда так напиваюсь.

— Но ты знаешь? — напирает Виктор.

— Мне рассказал Пхичит. Мне так жаль, я должен был знать, что не стоит пить, нет никакого оправдания…

— Не стоит извиняться, — прерывает Виктор, наливая в кружки чай.

— Стоит! Поверить не могу, что повел себя так у всех на глазах.

— Ничего страшного не случилось, — врет Виктор. Юри знает, что он врет, он же видел фотографии.

— Я танцевал на шесте в одном нижнем белье!

— И Крис тоже, — замечает Виктор, передавая ему кружку.

Юри берет кружку, обнимает ее пальцами и прижимает к груди, чувствуя, как тепло проникает внутрь.

— Было весело, — говорит Виктор, садится на диван рядом с Юри и подносит кружку ко рту. — Мне было весело.

Единственная причина, по которой Виктору могло быть весело, это если он смеялся над тем, как жалко Юри выглядел. 

Юри мог бы принять это как объяснение, если бы где-то в глубине души не верил, что Виктор не такой. Виктор, которого он обожал со своих двенадцати лет, интервью которого и смешные видео с Маккачин в инстаграме он смотрел в самые темные моменты, свернувшись клубочком в своей кровати.

— Ты очень хорошо танцуешь, — сообщает Виктор, и если бы Юри не пялился на него, не мигая, он мог бы и не заметить, что у него покраснел кончик носа.

— Не обязательно говорить это, чтобы заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше, — отвечает Юри, потому что не может же Виктор действительно так думать.

Виктор опускает кружку и сурово смотрит на него. — Ты что, считаешь меня лжецом?

— Нет! Ни в коем случае! — паникует Юри, взмахивая руками, забыв, что держит кружку с чаем. Чай плещется в кружке, но не проливается.

— Хм, но тогда тебе придется мне поверить?

— Но ... я же...

— И вообще, если бы я возражал против твоих танцев, я не стал бы танцевать с тобой. — Виктор делает паузу. — Или давать тебе мой номер телефона.

— У меня нет твоего номера телефона, — на автомате отвечает Юри.

— Ты в этом уверен? — уточняет Виктор, отпивая чай.

И нет, Юри не уверен. 

И никак не может быть уверен, потому что это был бы не первый случай (хотя ему и хотелось бы верить, что последний), когда он напивался до потери памяти, а потом просыпался с номерами незнакомцев в своем телефоне.

И ладно бы пьяный Юри был способен правильно подписывать людей, чьи номера он записал, но нет. Пьяный Юри очень любит смайлики и всякую абракадабру, которая под определенным углом, если прищуриться, может напоминать какое-нибудь слово. 

И, зная это, _трезвый_ Юри никогда не отвечает на звонок, если высвечивается подобная чушь вместо имени.

Мысль о том, что за прошедшие месяцы он мог проигнорировать _звонок от Виктора,_ добивает Юри, заставляет его вжаться в диван и попытаться спрятать лицо.

— Боже мой, — стонет он. — Мне так жаль. Теперь ты меня точно ненавидишь.

— Я налил тебе чаю и дал погладить мою собаку, — отвечает Виктор. 

Это правда. Юри бы не позволил кому-то, кого он ненавидит, гладить свою собаку.

Он вжимается в диван и чувствует себя ужасно.

* * *

В итоге Юри засыпает у Виктора на диване.

После их разговора он шокированно сворачивается в тревожный клубок в углу дивана, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в свою кружку с чаем, и Виктор с трудом удерживается от желания потыкать в него пальцем, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то реакции. 

Юри выглядит совершенно потрясенным. Виктор боится сказать что-нибудь не то, так что не говорит ничего.

Он включает телевизор, пока они пережидают грозу, и пытается поддерживать ненавязчивую беседу, на которую Юри едва отвечает, но хотя бы позволяет налить ему еще чаю.

Юри хватает ровно на полторы серии мыльной оперы, потом он засыпает.

Виктор его не трогает, думая, что разбудит его позже, когда кончится дождь, но погода налаживается только ближе к часу ночи, так что он решает его не будить.

Уже поздно, Виктор страшно устал, и Юри, судя по всему, тоже. 

Виктор приносит пару пледов и подушку со своей кровати, осторожно накрывает Юри и кладет рядом с ним подушку.

Когда Юри спит, его лицо выглядит иначе.

На протяжение всего вечера, пока Виктор его разглядывал, Юри нервно и озабоченно хмурился. Виктор видел морщинки на лбу, скорбно опущенные уголки губ, панику в широко раскрытых глазах.

Теперь его лицо расслабленное и спокойное. Виктор осторожно снимает с него очки и кладет их на кофейный столик рядом.

_У него такие длинные ресницы_, замечает Виктор и тянется убрать волосы Юри от лица. 

В последний момент он отшатывается, сжимает ладонь в кулак и уходит в свою спальню.

Виктор совершенно без сил, но не уверен, что сможет заснуть. Ему кажется, что его все еще шатает от перевозбуждения, как от резкого виража на американских горках - сердце все еще колотится где-то в горле, живот сводит от волнения, дыхание никак не придет в норму.

Он много раз представлял Юри в своем доме, но всегда таким, каким помнил – дерзким, открытым, счастливым. Не таким, каким встретил его сегодня, беспокойным и пугливым, с которым Виктор не знает, как заговорить.

Юри здесь, в его доме, совсем рядом, но что с ним делать, Виктор не знает. Он не знает, как действовать, если ли у них будущее, есть ли вообще смысл думать о _них_.

И все же, ему хочется спать, так что он решает, что все, что произойдет дальше, произойдет утром. 

Ему просто придется подождать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто-то еще сомневается в том, что Маккачин лучшая собака на свете?)


	7. Chapter 7

Юри будит свет, проникающий через окно, и он инстинктивно отворачивается и зажмуривается, отказываясь просыпаться. Он утыкается лицом в спинку дивана, уютно греясь в лучах солнца целых три минуты, прежде чем его мозг пробуждается достаточно, чтобы осознать окружающую обстановку, и бьет его наповал воспоминаниями о прошлом вечере.

Юри открывает глаза и заставляет себя сесть, хотя тело протестует и ноет от вчерашнего перенапряжения. Солнце слепит, он начинает тереть глаза руками, пытаясь привыкнуть, пару раз моргает, потом щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть комнату вокруг себя. Получается не очень; все, что дальше вытянутой руки, кажется размытым и нечетким по краям.

— О, ты проснулся, — доносится откуда-то с кухни голос Виктора. — Доброе утро, _Ю-юри_. Я готовлю завтрак, ты будешь?

_Ах_, думает Юри, _я просто сплю_. Как еще объяснить, что Виктор предлагает ему завтрак и _вот так_ произносит его имя? Правда, в его снах Виктор обычно четкий, а не размытый, как сейчас.

— Твои очки лежат на кофейном столике, — подсказывает Виктор.

Юри мешкает долю секунды, но потом тянется за очками и надевает их. 

Комната вокруг него разом становится четкой, он поворачивается посмотреть на Виктора, и у него перехватывает дыхание.

Одно дело видеть фотографии или видео, на которых Виктор выглядит домашним и мягким, и совсем другое быть тут рядом с ним, когда он хозяйничает на кухне во вчерашнем небрежно завязанном халате. 

Юри странным образом чувствует, что он вторгся туда, куда не должен был; он не должен был увидеть Виктора таким.

От разглядывания Виктора его отвлекает поскуливание Маккачин, которая сидит у кухонного островка и беспокойно виляет хвостом.

Виктор смотрит на нее, улыбается, в уголках глаз морщинки.

Юри точно спит.

— Ладно, ладно, — произносит Виктор и машет рукой в сторону Юри. — Иди.

Он даже не успевает договорить, как Маккачин срывается с места, оббегает диван, скребя когтями по полу, и напрыгивает на Юри.

С ней Юри, по крайней мере, может иметь дело, пусть она и заляпывает ему все очки от избытка энтузиазма.

— Нежнее, Макка, — напоминает Виктор.

— Все нормально, — поспешно заверяет Юри, обеими руками почесывая Маккачин. — Я не возражаю.

Он отваживается посмотреть на Виктора, но немедленно отводит глаза, напоровшись на интенсивность его взгляда. Он сосредотачивается на Макке, пока не слышит звон посуды, и не решается снова поднять глаза.

Виктор аккуратно раскладывает еду на две тарелки. 

Он такой _внимательный_. Юри рядом с ним всегда ведет себя как сплошное недоразумение, да еще и случайно игнорировал его целый год, как выяснилось, но Виктор все равно позволил ему воспользоваться своим душем, одолжил одежду и собирается накормить его завтраком. 

— Прости, что я заснул, — говорит Юри, чувствуя себя ужасно из-за того, сколько проблем он уже доставил Виктору. 

Виктор смотрит на него и слегка наклоняет голову вбок, так, что челка открывает его лицо. Такой простой жест, но Юри все равно кажется, что у него сейчас случится сердечный приступ.

— Ты выглядел уставшим, — замечает Виктор, беря тарелки и подходя к дивану. Он цыкает языком на Макку, которая спрыгивает на пол, и сам усаживается рядом, передавая одну из тарелок Юри. — Ты очень крепко спишь, _Ю-юри_. Я не мог тебя добудиться. И Маккачин на тебя прыгала, но ты даже не пошевелился.

— Извини, — выдавливает Юри, чувствуя, как щеки начинают гореть. Он смотрит на свою тарелку, чтобы не смотреть на Виктора. Как же глупо стесняться из-за того, что он уснул у него на диване, после того, как он станцевал стриптиз перед ним (и всем фигурнокатательным сообществом). 

Тем не менее, ему все равно хочется забиться куда-нибудь и сидеть там, пока ему не перестанет быть так стыдно, или пока не наступит конец света; даже неважно, что случится быстрее.

По крайней мере, еда выглядит очень аппетитной. Блины такие воздушные, и нарезка фруктов помогает притупить чувство вины от поедания чего-то, что он себе обычно не позволяет.

— Ты много извиняешься, — говорит Виктор, выбирая с тарелки кусочек банана и предлагая его Макке, которая тут же слизывает угощение с его пальцев. — Тебе стоит поесть.

Юри проглатывает очередное «извини», которое у него почти вырвалось, берется за вилку и ест.

Блины очень вкусные, и Юри отвлекается от своих страданий, чтобы насладиться едой. Еда часто спасает его от неловких ситуаций; он не может сказать глупость, если рот занят.

— Тебе сегодня куда-нибудь надо? — спрашивает Виктор после долгого неуютного молчания.

— Только на тренировку с Юрой, — отвечает Юри. Он бросает взгляд за окно, замечает, как высоко солнце, и чувствует зарождающуюся панику внутри. — Сколько сейчас времени?

— Почти десять часов.

_О нет._

— Юра меня убьет, — бормочет он, не испытывая никакого энтузиазма по поводу неминуемой ссоры.

— Я могу отвезти тебя домой, — предлагает Виктор. — Твоя одежда уже высохла, если ты хочешь переодеться.

Юри встает, готовый поспешить домой, чтобы не злить Юру лишний раз, и чтобы дать себе возможность дома как следует психануть из-за того, что он встретил Виктора, и Виктор оказался даже приятнее, чем он себе представлял. Что говорит о многом, учитывая, как часто он фантазировал об их встрече.

— Не будешь доедать? — грустно спрашивает Виктор, глядя на его тарелку. 

Юри садится обратно на диван и с энергией внезапно выспавшегося человека решительно заворачивает все оставшиеся фрукты в блинчик, который затем целиком запихивает в рот, потому что в компании красивых людей Юри, очевидно, теряет все свои социальные навыки.

Виктор на него пялится. Он моргает ровно два раза, каждый раз так, будто рассчитывает увидеть что-то другое, когда откроет глаза. — Ух ты.

Юри размышляет, сможет ли он выжить, если сейчас выпрыгнет из окна.

— Пойду схожу за твоими вещами, — решает Виктор, вставая. — И, пожалуй, принесу тебе стакан воды.

Юри просто сидит там и пытается не умереть от смущения и удушья от такого количества еды, проглоченной разом.

Не прошло и суток, как он встретил Виктора, и сколько раз он уже успел опозориться? Ну, по крайней мере, хуже, чем в Сочи, уже не будет. Юри достиг дна, он знает, но, кажется, он все время пытается поставить новый рекорд.

Маккачин кладет морду ему колени, стучит хвостом об пол, и Юри тянется погладить ее. 

Не все так плохо, пока он может гладить самую лучшую собаку во всем Санкт-Петербурге.

* * *

Когда раздается стук в дверь, Юра так спешит к двери, что от волнения едва не спотыкается о кофейный столик. 

Когда он видит Юри в дверях, заспанного на вид, но целого и невредимого, на него накатывает такое сильное облегчение, что едва не начинает кружиться голова.

— Где ты был? Ты хоть понимаешь, какой ты придурок? Ты мог умереть! Какой идиот несется куда-то посреди ночи и даже мобильник с собой не берет?

— Прости, — говорит Юри и у него хватает совести действительно выглядеть виноватым. — Я правда просто хотел немного побегать, но потерялся и … — он не заканчивает фразу и смотрит куда-то в сторону, прежде чем снова обратиться к Юре. — Со мной все в порядке. Видишь?

Юра критически его оглядывает. К счастью, он действительно выглядит более-менее нормально.

— Если ты беспокоишься насчет тренировки, я могу найти время позже…

— Да ты бредишь, — бросает Юра. — Иди сюда, я приклею тебе твой телефон ко лбу, чтобы ты больше нигде его не забыл, идиота кусок.

— Да, да, — говорит Юри, тепло ему улыбаясь, и заходит в квартиру.

— Как ты спасся от ливня? — спрашивает Юра, разглядывая куртку, явно слишком большую для Юри. Он абсолютно не удивится, если Юри очаровал кого-то прямо в разгар шторма настолько, что его пустили в дом.

— О, я, эм, кое-кого встретил, — сообщает Юри, проходя в квартиру.

Юра поворачивается закрыть за ним дверь и едва сдерживает вопль.

— Привет, — сахарным тоном говорит Виктор, демонстрируя свою бесячую идеальную улыбку, которую он приберегает для особо надоедливой прессы. 

У Юры в ушах начинают звучать сирены из «Убить Билла», и он инстинктивно пытается захлопнуть дверь у Виктора перед носом.

Виктор не дает ему этого сделать, выставив вперед ладонь, и заходит в квартиру.

_Черт_, думает Юра, _вот черт, черт, черт, черт_.

Он оглядывается в поисках подмоги, но Юри уже скрылся в своей комнате.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ну, ну, Юрочка, разве так полагается встречать товарищей по катку? — спрашивает Виктор все с той же приторной интонацией, от которой Юру мутит.

— Проваливай.

— Хм, ну уж нет, — произносит Виктор, проходя в гостиную и с комфортом устраиваясь на диване. — Я пообещал Юри, что отвезу вас обоих в студию.

— Я не сяду к тебе в машину, — выплевывает Юра.

— Тогда иди пешком, — парирует Виктор, пожимая плечами. — Я все равно отвезу Юри.

Юра скрипит зубами. — Как будто я позволю ему поехать с тобой одному!

Виктор смотрит на него и очень медленно вздергивает бровь, ухмыляясь. — Обещаю, что я буду джентльменом.

— Джентльменом, как же! Я видел, как ты вокруг него увивался в Сочи, когда он напился до потери сознания. Я видел, как ты повел его в отель. По-твоему, это называется быть джентльменом?

Виктор перестает усмехаться. Он встает, прямой и напряженный, как струна; Юре стоит усилий не сделать шаг назад, хотя очень хочется. — Я к нему и пальцем не притронулся, — говорит Виктор низким и серьезным голосом. — Я отвел его к его тренеру. И все. Я не потерплю намеков на то, что я мог бы воспользоваться чьей-то беспомощностью в такой ситуации. 

Ладно, возможно, Юра перегнул палку, но отступать он не собирается.

— Ты даже не знал, кто он такой, пока он не выставил себя на посмешище!

Пугающий взгляд Виктора сменяется растерянностью.

— В каком смысле, не знал? Разумеется, я знал, кто он такой. Я с ним _соревновался_. Он лучший из спортсменов Японии.

— Ты предложил ему с тобой сфотографироваться, как будто он был просто твоим поклонником, я слышал, — обвиняет Юра. 

Он видел выражение лица Кацуки тогда. Это было хуже, чем когда сам Юра случайно наорал на него в туалете.

— Да, потому что я знаю моих соперников. Он выглядел грустным, я думал, что это его взбодрит, — поясняет Виктор очень, очень медленно, будто разговаривает с умственно отсталым. — Я знаю всех хороших спортсменов на своем уровне. А ты?

Юра открывает рот, собираясь бросить что-нибудь в ответ.

— Эм, я готов идти, — сообщает Юри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу с крайне обеспокоенным видом.

Виктор немедленно меняет выражение лица с осуждающего на солнечное и улыбчивое, такое фальшивое и тошнотное, что Юру опять мутит.

— Отлично. Ты все взял, Юра? — спрашивает Виктор приятным голосом.

Юра очень хочет высказать ему все, что он о нем думает, но Кацуки выглядит воплощением тревожности, прижимая к груди свою спортивную сумку, так что Юра решает промолчать.

— … пойду схожу за сумкой, — цедит он сквозь зубы и вылетает из комнаты. 

Он хватает вещи, быстро проверяет, ничего ли он не забыл, и спешит в гостиную, потому что если оставить Виктора одного с Юри, ничего хорошего точно не выйдет.

Он немедленно убеждается в своей правоте, обнаружив Виктора, стоящего очень близко к Юри и заглядывающего в его телефон.

— Видишь, я же говорил, что у тебя есть мой номер, — сообщает он. — И ты должен дать мне свой.

Кацуки определенно выглядит так, будто с ним вот-вот случится паническая атака, и Юра никогда не видел его таким красным, так что он делает то, что может в сложившейся ситуации: хватает Юри за руку и тащит за собой к двери, подальше от демона.

— Пошли, мы уже и так везде опоздали, — говорит он.

Он готов к тому, что Кацуки отчитает его за резкость, но вместо этого тот прибавляет шагу, так что теперь Юра не столько тянет его за собой, сколько просто держит его за руку.

— Пожалуйста, закрой за собой дверь, — успевает сказать Юри Виктору.

Они останавливаются возле машины Виктора, и Юра в кои-то веки рад тому, что Виктор так безобразно избаловал свою собаку, потому что Маккачин сидит на переднем сидении, и это значит, что он и Кацуки поедут сзади.

Юра никак не ожидал, что Виктор и Кацуки столкнутся на улице Санкт-Петербурга по чистой случайности, и он страшно злится из-за этого; но он рад, что ему больше не придется врать и чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого.

Теперь Виктор все знает, и Юре больше не нужно тратить столько сил на то, чтобы скрывать от него присутствие Юри; теперь он будет пристально следить, чтобы Виктор ничего не устроил.

Юра запросто может его убить, если он обидит Кацуки, и непременно так и сделает, если понадобится.

— К студии Лилии? — спрашивает Виктор.

Юра пинает спинку сидения Виктора. — Да, — цедит он.

— Пожалуйста, — добавляет Юри.

— Ладно, — певуче отзывается Виктор и заводит машину. Юра снова пинает спинку его сидения.

Это точно будет очень утомительная поездка.

* * *

Виктор понятия не имеет, что с собой делать.

Он так долго ждал встречи с Юри, и понимание, что Юри ничего не помнит о дне банкета, сокрушило его. Но теперь Юри здесь, так близко, настоящий Юри, из крови и плоти, а не бесплотная мечта Виктора, и он не знает, что ему делать. 

Виктор почти отпустил его, когда вернулся из Китая, почти перестал надеяться. И тут Юри практически упал ему в руки, такой очаровательный, красивый, настоящий.

Как Виктор должен справляться с этим?

Он знает, что Юри не помнит, и он не тешит себя иллюзиями о том, что у Юри могут быть к нему какие-то чувства.

Но он сохранил номер Виктора в телефоне и подписал его длинной вереницей сердечек, это же должно что-то значить?

Что там говорят про то, что люди честнее всего, когда они пьяны?

У Виктора сегодня выходной, и безделье не идет ему на пользу, когда он в таком взвинченном состоянии.

— Маккчин, как ты считаешь, что мне делать? — спрашивает он ее, пока они едут домой.

Маккачин поворачивается к нему и моргает своими большими карими глазами.

— Ты права, надо просто позволить всему идти своим чередом, — говорит Виктор.

Юри же не виноват, что он напился и случайно соблазнил Виктора, даже если с последствиями теперь приходится жить именно Виктору.

— Может, мне соблазнить его в отместку? — говорит он вслух. — Чтобы мы были на равных. Что ты об этом думаешь, Макка?

Макка утыкается мордой в лапы и собирается задремать.

— Ты права, это глупо. Надо просто успокоиться, он же явно жалеет обо всем.

Какая жестокая шутка судьбы все-таки; Юри не только не помнит, но и явно стыдится всего, что он натворил на банкете. Лучшая ночь в жизни Виктора, и Юри жалеет о ней. От этой мысли Виктор ощущает горечь во рту.

Ему придется пустить все на самотек. 

Виктор тяжело вздыхает и едет домой, настраиваясь провести день в тишине и покое.

* * *

— Надо на обратном пути зайти в продуктовый магазин, — говорит Кацуки Юре.

— Ты же два дня назад закупался? — напоминает Юра, заканчивая тренировку. Кацуки сегодня, говоря по правде, тренировал его спустя рукава, но Юра сам такой уставший, что благодарен за послабление.

— Я буду печь, — сообщает Юри.

— Что?

— Да просто… печенье.

Да, _черт возьми_. Юра любит печенье.

— Круто, — говорит он и не думает об этом больше до возвращения домой. 

Дома Кацуки печет уже третью партию и складывает все самые аккуратные печеньки в синюю жестяную коробку, которую он тоже купил в магазине. Он не позволяет Юре добраться до жестянки, но складывает все не прошедшее отбор печенье на блюдо, стоящее рядом с Юрой, который сидит прямо на столешнице.

Юра должен был сразу что-то заподозрить, но поедание теплого печенья только-только из духовки притупило его бдительность.

— Для кого жестянка? Ты уже напек печенья на год вперед.

Юри молчит какое-то время, но потом признается. — Для Виктора.

— _Ты печешь ему печенье?!_

— Я пеку печенье на всех.

— Он не заслужил твое печенье!

— Он приготовил мне завтрак. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Нет, меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это не делать ничего. Ни-че-го. Ну почему ты печешь ему печенье, почему?

— Потому что, — отрезает Юри с такой же недовольной интонацией, как у Юры, и замолкает на какое-то время, прежде чем продолжить. — Потому что я уснул у него дома, и я ел его еду, и … и потому что Сочи. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— То есть ты испек ему _извинительные печеньки_? Если кто-то их заслужил после Сочи, так это _я_. Ты заставил меня танцевать брейк-данс у всех на глазах, — оскорбляется Юра.

— С чего бы мне… — начинает Юри, нахмурившись, но не договаривает, очевидно, боясь, что ответ на вопрос ему знать не захочется.

— Ты подбил меня на танцевальный баттл, — поясняет Юра.

— О, — Юри обдумывает это пару секунд. — Я выиграл?

Юра мешкает. — Нет, я тебя размазал. Разумеется.

Кацуки смотрит на него с подозрительно самодовольным видом. 

— _Разумеется_, — повторяет он с интонацией, которая подразумевает, что он ему не поверил.

Юра как раз собирается сказать что-нибудь, что сотрет с его лица эту ухмылку, но тут на кухню заходит Лилия и немедленно впивается в него взглядом. Юра торопливо спрыгивает на пол и вытягивается по струнке.

— Юрий Плисецкий, почему ты сидел на столе, как невоспитанный кот?

— Ему нравится быть высоким, — замечает Кацуки с таким невозмутимым видом, что Юра почти проникается к нему уважением. Он бросает в него печенькой. — Заткнись!

Лилия сжимает пальцами переносицу. 

— Я окружена детьми.

* * *

Юра цепляется за глупую, глупую надежду, что Виктор не расскажет Миле про Юри, потому что иначе Мила ему этого никогда не забудет. Ему стукнет тридцатник, а Мила так и будет регулярно влезать в окно его спальни, чтобы напомнить ему об этом.

Виктор должен появиться на катке только к обеду, что позволяет Юре психологически подготовиться и скрестить все имеющиеся пальцы в надежде, что Виктор промолчит. 

Виктор прибывает во время обеда в солнцезащитных очках, хотя на улице облачно, и со стаканом кофе в руках из дорогой кофейни за углом.

— Мила, — начинает он, вплывая в комнату, — ты не поверишь.

И Юра, несмотря на его солнцезащитные очки, отчетливо чувствует, что Виктор смотрит прямо на него, усаживаясь за их стол и разворачиваясь к Миле.

Юра оставляет всякую надежду на покой в этой жизни и спасается бегством.

* * *

Виктор настолько не может сосредоточиться на тренировке, что постоянно допускает ошибки. Яков кричит на него каждый раз, тыкая его носом в каждую помарку. Обычно Виктор бы не возражал, потому что такой уж Яков человек, он кричит на тех, о ком заботиться, но сегодня его голос почему-то выводит Виктора из себя.

Яков тут же рявкает на него из-за неправильной постановки рук в позиции.

— Может быть, мне стоит взять пару уроков у Лилии, — размышляет Виктор вслух с жизнерадостной улыбкой. — Ее ассистент мог бы мне помочь. Как ты думаешь, Яков?

Яков моментально сдувается. — Все с тобой в порядке, не говори ерунды.

Если до этого у Виктора были какие-то сомнения по поводу того, что Яков знал о Юри, они тут же пропадают.

— Почему? Ты не считаешь, что Юри мог бы мне помочь? Лилия наняла его к себе на работу, значит, он должен быть очень хорош, не говоря уже о его опыте в фигурном катании. 

Яков застывает на месте.

— Так и знал, что все сразу пойдет к черту, — вздыхает он. — Я надеялся этого избежать.

По крайней мере, он не отрицает, что все знал.

— Когда ты собирался мне рассказать?

Молчание Якова можно было бы извинить, если бы он не знал, как отчаянно Виктор хотел поговорить с Юри. Но Яков знал. После Сочи Виктор два месяца умолял его связаться с Селестино и попросить номер телефона Юри, и все время мечтал вслух о том, как он встретит Юри на Чемпионате Мира.

— Я думал о тебе, Витя, — говорит Яков. — Так для тебя было лучше.

— Было лучше для моего _катания_, ты хотел сказать, — поправляет его Виктор. Он чувствует неприятную тесноту в груди и жгучую злую горечь во рту. — Точно не для меня. Ты решил, что будет лучше для _достижения результатов_, не приняв во внимание то, чего хотел я.

— Ты ведешь себя незрело, — обвиняет Яков, как он делает всегда, когда Виктор говорит ему что-то нелицеприятное, и внезапно Виктор чувствует себя очень, очень уставшим.

— Ну разумеется, — тихо говорит он, больше самому себе. — Ну что же, я надеюсь, вы довольны, тренер Фельцман. В этом сезоне я снова приношу вам золотые медали, как вы и хотели.

— Витя, перестань. Он просто мальчишка.

— Не разговаривай со мной как с ребенком, Яков. В отличие от тебя, я не хочу окончить свои дни в полном одиночестве, так что не решай за меня. Не твое дело, кто он для меня.

— Ты ведешь себя неуважительно, я…

— Ты тоже. Я всегда уважал тебя, Яков. По крайней мере, прежде, — говорит ему Виктор тоном, каким никогда не позволял себе с ним разговаривать до этого, как бы сильно они не ругались. — Не волнуйся, мое катание не пострадает. Я знаю, как для тебя важны мои победы.

— Витя… — начинает Яков, но Виктор отталкивается от бортика и отъезжает на другой конец катка.

К его удивлению, Яков не пытается наорать на него или догнать его и заставить выслушивать свои оправдания.

Виктор решил, что будет обижаться и расстраиваться весь день, но под конец тренировки он чувствует себя изолированным и окруженным тишиной, от которой неприятно звенит в ушах, потому что Яков молчит, Юра его избегает, а Милы нет на катке.

Он решает уйти домой пораньше, радуясь, что сейчас заберет Макку и проведет с ней тихий вечер дома.

— Господин Никифоров, — зовет девушка с ресепшен. — У нас есть для вас кое-что. Обычно мы ничего не передаем, но Юрий Плисецкий сказал, что все нормально.

Она достает откуда-то снизу синюю жестяную коробочку, перевязанную лентой. Под лентой виднеется записка.

Виктор подозрительно оглядывает коробку. За все годы его популярности в России его поклонники не раз пытались подарить ему множество вещей, и не всегда эти вещи были безопасны. Виктор не думает, что Юрка бы причинил ему вред, но он также не думал, что тот однажды будет лгать ему о чем-то настолько важном.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, вытаскивает записку и читает.

_Спасибо за завтрак и прости за все неудобства, которые я доставил._   
_Юри Кацуки._

Виктор перечитывает записку ровно четыре раза, чтобы убедиться, что ему ничего не мерещится, потом нетерпеливо открывает коробку и обнаруживает там сладко пахнущее печенье.

Он достает одно из них и пробует, чувствуя, как улучшается настроение. Печенье вкусное.

Виктору никто никогда не пек печенье. Это ужасно мило.

— Спасибо, что передали, — благодарит он девушку и предлагает ей печеньку.

— Ой, спасибо, — реагирует она. — Хорошего вечера, господин Никифоров.

— И вам, — говорит он, прижимая к себе коробку, и уходит.

Виктор хотел бы сейчас иметь номер телефона Юри, чтобы поблагодарить его за превосходное печенье (которое ему наверняка нельзя есть), и задать кучу вопросов.

Юри извиняется в своей записке, но Виктор не представляет, за что. Он думает об этом всю дорогу, пока едет за Маккой в садик.

Это же должно что-то значить, так? Никто не станет печь печенье кому-то, кого терпеть не может, или кому-то, до кого нет никакого дела, правда? Это должно что-то значить.

По крайней мере, Юри настолько важно мнение Виктора о нем, что он позаботился испечь ему угощение. Теперь Виктору только осталось понять, что с этим делать.

* * *

Вечером того же дня Юри занимает себя выкатыванием фигур на льду. Он полностью сосредоточен на глубоких ребрах, не думает больше ни о чем. Вокруг тихо. Не так тихо, как на катке дома после закрытия, но достаточно тихо, чтобы Юри мог позволить себе ненадолго насладиться покоем.

Лед позволяет обрести баланс, когда на земле его найти не получается.

Если смириться с тем, что случилось в Сочи, было нелегко в первый раз, то теперь ничуть не легче, но ощущается все иначе. И Юри думал, что сильнее он уже никогда не опозорится, вот уж смешно.

Ну, хуже уже точно не станет.

Он так часто мечтал о дне, когда он встретит Виктора, и ухитрился в этот один день показать наихудший прокат в своей карьере _и_ устроить пьяный стриптиз перед всеми присутствующими на банкете.

Виктор видел его в самом неприглядном виде, но дал ему свой номер телефона, а потом пустил переждать дождь у себя дома и дал погладить свою собаку, и приготовил ему завтрак, и все это … слишком.

Юри только и делал, что позорился перед ним, и все же…

Он не знает, что делать, пока его хватило только на извинительные печеньки. Это уже что-то. Даже близко не хватит, чтобы компенсировать его поведение, но это … что-то, да. Он надеется, что Виктору они понравились.

— Юри, — зовет его Катя. — Мы закрываемся.

Юри вздрагивает. Видимо, уже позже, чем ему казалось, если каток закрывается. Он едет к бортику и открывает рот, чтобы извиниться.

— Не переживай, дружок, — говорит Катя. — Ты выглядел так, будто тебе было над чем подумать.

Юри смотрит на свои коньки и ничего не отвечает.

Катя не напирает, за что он ей бесконечно благодарен.

— Иди за своими вещами, я отвезу тебя домой.

К этому моменту Юри уже запомнил, что спорить бесполезно, поэтому вместо возражений он благодарит ее и позволяет отвезти себя домой.

Потя ждет его у дверей и немедленно начинает тереться об его ноги, как только он заходит внутрь. Юри подхватывает ее и держит, как большого младенца.

— Добрый вечер, ваше высочество, — здоровается он с ней на японском, пока она вонзает в него свои когти и пытается вскарабкаться повыше.

Юри уже обладает внушительной коллекцией царапин на спине и руках от бесконечных попыток Поти взобраться наверх и постоять у него на плечах. У нее обычно не получается, потому что она большая и тяжелая, но она продолжает пытаться, и Юри завел привычку неудобно горбиться, чтобы она могла удержаться.

Вот и сейчас она вцепляется в его куртку и начинает лезть наверх, пока Юри пытается отцепить ее от себя и бережно опустить ее на пол.

— А я тебе говорил, что не надо разрешать ей издеваться над тобой, — заявляет Юра.

— Она надо мной не издевается, — сообщает Юри.

— Хаха, — насмешливо парирует Юра. — Ты ей потакаешь, а потом она приходит ко мне и пытается провернуть это со мной. Не позволяй ей наглеть.

_Тебе же позволяю_, хочет сказать Юри, но не говорит, потому что пока не хочет умирать.

Юра отцепляет Потю от его куртки и начинает ее укачивать. — Не будь задирой, — упрекает он ее. Потя тянет лапки, обхватывает его палец и пытается укусить. Юра, кажется, не возражает, особенно когда она решает, что облизывать палец веселее, чем кусать. 

Юри выпутывается из куртки и снимает обувь.

— Ты ел? — спрашивает Юра.

— Еще нет.

— Ну конечно, — закатывает глаза Юра. — Я оставил тебе еду в микроволновке, если хочешь.

Честное слово, иногда Юрий Плисецкий просто подарок небес. Обычно Юри приходит к такому выводу по вечерам, когда приползает домой слишком уставший для того, чтобы готовить ужин. До того, как Юра переехал к Лилии, Юри часто просто падал спать, не поужинав.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит он.

— Да, да, неважно, — отмахивается Юра и идет на кухню.

Юри идет следом. 

— Ты же знаешь, что тебе необязательно сидеть тут со мной, да? — спрашивает Юри, пока разогревает еду и усаживается есть.

Юра поднимает глаза от Поти. — Ты же знаешь, что я не делаю того, чего делать не хочу, да? — передразнивает он.

Юри хмыкает. — Похоже на правду, — сдается он, довольный тем, что Юра сидит с ним, потому что ему нравится его компания, а не из вежливости. 

Он иногда забывает, что Юра, в отличие от него, делает то, что хочет, а не пытается мучительно втискиваться в рамки приличий.

— Мы можем завтра пойти покататься? Я постоянно косячу при заходе на один из прыжков, хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел.

— Конечно, — сразу соглашается Юри, хватаясь за любой предлог провести побольше времени на льду.

— Круто.

* * *

В результате долгих раздумий Виктор решает купить Юри чай.

Вероятно, это не то решение, которое он должен был принять, но пока его хватило только на это. Кажется, Юри понравился чай, которым он угощал его дома, и вообще Виктору нужен предлог с ним увидеться.

И полагаться на случайности он не собирается.

Так что он покупает ему чай.

На это уходит примерно сорок минут, в течение которых он перебирает и пробует лучшие сорта и смеси в одной из лучших чайных лавок Санкт-Петербурга, и еще целый час потом, пока он думает, как ему организовать свою встречу с Юри. 

— Я чувствую себя глупо, Маккачин, — жалуется он собаке, почесывая ее за ушками. Она шумно дышит и выглядит счастливой, что немного успокаивает Виктора. Как бы все не сложилось, у него есть Макка.

Виктор одновременно чувствует себя слишком старым, слишком неловким и слишком неопытным. Он не знает, что делать и не знает, как. Столько месяцев тоски и надежды, и теперь он _купил ему чай_, господи прости.

Очень хороший чай, по крайней мере. Виктор ценит качество превыше всего.

В итоге он решает лечь спать и сходить на поиски Юри завтра в студию Лилии во время обеденного перерыв. 

На следующий день Виктор едет в студию и по дороге репетирует, что будет говорить. 

Все это просто смешно. 

Ну и что, что он влюбился в человека, который даже не помнит, как им было вместе весело? Это нормально. Все нормально. Он Виктор Никифоров, он справится. Наверное.

— Привет, — здоровается он с девушкой на ресепшен, старательно демонстрируя ей ослепительную улыбку для журналистов. — Я пришел к Юри Кацуки.

Девушка смотрит на него, потом смотрит еще раз, явно узнав его. Потом она приходит в себя. — Мне очень жаль, но Юри Кацуки сейчас занят, — сообщает она.

К такому Виктор был не готов.

Он представлял, что он столкнется с Юри, вручит ему чай и, может быть, пригласит его на обед.

Его разочарование, должно быть, заметно у него на лице, потому что девушка вздыхает. — Он заканчивает урок. Вы можете подождать, но они обычно задерживаются.

— О, — выдыхает Виктор. — Да, думаю, что я подожду.

Он проверяет время на телефоне. Ничего страшного, если он задержится, он редко опаздывает на тренировки.

— Вы с Юри друзья? — спрашивает девушка.

Какой отличный вопрос. Кто они? Можно ли сказать, что они что-то большее, чем знакомые?

— Да, — решает Виктор. — Мы… — он мешкает секунду, чувствуя, что слово не совсем подходит, — друзья.

— О, — произносит девушка, снова оглядывая его. — Я и не знала, что у Юри есть… _друг_, — она делает акцент на последнем слове, будто это должно значить что-то другое. — На самом деле, это многое объясняет.

Виктор как раз собирается спросить ее, что она хотела этим сказать, как другой голос зовет его по имени и полностью завладевает его вниманием.

— Виктор? — испуганно спрашивает Юри. 

Выглядит он тоже испуганным, и Виктор внезапно не уверен, что ему стоило сюда приходить.

— Привет! — говорит он, стараясь выглядеть располагающе и дружелюбно. Юри продолжает стоять на месте.

— Я принес тебе чай, — сообщает Виктор и протягивает ему бумажный пакет с логотипом чайной лавки, чувствуя себя глупо и неуместно.

Юри пялится на него. — Почему? — спрашивает он.

Кажется, этот разговор не получается. Теперь Виктор абсолютно точно чувствует себя идиотом.

— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за печенье, но если тебе не нравится чай, я придумаю что-нибудь еще…

Юри делает большие глаза и начинает махать руками, но, по крайней мере, подходит поближе.

— Нет, _нет-нет-нет_, я люблю чай, это очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Но?

Юри краснеет тем сильнее, чем ближе он подходит к Виктору, румянец заливает его щеки и даже переносицу.

— Эм, ну, я просто… ты не должен был. Я… я испек тебе печенье в благодарность за то, что ты позволил мне переночевать у себя дома, и… а теперь ты приносишь мне ответный подарок и ….

Виктор не понимает, что происходит.

— Ну, я все равно уже купил, — сообщает он и снова протягивает Юри пакет.

Юри очень осторожно забирает его с таким выражением лица, будто откусил чрезвычайно кислый лимон. 

— Ты уже пообедал? — интересуется Виктор.

— Нет, — говорит Юри. — А ты?

— Тоже нет, — сообщает Виктор и как раз собирается намекнуть, что им стоить пойти пообедать вместе, но тут Юри упрямо задирает голову и смотрит на него с вызывающим видом, который Виктор видел у него только во время интервью на ютубе.

— Я накормлю тебя обедом, — решительно сообщает Юри, но тут же смущается. — в смысле, если… если ты не против, то я…

— Я с удовольствием с тобой пообедаю, _Ю-юри_.

— Хорошо, это… хорошо. Спасибо, то есть, пойдем, — говорит Юри и спешит к двери.

Виктор идет за ним.

* * *

Юри понятия не имеет, как он вечно попадает в такие ситуации; вот только что он паниковал, а теперь сидит на скамейке рядом с совершенно неотразимым Виктором Никифоровым и наблюдает, как тот ест мороженое, хотя на улице холод и на Юри надето четыре слоя одежды.

— Ты точно не хочешь? — спрашивает Виктор.

Юри зябко от одного только взгляда на Виктора. — Нет, спасибо.

— Ну, если ты уверен, — отзывается Виктор и кусает мороженое.

За все те годы, что Юри обожал Виктора на расстоянии, он никогда не мог себе даже представить, что Виктор окажется одним из тех людей, кто кусает мороженое. 

Справедливости ради, он также никогда не представлял, что однажды спьяну станцует для него стриптиз на шесте. По крайней мере, он надеялся поговорить с ним и, может быть, впечатлить его своим катанием, прежде чем он сделает что-нибудь настолько позорное.

Что вообще он тут делает? Он должен прекратить выставлять себя на посмешище, а не приглашать его на обед, даже если Виктор вроде как сам подал ему эту идею. Неужели ему обязательно нужно было быть таким любезным и покупать ему что-то, да еще что-то дорогое, что совершенно обесценивает его извинительное печенье и все попытки отблагодарить Виктора за его предыдущее хорошее отношение. Извинительный подарок не считается, если тебе подарили что-то в ответ.

И теперь он неуклюже сидит с Виктором на скамейке, дожидаясь, пока тот доест свое мороженое, и ему можно будет пойти обратно в студию, запереться где-нибудь и немножко покричать.

— Итак, _Ю-юри_, — начинает Виктор, снова растягивая гласные в его имени. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь о себе.

— Обо мне? — выдавливает Юри.

— Да. Как получилось, что ты начал работать у Лилии? Тебе нравится Санкт-Петербург? Где ты предпочитаешь есть? Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься?

— Я… я не…эм… это, — заикается Юри, желая не в первый раз (и наверняка не в последний), чтобы он мог заползти в какую-нибудь нору и остаться там навеки. К счастью, от необходимости отвечать его спасает Валя, появившаяся из-за угла со стайкой собак. Юри даже не приходится ничего говорить: Макка лает, и Виктор моментально поворачивается в ее сторону с улыбкой во все лицо.

— Юри, смотри, там Маккачин! — восклицает он.

Макка начинает тащить Валю к ним обоим со всей силой, которой только обладает взрослый пудель, и запрыгивает на Виктора, едва добежав. 

Юри успевает погладить других собак, пока Виктор разговаривает с Валей. Он явно легко находит со всеми общий язык, Юри даже немного завидует, но решает воспользоваться ситуацией, даже если придется сократить время общения с собаками – он должен уйти, пока не натворил какую-нибудь глупость.

_Еще большую_ глупость.

— Уже уходишь? — спрашивает Виктор, и Юри мерещится разочарование в его голосе, которого там, конечно, быть не может.

— У меня еще урок, так что… — это даже не ложь, у него действительно сегодня еще есть уроки, но только через час. — До встречи, пока, — говорит он, в последний раз потрепав ближайшую к нему собачку, неловко машет им и спешит уйти.

— Пока, — отвечают два голоса ему в спину, пока он старается не перейти на бег.

Он возвращается в студию и кидается в работу с головой, не позволяя себе думать ни о чем другом, пока не наступает время идти домой.

— О, Юри, — окликает его девушка с ресепшен. — Твой _друг_ просил тебе передать кое-что.

— Мой … друг?

— Ну да. _Виктор Никифоров_. 

— О, — шепчет Юри, забирая у нее коробочку с лентой и заглядывая в записку, прикрепленную к ней.

_Это к чаю._   
_Спасибо за обед. Мы должны это как-нибудь повторить._   
_Виктор Никифоров._

Юри почти боится заглядывать в коробку. Он узнает логотип очень хорошей и очень дорогой пекарни неподалеку. 

Внутри кусок абсолютно греховного торта, от которого у Юри едва не начинают течь слюни, так что он быстро закрывает коробку.

— Спасибо, — говорит он девушке. — Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи, Юри, — отвечает она, улыбаясь со значением.

О чем она думает, Юри знать не хочет. Ему и некогда, надо зайти в продуктовый магазин по дороге домой. 

Юри отказывается проигрывать эту битву. 

Он подарит Виктор что-нибудь такое, с чем тот не сможет тягаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава седьмая, также известная как "та, в которой Виктор и Юри пытаются разрешить проблемы в общении с помощью еды".


	8. Chapter 8

Юрий Плисецкий очень занятой человек с очень плотным расписанием. Он ценит свой сон, потому что понимает, что высыпаться необходимо для того, чтобы показывать хорошие результаты; но с тех пор, как он стал втискивать в свой график прокаты с Юри, он спит все меньше и меньше.

И последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это проснуться в _пять утра_, потому что Кацуки опять что-то _печет_ на кухне.

— Ты что, издеваешься? — спрашивает он, ввалившись на кухню.

— Извини, я тебя разбудил? Я старался не шуметь.

— Если ты снова печешь Виктору печенье, я засуну эту лопатку тебе в задницу, — угрожает Юра.

Молчание Кацуки выдает его с головой, и долю секунды Юра всерьез размышляет над тем, чтобы схватить тесто со стола и выбросить в окно.

— Давай сюда лопатку. Сейчас же, — требует он.

Юри хватает ее первым и держит подальше от него.

— Юра, я должен это сделать.

Тот на него пялится. — Почему?

— Он принес мне торт! — страдает Кацуки, и Юри никогда не слышал, чтобы люди говорили о сладостях с таким негодованием.

— Как это связано с тем, что ты разбудил меня в пять утра? Просто съешь его и успокойся.

Повисает пауза.

— Я должен его отблагодарить.

— Нет. Нет, не должен. Он богатый. Может купить всю кондитерскую, если захочет. Ешь свой торт и не суетись.

— Не могу.

— Ну почему? — настаивает Юра, чувствуя себя уставшим и сонным.

Кацуки набирает побольше воздуха и пытается объяснить свой мыслительный процесс. Юра просто смотрит на него и изо всех сил старается понять хоть что-нибудь.

— Позволь я подытожу, — медленно произносит он. — Ты не только пригласил его на обед, ты теперь печешь ему еще больше печенья, потому что чувствуешь необходимость компенсировать ему то, в чем он совершенно не нуждается? _В пять утра?_

Почему Юра вечно заводит дружбу со всякими чудаками? Он что, проклят?

— Я не пеку ему печенье, — возражает Кацуки. — Я пеку печенье его собаке.

— Почему ты никогда не пек печенье Поте? — немедленно оскорбляется Юра.

— Я пек.

— Что? Когда это? Где?

Юри вытаскивает из шкафа жестянку и призывно гремит. Через три секунды Потя показывается на пороге, облизываясь и заинтересованно глядя на Кацуки.

— Так вот как ты ее подкупил? — спрашивает Юра, наблюдая, как Юри достает из коробки угощение в виде рыбки и дает его кошке.

— Она этого заслуживает, — отвечает Юри.

Черт, ну вот и как на него теперь злится.

Юра усаживается на стул Поти. — Покорми меня. Раз уж разбудил в такую рань.

Кацуки даже не пытается спорить, только пожимает плечами. — Ладно. Что ты хочешь?

Ну, зато Юра хотя бы позавтракает.

* * *

Виктор обедает в комнате для отдыха, задумавшись о своем, когда к его столу подходит Юра и с грохотом ставит на стол жестянку. Коробка обвязана лентой, за лентой виднеется записка.

— И тебе добрый день, Юра. Присядешь?

— Захлопнись, — бросает Юра и садится напротив.

Виктор разглядывает коробку. Он недавно видел такую ленту.

— Это от Юри? — спрашивает он, стараясь звучать естественно.

Юра выглядит так, будто его заставили съесть лимон. — Да.

— Для меня?

Отвращение на лице Юры настолько очевидно, что это даже забавно.

— Да, — выдавливает он, явно наступив на горло своей гордости.

Виктор тянется к коробке, но Юра немедленно отодвигает ее подальше от него. И теперь Виктор в трудной ситуации, потому что Юра мелочный и он совершенно не сожалеет о своем поведении. Он явно не испытывает угрызений совести по поводу того, что скрывал присутствие Юри в России от Виктора, и теперь он успешно занял позицию человека, у которого есть то, что хочет Виктор.

Виктор прищуривается и улыбается.

— Могу я тебе чем-то помочь, Юра?

— Мила говорит, что я поступил мерзко, — сообщает он.

— Если ты думаешь, что я здесь могу что-то возразить…

— Мне плевать, — перебивает Юра. — Никто не обязан тебе сообщать, где находится Юри. Я просто хотел тебе сказать, что это, — он трясет жестянкой, — ничего не значит. Юри делает это, потому что считает, что он тебе обязан, так что не раскатывай губу.

Его слова ощущаются неприятной тяжестью у Виктора в желудке, и ему приходится напомнить себе, что он разговаривает с Юрой, который ненавидит его без какой-либо определенной причины, и который никогда не считал себя выше лжи.

— Неужели? — медленно произносит он.

— Именно, — заявляет Юра, прищурившись.

— И ты, я полагаю, решил мне об этом сказать по доброте душевной?

— Я решил тебе об этом сказать, чтобы ты прекратил приставать к Юри. У него и без тебя куча проблем.

Очень хорошо, что Виктор готов к тому, что Юра бросит ему в лицо все оскорбления, до которых додумается, потому что _вот это_ бьет его в уязвимое место. Только потому что он был готов к этому разговору, Виктор продолжает улыбаться и выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало.

— Хмм, скажи мне, а ты считаешь себя одной из его проблем?

У Юры на лице появляется совершенно смертоносное выражение, и на долю секунды Виктор думает, что он сейчас отшвырнет стол и полезет драться.

— Больше ничего ему не дари. Увидишь, как быстро он про тебя забудет, — ледяным тоном заявляет Юра и гневно уходит.

Виктор выдыхает.

Ну что ж, это было кошмарно.

Он тянется к коробке, чтобы отвлечь себя от слов Юры, развязывает ленту и разворачивает записку.

_Спасибо за подарок и обед. Я приготовил Маккачин угощение. Надеюсь, ей понравится. Список ингредиентов приклеен к дну коробки на случай, если у нее на что-то аллергия._   
_Желаю тебе хорошего дня._   
_Юри Кацуки._   
_P.S. Юра, я же тебе сказал не читать записку. Пожалуйста, веди себя прилично с Виктором._

Ну, с «веди себя прилично» уже не сложилось, но записка настолько сладкая, что почти компенсирует это.

Виктору определенно предстоят несколько очень неприятных недель в обществе Юры, и это его не радует. Очевидно, что тот хочет, чтобы он держался как можно дальше от Юри, но это не то, что Виктор может или хочет выполнять. По крайней мере, пока Юри сам не попросит оставить его в покое.

Виктор осознает, что образ Юри в его голове не вполне совпадает с реальностью, но он все еще цепляется за него. Он так долго мечтал о нем, что не может отпустить теперь, когда Юри так близко.

Он осознает, что он не знает Юри, но как же сильно он хочет его узнать, господи. Он хочет знать все, запомнить все детали, которые отличаются от того, что он помнит о Юри с банкета, и найти все то, что осталось в нем прежним.

Юри такой… непредсказуемый. Виктор ходит вокруг него на цыпочках, а видел его всего-то два раза. Он хочет большего.

Виктор очень давно никем так не интересовался и не намерен отступать.

* * *

К концу дня Юра зол и измотан, и в последнее время это состояние становится все более привычным. Ему действительно нужно больше спать, но времени ни на что не хватает.

Он должен быть абсолютно уверен, что он готов для следующего соревнования, и что у него получится выиграть золото или, по крайней мере, занять достаточно высокое место, чтобы пройти в финал.

Ему предстоит выступать против Виктора в Москве, и это заставляет его нервничать. Все будет зависеть от этого следующего выступления.

Все, чего он хочет, это пойти домой, съесть что-нибудь вкусное и лечь на ближайшую плоскую поверхность, и лежать там, пока не настанет время снова вставать. Но приходится плестись к Якову, который просил зайти к нему перед уходом.

Юра очень, очень редко бывает в кабинете Якова. Яков не их тех тактичных людей, которые отводят тебя в сторонку, чтобы отругать или дать совет; Яков кричит на тебя при всех, не заботясь о том, насколько это унизительно.

— Упс, у кого-то проблемы, — чирикает Мила, проходя мимо Юры и ухмыляясь.

— Почему ты все еще здесь? Проваливай, карга, — бросает он, свирепо на нее глядя.

— Я жду Виктора. Он обещал подвезти меня до дома.

— Отстой, — сообщает Юра и отворачивается, чувствуя, как снова начинает злиться.

Мила вздыхает. — Знаешь, не все, что Виктор делает, он делает тебе назло. Перестань вести себя как засранец.  
Юра в ярости поворачивается к ней. — _Я_? Я, по-твоему, засранец?! Это он…

— _Юра_, — перебивает его суровый голос Якова. — Ко мне. Сейчас же.

Юра сжимает кулаки и отворачивается, вознамерившись игнорировать все, что Мила может ему сказать.

Он тащится в кабинет Якова и усаживается напротив него, скрестив руки на груди.

— Чего, — говорит он, как только Яков садится за свой стол.

— Юра, — начинает тот и совсем не кажется злым.

Его голос звучит почти ласково, и Юри внезапно начинает слышать сигнал тревоги в голове. Яков выглядит так, будто надкусил лимон и ничего хорошего это не сулит, потому что так он выглядит только когда разговаривает на темы, которые ему не нравятся; например, чувства.

— Ты приходишь на тренировки уставшим и явно не высыпаешься. Я не могу выпускать тебя на лед, если не знаю, достаточно ли ты проснулся, чтобы не травмироваться.

Юре кажется, что кровь застывает в жилах.

Яков продолжает. — Я знаю, что тебя нельзя назвать беспечным. Так что… если что-то не так… — судя по его лицу, этот разговор причиняет ему мучения, — мне нужно, чтобы ты мне рассказал. Чтобы я смог помочь.

Минуту назад Юре действительно казалось, что Яков собирается выгнать его, и теперь ему требуется пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Лилия сказала мне, что ты поздно ложишься спать, и куда-то ходишь по вечерам, когда ты должен отдыхать. Я знаю, что ты молод и в этом возрасте эмоции…

— Я хожу кататься, — прерывает его Юра, потому что разговор сворачивает в омерзительную тему, и если Яков попытается поговорить с ним _об этом_, или еще о чем-то в том же духе, Юра рискует умереть на месте.

— Кататься? — медленно повторяет Яков. — Ты думаешь, я поверю в это? У нас есть камеры наблюдения, и никто тебя не видел.

Юра фыркает, раздраженный бесполезностью этого разговора. — Потому что я катаюсь не здесь.

— Где же ты катаешься, в таком случае? — интересуется Яков, явно ни на йоту не доверяя его словам.

— На катке Кати Морозовой.

На этот раз Яков все-таки повышает голос. — _Ты ходишь кататься на каток к этой женщине?_ — Юра слегка вздрагивает от его тона. — Как ты вообще додумался ходить _к ней_…

— Там катается Юри. Я хожу кататься с ним, — перебивает Юра, чтобы не провоцировать Якова.

Яков молча смотрит на него.

— Ты катаешься на одном катке с самым титулованным фигуристом мира, но изматываешь себя, катаясь с Кацуки? — спрашивает Яков, снова повышая голос.

— Виктор может подавиться, — выплевывает Юра, и Яков хватается за переносицу. — И мое катание стало лучше. Ты знаешь это, даже чертов Виктор заметил это, и почему, как ты думаешь? Потому что Юри теперь отвечает за большинство моих тренировок в студии! Он знает, что делает; вы бы все знали, как он хорош, если бы перестали его недооценивать хоть на пять минут, тогда…

— Достаточно, — произносит Яков. — Ты не можешь продолжать саботировать свои тренировки ради баловства с Кацуки.

— Я не балуюсь! Мы…

— Независимо от твоих представлений о том, как он тебе помогает, я вижу только то, что ты приходишь на тренировки настолько уставшим, что стал небрежным. Я поговорю с Лилией. Ты будешь соблюдать свой режим. Ты будешь отдыхать и правильно питаться. Будешь делать уроки. На этом все.

— Но…

— Это все, я сказал, — повторяет Яков, и Юра понимает, что сколько бы он не кричал и не бился, своего решения тот не изменит.

Юра так устал, он такой злой, он так взбешен. Он потратил столько времени и сил, чтобы кататься вместе с Юри, и столько времени ушло на то, чтобы Юри стало комфортно кататься с ним. И все это больше ничего не значит.

— Я могу идти? — выплевывает он, впившись ногтями в свои ладони, скрестив руки еще крепче, чтобы не было видно, как они дрожат.

Яков вздыхает, звучит устало. — Я знаю, что ты со мной не согласен, но это для твоего же блага.

— Могу я идти? — нетерпеливо повторяет Юра.

Яков долго молчит. — Можешь идти.

Юра встает со стула так стремительно, что тот проезжается ножками по полу, и хлопает дверью, уходя.

Он так зол, что чувствует, как закипают злые слезы, и это его бесит, так бесит, господи.

Он мчится в раздевалку, хлопая каждой дверью, которая встречается по пути, и хватает свои вещи, чтобы быстрее убраться отсюда.

Он должен что-то сделать. Он пока не знает, что, но он должен _что-то_ сделать, потому что это нечестно. Нечестно, и Юра больше не может мириться тем, что его затыкают и воспринимают как ребенка.

Он так устал кричать; горло саднит от крика.

Ему 15 лет, он самый перспективный фигурист России, но его все равно никто не слушает.

Что должно случиться? Сколько медалей он должен выиграть, чтобы с ним начали считаться? Как много квадов приземлить, чтобы быть услышанным?

Юра хотел бы знать ответы на эти вопросы, потому что он устал до тошноты. Он хочет, чтобы хотя один раз его кто-нибудь услышал.

* * *

Когда Виктор подъезжает к студии Лилии с Маккачин на переднем сидении и Милой на заднем, льет дождь, а он нигде не может найти свой зонтик.

— Кажется, в багажнике его нет, — сообщает Мила, обследовав его содержимое.

Виктор сильно подозревает, что она что-то там сломала, если судить по «упс», которое у нее вырвалось, пока она там рылась, но сейчас он больше озабочен тем, что у Зои нет зонтика, а ливень такой сильный, что она успеет промокнуть насквозь, даже если побежит к машине.

Он заглядывает под переднее сидение и скрючивается, пытаясь нашарить зонтик рукой. Он как раз собирается попросить Милу попробовать достать его с заднего сидения, когда та подает голос.

— Обалдеть, это что, Кацуки?

Виктор резко выпрямляется и бьется головой о приборную панель. Больно, но он не обращает на это никакого внимания, увидев Юри, ведущего Зою к машине под простым черным зонтиком, старательно наклоняя его так, чтобы девочка не промокла.

Виктор смотрит на него, совершенно оглушенный явной близостью между Юри и Зоей, тем, как Юри наклоняет голову, чтобы лучше ее слышать, а она сияет от его внимания и держится за его руку.

Его мозг обрабатывает информацию пару секунд, а потом все щелкает и встает на свои места. Он вспоминает каждый свой разговор с Зоей о том, какой ее новый учитель прекрасный и идеальный, красивый, талантливый, и даже умеет кататься на коньках.

— Мила, — медленно начинает Виктор, все еще пытаясь осознать то, что видит, — ты знала, что новый учитель Зои – это Юри?

Изумление на лице Милы несколько утешает. — Откуда бы я могла это знать? О боже, ты серьезно? Все это время он был ее учителем? Это… довольно забавно, на самом деле.

— Хмм, — мычит Виктор в ответ и ловит взгляд Юри, который поднимает было руку, нерешительно останавливается на полпути, но потом все же доводит начатое до конца и машет ему.

Виктор машет ему в ответ.

Зотя замечает его и тоже начинает махать и тащить Юри к машине с удвоенной энергией. Мила открывает дверь и Зоя забирается внутрь.

— Витя! — восклицает она и тянется обнять его и поцеловать.

— Как пожимает моя любимая Бабичева? — по привычке спрашивает он.

— Хорошо! Юри проводил меня к вам, потому что там жуткий дождь, — радостно сообщает она.

Виктор бросает взгляд назад и замечает, как Юри передает Миле сумку Зои.

— Это очень мило с его стороны, — отмечает Виктор, и Юри поднимает взгляд на него.— Привет, _Ю-юри_.

— Привет, — отвечает Юри.

— Ты знаешь Юри, Витя? И ты мне не сказал? — спрашивает Зоя таким тоном, будто ее предали самым ужасным образом.

— Я не знал, что Юри и есть твой учитель, — поясняет Виктор, с большим трудом отрывая глаза от Юри. — Я бы зашел поздороваться, если бы знал.

Зоя не выглядит убежденной, но быстро отвлекается на Макку, которая устраивает было голову у нее на коленях, но потом замечает Юри и пытается подобраться поближе, чтобы его облизать. Но ее поводок пристегнут к ремню безопасности, так что она может только мягко бодать Зою, которая решает, что Маккачин просит, чтобы ее погладили.

Юри смотрит на Макку так, будто хочет забраться в машину и погладить ее. Виктор замечает грусть в его глазах и хочет позволить ему играть с Маккачин столько, сколько Юри захочет.

— Подвезти тебя? — спрашивает Виктор, потому что он бесстыжий и не погнушается любым предлогом для того, чтобы провести время с Юри. И вообще, ему надо поблагодарить его за угощение для Макки.

— О, нет, нет, я не должен… — начинает Юри, но тут налетает ветер и выворачивает зонтик в его руках, и Юри отвлекается на попытки выпрямить его, чтобы не промокнуть. Его брюки уже насквозь мокрые внизу. Виктор не должен тянуть время.

— Я… ты, — нервно начинает Юри, и буквально подпрыгивает, когда телефон начинает звонить у него в кармане. — Извини, извини, не буду вас задерживать, — торопливо говорит он, будто это он мучительно пытается придумать повод и задержать Виктора, а не наоборот.

Он подносит свой телефон к уху и отходит, чтобы Мила могла закрыть дверь.

— Да, ал… Юра? — удивленно говорит он, и Мила замирает на месте, держась за дверь, и прислушивается. — Юра, что случилось, я не понимаю…

Юри замолкает и хмурится все сильнее и сильнее.

— Где ты сейчас? Оставайся там, постарайся укрыться от дождя, я за тобой приеду, ладно? — небольшая пауза, Юри слушает. — Не волнуйся, просто оставайся там. Я скоро буду.

Он убирает телефон, выглядя куда более собранным и решительным, чем минуту назад, и заглядывает в машину. — Можете меня подвезти?

Мила и Виктор обмениваются обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Конечно, поехали.

* * *

Поездка в машине с Бабичевыми по бокам, собакой на коленях и Виктором за рулем оказывается весьма своеобразным опытом, о котором Юри не готов думать после звонка Юры.

Беспокойство поднимается откуда-то изнутри, и он нервно закусывает губу, наблюдая, как мимо проносятся здания. Он не представляет, что могло случиться, но явно что-то серьезное, если судить по торопливой, почти панической интонации. Что бы это ни было, из-за этого Юра пошел на Катин каток под проливным дождем, и именно сегодня из всех дней ее каток оказался закрыт.

По стечению обстоятельств дом Бабичевых оказывается по дороге, и Виктор завозит их.

— Я подумал, что лучше будет сначала высадить их, — говорит Виктор, убедившись, что обе девочки благополучно добрались до подъезда.

— Наверное, — отвечает Юри.

Несмотря на то, что он не представляет, что случилось с Юрой, он знает, что тот не хочет сейчас быть среди людей. Хватит и того, что их повезет Виктор, хотя Юри не понимает Юриной ненависти к Виктору.

Виктор такой хороший. Слишком хороший. Такой добрый и внимательный, что это попросту нечестно.

— Ты не знаешь, зачем он пошел на каток Кати? — спрашивает Виктор.

Юри мешкает несколько секунд, сам не вполне понимая, почему. — Мы ходим туда кататься.

Виктор впивается в него взглядом в зеркале заднего вида и смотрит не отрываясь несколько секунд, прежде чем переключить свое внимание обратно на дорогу.

Тишина между ними натягивается подобно струне, пока они едут. Юри нервно зарывается пальцами в мех Макки.

— В этом сезоне Юра стал кататься иначе. Значит, это твоя заслуга? — мягко произносит Виктор. В его голосе нежность, почти умиротворенность.

Юри не думает, что мог сильно повлиять на Юру, уж точно не настолько, чтобы это было заметно. Все, чего Юра добился, он добился благодаря своему упорному труду. Но теперь, когда Виктор говорит об этом, Юри начинает думать о том, что в Канаде Юра завоевал серебро, и может ли он быть виноват в том, что Юра не взял золото.

— Когда я дал Юре эту программу, Агапэ, я не думал, что он сможет катать ее так прекрасно. Не пойми меня неправильно, я знаю, что он может сделать все отлично, но я не ожидал, что он будет способен на такую мягкость и уязвимость.

— Я … что? — мямлит Юри.

Кажется, Виктор хвалит его, и это просто... слишком. _Это уже слишком_.

— Конечно, Юра всегда находился под твоим влиянием…

_Конечно_, что он хочет сказать этим _конечно_. Бессмыслица какая-то. У Юри начинает болеть голова.

— …это очень заметно, если знаешь, на что обращать внимание, — невозмутимо продолжает Виктор. — Юра хорошо прячет это в своей хореографии, но в этом сезоне твое влияние очевидно. Я рад, что он прислушивается к тебе, было бы жаль, если бы он закончил сезон и так ни разу и не откатал Агапэ в полную силу.

Юри смущен и не в состоянии сейчас думать о том, что Виктор Никифоров хвалит его.

— Я думал, Агапэ была поставлена специально для Юры, — отвечает он, изо всех сил пытаясь сменить тему.

Виктор постукивает пальцами по рулю и сворачивает налево.

— Если говорить начистоту, я забыл, что пообещал ему программу, — признается он. — А Агапэ была почти готова.

— Ты придумал эту программу не для себя? — спрашивает Юри, потому что Агапэ хорошая программа. Прекрасная. Виктор определенно мог бы катать ее сам, даже если его тема в этом сезоне изменилась. В этом сезоне вместо любви он по какой-то причине выбрал тему утраты. Его программы, если описать их одним словом, получились _душераздирающими_.

На этот раз Виктор молчит дольше. — Нет, не для себя.

Юри совсем перестает что-либо понимать, открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но тут машина останавливается, и он видит, что они приехали.

Он прищуривается, смотрит сквозь окно и различает фигурку, жмущуюся к стене здания, ища защиты у навеса над крыльцом, и чувствует, как больно колет сердце.

Юра похож на вымокшего голодного кота.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит пойти за ним одному, — говорит Виктор.

— Да уж, — выдыхает Юри, и мягко отпихивает Макку со своих колен, которая тут же жалобно ноет.

— Я вас подожду, — обещает Виктор, и Юри бы попытался спорить, но сейчас важнее всего забрать Юру и убедиться, что с ним все хорошо, так что он хватает зонтик и выбирается из машины.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, так искренне, как только умеет, и закрывает за собой дверь.

Немедленно налетает ветер и чуть не вырывает зонтик у него из рук.

Юра поднимает взгляд, заметив приближение Юри, и он выглядит несчастным. Его плечи опадают, и он тянется ему навстречу. Он промок насквозь, и Юри ускоряет шаг, чтобы быстрее защитить его зонтиком.

— Ты быстро добрался, — вяло и безэмоционально говорит Юра. В словах нет никакой силы. Подойдя ближе, Юри видит, что его глаза опухли и покраснели.

— Меня подвезли, — отвечает он, и тот факт, что Юра не начинает плеваться огнем, заметив машину Виктора, говорит о многом. — Пойдем домой?

Юра не отвечает, опускает взгляд и сжимает кулаки.

Юри ждет, но когда понимает, что ответа не будет, передает ему зонтик. Юра слишком подавлен, чтобы возражать, и Юри пользуется ситуацией, сняв с себя куртку и набросив ее ему на плечи, укутывая его в нее поплотнее. Юра утопает в ней, куртка велика ему на несколько размеров, и в менее печальной ситуации это бы даже выглядело забавно. Юри внезапно очень ясно осознает, что Юре всего _пятнадцать лет_.

Ему самому пятнадцать лет было целую вечность назад.

Юра поднимает глаза и смотрит на него так, будто вот-вот заплачет.

— Пойдем домой, Юра, — очень ласково говорит Юри, и тот ежится.

— Хорошо, — едва слышно бормочет он, получше запахивая на себе куртку.

Юри забирает у него зонтик и ведет его к машине, подстраиваясь под его шаги и наклоняя зонтик так, чтобы защитить Юру от дождя.

Он сам все равно уже весь мокрый с правой стороны после того, как вел к машине Зою, так что какая разница.

Юра забирается в машину и Юри напрягается, ожидая какого-нибудь обмена любезностями, но вместо этого оба молчат. Не задавая никаких вопросов, Виктор заводит машину и выезжает с парковки.

Тишина ощущается напряженной.

Юра рядом с ним слегка сползает по сидению и прижимается к Юри. Макка снова укладывает голову на колени Юри.

До квартиры Лилии еще долго ехать, и тишина окутывает их.

Юри видит, что Виктор бросает на них обеспокоенные взгляды, но ничего не спрашивает.

Юри решает спросить сам. — Хочешь поговорить?

— Нет, — моментально отвечает Юра, с оттенком своей обычной капризности в голосе. Он свирепо смотрит в сторону Виктора, который сосредоточенно смотрит на дорогу и постукивает пальцами по рулю, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть так, будто ему нет до них дела.

Если бы Юри не видел, как тот взволнованно поглядывал на Юру, он бы даже мог поверить.

Проходит пара секунд, в течение которых Юра подозрительно пялится на Виктора, который выглядит абсолютно погруженным в свои мысли. Потом Юра оживает и начинает тихо говорить, но с затаенной злобой, достаточной, чтобы запитать от нее небольшую ракету. 

— Яков запретил мне с тобой кататься.

Юри осмысляет это секунду и, даже после того как ему это удается, он не понимает, что в этом такого ужасного. Конечно, ему нравится кататься с Юрой. Это весело, и Юри давно уже не было весело на льду, но это не тянет на причину для того, чтобы бродить под проливным дождем.

Слава богу, ему хватает здравого смысла не сказать это вслух.

— Почему? — вместо этого спрашивает он.

— Он говорит, что я просто трачу на это время, и я пытался объяснить, что я тренируюсь, но он меня не послушал, никто меня никогда не слушает… — он перебивает сам себя. — Он не верит, что я тренируюсь, и думает, что мы просто валяем дурака.

Юри пытается придумать что-нибудь, что могло бы его утешить. _Слушай своего тренера_ определенно не то, что он хочет сейчас слышать, но больше ему ничего в голову не приходит. Если Яков считает, что Юра напрасно тратит свое время, то так, вероятно, и есть.

Юри все еще не понимает, почему Юра считает, что их занятия так уж полезны для него, разве что с Юри ему кататься веселее, чем тренироваться на катке Якова.

Тишина затягивается, и Юра снова обмякает на сидении и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Неважно, — бурчит он. — Я все равно ничего не смогу сделать.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь так легко сдаться, Юра, — бодро вклинивается в беседу Виктор. Оба мгновенно поднимают на него взгляд, даже Маккачин настороженно дергает ушками.

Юра смотрит на Виктора с такой злобой, что Юри даже вздрагивает.

— Если проблема в том, что ты слишком поздно возвращаешься домой, тогда перестань, — предлагает тот.

— О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь, ты, стар…

— Проблема не в том, что ты катаешься с Юри. Проблема в том, что ты катаешься с Юри _после тренировок_, — перебивает Виктор, и Юра замолкает, надувшись.

Он молчит пару минут, обдумывая услышанное. — Яков ни за что не согласится.

— О, но ведь за твой график отвечает не Яков, не правда ли? И существует очень простой способ убедить Якова в чем угодно.

Они ждут продолжения, но Виктор молчит, довольный их вниманием.

— Выкладывай! Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя пнул? — угрожает Юра.

— Тебе действительно стоит научиться говорить «пожалуйста», — замечает Виктор.

— Выкладывай уже, пожалуйста, пока я тебя не пнул, — мрачно произносит Юра.

Виктор издает смешок, почти хрюкает, и это странным образом выходит мило. 

— Все очень просто, — сообщает Виктор, паркуясь возле их дома. — Тебе всего лишь нужно заручиться поддержкой Лилии, и она сделает все остальное.

Юра разочарованно откидывается обратно на спинку сидения.

— Ты выжил из ума. С таким же успехом я могу попытаться уговорить кирпичную стену.

Виктор гасит зажигание и поворачивается к ним. — Лилия очень здравомыслящий человек. Если ты сможешь убедить ее в том, что тебе это нужно и тебе это поможет, она поддержит тебя.

Юра смотрит на него, прищурившись.

— Он прав, — тихо говорит Юри, и начинает запинаться, когда Виктор смотрит на него и улыбается. — Эм, то есть, я хотел сказать, она не возражала, когда я начал работать на катке, так что…

Юра все еще сомневается. — Помоги мне ее уговорить, — обращается он к Юри; наполовину просит, наполовину требует.

В его глазах уже вспыхнул огонек надежды, которой там не было пятнадцать минут назад, плечи распрямились, подбородок вздернут.

— Конечно, — обещает Юри, зная, что не сможет отказать ему.

* * *

Пока они ехали домой, дождь почти закончился, и Юра первым выскакивает из машины и бежит в здание, не дожидаясь Юри с его зонтиком.

Юри медленно выбирается из машины, мнется пару секунд, потом отходит, останавливается, смотрит на Виктора, закусив губу. Виктор наблюдает, как он о чем-то раздумывает, но потом, очевидно, решается, подходит к окну машины со стороны водителя и ждет, пока Виктор опустит стекло.

— Хочешь зайти? — спрашивает он. — Из-за меня тебе пришлось сделать большой крюк, меньшее, чем я могу тебя отблагодарить, это ужин.

Виктор смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, правда Юри произнес эти слова, или ему уже мерещится. Должно быть, он выглядит как круглый дурак, сидя в машине с приоткрытым ртом, вытаращенными глазами и заалевшими ушами.

Он молчит так долго, что Юри нервничает, опускает глаза и краснеет.

Вблизи он настолько красив, что Виктор забывает дышать.

— Извини, ты наверняка занят…

— Я свободен! — выпаливает Виктор. — И доступен. Совершенно свободен и доступен. Очень доступен, — зачем-то сообщает он.

Юри испуганно смотрит на него, вытаращив глаза.

Виктор усилием воли берет себя в руки, и прочищает горло. — Я с удовольствием зайду, — отвечает он, широко улыбаясь.

Юри часто моргает, будто слишком долго смотрел на солнце.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и отходит в сторону, чтобы Виктор мог открыть дверь.

— Подожди, но я не могу оставить тут Маккачин, — спохватывается Виктор, потому что он не жестокий человек, и никогда не поставит свои желания выше благополучия своей собаки.

— Конечно, нет, — отвечает Юри, будто ему даже в голову не приходило оставить Макку одну в машине. — Но тебе лучше занести ее в дом на руках, — он очаровательно морщит нос, — я не думаю, что Лилии понравятся грязные следы на ее мебели.

Лилия вообще, скорее всего, убьет Виктора за то, что он притащил собаку без ее разрешения, но он готов страдать, если это позволит провести больше времени с Юри. Он убирает ключи в карман, сгребает Макку на руки как младенца-переростка и идет за Юри.

Все иначе, чем в прошлый раз, когда он впервые пришел в квартиру Лилии с Юри. Для начала, Юри открывает дверь перед ним и пропускает его вперед, а не вбегает в нее первым с таким видом, будто хочет где-нибудь от него спрятаться.

Юри предлагает ему тапочки и ведет его в кухню, чтобы угостить напитком, пока Маккачин любопытничает вокруг.

На этот раз он чувствует себя гостем, а не взломщиком.

— Могу предложить воду, апельсиновый сок, вино… — перечисляет Юри, заглянув в холодильник. — Газированную воду, колу…

— Я бы не отказался от апельсинового сока, — говорит Виктор, усевшись на барный стул и ждет, что Юри достанет упаковку и нальет ему стакан.

Вместо этого Юри берет разделочную доску, нож и пару апельсинов из миски для фруктов.

Виктор растерянно смотрит, как Юри разрезает апельсины и достает соковыжималку для цитрусовых из шкафчика, и только тогда до него доходит, что Юри собирается _приготовить_ ему апельсиновый сок.

Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что не нужно ради него так стараться, он выпьет что угодно другое, но тут Юри начинает методично закатывать рукава, и Виктор буквально давится собственной слюной.

Он заставляет себя закрыть рот и смотрит, как Юри выжимает для него апельсины. Судя по всему, тому не привыкать этим заниматься; и пяти минут не проходит, а он уже предлагает ему стакан.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Виктор с пересохшим горлом.

— Пожалуйста, — отвечает Юри, споласкивает руки, вытирает их полотенцем. — Я пойду проверю, как там Юра.

Виктор целую минуту разглядывает свой стакан с соком, потом вытаскивает телефон и отправляет одинаковое сообщение обеим своим матерям и Крису.

» _что это значит когда кто-то готовит тебе свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок вместо того чтобы просто дать тебе стакан воды?_

Маман отвечает первой.

» _ЖЕНИСЬ НА НЕМ_

Виктор пробует сок и гадает, делает ли Юри это специально.

Неужели он флиртует с Виктором? Виктору не кажется, что с ним флиртуют. Юри слишком нервный рядом с ним, будто в любой момент готов выскочить в окно, и все же…

И все же Виктор сидит тут абсолютно, безнадежно очарованный, и не знает, что делать с собой.

Маккачин тычется мордой в его ногу, вероятно, окончив осмотр территории. Виктор рассеяно чешет ее голову.

— Ох, Маккачин, что же мне делать? — вздыхает он.

Маккачин смотрит на него своими большими темными глазами и ничего не отвечает.

Что-то грохочет в прихожей, и Виктор слышит вопли Юры.

— Отдай обратно мою кошку!

— Сходи прими душ!

— Отдай мою кошку или я надеру тебе задницу!

— Думаешь, достанешь? — спрашивает Юри, и снова раздается шум.

Виктор отпивает сок и думает, нормально ли испытывать ревность к пятнадцатилетке, который ругается с объектом его воздыханий.

* * *

Лилия приходит домой как раз тогда, когда они закончили готовить ужин, и Юра никогда в жизни не был так рад ее видеть. 

Последние два часа Виктор помогал Юри готовить ужин и пытался бессовестно с ним флиртовать, а Юри краснел все сильнее и сильнее, и это было отвратительно. Юра даже не мог попытаться прибить Виктора на месте, потому что он был занят составлением таблицы с аргументами на тему того, почему ему совершенно необходима помощь Юри.

И видеть, как Виктор моментально вытягивается по струнке при виде Лилии, очень смешно.

Лилия обводит комнату взглядом, останавливаясь глазами на Викторе и его собаке. Виктор выпрямляется еще сильнее, если это вообще возможно.

— О, Виктор подвез меня, так что я пригласил его на ужин, я несу полную ответственность за его пребывание здесь, и за Маккачин тоже, — тараторит Юри, широко открыв глаза, как потерявшийся щеночек. Самое смешное, он никогда не осознает, что он делает и как это действует на окружающих.

Юра видел, как это работает на людях, это одно из его любимых занятий в принципе — наблюдать, как люди стелятся перед Юри, пытаясь его впечатлить, а он при этом остается абсолютно не в курсе происходящего.

Лилия еще раз смотрит на Виктора и на Маккачин, которую Виктор держит поближе к себе.

— Хммм, — резюмирует Лилия. — Я пойду освежусь перед ужином.

— Разумеется, мадам, — кивает Юри, и Лилия уходит.

— Погоди, — шокировано начинает Виктор. — И _это все_? Никакой лекции насчет того, что ты что-то там ей навязываешь? Никаких угроз насчет того, что случится, если Маккачин поцарапает пол?

Юри хмурится, недоуменно морщит нос. — С чего бы им быть?

— _Потому что!_ — восклицает Виктор.

Юра ухмыляется. — Все дело в том, что Юри ей нравится, в отличие от тебя.

— Мадам Лилия ко всем относится одинаково, — дипломатично говорит Юри, стараясь сгладить явный фаворитизм, который Лилия всем только что продемонстрировала.

— Ты, конечно, мой друг, но ты еще и тупейшая сучка из всех, что я встречал, — информирует его Юра.

— Ты говоришь как Пхичит, — замечает Юри и отворачивается, чтобы трусливо уйти от разговора и унести в столовую кастрюлю.

Виктор бредет за ним как загипнотизированный, словно Юри только что перевернул его картину мира с ног на голову. Юра лично очень наслаждается его растерянностью и страданиями.

Весь ужин Юра сидит как на иголках, ерзает на стуле, и пытается дождаться удобного момента, чтобы поднять вопрос. Он раз за разом открывает рот, каждый раз, когда, казалось бы, повисла пауза, но каждый раз или Лилия задает Юри какой-нибудь вопрос, или Виктор открывает свой дурацкий рот, так что Юра замолкает и ждет дальше.

К концу ужина он так сильно скрипит зубами, что у него начинает болеть голова.

Виктор бросает на него взгляд, и Юра тут же вскидывается, готовый начать перепалку.

— Должен сказать, я очень обеспокоен, — произносит Виктор, повернувшись к Лилии. — Юный Юра продолжает падать на ровном месте посреди тренировки, потому что почти перестал спать.

Юра его _убьет_.

— Заткнись, ты, старый ко…

— Юрий Плисецкий, ты не будешь нецензурно выражаться за моим столом, — немедленно перебивает его Лилия, и Юра замолкает.

Виктор продолжает, будто ничего не случилось.

— Яков тоже обратил на это внимание.

Лилия выглядит недовольной. Впрочем, как и всегда.

— Он не обсуждал это со мной.

— Хмм, разве? Странно.

— Я знаю тебя с тех пор, как ты носил памперсы, Виктор Никифоров. Говори, что тебе нужно.

Виктор улыбается, словно добился именно того, чего хотел.

— Я считаю, что Юре пошли бы на пользу плановые тренировки с Юри, включенные в его расписание. Это необходимо для его развития и совершенствования.

Юра чувствует себя так, словно землю выдернули у него из-под ног, но вместо бетона он приземлился на заботливо подстеленный спортивный мат. Он моргает, пытаясь понять, к чему идет этот разговор.

— И зачем мне тратить время Юри на фигурное катание? — спрашивает Лилия.

Юра замечает, как Юри выпрямляется и хмурится в непонимании, услышав эти слова.

— Отличный вопрос, — парирует Виктор с видом человека, который знает ответ, и тут же разворачивает к Юре. — Юра?

Юра едва не падает со стула, услышав свое имя. — Я... эм… у меня есть таблица? — неуверенно говорит он.

Лилия разглядывает его.

— Давай посмотрим, — решает она, и Юра подрывается с места.

— Я принесу ноутбук, — говорит он и бежит в спальню, по пути вспоминая все заготовленные аргументы.

Он слышит, как Юри за его спиной говорит, что уберет со стола, и Виктор тут же радостно и слишком громко вызывается помочь.

Когда он возвращается с ноутбуком, стол свободен, а Маккачин лежит в углу и ест из одной из нарядных мисок Лилии.

Он устраивает ноутбук на столе перед Лилией, глубоко вздыхает и начинает объяснять, что Юри обладает ключевым набором навыком, необходимых Юре для того, чтобы преуспеть, и что Юри уже помог ему так, как никто на катке Якова не смог.

Лилия слушает. Юри ушел мыть посуду вскоре после начала его монолога, и Виктор потащился за ним, как собака, жадная до внимания хозяина. Юра не обижается на Юри; обиделся бы еще месяц назад, но теперь он знает его достаточно хорошо и понимает, что тому некомфортно слышать, как кто-то говорит о нем.

Он рад, что сейчас его слышит только Лилия.

— И какая в этом выгода для Юри? — спрашивает она, когда Юра замолкает и переводит дух.

Из всех вопросов, которые Юра ожидал услышать, из всех контраргументов, к которым он подготовился, она задала ему вопрос, который он не ожидал.

И он понимает, что не знает, что отвечать. В его таблице нет ничего про Юри. В его таблице только он сам, эгоистичный и жадный.

Он потерянно смотрит на Лилию, приоткрыв рот, готовый ответить на любой другой вопрос, кроме этого.

_Зачем_ это Юри?

_Зачем_ Юри ходит кататься с ним? _Зачем_ Юри иногда сбегает от всех и идет кататься один?

— Потому что он любит фигурное катание, — внезапно говорит Юра. — И он на самом деле не готов его бросить.

Лилия сжимает губы и морщится, словно попробовала что-то гадкое. И потом она вздыхает, тихо и незаметно для любого, кто не наблюдал бы за ней так пристально, как Юра.

— Хорошо, — говорит она и выглядит так, будто сдается. — Завтра я поговорю с Яковом и все организую. Может быть, тогда этот мальчик перестанет засыпать в непредназначенных для этого местах.

Юра настолько оглушен, что несколько мгновений даже не может найти слов.

— Спасибо, мадам, — искренне говорит он, наконец, со всем возможным для себя почтением.

Лилия вздергивает бровь, словно не считала его способным на благодарность.

— Я надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня пожалеть о моем решении, — произносит она.

— Ни за что, — пылко говорит Юра.

— Очень хорошо. В таком случае, прошу меня извинить, я отправлюсь спать.

Юра смотрит, как она уходит, чувствуя, что сейчас он мог бы вступить в схватку с богом и победить. Он несется на кухню, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что Виктор и Юри стоят у раковины бок о бок.

— Она согласилась! — орет он.

Юри подпрыгивает на месте и роняет тарелку в раковину, обрызгав мыльной пеной все вокруг, включая свитер Виктора. — О, нет, прости, пожалуйста, прости, — тут же суетится он.

Виктор дает ему полотенце, которым до этого вытирал вымытые тарелки. — Правда согласилась? — переспрашивает он.

— Да! — Юра так счастлив, что даже не возражает против участия Виктора в этой беседе.

Юри, кажется, это замечает. — Это отлично, — говорит он, выглядя радостным и нервным одновременно.

Юра поднимает ладони вверх, и Юри улыбается ему. Он забрасывает полотенце на плечо и хлопает своими ладонями по его.

— Ура!

Юра в таком хорошем настроении, что ничего не может вывести его из себя, даже Виктор, который торчит в доме еще целый час и без конца пялится на Юри щенячьими глазами.

* * *

Вернуться к нормальной жизни после целого вечера в компании Юри оказывается непросто. Виктор чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Он просыпается утром, встает с кровати, моргает и в следующее мгновение приходит в себя у входа на каток, не особо отдавая себе отчет в том, как он сюда добрался.

— Доброе утро, господин Никифоров, — зовет его девушка с ресепшен, когда он зависает в вестибюле, пытаясь прийти в чувство.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается он, улыбаясь лучшей из своих улыбок.

— Господин Фельцман просил вас зайти к нему до начала вашей тренировки.

— Ай, — говорит Виктор и смотрит на часы на стене. Восемь утра большинство людей не воспринимает как позднее утро, но Лилия, конечно, уже пообщалась с Яковом. — Он выглядел очень злым?

— Умеренно.

Виктор вздыхает и смиряется с тем, что день начнется со скандала.

— Спасибо, что сказали, — благодарит он.

— Никаких проблем, — отвечает она, и Виктор нехотя идет в кабинет Якова.

Он понятия не имеет, как прошел разговор Якова с Лилией. Номера Юри у него так и нет, а Юрка на его звонок, конечно же, не ответит. Так что Виктору предстоит все узнать самым худшим образом из возможных.

— Доброе утро, Яков, — сдержанно говорит он, потому что он все еще злится из-за того, что Яков скрывал от него Юри.

— Мне не нравится, что ты подговорил Лилию у меня за спиной, — сообщает Яков.

— У меня все хорошо, спасибо. А как твои дела?

Лицо Якова так сильно багровеет, что он напоминает Виктору мультяшку. Если бы это было возможно, у него повалил бы пар из ушей.

Потом он вздыхает, и Виктор видит, как он через силу пытается успокоиться. Он берет лист бумаги и шлепает его на стол перед Виктором.

— Надеюсь, ты собой доволен, — бухтит он, и Виктор чувствует бабочек в животе, потому что это значит, что Лилия его одолела.

Он берет листок и читает, пытается разобраться в цифрах и датах.

— Что это?

— Расписание Кацуки. У тебя отныне есть с ним четыре часа в неделю. Договаривайтесь сами.

— В каком смысле, четыре часа? — переспрашивает Виктор, чувствуя, что сердце подскочило куда-то в горло.

— Ты же хотел, чтобы он тебе помог? Ты в ужасной форме, вот и поработай над ней.

Виктор чувствует, как начинает улыбаться.

— Яков, если ты хотел извиниться, надо было так и сказать.

— Убирайся отсюда, пока я не передумал, — говорит Яков.

— Тебе стоит чаще пользоваться словами, — замечает Виктор.

Яков устраивает целый спектакль, глядя на свои часы.

— Хмм, Юра, наверное, уже закончил свою тренировку с Кацуки.

Виктор вскакивает с места и спешит на каток.

Он замирает, увидев на льду фигуру, слишком высокую для Юры. Он узнает силуэт Юри; руки подняты в жесте, голова запрокинута, и он катается под Агапэ точно так, как Виктор себе представлял, когда впервые работал над постановкой этой программы; он безупречен, от изгиба спины и до положения рук.

Виктор подходит ближе, идет медленно, не желая мешать.

— _О_, — выдыхает он, глядя на Юри, отдающего всего себя программе, которую Виктор придумал для него.

— Я знаю, — комментирует Юра, наблюдающий за Юри со скрещенными руками. Виктор поначалу его даже не заметил. — Он должен соревноваться, — говорит Юра, и что-то в его интонации выдает его злость.

— Должен, — шепчет Виктор в ответ, — но хочет ли он?

Юра на это ничего не отвечает, и Виктор смотрит на него, видит, как тот сжимает губы, хмурится.

Они смотрят прокат Юри вдвоем.

Юри финиширует в центре катка, запыхавшись, держит финальную позу целых пять секунд. Потом поднимает взгляд и смотрит на них сияющими глазами, не в силах скрыть улыбку.

— Ну, как? — спрашивает он.

И это, Виктор думает, и есть ответ на его вопрос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава 8, в которой общий враг объединяет всех)
> 
> Это моя любимая глава из всех; именно из-за нее я вообще решила взяться за перевод этой работы прошлым летом)


	9. Chapter 9

Кажется, Юра перехитрил сам себя, и он уже не уверен, что это того стоило.

С одной стороны, теперь Кацуки официально с ним работает, а сам Юра снова стал высыпаться, но с другой стороны… _Виктор_.

Хуже, чем смотреть на то, как он отчаянно пытается привлечь внимание Кацуки, только смотреть на Юри, который подпрыгивает, краснеет и заикается рядом с ним, как любой другой дурак, подпавший под очарование Виктора.

Отвратительно, Юру они бесят, но он находит утешение в том, что Юри как обычно ничего не замечает, и большинство попыток Виктора пофлиртовать проходят незамеченными.

Взять хотя бы ситуацию, которая разворачивается перед ним прямо сейчас.

— Ты что, смеешься надо мной? — спрашивает Юри, нахмурив брови и недовольно скривив губы.

Виктор замирает у станка и в замешательстве склоняет голову.

— Что?

Когда Юра узнал, что Виктору удалось обманом заставить Якова и Лилию позволить ему проводить время с Юри, он чуть не швырнул коньки ему в голову, но остановился в последний момент, вспомнив, сколько будет стоить купить новые. Поэтому ему осталось только увязаться за ними, чтобы убедиться, что Виктор ничего не предпримет.

— Разве твоя мать не прима? — спрашивает Юри.

— Она… была примой? — Говорит Виктор, бросая растерянный взгляд на Юру, будто в надежде, что он скажет ему, что происходит. Юра одаривает его зубастой ухмылкой.

— Тогда почему ты в такой плохой форме? — спрашивает Юри. Он не сердится, просто искренне удивлен и как будто даже слегка обижен, что Виктор пришел сюда потратить его время.

У Виктора отвисает челюсть, и Юра чуть не падает со смеху. — Твое лицо, — хрипит он. — Бесценно.

_Лучший день в жизни Юры._

Виктор не обращает на него внимания. — Я давно не практиковался — смущенно отвечает он.

Юри недоверчиво на него смотрит. — Понятно, — медленно произносит он, — тогда давай попробуем еще раз. Юра, не подашь пример?

Честное слово, если Юра умрет прямо сейчас, он умрет счастливым.

— Конечно, — говорит он, вскакивает на ноги и встает в четвертую позицию.

Юри направляет его движения, не дотрагиваясь, пальцы парят в сантиметре от Юры, когда он указывает Виктору, где он был небрежен, а затем предлагает ему повторить.

Весь оставшийся час Кацуки гоняет Виктора по основам, поправляя его позиции и иногда призывая Юру что-то продемонстрировать. К концу занятия Виктор выглядит потным и так, будто жалеет, что накрасился, его челка непривлекательно липнет ко лбу. Юра _в полном восторге_.

* * *

Манера преподавания Юри даже близко не похожа на то, что ожидал Виктор. За исключением банкета, Юри с ним всегда был пугливым, неуверенным в себе, вечно на грани паники, от которой дрожали пальцы.

Виктор ожидал, что и учителем он будет таким же, но начинает понимать, что ожидать чего-то от Юри глупо. Вы думаете, что он повернет налево, но вместо этого он прет напролом через стену.

Юри, который ведет урок балета, оказывается совсем другим. Он держится уверенно, как человек, отлично знающий, что он делает.

Сейчас он выглядит профессионалом, абсолютно компетентным, и у Виктора от манеры его обращения с ним слабеют колени.

А потом урок заканчивается, и Юри снова превращается в комок нервов. Виктор не понимает, почему, но хочет понять.

— Могу я угостить тебя кофе? — спрашивает он, закончив переодеваться.

— Ты не должен, — торопливо говорит Юри.

— О, я знаю. Но я хочу. Можно, _Ю-юри_? — спрашивает он, слегка наклонив голову. — Пожалуйста?

Юри моргает, как будто его мозг пытается обработать слишком много информации сразу. Виктор очень доволен тем, что ему снова удалось лишить Юри дара речи.

— Хорошо, — выпаливает Юри, но тут же краснеет и отворачивается.

Виктор давно так не радовался возможности выпить с кем-то кофе.

Ничто не может повлиять на его настроение, даже Юра, который вертится рядом и следит, чтобы Виктор всегда был на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Юри. 

Юри смотрит Виктору в глаза, когда разговаривает с ним, и издает восхитительный звук удовольствия, попробовав чай, который Виктор посоветовал заказать.

* * *

Никто в здравом уме не назвал бы Юри жаворонком. Необходимость просыпаться даже раньше, чем обычно, чтобы пойти покататься с Юрой — это испытание, но он готов пойти на это ради Юры и ради собственного спокойствия.

Теперь он катается на одном катке с Виктором. Сбылась мечта всей его жизни, но Юри нервничает еще сильнее, чувствуя, что он этого не заслужил.

Тем не менее, он просыпается в жуткую рань, и Юра тащит его на каток, всучив ему полный термос крепкого чая. Юри сонно пьет его в автобусе по дороге и очень старается не заснуть снова.

Он почти на автомате разогревается и надевает коньки, пытаясь окончательно проснутся, прежде чем он выйдет на лед.

Он все еще не совсем понимает, почему их тренировки так важны для Юры, но больше не спорит.

— Эй, — кричит Юра, пока они делают пару кругов вокруг катка, чтобы размяться — Ты можешь показать мне свою показательную программу?

Юри моргает, все еще чувствуя себя немного вялым. — Какую?

— Ту, с которой ты выступал, когда какой-то репортер сказал, что все твои программы одинаковые. Ты тогда обозлился и вышел кататься в коже и с подводкой на глазах.

Юри запинается и чуть не падает.

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь?

Господи, он так и знал, что его темное прошлое однажды вернется и будет его преследовать. Если бы Юри мог, он бы надрал задницу тому юнцу, которым был когда-то.

Юра пожимает плечами. — Я смотрю соревнования по фигурному катанию с тех пор, как родился. Кто-то выложил твой прокат на YouTube, но запись хреновая, плохо видно, да я и подзабыл.

— Я почти не помню эту программу. Зачем она тебе?

— Она крутая. И если мне придется опять катать что-то _воздушное_ и _неземное_, я начну убивать. Так ты будешь меня учить или как?

— Или как, — говорит Юри, потому что он не хочет ворошить прошлое.

Юра смотрит на него со свирепым видом.

— Ростелеком уже совсем скоро, через пару недель, я не думаю, что тебе стоит сейчас учить новую программу, — пытается урезонить его Юри.

— Это правда, — говорит Юра, что сразу же вызывает у Юри подозрение. — У меня нет времени ставить новую показательную программу с нуля, поэтому я и хочу выучить твою. Я ее помню, в принципе, просто хочу убедиться, что помню правильно.

— Зачем ты… — начинает Юри, недоумевая, зачем Юре вообще понадобилось запоминать его старую программу, а потом вдруг решает, что он не хочет этого знать. — Ты не отстанешь, пока я не соглашусь, да?

— Ага, — самодовольно кивает Юра.

Юри вздыхает, тяжело и протяжно. — Ладно.

— Зашибись! — торжествует Юра.

— Я покажу тебе ее ровно один раз, на этом все.

— Пошел за телефоном, — с энтузиазмом говорит Юра.

Юри жалеет обо всех решениях, которые принял в своей жизни.

* * *

Виктор снова приходит на каток, когда там катаются Юри и Плисецкий, но на этот раз в динамиках звучит песня Адама Ламберта, а Юра записывает прокат Юри на видео.

Юри в данный момент делает самый безупречный кантилевер, который Виктор видел в своей жизни.

Песня совсем не похожа на Эрос, но что-то в том, как Юри двигается, напоминает Виктору о той версии программы, которая так и осталась смутным наброском в записной книжке.

Ему вдруг хочется вернуться к ней, стряхнуть пыль, хочется посмотреть на Юри в образе.

Песня заканчивается фразой _я здесь для вашего развлечения_ и дерзким движением Юри, который завершает прокат с вытянутой рукой, обвиняюще указывающей на аудиторию. То есть на Виктора.

Юри делает глубокий вдох, прищуривается и вдруг весь вспыхивает, опускает руки в панике. Виктор мило машет ему.

Юра злобно на него смотрит, но Виктор игнорирует его и ждет, пока Юри подойдет поближе.

— Доброе утро, _Ю-юри_.

— Ээээ, — говорит Юри. — Мне пора. В уборную. Да, я иду в уборную. Пока.

И уходит, забыв чехлы от коньков.

— Отлично, ты его сломал, — с отвращением говорит Юра и бежит за Кацуки.

Виктор благоразумно решает за ними не ходить.

* * *

Юра взбешен. Многие люди говорят, что Виктор был благословен при рождении, но его единственное благословение, похоже, заключается в том, чтобы вечно появляться в самое неподходящее время.

— Юри! Выходи! У нас еще осталось полчаса занятия, — кричит Юра, стуча в дверь, и пытается не вспоминать о том, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда Юри страдал в туалетной кабинке, а Юра барабанил по двери.

— Я умираю от стыда, зайди попозже, — просит Юри через дверь. Слава Богу, он, по крайней мере, не плачет.

— Тебе нельзя умирать, у тебя сегодня встреча с Лилией.

— Черт побери, — едва слышно бормочет Юри и выходит.

Юра с облегчением замечает, что Кацуки не выглядит особенно взвинченным. Ну, по крайней мере, не больше, чем обычно.

— Я могу убить Виктора, хочешь?

Кацуки хмыкает, и Юра пытается не выглядеть слишком довольным собой.

— Нет, все в порядке. Просто, — Юри грустно вздыхает, — я хотел бы перестать позориться перед ним.

— Это было круто, вообще-то, — возражает Юра, потому что _как он смеет_. Когда Юра впервые посмотрел эту его показательную программу, она стала для него всем. Из-за нее он решил присмотреться к Юри Кацуки поближе. Не будь этой программы, ничего бы не было.

— Это было ужасно. Ничто из моего темного прошлого больше никогда не стоит вытаскивать на свет дневной.

Ну почему все его окружение так любит драматизировать, а? Что-то такое мог бы сказать Георгий, а это, знаете ли, вовсе не комплимент. Этот придурок вообще все бросил и сбежал, чтобы завести семью с какой-то девицей.

— Ты опять начинаешь? Это классная программа.

— Я не…

— Ты пытался забраться за Виктора, как на шест, и тебя чуть не стошнило на него раза три, но он все равно таскается за тобой, как собака. Перестань быть тупицей и пойдем тренироваться, — ворчит Юра, пытаясь его взбодрить.

Он наблюдает за лицом Кацуки, на котором отражаются все семь стадий горя.

— Понятно, — говорит Юри так спокойно, как могут быть спокойны только люди, смирившиеся с неизбежностью смерти. — Я уже так сильно перед ним опозорился, что можно больше ни о чем не переживать.

Юре хочется побиться головой о стену. — Я не это имел в виду.

— У меня еще есть время на пару прогонов до обеда, — говорит Юри, снова делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

Юра лично считает, что игнорировать свои проблемы, пока они не исчезнут — вполне нормальная тактика, поэтому он идет за Юри обратно на каток и пытается извлечь как можно больше пользы из оставшегося у них времени.

* * *

С тех пор как Юри встретил Виктора и стал официально тренировать Юру, он почти не бывал в парке.

Он любит это место, оно его успокаивает; быть окруженным природой хорошо и правильно. Юри вырос в провинции и привык искать зеленые местечки, чтобы развеяться.

Вскоре он слышит тявканье и начинает улыбаться в предвкушении, завидев Валю с собаками, которые спешат к нему.

— Юри! Привет! — радуется Валя.

— Привет, — говорит Юри, приветствуя возбужденных собак. Сегодня Маккачин с ними нет, но Юри и не ожидал ее увидеть; Виктор упоминал ранее, что собирается поехать по делам во время обеда, и что он заберет Маккачин, чтобы она составила ему компанию. Юри лично считает это невероятно милым.

— Тебя давно не было видно, — начинает Валя, заводя разговор, пока Юри гладит очаровательного питбуля.

— Ох, да, извини. У меня прибавилось работы.

— Отстой.

— Да нет, все в порядке. Я люблю свою работу.

— О, тогда это славно. Если захочешь отвлечься, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — говорит Валя, и Юри смотрит на нее снизу вверх. — То есть, где найти нас с собаками! — уточняет Валя, — собаки хорошо снимают стресс.

— Это точно, — улыбается Юри и снова переключает свое внимание на собак.

Валя молчит и наблюдает, как он возиться с ее подопечными.

— Кстати, — начинает Валя уже не так буднично, что заставляет Юри снова посмотреть на нее, — я не знала, что ты дружишь с хозяином Маккачин…

— С Виктором? Мы… — Юри замолкает, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Как объяснить, что однажды он напился до чертиков и станцевал для Виктора на шесте? — Мы раньше работали вместе, — продолжает Юри, — а недавно случайно встретились.

— О, понятно. Бывшие коллеги, это мило, — говорит она. — А разве он не профессиональный фигурист или что-то в этом роде?

Юри фыркает. — Да, он вроде как олимпийский чемпион.

— Ой, — говорит Валя. — Надо же. Ты работал в его команде?

Юри вспоминает, как он клеил плакаты на стены и учил русский язык только для того, чтобы читать интервью Виктора. Он вспоминает, как анонимно обсуждал прокаты Виктора в интернете.

В некотором смысле Юри действительно был в команде Виктора. _В команде поддержки._

— Ну, не совсем так. Я раньше тоже катался.

— С ума сойти! — восклицает Валя. Почему-то это вызывает у нее больше интереса, чем новость о том, что Виктор выиграл золото на Олимпиаде.

— Вроде того, — говорит Юри и снова опускает взгляд, внезапно смутившись. На ошейнике питбуля, которого он гладит, написано имя — Зефирка. Зефирка лижет ему руку, и Юри готов за нее умереть. — Я бросил.

Юри чувствует на себе взгляд Вали, но не поднимает глаз.

— Кажется, ты не очень этому рад, — говорит Валя.

Юри смирился с этим. Он принял решение. Даже если бы он захотел вернуться, у него больше нет тренера, а федерация, вероятно, попытается его задушить после того, как он поставил свою страну в такое затруднительное положение.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Я в порядке.

— Наверное, нелегко общаться с человеком, который все время напоминает тебе о том, что ты оставил позади, — говорит Валя.

— Ты имеешь в виду Виктора? Вовсе нет. Он очень… впечатляет, когда катается на коньках. Я восхищался им всю свою жизнь, и даже сейчас он продолжает меня вдохновлять, — он задумчиво вздыхает. — Мне повезло, что я могу быть так близко к нему, пусть я и бросил катание.

Валя молчит так долго, что Юри поднимает голову. Она смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Я понимаю, — говорят Валя и внезапно кажется грустной. — Это здорово. Я рада, что ты счастлив, Юри.

— Эм, спасибо? — говорит Юри, немного сбитый с толку.

— Я, наверное, пойду. Много работы в собачьем садике. Было очень приятно снова увидеть тебя, Юри, — говорят Валя, оттаскивая от него собак.

— А? Да, конечно. Увидимся?

Валя слегка улыбается ему и машет на прощание.

Юри смотрит ей вслед, немного обескураженный их разговором, но потом решает оставить все как есть и возвращается в студию.

В конце концов, у него сегодня действительно много работы.

* * *

На конец дня у Виктора запланировано еще одно занятие с Юри; он постарался выбрать время, когда Плисецкий занят на других тренировках, чтобы он не маячил рядом с угрожающим видом.

У Виктора выдался долгий и тяжелый день, и он устал, мышцы ноют. Все, чего он хочет — это пойти домой, принять душ и упасть в постель. Но вместо этого он сидит в студии Лилии, и ждет, пока Юри освободится.

Ах, чего не сделаешь ради красивого мужчины. Или, точнее, чего не сделаешь ради Юри Кацуки. Ради кого-то другого Виктор не стал бы менять свой распорядок дня, и это определенно что-то значит. Нельзя сказать, что Виктор волнуется, но и спокойным он себя вовсе не чувствует.

Дверь в классную комнату открывается, и оттуда начинают выходить студенты. Некоторые из них бросают взгляд на Виктора, который стоит, прислонившись к стене, толкают друг друга локтями, начинают шептаться.

Виктор к этому давно привык.

Он заглядывает в комнату и видит Юри, который собирает свои вещи, а какой-то настойчивый парень вертится вокруг него.

— Ты уверен, что занят? — допытывается он.

— Да, — отрезает Юри, обходя его и идя к двери. Он замечает Виктора и, кажется, вздыхает с облегчением.

— Могу я тебя переубедить? — настаивает парень, следуя за Юри.

Виктор слегка хмурится.

— Нет, — отвечает Юри все тем же резким тоном.

Парень открывает рот.

— Юри! Привет! — весело говорит Виктор, эффектно отлепляясь от стены и направляясь к нему.

— Привет, — выдыхает Юри, вставая ближе к Виктору, чем обычно. Виктор обнял бы его за плечи, если бы мог. — Готов идти? — спрашивает Юри, явно стремясь убраться подальше от настойчивого типа.

— Разумеется! — жизнерадостно говорит Виктор.

— Пока, эээ… — Юри замолкает, явно безуспешно пытаясь вспомнить имя приставучего типа.   
— Пока, — повторяет он в итоге и отворачивается.

Парень быстро переводит взгляд с Виктора на Юри, и Виктор достаточно мелочен, чтобы улыбнуться и слегка помахать ему на прощание.

— Твой друг? — спрашивает Виктор.

Юри утомленно вздыхает. — Совершенно точно нет.

— Он кажется… настойчивым, — обеспокоенно говорит Виктор. — Часто он себя так ведет?

Юри, конечно, может постоять за себя, но он выглядит раздраженным, и это напрягает Виктора. Он слишком хорошо знает, каково это, когда люди не принимают "нет" за ответ.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Юри. — Мне недолго осталось учить этот класс.

Виктор хочет сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент они подходят к ресепшен, и Юри прислоняется к стойке, чтобы привлечь внимание девушки. — Прошу прощения, можно мне взять ключ от студии на третьем этаже?

Девушка смотрит на него снизу вверх, а затем растерянно моргает. Она слегка хмурится и бросает взгляд на монитор. — Разве у тебя сейчас нет занятий на втором этаже?

Юри смотрит на нее. — Нет?

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты видел письмо, или мне сейчас придется иметь дело с целым классом очень разозленных пар.

— Какое письмо?

Девушка издает страдальческий стон, и Юри выглядит обеспокоенным.

У Виктора появляется неприятное ощущение в животе.

— Алина все еще болеет, — сообщает девушка.

— Она же должна была вернуться сегодня?

— Так и есть, но, судя по всему, ей не стало лучше, а так как ты забрал ее группы…

Юри щиплет себя за переносицу. — Понятно, — говорит он. — Та же студия, что и всегда, верно?

— Да. Извини, Юри, — говорит она, и, к ее чести, действительно выглядит расстроенной.

— Все в порядке, — устало вздыхает Юри, смиряясь. — Это не твоя вина, мне стоило проверить почту.

Затем он поворачивается к Виктору, и Виктор утешается тем, что Юри тоже выглядит разочарованным.

— Извини, я думаю, нам придется перенести занятие, — говорит он. — Если только ты не хочешь два часа учить парочки бальным танцам вместе со мной.

Он слегка улыбается, давая Виктору понять, что это шутка.

Виктор знает, что он шутит, но все равно соглашается. — Я с удовольствием!

Юри пристально смотрит на него, как будто что-то обдумывая. — А ты умеешь танцевать вальс?

— Конечно, — с готовностью отвечает Виктор. — В конце концов, моя мать была примой.

— Хм, — задумчиво произносит Юри. — Ты позволишь мне вести?

— Я позволю тебе все, что ты захочешь.

Лицо Юри сразу же покрывается красными пятнами, и он отворачивается. — Это… э-э… приятно знать. Тогда пойдем, — говорит он.

Виктор ловит смешливый взгляд девушки на ресепшен. Хоть кто-то одобряет его отчаянный флирт.

От предвкушения, что он снова будет танцевать с Юри, у Виктора начинает кружиться голова. Воспоминания о банкете все еще ясны в его памяти. Юри очень, _очень_ хорошо танцует, и хотя вальс не подразумевает такого близкого контакта, как танго, Виктор готов на все.

Правда в том, что к Виктору уже давно никто не прикасался. Ну, кроме его матерей. Все остальные вознесли его так высоко на пьедестал, что даже не осмеливаются протянуть руку и потрогать. Случайная близость не для него, так что сейчас он жаждет прикосновений с жадностью, вызванной годами воздержания.

Так что да, все, что ему нужно, это предлог, чтобы Юри снова его потрогал.

Первым намеком на то, что Виктор, возможно, не готов к тому, что его ожидает, служат туфли: Юри роется в своей спортивной сумке, вытаскивает пару туфель на каблуках и надевает их, затягивая ремешки вокруг лодыжек.

Виктор чуть не давится собственной слюной.

Юри смотрит на него с беспокойством. — Все еще готов танцевать?

— Да, — говорит Виктор, может быть, немного поспешно, но ему все равно.

На каблуках Юри почти одного с ним роста.

Юри долго на него смотрит, как будто ищет признаки дискомфорта в его лице. Затем он кивает и начинает урок.

Виктор молчит, пока Юри знакомит его с классом учеников и объясняет, что они будут учить сегодня. Все просто: куда положить руки, под каким углом, как наклонить голову, а также несколько очень простых шагов.

Все это, по мнению Виктора, не должно занимать два часа, пока он не понимает, что большинство присутствующих здесь людей никогда в жизни не брали уроки танцев, и у них есть трудности с координацией верхней и нижней частей тела.

Первые полчаса занятия оказываются такой пыткой, которой Виктор никогда в жизни не испытывал.

— Могу я? — спрашивает Юри и ждет, пока Виктор кивнет, прежде чем положить на него руки.

Виктор легко встает в позицию, следуя указаниям Юри, который лишь бегло поправляет его позу. Они показывают пару легких шагов, Юри считает вслух и объясняет последовательность того, что они делают, а Виктор изо всех сил старается его не отвлекать и не выглядеть по уши влюбленным.

Судя по румянцу на щеках Юри, получается у него не очень.

Есть что-то успокаивающее в том, как Юри его держит, не хватает или лапает, а именно держит. Кожа Виктора полыхает в местах, где они с Юри соприкасаются.

Но пытка не в прикосновениях, пытка в отсутствии прикосновений.

Они с Юри снова показывают последовательность шагов, но на этот раз медленнее, останавливаясь каждый раз. Юри старается не прижиматься к Виктору и водит руками по воздуху, объясняя движения, стараясь не дотрагиваться. Когда они останавливают танец, чтобы Юри мог что-то объяснить, Юри его не трогает, и Виктор должен стоять очень тихо, в то время как Юри парит пальцами прямо над его рукой, плечом, щекой, обращая внимание на линии и позу.

Потом он шагает назад в объятия Виктора, чтобы перейти к следующему шагу, и Виктор вцепляется в него чуть крепче.

После этого все становится куда лучше.

Юри разбивает присутствующих на пары и предлагает им попробовать шаги, которые они с Виктором им показали, а затем ходит между ними, подсказывая и поправляя, и Виктор делает то же самое. Он никогда не считал себя хорошим преподавателем, но обучать и наставлять оказывается приятно, особенно когда у людей начинает получаться, и они радуются.

Иногда Виктор забывает, как сильно он любит разговаривать с людьми. Приятно, когда тебе об этом напоминают.

* * *

Виктор предлагает подвезти его домой, и Юри не отказывается. После занятий балетом, катанием на коньках и двухчасовым уроком бальных танцев на каблуках его ноги просто гудят от боли.

Идти пешком до автобусной станции было бы невыносимо. Кроме того, за последние пару недель он так часто садился в машину с Виктором, что почти привык.

— Сначала нам придется заехать за Маккачин. Ты не против? — спрашивает Виктор, выезжая с парковки.

— Конечно, не против, — с готовностью отвечает Юри, радуясь возможности погладить собаку.

Собачий садик находится не так уж далеко от студии Лилии, и через пять минут они уже там.

Юри сидит в машине и ждет, пока Виктор зайдет за Маккачин. Когда они возвращаются, Маккачин прыгает вокруг Виктора, явно радуясь его появлению.

Юри знает, что Маккачин уже много лет, но никто бы об этом не догадался, глядя на то, так высоко она прыгает.

Виктор смеется и ведет ее к машине, стараясь не споткнуться, а у Юри сжимается сердце. Смеющийся Виктор так прекрасен.

Юри открывает перед ним пассажирскую дверь. — Мне пересесть назад?

Маккачин отвечает за Виктора, напрыгивая на Юри и поскуливая, как щенок. Юри на автомате начинает сюсюкать с ней на японском.

— Привет, детка, привет! Ты такая счастливая, привет! Я люблю тебя!

Юри ее обожает. Какая прекрасная девочка.

— Я думаю, ты можешь ехать впереди, — мягко говорит Виктор. — Подержи ее, пожалуйста, пока я закрою дверь, — просит он, и Юри слушается.

Юри ухитряется устроиться впереди в обнимку с Маккачин, зарывшись обеими руками в ее мех, пока она не начинает пыхтеть и пускать слюни на его штаны. Иногда она скулит и пытается дотянуться до Виктора, и Юри приходится ее удерживать.

— Я ненавижу оставлять ее на весь день, — вздыхает Виктор, когда им сигналят на светофоре, потому что Виктор потянулся погладить Маккачин, и не заметил, что загорелся зеленый свет.

— Я понимаю, — очень тихо говорит Юри.

— Мне снова придется ее оставить, когда мы поедем в Москву на Ростелеком, — говорит Виктор, нахмурившись. — Иногда она отказывается есть, если меня долго нет. Ну, по крайней мере, на этот раз лететь недалеко.

Юри думает о Викчане, о том, как после отъезда Юри он все время бегал в его комнату и скулил. Родители ничего не говорили, чтобы не волновать Юри, но Викчан выглядел похудевшим на фотографиях, которые они присылали ему сразу после того, как он приехал в Америку.

— Персонал в садике делает все возможное, но Маккачин очень общительная малышка и нуждается в повышенном внимании, а у них так много других собак, о которых нужно заботиться…

Хвост Маккачин мерно стучит по полу машины, пока Юри гладит ее.

— Я могу за ней присмотреть, — неожиданно для себя выпаливает он. На мгновение воцаряется тишина, и он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Виктор смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, прежде чем снова повернуть голову к дороге. Юри понимает, что сказал, и судорожно пытается найти пути к отступлению. — Ой, прости, я слишком напираю, я не подумал…

— Ты правда мог бы? — Виктор обрывает его, снова поворачиваясь, — присмотреть за ней?

Юри решительно переводит взгляд на Маккачин. — Конечно. Она хорошая девочка, мне нравится проводить с ней время.

— Хм, — говорит Виктор.

На пару минут в машине воцаряется тишина, но этого достаточно, чтобы Юри набрался храбрости и посмотрел на Виктора. Он не выглядит сердитым или обиженным, он выглядит… задумчивым.

Они уже почти на месте, когда Виктор заговаривает, прерывая нарастающую неуверенность Юри.

— Думаешь, Лилия разрешит?

Юри думает об этом с минуту. — Я… я могу спросить?

Лилия не особенно любит собак. Шансы на то, что она действительно позволит Юри привести в свой дом собаку, ничтожно малы. Хотя она едет в Москву с Виктором и Юрой, так что, может быть, шансы и есть.

Виктор кивает с серьезным видом. — Было бы неплохо. — Потом он бросает дразнящий взгляд на Юри. — Ты же будешь присылать мне ее фотографии, чтобы успокоить мое одинокое сердце, верно, Юри? 

Он как будто бы шутит, но Юри не уверен.

— Конечно, — серьезно отвечает он. — Я также очень хорош в собачьих видеозвонках.

Виктор улыбается ему так невыразимо мягко, что Юри снова утыкается взглядом в свои колени, поражаясь тому, как Виктор красив.

— Мы приехали, — объявляет Виктор, паркуя машину перед домом Лилии. Непонятно, как ему всегда удается найти место для парковки.

Он выжидающе смотрит на Юри, вероятно, ожидая, когда тот выйдет из машины. Юри задумчиво покусывает губу.

— Не хочешь зайти на ужин?

Виктор смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, приоткрыв рот, и Юри сразу же чувствует необходимость как-то обосновать свое предложение.

— Ты меня подвез, и я…

— Да, — одновременно с ним выпаливает Виктор.

Виктор отвечает так решительно и поспешно, что Юри внезапно почему-то становится смешно.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, сдерживая улыбку, и открывает дверь. Маккачин выпрыгивает первой.

— Кстати, сегодня готовит Юра. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, — говорит он и ведет помрачневшего Виктора в дом.

* * *

Наблюдать за тем, как Юри и Юра взаимодействуют, все-таки очень интересно.

Как только Виктор входит в дверь с Маккачин на буксире, Юра реагирует именно так, как и ожидалось: криками и угрозами. Он также решительно отказывается кормить Виктора тем, что он приготовил. Виктор не против, так хотя бы не придется бояться, что его отравят.

Но Юри спокойно выслушивает протесты Юрки и берет трубку домашнего телефона.

— Не проблема, — говорит он, — мы с Виктором что-нибудь закажем.

Потом он поворачивается к Виктору. — Есть предпочтения?

Юра тут же сдается с недовольным видом и решает все-таки накормить Виктора.

— Спасибо, Юра, — искренне говорит Юри.

Плисецкий краснеет, и Виктор не уверен, что от крика.

— Да пофигу. Но ты у меня в долгу.

— Конечно, Юра, — покорно отвечает Юри.

Юра хватает виноградину из ближайшей миски и бросает ее в Юри, который ловит ее и забрасывает себе в рот, что вызывает у Виктора совершенно неприличные чувства.

Каким-то образом им удается почти мирно поужинать. Или так мирно, как только может быть в компании Юры.

Маккачин сидит у их ног, моргая большими карими глазами. Виктор научил ее не выпрашивать объедки, но она знает, что если будет сидеть и смотреть достаточно долго, то он сдастся, потому что не может долго выносить ее жалостливого взгляда.

Демоническая кошка Юры сидит на самом верху шкафа, глядя на них сверху вниз и, возможно, планирует их гибель. Или думает, как украсть кусок лосося. Возможно, и то и другое.

От внимания Виктора не ускользает, как Юри откладывает в сторону два маленьких кусочка лосося и скармливает один Маккачин, когда думает, что его никто не видит. 

Другую он не так незаметно предлагает Поте, когда проходит мимо, чтобы отнести свою тарелку на кухню, и разговаривает с ней тихим и успокаивающим голосом.

Виктор пытается разобрать, что он говорит, пока не понимает, что это по-японски.

— Ему больше нравится Потя, — самодовольно говорит Юра, и Виктор слышит _ему больше нравлюсь я_. — Он называет ее принцессой.

— Ты теперь знаешь японский? Надо же, это интересно, — говорит Виктор, постукивая пальцем по подбородку для пущего эффекта.

Юра багровеет. — Я смотрю Наруто, — говорит он, изображая безразличие, — не будь таким придурком.

— Конечно, — говорит Виктор. — Но Юри и Маккачин тоже очень нравится. В конце концов, он предложил присмотреть за ней, пока мы с тобой будем в Москве.

— _Что_? — восклицает он, когда Юри возвращается в гостиную с миской винограда. — _Что_?!

— Что? — Спрашивает Юри, ставя миску на стол и садясь на место.

— Ты вызвался присмотреть за вонючей собакой Виктора, пока мы будем в Москве?

— Да, — говорит Юри и берет виноградину.

— _Зачем_?

— Я не хочу, чтобы она грустила, — объясняет Юри.

— Она всего лишь собака.

— А Потя всего лишь кошка, — огрызается в ответ Юри.

Юра тоже берет виноградину. — Как ты смеешь? Она королевская особа, а ты предатель.

Юри ухмыляется и смотрит на Юру, а Виктор подпирает голову рукой и любуется Юри.

Внезапно он вспоминает, что видел пару очень милых фотографий Юри с крошечным пуделем в его инстаграме.

— У тебя же тоже есть собака, Юри? — спрашивает он бездумно и тут же жалеет об этом, когда видит, как Юри замирает.

Юра бросает на него свирепый взгляд, и на этот раз, кажется, Виктор его заслужил.

— Да, — медленно и печально говорит Юри, — у меня была собака.

— Боже, мне так жаль. Это ужасно, я даже представить себе не могу… — начинает Виктор и тут же замолкает, когда Юра пинает его под столом.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Юри, и в том, как он пытается ободряюще улыбнуться, столько грусти, что у Виктора разрывается сердце. — Уже прошло время, — Юри опускает взгляд на стол и начинает методично чистить виноград, который держит в руках. — Скоро… — он прочищает горло, — в следующем месяце будет год. Все в порядке.

Явно не в порядке. И Юри, похоже, все еще переживает.

— В следующем месяце? — внезапно спрашивает Юра со странной интонацией.

— Да, — говорит Юри, не глядя ни на одного из них.

Виктор не знает, причем тут следующий месяц, в следующем месяце у него день рождения и финал Гран-При …

_Ох_.

Внезапно то, что случилось с Юри на последнем Гран-При, обретает смысл. Он был одной ногой на пьедестале после короткой программы, а на следующий день оказался на последнем месте.

Сердце Виктора болит. Он даже представить себе не может, каково это было, одна только мысль о том, что он мог бы потерять Маккачин… Он хочет обнять Юри, он хочет познакомить его с маленькой армией пуделей своих мам и позволить ему играть с ними целыми днями.

— Господи, — говорит Юра, и когда Виктор обращает на него внимание, он выглядит бледным и расстроенным. — Твоя собака умерла во время Гран-При?!

Юри вздрагивает.

Виктор всерьез подумывает пнуть пятнадцатилетнего подростка, чтобы заставить его заткнуться.

— И я наорал на тебя. Твоя собака умерла, а я на тебя накричал! — Он так взволнован, что встает со своего места.

— Юра, все в порядке, — говорит Юри с усталым видом.

— Не в порядке! Как ты вообще меня терпишь?! Как ты можешь быть таким милым, когда я…

— _Юра_, — говорит Юри, и теперь его голос звучит так резко, что это пугает и Виктора, и Юру, — я же сказал, что все в порядке. Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Юра снова опускается в кресло, как марионетка, которой перерезали нити.

Очень странно видеть, как сильно Юра привязан к Юри Кацуки.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо говорит Виктор, чувствуя себя подавленным.

— Да, мне тоже, — говорит Юри, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, чем к ним. А потом замолкает на пару секунд. — Извините, я думаю, мне пора спать. Спасибо за компанию, — говорит он и отодвигает стул, чтобы встать.

Юра смотрит так, словно хочет пойти за ним, но Юри кладет руку ему на плечо и сжимает в инстинктивном успокаивающем жесте. 

Маккачин делает пару шагов в его сторону, прежде чем снова оглянуться на Виктора. Виктор делает жест в сторону Юри и велит ей идти за ним, и Маккачин радостно бежит за Юри.

— С ним все будет в порядке? — озабоченно спрашивает он Юру.

— Я… — говорит Юра, выглядя сейчас на все свои пятнадцать лет. — Не знаю. Надеюсь, что да.

Виктор переваривает эти слова. — А с тобой все будет в порядке?

— Как будто тебе не все равно, — бормочет Юра, беззлобно, на автомате.

— Когда мне было все равно? — спрашивает Виктор.

— У меня нет на это сил, — говорит Юра и, оттолкнувшись от стола, уходит.

Виктор вздыхает, внезапно почувствовав глубокую усталость.

— Значит, теперь только ты и я, да? — спрашивает он у Поти, которая все еще сидит на своем насесте.

Маккачин сейчас с Юри, а Виктор не может уйти без своей собаки, поэтому он начинает убирать со стола остатки еды и мыть посуду.

Закончив, он направляется в гостиную, садится на диван и ждет.

Он точно не знает, сколько прошло времени. Наверное, достаточно много, потому что он почти успел задремать, пока звук открывающейся двери и цоканье когтей Маккачин по паркету не заставили его стряхнуть сон.

Маккачин обходит диван, виляя хвостом из стороны в сторону, и на пару секунд Виктор думает, что ему пора уходить, но тут в гостиную заходит Юри с покрасневшими глазами и опухшим лицом.

Виктор думает, что у него не хватило бы смелости так открыто показать свою уязвимость.

— Прости, что украл твою собаку, — говорит Юри.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Виктор и неуверенно пытается улыбнуться. Когда люди плачут, он впадает в панику. — Мне показалось, ты нуждался в ней больше, чем я.

— Спасибо, — говорит Юри. — Извини, что задержал тебя так поздно.

— Не надо извиняться. Мне нравится проводить время рядом с тобой, _Ю-юри_, — говорит Виктор, одаривая его улыбкой.

— Почему ты все время так произносишь мое имя? — выпаливает Юри.

— Все еще неправильно?

— Я… нет, просто… — Юри сильно краснеет. То, как он краснеет, когда ему стыдно, резко отличается от румянца, вызванного тем, что он только что закончил плакать, отмечает Виктор. — Почему ты так произносишь?

— Ты научил меня так произносить твое имя. На банкете. Я произносил его неправильно, пока ты меня очень настойчиво не поправил.

— Прости, мне так стыдно.

— Почему? Я хочу правильно произносить твое имя.

Виктор до сих пор помнит все очень отчетливо: пьяный Юри обнимает Виктора за плечи, держа в руке бутылку, а другой грозит Виктору пальцем, как учитель, отчитывающий ученика. — Только не Юри, — говорит он, — а _Ю-юри, Ю-ю-юри_.

— Я сейчас умру, — стонет Юри, но вместо того, чтобы убежать, он садится в кресло рядом с диваном.

— Не надо. Маккачин огорчится, — говорит Виктор.

Маккачин с усталым видом лежит у его ног и никак не реагирует. Им обоим давно пора спать.

Юри тоже смотрит на Маккачин. — Не буду ее расстраивать.

Виктор сейчас так сильно его любит, что ему даже становится страшно.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так добр ко мне, — тихо говорит Юри. — Я постоянно ставлю себя в неловкое положение перед тобой, а ты все равно… — он умолкает со смущенным видом.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит Виктор, сам того не желая, сказав правду неожиданно даже для самого себя.

Юри реагирует одновременно именно так, как ожидал Виктор, и совсем не так.

Он выглядит испуганным, готовым убежать, лицо свекольно-красное, но он также выглядит смущенным.

— Как друг? — медленно спрашивает Юри.

У Виктора есть путь к отступлению. У него есть шанс отшутиться, сменить тему. Но Виктор выиграл золотую олимпийскую медаль, Виктор не привык пасовать.

— Ты должен был заметить, что я не очень-то деликатный, _Ю-юри_, — говорит он, стараясь произнести имя в той дразнящей манере, которая заставляет Юри краснеть.

Его голос звучит небрежно, но сердце так сильно колотится в груди, что он чувствует его где-то в горле.

Юри выглядит, если это возможно, еще более растерянным и долго молчит, как будто то, что сказал Виктор, очень трудно переварить.

— Ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом? — спрашивает Юри, и Виктор мог бы сказать «да», но это был бы слишком простой ответ.

— Ты нравишься мне, — повторяет он. — Я хочу с тобой встречаться.

Юри, похоже, переживает некий внутренний кризис, так что Виктор ждет. По крайней мере, он не пытается выскочить за дверь и избежать разговора, а это уже прогресс.

— Я… — начинает Юри и вздыхает. — Я не такой, как был в Сочи. Я не… — еще один глубокий вдох. — Ты меня совсем не знаешь. Совсем-совсем. Когда я напиваюсь, я другой человек.

— Я уже понял, — говорит Виктор, усмехнувшись. Разница между Юри, с которым он познакомился в Сочи, и Юри нынешним не могла бы быть более разительной. — Но ты тоже меня не знаешь.

Юри молчит. — Не знаю, — соглашается он.

— Тогда давай узнаем друг друга получше, — предлагает Виктор. — Я не прошу тебя вступать со мной в отношения. Я прошу тебя дать мне возможность узнать тебя поближе, и, может быть, мы понравимся друг другу, а может быть, и нет, — говорит он, пожимая плечами с беспечностью, которой не чувствует.

Конечно, Виктор, выражаясь фигурально, уже по пояс в воде, а Юри, похоже, даже не добрался до берега. Но Виктор согласен на все, что Юри захочет ему дать.

Юри, кажется, обдумывает его предложение. — Ты ведь не смеешься надо мной, правда? — внезапно взволнованно спрашивает он.

— Ни за что, — говорит Виктор. — Я бы никогда не стал шутить такими вещами.

Вероятно, он выглядит достаточно искренним, потому что Юри немного расслабляется.

— Ладно, — говорит он с решительным глубоким вздохом. — Хорошо. Я думаю… я думаю, что это правильно.

— Славно, — говорит Виктор, и его охватывает облегчение.

— Но если ты поймешь, что я тебе не нравлюсь, ты должен сказать мне об этом, — твердо говорит Юри.

Юри нравится ему настолько, что он мог бы облить его горячем супом, и Виктор бы только поблагодарил его за это.

— Договорились. Но и ты тоже должен что-то сказать, если я тебе не понравлюсь.

Юри делает такое лицо, словно хочет возразить, но вместо этого он протягивает Виктору руку.

— Я скажу, если ты скажешь.

— Договорились, — говорит Виктор и берет Юри за руку.

Юри коротко кивает и говорит что-то по-японски, но Виктор даже не надеется понять, что именно.

— Хм? — улыбается Виктор. — Что это значит?

— Это… это что-то вроде приветствия. "Очень приятно с вами познакомиться" и "пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне".

— О, — говорит Виктор, чувствуя тепло внутри. Он делает мысленную пометку начать учить японский язык. — Научи меня этой фразе?

Юри удивляется, но послушно кивает и повторяет фразу, пока Виктору не удается повторить ее за ним.

Они не выпускают руку друг друга в течение всего этого процесса.

— _Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне_, — говорит Виктор. 

Юри тепло улыбается в ответ.

Это похоже на новое начало.


	10. Chapter 10

— Я собираюсь разозлить его, — заявляет Юри.

— Что? — спохватывается Виктор, мечтательно разглядывавший профиль Юри. 

Юри указывает своей бутылкой с водой туда, где Юра мается на другой стороне катка. — Он все еще ведет себя странно.

— Он чувствует себя виноватым, — говорит Виктор. Он все еще не знает, что произошло между Юри и Юрой в Сочи, и они оба молчат об этом, но Юра рядом с Юри несчастно горбится и не повышает голос.

— Это раздражает, — фыркает Юри, и Виктор удивленно поднимает брови. Юри смотрит на него и слегка краснеет. — Я просто хочу сказать, что мне не нравится, как он ходит вокруг меня на цыпочках. Я сказал, что все в порядке, значит, все в порядке.

— И теперь ты собираешься взбесить его и таким образом все исправить? — спрашивает Виктор, пытаясь понять логику происходящего.

— Да.

— Мне кажется, это плохая идея, — говорит он.

— Абсолютно точно плохая! — весело говорит Юри и улыбается.

Виктор чувствует себя безнадежно влюбленным.

— Не зли его слишком сильно, мне предстоит жить с ним в Москве в одном номере. И позови на помощь, если что.

Юри снова едва заметно улыбается. — Спасибо, — говорит он и отталкивается от бортика.

Виктор с интересом наблюдает, как он катается по катку.

До отъезда в Москву остается два дня, поэтому каждый фигурист, участвующий в Кубке Ростелекома, сейчас тренируется на катке. Юри из-за этого поначалу нервничал, но быстро понял, что на них с Юрой никто не обращал внимания.

Юри осторожно катается, стараясь никого не потревожить, а потом проносится мимо Юры и протягивает руку, чтобы… щелкнуть его по уху?

Юра слегка подпрыгивает и разворачивается, готовый заорать на любого, кто осмелился прикоснуться к нему, но как только видит, что это Юри, сразу успокаивается. Юри немного откатывается назад, удерживая зрительный контакт с ним и поднимая бровь. Юра не реагирует.

Юри делает еще один круг по катку, подъезжает к Юре и снова щелкает его по уху.

Юра бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, но в целом продолжает его игнорировать.

— Не думаю, что это работает, — говорит Виктор, когда Юри снова проносится мимо него.

— Еще как работает, — самодовольно говорит Юри и катится дальше.

На этот раз, когда он щелкает Юру по уху, тот взрывается и начинает за ним гонятся.

Юри смеется и катиться еще стремительнее, чтобы Юрка его не догнал. Виктор никогда не был особенно религиозным, но сейчас он слышит его смех и чувствует себя благословенным.

Какое-то время они гоняются друг за другом. Юра быстрее, но Юри ловко уворачивается, и Виктор вдруг вспоминает, сколько фотографий Юри с другими молодыми фигуристами есть в инстаграме Пхичита и чувствует легкую ревность.

В конце концов, Юра устает, что на самом деле не удивительно, учитывая, как он убивался во время тренировки.

— А разве подростки не должны обладать хорошей выносливостью? — дразнит его Юри, который, похоже, даже не особо запыхался.

— Я сверну тебе шею! — кричит Юра.

Юри выглядит невероятно довольным собой. — Ты вообще сможешь дотянуться?

Как и следовало ожидать, Юра на него бросается.

Юри легко уходит от нападения и ловко захватывает его голову в замок.

— Отпусти меня, бесишь!

— Ты меня раздражаешь. Перестань обращаться со мной так, будто я сломаюсь, если ты со мной заговоришь, и я отпущу тебя.

Юра пытается вывернуться из рук Юри, но у него не получается. — Отлично! Я перестану. А теперь отпусти!

Юри его отпускает. Юрка очень быстро дает ему подзатыльник и тут же уносится прочь. Юри удивленно моргает ему вслед, потом в его глазах появляется соревновательный блеск, и он бросается в погоню.

Виктор прислоняется к бортику и тоскливо вздыхает.

* * *

Лилия в конце концов разрешает Маккачин остаться в квартире с Юри, при условии, что Юри возьмет на себя полную ответственность за любой ущерб, который может причинить собака.

Юри соврал бы, если бы сказал, что он не рад. Ему нравилось иметь дома собаку, и он обожает Маккачин.

Он провожает команду Якова в аэропорт. Последние десять минут (перед тем, как его насильно втаскивают в самолет) Виктор проводит на коленях, обнимая Маккачин и перечисляя все, что Юри нужно знать, в том числе: ее диету, расписание, ее любимые игрушки и ее любимую музыку.

Юри внимательно слушает, словно Виктор не вручил ему целую папку со всеми необходимыми сведениями о Маккачин полчаса назад.

Юра уходит на посадку сравнительно спокойно, не суетясь, выглядит серьезным, почти мрачным.

— Ты ведь будешь смотреть, правда? — спрашивает он Юри.

— Конечно, — отвечает Юри. — Выложись на полную.

Юра серьезно кивает и убегает.

Маккачин тихо скулит у ног Юри, когда Виктор исчезает из ее поля зрения, и дергает поводок, пытаясь побежать за хозяином.

— Похоже, мы с тобой остались вдвоем, а, Макка? — спрашивает Юри, гладя ее по голове. — Пойдем.

Он слегка тянет поводок к выходу, но Маккачин ложится, не сводя глаз с того места, где исчез Виктор.

Юри чувствует, как сердце сжимается в груди, наклоняется, берет ее на руки и уносит. Маккачин пытается вырваться из его хватки, пока они находятся в аэропорту, но успокаивается, как только они садятся в такси, прижимается мордой к окну и тихо скулит.

Юри воркует ей что-то успокаивающее и старается не думать о том, что Викчан тосковал по нему так же, когда он уехал в Америку.

* * *

Перелеты всегда вызывают у Виктора определенный тип меланхолии.

Оставлять Маккачин всегда очень тяжело, даже если на этот раз он думает — надеется, — что ей не будет так одиноко.

Перелет из Санкт-Петербурга в Москву занимает чуть больше часа, это одно из самых коротких расстояний, которое Виктору когда-либо приходилось преодолевать для участия в соревнованиях, но ему все равно нужно как-то отвлечься. Поэтому он хватает свой телефон, подключается к wi-fi самолета, открывает приложение для изучения иностранных языков и нажимает на курс японского, чтобы продолжить с того места, где он остановился.

Изучение уже третьей системы письма оказывается делом непростым, но Виктор справится. Он всегда гораздо лучше говорил на других языках, чем писал. Вероятно, потому что он много путешествовал, когда был маленьким, и у него развилась способность улавливать языки на слух и запоминать.

До посадки остается около тридцати минут, когда он получает сообщение от Юри.

От кого: Юри 💖💖💖  
» пожалуйста не сердись на меня

Кому: Юри 💖💖💖  
» МАККАЧИН В ПОРЯДКЕ?

От кого: Юри 💖💖💖  
» [изображение]

Ожидание загрузки изображения кажется Виктору пыткой, и облегчение ощущается, как удар в живот. На фото Маккачин лежит, свернувшись калачиком вокруг спортивной сумки, в которой Виктор узнает сумку Юри, и смотрит в камеру своими большими щенячьими глазами.

От кого: Юри 💖💖💖  
» с ней все в порядке!!!!!!!!!!  
» но она выглядела грустной, когда я попытался оставить ее в садике  
» поэтому я взял ее с собой на работу  
» пожалуйста не говори Лилии

Виктор чувствует, как сердце перестает панически стучать в груди, и вздыхает. Возможно, его маман что-то почувствовала, когда велела Виктору «жениться на нем». Впрочем, Виктор жалеет, что импульсивно послал ей то сообщение, потому что мама теперь без конца допытывается, кто был этот «мальчик с апельсиновым соком».

Кому: Юри 💖💖💖  
» спасибо, что так хорошо о ней заботишься  
» 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖 💖

От кого: Юри 💖💖💖  
» ты не злишься?

Кому: Юри 💖💖💖  
» с чего мне злиться?  
» если бы я мог каждый день брать ее с собой на работу, я бы непременно так и делал  
» пожалуйста, погладь ее за меня и скажи, что я люблю ее

От Кого: Юри 💖💖💖  
» ладно  
» [изображение]  
» она тоже тебя любит!

На этот раз Маккачин на фото прижимается к Юри с довольным видом и закрытыми глазами.

Виктор не может поверить, что собаки такие хорошие. Он не может поверить, что Юри такой хороший.

— Ты что, плачешь? — с ужасом в голосе спрашивает Юрка и пытается заглянуть в телефон Виктора, чтобы понять, на что он смотрит.

— Нет, — говорит Виктор, потому что даже если его глаза немного блестят, плакать при всех он не собирается. Он поворачивает свой телефон к Юре, чтобы показать ему Маккачин, и есть момент — моргни и пропустишь — когда Юра смотрит на фотографию и почти улыбается.

Но этот момент не длится долго, Юра морщится и откидывается на спинку сиденья, снова переключая свое внимание на фильм, идущий на экране перед ним.

Кому: Юри 💖💖💖  
» самая лучшая девочка на свете!  
» спасибо!  
» пожалуйста, продолжай присылать мне много фотографий, я скучаю по ней (((

От кого: Юри 💖💖💖  
» будет сделано  
» к сожалению, мне пора начинать урок  
» счастливого тебе полета

Кому: Юри 💖💖💖  
— удачи тебе с занятиями 💖

Виктор еще пару секунд счастливо улыбается телефону, а потом переключается обратно на учебное приложение.

* * *

Юра должен признать, что, как бы его не пугало предстоящее соревнование с Виктором, он очень рад оказаться в Москве. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как Юра был дома.

Он осматривает ряд машин, припаркованных перед аэропортом, протискиваясь мимо Виктора и Якова, чтобы лучше видеть. Его глаза загораются, как только он замечает крошечную синюю машину, которую так хорошо помнит, со всеми ее неровностями и облупившейся краской.

— Дедушка! — кричит Юра, бежит к нему и прыгает в дедушкины объятия, потому что он делал так с тех пор, как научился ходить.

— Ай, Юрочка, моя спина, — стонет дедушка, и Юра тут же отпрыгивает назад, озабоченно трогая его плечо.

— Прости, прости, я совсем забыл.

Дедушка, поморщившись, потирает спину и выпрямляется. Юра определенно слышит, как что-то в его спине неприятно щелкает, и хмурится.

— Ты ходил на физиотерапию, как тебе велели? Ты ведь больше не будешь геройствовать в своей пекарне, правда?

Дедушка только улыбается, в уголках глаз появляются морщинки.

— Я так рад тебя видеть, — говорит он и кладет обе руки на плечи Юрия, слегка поглаживая его по щеке. — А ты вырос? Выглядишь выше.

— На два сантиметра! — гордо объявляет Юра.

— Скоро будешь выше меня, — с гордостью говорит дедушка, и Юра лучезарно улыбается. Дедушка смеется и еще пару раз ласково похлопывает его по щеке. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя в машине. Надеюсь, понравится.

Юра тут же нетерпеливо пытается заглянуть в машину. — Что?

— Залезай и посмотри. Я возьму твою сумку, — говорит дедушка, протягивая руку за спортивной сумкой, которую Юра принес с собой.

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, я возьму ее с собой на переднее сиденье, — говорит Юра. — Сумка тяжелая, дедушка.

Остальной багаж он отправил в гостиницу вместе с Яковом, потому что, хотя Юра и хотел бы провести все время в Москве вместе с дедушкой, он живет слишком далеко от катка.

Юра рассеянно машет Якову рукой, давая понять, что все в порядке, а потом садится в машину и нетерпеливо тянется к коричневой сумке.

Ему даже не нужно ее открывать, чтобы догадаться, что за сюрприз его ждет: восхитительный запах пирожков пропитывает машину.

Юра, не теряя времени, достает один из них и запихивает себе в рот, одобрительно мыча.

Есть очень мало вещей, которые кажутся ему такими же родными, как потрепанная дедушкина машина и его вкусные пирожки.

Юра помнит, как он рыдал на переднем сиденье, потому что другие дети не хотели с ним дружить, а дедушка давал ему пирожок и вытирал сопли старым носовым платком, и все сразу становилось не так уж плохо.

— Вкусно?

— Да, — с энтузиазмом говорит Юра с набитым ртом.

Дедушка смеется. — Хорошо, хорошо.

И даже дебют в старшей лиге уже не кажется Юре таким страшным испытанием.

* * *

Любой, кто хоть сколько-нибудь знаком с Юри, знает, что он импульсивен до безрассудства. В свое время он принял очень много плохих решений. Но ему ни разу не пришло в голову, что "присмотреть за Маккачин" может оказаться плохой идеей, пока Потя не бьет Маккачин по морде и не шипит на нее.

После этого все становится только хуже. Потя и Маккачин отказываются ладить друг с другом, потому что обе избалованы до невозможности и не умеют делиться вниманием.

Юри все еще любит их обеих всем сердцем, но не может приласкать одну из них так, чтобы другая не закатила истерику, и это разбивает ему сердце.

Постепенно, слава богу, все успокаивается, особенно когда он понимает, что Потя и Маккачин прекрасно друг с другом ладят до тех пор, пока Юри нет в комнате. Однажды он даже застает их свернувшимися калачиком вместе, когда в четыре часа утра выходит из своей комнаты за водой. Он тут же делает двадцать снимков и отсылает их Виктору и Юре.

Виктор в восторге. Юра неохотно признает, что это мило, даже если он не хочет, чтобы его кошка общалась с «вонючей» собакой Виктора.

Маккачин вовсе не вонючка. Виктор покупает для нее специальный собачий шампунь и кондиционер, и Юри теперь близко знаком с купальным ритуалом Маккачин, потому что ему посвящено по меньшей мере пять страниц в папке, которую Виктор ему дал.

Прочел ли Юри все восемьдесят страниц в этой папке? Да. Сожалеет ли он об этом? Разве что самую малость.

Он почти уверен, что, кроме ветеринара Виктора и самого Виктора, он теперь единственный человек в мире, который имеет такие глубокие познания о медицинской истории Маккачин и ее страстном желании есть то, что ей есть не следует.

Это знание пригождается, когда он ловит Маккачин, пускающую слюни над булочками, которые он оставил на столешнице, и мозг Юри немедленно начинает прокручивать сценарий, в котором Маккачин пытается съесть их, и они застревают у нее в горле. Поэтому он убирает булочки в холодильник и мирится с ее жалобным нытьем.

Пока Виктор и Юра на Ростелекоме, Юри очень занят на работе, одновременно пытаясь следить за тем, чтобы и Маккачин, и Потя получали ту любовь, которая им нужна.

Он смотрит соревнование вместе с ними, успев отправить пару ободряющих сообщений Юре и одно Виктору, прежде чем наступает их черед выходить на лед.

Еще месяц назад Юри сомневался, что сможет посмотреть соревнование целиком без этого ужасного грызущего чувства внутри. Нельзя сказать, что теперь это все полностью исчезло, но он с нетерпением ждет прямых трансляций.

Смотреть, как Виктор катается — всегда откровение. Юри уже так давно не чувствовал этого волнительного ощущения внутри, что всегда заставляло его подниматься после падений и преодолевать усталость, что заставляло его стоять на носочках, на пределе сил, и тянуться выше, тянуться, тянуться.

Безупречное катание Юры вызывает иные ощущения; чувство гордости. Как будто Юри приложил руку к его успехам. Он тут, конечно, ни при чем, но он все равно почему-то гордится ими обоими - Юрой и немножко собой.

И есть что-то такое знакомое в том, как Юра катается, это отчаяние, этот голод. Юрий Плисецкий отдает всего себя льду, пытаясь вырваться вперед, пытаясь достичь невозможного. Юри и сам был такой. Иногда, когда Юри понимает, насколько они с Юрой на самом деле похожи, это даже раздражает, хотя Юри никогда не позволял себе быть таким жадным до победы.

После короткой программы Виктор занимает первое место, а Юра — третье после Джей-Джея, но отстает не намного.

На следующий день в произвольной программе Юра когтями выцарапывает себе второе место на пьедестале, отодвинув Джей-Джея на третье. Виктор, как и ожидалось, остается первым.

Кубок «Ростелекома» часто выпадает на день рождения Юри, и показательное выступление Виктора всегда кажется ему подарком.

* * *

Виктор отлично знает, как порадовать фанатов. Поэтому обычно на показательных выступлениях он катает то, что гарантированно приведет поклонников в восторг, надевает эксцентричные блестящие костюмы, сшитые на заказ; соблазняет аудиторию, играет в плейбоя. 

Виктор всегда катает показательные программы для болельщиков. Его соревновательные программы тоже для них, но они так же важны и для него самого.

В этом году, однако, его показательная программа была предназначена для одного конкретного поклонника, программа, которой он пытался рассказать про свое одиночество и горечь разочарования. Но это было до того, как он столкнулся с Юри. Зная то, что он знает сейчас, Виктор уже не хочет катать свой прежний номер.

Но все же он слишком устал, чтобы придумать что-то другое, поэтому он надевает свой костюм — тот же самый, в котором был на банкете, — и взъерошивает волосы, придавая себе беспорядочный вид.

Он выступает последним, поэтому идет немного поправить грим, прежде чем ему придется выйти к публике.

Он находит в раздевалке Юру, который, кажется, пытается выколоть себе глаз карандашом.

— Ай, черт, — ругается он, и Виктору приходится подавить смех. Ну, по крайней мере, Юре удалось довольно прилично собрать волосы на затылке.

— Тебе помочь? — спрашивает Виктор.

— Да пошел ты, старый пень, что ты вообще знаешь?! — тут же огрызается Юра, но, кажется, больше рефлекторно, потому что Виктор вздергивает идеальную бровь, привлекая внимание к безупречному макияжу, который он сделал себе сам, и Юра тут же закрывает рот.

— Ты похож на енота. Если не будешь осторожным, станешь слепым енотом, — мягко замечает Виктор.

Юра злится, что не победил. Виктор это понимает, ему не привыкать; люди часто злятся, когда он их обыгрывает

Юра тыкает себя в глаз еще раза три, а потом сдается с воплем и явно собирается швырнуть карандаш через всю комнату, сдержавшись в последний момент.

— Ладно, ладно. Можешь помочь, — говорит он, словно делая Виктору одолжение.

— Повезло мне, — с улыбкой говорит Виктор и протягивает руку ладонью вверх.

Юра отдает карандаш и скрещивает руки на груди, напуская на себя скептический вид.

— Сначала надо стереть весь этот беспорядок, — говорит Виктор и достает из сумки пару салфеток для снятия макияжа, протягивая их Юре.

Пока Юра яростно оттирает глаза салфетками, Виктор его разглядывает.

— Ты хочешь повторить какой-то конкретный образ?

Юра бросает скомканные салфетки на комод, хватает свой телефон и листает фото в галерее. — Не заставляй меня жалеть об этом, — говорит он и поворачивает экран к Виктору.

Это фотография Юри. Виктор не знает, почему он удивлен, но это фотография Юри.

На нем кожаная куртка на два размера больше, чем нужно, а на лице убийственно серьезное выражение. С его густыми бровями и слегка смазанной подводкой на глазах он выглядит раздраженным, бунтующим, даже если этот взгляд нисколько не скрывает его очевидно юный возраст и еще по-детски пухлые щеки.

Виктору хочется ворковать.

— Какая прелесть, — говорит он.

— Фу, — стонет Юра — Это не _прелесть_. Это круто! Какой-то придурок сказал ему тогда, что все его программы были одинаковыми, и он…

— Что?! — переспрашивает Виктор, внезапно впав в ярость. — Где были его глаза?

— Вот и я не знаю! — кивает Юра. — Так вот, этот идиот сказал ему, что все его программы были одинаковые, и Юри за ночь поставил себе эту новую показательную программу, но видеозаписей или даже фотографий почти нет, и это отстой, потому что программа была зашибись.

— Зашибись? Хочешь сказать, Юри кого-то ударил?

Юра пристально на него смотрит.

— Ты такой старый, просто кошмар, — вздыхает он. — Нет, он никого не ударил. Он даже пауков ловит и выносит на улицу! Я имел ввиду, что программа была крутая. А теперь подведи мне уже глаза, пока Яков не пришел и не накричал на нас обоих.

Виктор _чувствует_ себя старым. Он вздыхает, напоминая себе, что он здесь взрослый, и красит Юру так хорошо, как только может.

Он наблюдает за выступлением Юры со стороны, ожидая своей очереди выхода на лед. Это бодрая песня, бодрая программа. Жизнерадостная, полная дерзости и злости на весь мир в целом, Юре она очень подходит. Виктор жалеет, что не видел, как Юри катает эту программу и поэтому не может сравнить.

Виктор думает, что контраст между программой Юры и его собственной должен быть разительным. Юра показывает непокорность, Виктор показывает разбитое сердце, печаль и безнадежность. Но это кажется ему катарсисом — так он выплескивает свои чувства, чтобы наконец отпустить их.

Победитель, который поставил эту программу, уже не тот победитель, который катает ее сейчас. Теперь его сердце полно надежды и предвкушения, от которых у него перехватывает дыхание, но больше не так, как раньше, не так, словно кто-то душит его.

Виктор выступает под печальную песню, под плач о невозможном годе, почти через год после Сочи, и думает, что для финала Гран-При ему придется сменить показательную программу.

Он так надеется, что с Юри все сложится, и он не хочет снова кататься и чувствовать себя неискренним.

На выходе из спортивного комплекса, где проходили соревнования, дежурят журналисты и поклонники. Он знает, что его засыплют вопросами о его личной жизни, и легко уворачивается от них.

Чего Виктор не ожидал, так это того, что один из поклонников повернется к Юрке и обвинит его в краже хореографии Юри Кацуки.

Юра даже не вздрагивает, только зубасто улыбается, как будто все идет в точности так, как он и хотел.

Он выхватывает микрофон из рук какого-то бедного репортера. — Если Юри Кацуки хочет получить обратно свою программу, он должен вернуться и выиграть ее у меня!

А потом он уходит.

Виктор смотрит ему вслед, пока репортеры требуют объяснений.

— Без комментариев, — говорит он и идет следом.

* * *

Можно сказать, что Юра вырос, слушая рассказы обо всех диких вещах, которые Виктор вытворял во время соревнований: вечеринки, выпивка, дикий секс. Так что он надеется получить их номер в свое полное распоряжение после выступления, в то время как Виктор будет где-нибудь шляться.

Уже десять вечера, когда он возвращается с ужина с дедушкой. Если бы это зависело от него, он бы остался дома, но все его вещи здесь, и утром еще нужно будет разобраться с делами. После этого он отвезет все свое барахло к дедушке, чтобы спокойно побыть дома целых два дня.

Когда он открывает дверь, то предполагает, что в номере либо окажется пусто, либо обнаружится Виктор в шумной компании приятелей-фигуристов. И Юра действительно находит в номере Виктора — в пижаме, с челкой, перевязанной резинкой. Он валяется на кровати и пялится в свой телефон.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Юра.

Виктор поворачивается к нему и медленно и лениво моргает, как кошка, которая знает, что ей нечего бояться.

— И тебе добрый вечер, Юра. Как прошел ужин?

Юра его игнорирует. — А разве ты не должен где-нибудь бухать, или что-то в этом роде?

Виктор глупо фыркает, и Юра впервые замечает темные круги у него под глазами. Он выглядит… уставшим.

Юра никогда не замечал, каким уставшим выглядит Виктор на самом деле.

— Ты не должен верить всему, что слышишь, Юра, — говорит Виктор своим бесячим певучим голосом, и Юра закатывает глаза.

— Да пофигу. Я собираюсь принять душ. Не подожги тут комнату без меня.

— Я очень постараюсь, Юрочка, — говорит Виктор.

Юра хватает подушку, швыряет ее ему в лицо, и ждет, что Виктор бросит ее обратно, но вместо этого Виктор сует ее под мышку и продолжает устало разглядывать что-то в телефоне. — Это теперь моя подушка. Не отдам.

Юра фыркает и направляется в ванную.

Когда он возвращается, Виктор лежит ровно на том же месте.

Это отстой, что у него нет комнаты, где можно побыть одному, но присутствие Виктора почему-то не так раздражает, как Юра ожидал.

Он почти не разговаривает, постукивает по телефону и вяло моргает, словно вот-вот заснет.

Даже странно находиться в одной комнате с Виктором, когда он не пытается занять как можно больше места и перетянуть на себя все внимание. Очень подозрительно.

Уже почти одиннадцать, и Юра проверяет форумы по фигурному катанию, читая реакцию на свое недавнее заявление по поводу кражи хореографии Юри, когда Виктор внезапно давится собственной слюной и начинает кашлять.

Юра бесстрастно смотрит на него, пока Виктор судорожно пытается восстановить дыхание.

— О боже, — хрипло выдыхает Виктор. — У меня в телефоне есть фото его сексуальных лодыжек! Как же я не замечал?!

— Что? — глупо переспрашивает Юра.

Виктор поворачивает к нему экран. Юра прищуривается.

На фотографии Маккачин сидит перед кем-то с закатанными джинсами и точно такими же кроссовками, как у Юри, и… ах.

— Это Юри? — спрашивает он.

— Эта фотография у меня уже несколько месяцев, — в отчаянии говорит Виктор и снова падает на кровать.

— Ты что, назвал его лодыжки сексуальными?

Виктор моментально замолкает. А потом неубедительно говорит: — Нет.

Юра фыркает и хватает свой телефон. — Я ему расскажу!

— У него просто очень своеобразные лодыжки, — пытается оправдаться Виктор, но уже слишком поздно, Юра уже смотрит в лицо Кацуки, потому что ему нужно видеть выражение его лица, когда он услышит этот бред.

Он наклоняет телефон так, чтобы Виктор у него за спиной тоже попадал в кадр, и благодаря этому замечает, как Виктор берет подушку и прицельно бросает так, что телефон выпадает у Юры из рук, как раз когда Кацуки отвечает на звонок.

Юра подбирает телефон прежде, чем Виктор успевает даже подумать об этом, и перекатывается на другую сторону кровати.

— Юри! Виктор сказал, что у тебя… хмммм, — начинает говорить Юра, и внезапно рука закрывает ему рот, а другая тянется к телефону.

— Привет, Юри, — говорит Виктор, запыхавшись. Юра кусает его в ладонь, и Виктор с шипением отпрыгивает в сторону.

— Он сказал, что у тебя сексуальные лодыжки! — кричит Юра.

Виктор замирает на месте.

Юри лениво моргает, глядя на них с экрана телефона.

Затем он склоняет голову в недоумении. — Спасибо… ? — смущенно говорит он.

— Я могу объяснить… это Макка? — спрашивает Виктор, наклоняясь ближе к телефону и прижимаясь к Юре щека к щеке. Юра старательно его отпихивает

— О, да, — говорит Юри и наклоняет свой телефон так, чтобы они могли видеть, как Макка растянулась на кровати рядом с ним, тихо похрапывая.

— Как у нее дела? Она что-нибудь ела? Что… — начинает Виктор, снова пытаясь подобраться поближе к экрану, Юра снова отталкивает его.

— Позвони ему со своего телефона!

— Вы их разбудите, — говорит им Кацуки, слегка нахмурившись.

— Где Потя? — требует Юра.

Юри наклоняет телефон на другую сторону, чтобы было видно Потю, спящую с другой стороны рядом с ногой Юри.

— Она спит, — торжественно говорит Юри.

— Твою мать, чувак. Точно спит, — отвечает Юра, умиляясь тому, как очаровательна его кошка.

На экране появляется запрос от Виктора, который хочет присоединиться к вызову, и Юра моментально отклоняет его, бросая на Виктора свирепый взгляд. Виктор смотрит прямо на него и снова нажимает на кнопку. На этот раз Юри оказывается быстрее и принимает его запрос.

— Предатель, — шипит Юра.

Юри приподнимает бровь, явно не впечатленный его маневрами. — Что ты там сказал про то, что я должен вернуться и отобрать показательную программу, которую я сам тебе разрешил катать, а?

— Я сказал то, что сказал, — говорит Юра, внезапно почувствовав себя неуверенно.

— Ты действительно думал, что это сработает? — с любопытством спрашивает Юри.

Нет, но попробовать стоило. — Может быть.

Юри выглядит удивленным. — Сработало бы, если бы я был на шесть лет моложе, — соглашается он.

— Пофигу. Как Потя?

— Зараза, как и всегда.

— Как ты смеешь? — возмущается Юра.

Юри поворачивает голову и наклоняет шею так, чтобы Юра мог видеть царапину, которая начинается сбоку от его шеи и спускается вниз по спине.

Юра морщится.

Виктор охает со своей кровати. — Выглядит очень неприятно, — говорит он, сочувственно хмурясь.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Юри. — Она просто испугалась и свалилась с меня. Бывает.

— Извини, — виновато говорит Юра. — Зря ты позволяешь ей на себя залезать, я тебя предупреждал.

— Но ей же нравится лазить, — говорит Юри, как будто это достаточная причина, чтобы ходить исцарапанным.

Юра закатывает глаза, понимая, что отвечать бессмысленно. Он почти уверен, что Потя может попытаться растерзать Юри во сне, а он все равно будет разговаривать с ней ласково и пытаться скормить ей вкусняшку.

— Надеюсь, ты уделяешь ей столько же внимания, сколько и вонючей собаке Виктора, — говорит Юра, больше потому, что не знает, что еще сказать. Он знает, как сильно Юри заботится о Поте и Маккачин, и знает, что он никогда намеренно не пренебрегал ни одной из них.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — И Маккачин вовсе не вонючка. Я ее искупал.

— Ты использовал… — начинает Виктор, но Юри его перебивает.

— Трехступенчатый собачий шампунь? Да, конечно. Я же прочитал папку.

Лицо Виктора на экране телефона Юры выглядит отвратительно влюбленным. Когда Юра поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него в реальности, зрелище оказывается столь же малоприятным.

— Вы мне надоели, — сообщает Юра, все еще чувствуя себя немного неловко из-за того, что Потя поцарапала Кацуки. — Можешь продолжать обсуждать скучные собачьи дела с нашим лобастым победителем. Я пошел спать.

Он видит, как Виктор судорожно хлопает себя ладонью по лбу, стаскивает резинку, удерживающую челку, и взлохмачивает ее так, чтобы она упала ему на глаза.

— Спокойной ночи, Юра, мы постараемся не шуметь.

— Да, да, отвалите. Спокойной ночи, — говорит он и нажимает кнопку отбоя.

Юра делает вид, что засыпает, и прислушивается, но Виктор и Юри действительно стараются разговаривать очень тихо, так что он не может понять, что говорит Юри, и даже голос Виктора едва слышен.

Кажется, они говорят только о Маккачин, о том, что она ела, и о том, как она ладит с Потей, и о том, что с ней все в порядке, а потом Юре действительно надоедает и он засыпает.

* * *

Существует не так уж много вещей, которые Виктор по-настоящему ненавидит. Спаржу, например. Прочищать слив кухонной раковины. И все-таки ничего он не ненавидит так страстно, как Аэрофлот.

Иногда ему всерьез хочется опозорить имя компании во всех своих социальных сетях.

У Виктора был план. 

Утром он даст интервью, быстро пообедает перед вылетом и вернется в Санкт-Петербург как раз вовремя, чтобы забрать Маккачин и, возможно, уговорить Юри пойти с ним поужинать.

Однако Аэрофлот существует исключительно для того, чтобы превратить жизнь Виктора в сущий ад.

Сначала выяснилось, что они продали слишком много билетов на самолет, на котором должен был лететь Виктор, и перерегистрировали его на следующий рейс на Санкт-Петербург. Это означало, что Виктор прилетит около десяти вечера, и это было бы, ну, не идеально, но приемлемо. Юри отнесся с пониманием, когда Виктор предупредил, что придет за Маккой позже, чем планировалось. Но потом рейс, на котором должен был лететь Виктор, задержался из-за технической неисправности. _На пять часов_.

Несмотря на постоянные заверения Юри, что Виктор может прийти в любое время, что нет никаких проблем, что Юри в любом случае не спит допоздна, Виктор не смог заставить себя постучать в его дверь в три часа ночи только для того, чтобы забрать собаку.

Виктор вполне может провести ночь и без Маккачин.

Но как только он входит в квартиру, на него обрушивается гнетущая тишина.

В квартире Виктора очень холодно. Так всегда бывает, когда он возвращается с соревнований, но на этот раз рядом нет Маккачин, которую Виктор мог бы обнять, и холод пробирает его до костей.

Разве не печально, что собственную квартиру Виктор находит более гнетущей, чем самолет, полный незнакомых людей?

Виктор делает глубокий вдох и решает для начала разобрать чемоданы, как обычно делает, когда приезжает с соревнований.

Он проходит мимо своего винного шкафа по пути на кухню, и это ошибка. Потому что теперь Виктору отчаянно хочется выпить, и тот факт, что он уже немного выпил в самолете, не помогает мыслить здраво. Но Виктор решает, что пить в одиночестве в своей пустой квартире будет слишком жалко и грустно.

Когда Виктор был моложе и еще не привык побеждать, он любил ходить в клубы и праздновать победу. Нет ничего лучше, чем завоевать золото, а потом как следует расслабиться. Но это довольно быстро перестало приносить ему радость.

Виктор не был в клубе уже лет сто.

Его гложет одиночество, а также отчаянная необходимость ненадолго перестать думать. Вряд ли он даже сможет уснуть.

Решение оказывается простым и очевидным.

Виктор хватает ключи, бумажник, телефон и вызывает такси до ближайшего клуба.

* * *

Юри просыпается в совершенно безбожное время от мелодии звонка и чуть не падает с дивана, пытаясь нащупать свой телефон. Маккачин, которая спит у него в ногах, удерживает его от падения.

Он несколько секунд моргает, глядя на экран, на котором высвечивается имя Виктора, а потом его мозг все-таки просыпается, и он проводит большим пальцем по экрану, чтобы ответить на вызов.

— Алло? Ты уже здесь? — сонно бормочет Юри.

Прошло больше часа с тех пор, как Виктор должен был прийти, и Юри заснул на диване, ожидая его.

— Привет, это Юри? — спрашивает незнакомый голос.

В его голове сразу начинают звенеть сирены, и Юри садится, случайно потревожив Маккачин.

— Да. А кто это? Где Виктор?

— О, слава богу, ты его знаешь, — вздыхает голос в трубке. — Твой парень напился до отключки и отказывается дать нам свой адрес, чтобы мы могли отправить его домой на такси. Ты можешь приехать и забрать его?

Слишком много информации для Юри, который только что проснулся.

— Да, я… да, я могу. А куда? — спрашивает он и идет к домашнему телефону, радуясь, что Лилия держит рядом с ним ручку и блокнот.

Он записывает адрес, пока звонивший чем-то гремит в трубке.

— Большое вам спасибо, — говорит он. — Я скоро приеду.

— Круто. Я постараюсь не дать ему снова залезть на стол. Поторопись.

— Я… да… я выхожу, — говорит Юри, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку, и заканчивает разговор. А затем сразу же начинает набирать номер круглосуточной службы такси, пока идет в комнату, чтобы взять бумажник.

Клуб находится в двадцати минутах езды от дома Лилии, и Юри все это время ерзает на сидении и грызет ногти.

— Вы можете подождать меня здесь? Я быстро, — говорит Юри водителю, который довольно хмыкает в знак согласия, так что Юри чувствует себя спокойнее, вбегая в клуб.

Он слышал истории о вечеринках Виктора. 

Нельзя же быть в фигурнокатательных кругах и никогда не слышать о Викторе Никифорове и его проделках. Виктор никогда не держал это в секрете, но прошло уже добрых несколько лет с тех пор, как в социальных сетях Виктора появлялись фотографии с тусовок.

Юри, будучи пылким поклонником Виктора, видел их все. Даже использовал пару из них в качестве заставки на телефоне. Виктор хорошо проводил время, и это почему-то было так красиво.

Юри думает, что готов к тому, что увидит. Каждая фотография в инстаграме Виктора, из которых сложился его образ плейбоя, была полна жизненной силы и оглушающей радости.

Когда Юри входит в почти пустой клуб, он видит Виктора, лежащего на двух стульях; одна нога на полу, чтобы сохранять равновесие, одна рука закинута за голову. Рубашки на нем нет.

Это… _неправильно_.

Юри ожидал увидеть Виктора пьяным, но веселым, окруженным такими же красивыми людьми, как он сам. Реальность оказалась куда печальнее.

— Мы закрываемся, — бросает бармен, и Юри узнает его голос по звонку.

— Я пришел за ним, — говорит Юри, кивая на Виктора.

— Слава богу, спасибо. У меня его телефон и бумажник, но понятия не имею, что случилось с рубашкой, извините, — говорит бармен, кладя вещи на стойку.

— Большое вам спасибо. Прошу прощения за причиненные неудобства, — извиняется Юри, слегка кланяясь.

Бармен кивает и бормочет неопределенное «нет проблем», вероятно, больше из вежливости, и отворачивается.

Юри забирает вещи Виктора и подходит к нему.

Он немного колеблется, прежде чем положить руку на голое плечо Виктора и осторожно встряхнуть его.

— Виктор, нам пора уходить.

Виктор сбрасывает руку, морщится, надувает губы, потом моргает, глядя на Юри.

— Юри! — говорит он, и лицо его светлеет. Юри чувствует, как сердце опять сжимается, но на этот раз по другой причине.

Виктор бросается к нему и чуть не падает на пол, Юри едва успевает подхватить его.

Виктор оказывается довольно тяжелым.

— Ладно, — бормочет Юри, — пошли-ка. — Каким-то образом ему удается усадить Виктора на один из стульев.

Оказывается, это было легкая часть задачи. Куда труднее заставить Виктора отпустить его.

— Юри! — говорит он все тем же счастливым тоном. — Я скучал по тебе, — он звучит так искренне, что Юри не знает, что ответить.

— Я… — начинает Юри и не имеет ни малейшего представления, куда деваться от этого признания Виктора, особенно когда Виктор так нежно смотрит и держится за него. — Давай… давай ты наденешь мою куртку, — говорит он и начинает расстегивать куртку, потому что он не позволит Виктору выйти на улицу без рубашки посреди зимы.

— Я не хочу, — капризничает Виктор. — Рукава — это зло.

— Рукава согревают тебя, — пытается урезонить его Юри.

Юри, конечно, катался на коньках всю жизнь и даже прожил пять лет в Детройте, но он все равно терпеть не может мерзнуть. На улице ему, наверное, будет кошмарно холодно, но он осторожно убирает руки Виктора от себя и набрасывает на него свою куртку.

Виктор, воспользовавшись тем, что его руки теперь свободны, обнимает его за шею.

— Мне слишком жарко, — жалуется он, прижимаясь к нему. Юри чувствует тепло его тела сквозь слои одежды и слегка хмурится, надеясь, что у Виктора нет температуры.

У Юри почти нет опыта обращения с пьяными людьми. Чаще всего он сам так напивался, что это окружающим приходилось с ним, ну, _обращаться_.

— Да ладно тебе, Виктор. Потерпи немного. Разве ты не хочешь домой?

Вместо того, чтобы позволить Юри надеть на него куртку, Виктор крепче обнимает Юри и прячет лицо между его плечом и шеей. Юри приходится положить руку ему на бедро, чтобы он не потерял равновесие и не упал со стула.

— Нет, — тянет Виктор. — Я не хочу домой. Там никого нет, — тихо и несчастно говорит он, — не заставляй меня идти домой.

Юри больно от того, как разбито звучит голос Виктора, и на мгновение он задумывается, почему позвонили именно ему. Наверняка у Виктора есть и другие друзья, которые могли бы приехать за ним?

И все же Юри здесь, а Виктор цепляется за него так, будто развалится на части, если отпустит.

Умом Юри понимает, что на самом деле не знает Виктора, но видеть его таким — неряшливым, пьяным и одиноким — очень странно. Виктор оказывается более реальным и человечным, чем Юри думал.

И Виктор по-прежнему прекраснее всех. Даже вот так, даже с размазанной тушью в уголке глаз, даже пахнущий приторно-сладким алкоголем, даже едва стоящий на ногах.

— Ладно, — говорит он и снова упорно набрасывает куртку на плечи Виктора. — Ладно, тебе не обязательно идти домой. Мы можем пойти к Лилии, Маккачин ждет нас.

Виктор внезапно отстраняется, его глаза подозрительно блестят, как будто он собирается плакать. Может быть, просто игра света.

— Маккачин?

Ну конечно, Юри должен был с этого и начать.

— Да, Макакчин ждет, так что нам надо поторопиться. Но сначала тебе нужно надеть куртку.

И это, по-видимому, все, что нужно, чтобы убедить Виктора продеть руки в рукава. Он даже очень неуклюже пытается застегнуться, но пальцы его не слушаются, поэтому Юри помогает ему в этом и очень старается не замечать, как сильно натягиваются две верхние пуговицы.

Куртка явно на один размер меньше, чем нужно. Рукава доходят Виктору до запястья, но, по крайней мере, так он хотя бы не голый.

Путь к такси оказывается гораздо легче, чем Юри боялся. Виктор замечательно стоит на ногах, учитывая, насколько он пьян. Он не спотыкается о свои ноги, но его шатает из стороны в сторону, и он плохо ориентируется в пространстве, так что врезается в пару стульев на выходе.

Поэтому Юри хватает Виктора за локоть и благополучно выводит наружу, пока тот радостно напевает себе под нос: — Макка, Маккачин! Я скоро увижу Маккачин!

Юри следит, чтобы он не ударился головой о машину, когда они садятся в такси, и быстро просит водителя отвезти их обратно туда, где он его подобрал.

Виктор продолжает петь, слегка фальшивя, иногда громко, а иногда почти шепотом. Он сползает по сиденью, как только садится в машину, хватает Юри за руку, прижимает ее к своей груди и кладет голову ему на плечо.

В какой-то момент его челка падает на нос, и он начинает морщиться и пытаться сдуть волосы с лица. Когда становится ясно, что он не собирается отпускать Юри, тот протягивает руку к Виктору и сам заправляет пряди ему за ухо.

Виктор смотрит на него теплым взглядом, и Юри думает, что в этой вселенной нет ни одного человека, который был бы красивее Виктора, и ни одного человека, который был бы счастливее, чем Юри сейчас.

Такси останавливается перед домом Лилии, и Юри приходится изощриться, выскользнуть из рук Виктора и вынуть бумажник, чтобы расплатиться с таксистом.

Вытащить Виктора из машины оказывается гораздо проще, чем Юри предполагал; он просто выбирается сам, протягивает руку, и Виктор неуклюже следует за ним. Поднять его по лестнице уже сложнее, потому что Виктор решает обнять Юри и прижаться к нему, отчего им обоим трудно двигаться.

Когда Юри решал пойти куда-нибудь со своими друзьями в Детройте, он был особенно хорош в умении дотащить до дома на спине кого угодно, если этот кто-то слишком уж напился.

Вот и теперь он выворачивается их объятий Виктора, приноравливается и взваливает его себе на спину.

Так Виктор уже не кажется таким тяжелым, как когда Юри просто тащил его волоком, но он все еще выше и тяжелее Юри, так что ему требуется пара секунд, чтобы убедиться, что он держит равновесие.

Потом он смотрит на лестничные пролеты, по которым ему придется подниматься, и вздыхает.

— Ух ты, — со смешком выдыхает Виктор ему в ухо. — Ты такой сильный, Юри.

Сейчас Юри абсолютно не чувствует себя сильным.

— А ты такой пьяный, — вздыхает он и начинает подниматься по лестнице.

— И вовсе я не пьяный. Совсем чуть-чуть, — сообщает Виктор, уткнувшись в шею Юри.

Юри категорически игнорирует его и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы добраться до квартиры Лилии, не упав плашмя на лицо и не уронив Виктора. Он каким-то образом справляется с этим, и ему приходится поставить Виктора на землю, чтобы выудить из кармана ключи.

Юри слышит, как Маккачин громко скулит по другую сторону двери и скребется в нее, поэтому он торопится открыть замки и втолкнуть Виктора внутрь, прежде чем Маккачин нанесет двери какой-нибудь непоправимый ущерб, за который Юри придется заплатить.

Виктор тут же спотыкается о собственные ноги и Маккачин и кульком валится на пол. Он, кажется, не очень возражает, учитывая, что Маккачин сразу же прыгает на него и начинает лизать его лицо, тихо скуля и подставляясь под поглаживания.

Виктор смеется, так что, наверное, он не ушибся. Юри закрывает за ними дверь, радуясь, что Лилия задержалась в Москве на пару дней, чтобы обсудить какие-то дела в Большом театре.

Похоже, ни Маккачин, ни Виктор не собираются в ближайшее время отпускать друг друга, поэтому Юри снимает ботинки и идет за стаканом воды для Виктора. 

Когда он возвращается, Виктор уже скинул ботинки и неуклюже пытается расстегнуть куртку.

— Вот, выпей, — говорит Юри, протягивая ему стакан с водой и следя, чтобы он не пролил. Как ни странно, Виктор выпивает все до дна, а затем возвращает стакан Юри. — Спасибо, — говорит Виктор и лучезарно улыбается.

Юри не переживет эту ночь.

— Юри, — хнычет Виктор. — Здесь слишком жарко, я не могу дышать.

Да уж, куртка ему действительно мала.

— Давай уложим тебя в постель, я помогу.

Виктор распахивает глаза. — Мы идем спать? — он крепче обнимает Маккачин, и она начинает облизывать ему ухо.

— Да, — говорит Юри и протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Виктор вцепляется в него и встает на ноги.

Это было как-то подозрительно просто.

Юри тащит Виктора в свою спальню. Он слишком высокий, чтобы ему было удобно спать на диване, и Юра прибьет Юри, если он уложит Виктора в его комнате. Комната Лилии, очевидно, также исключается, так что остается только комната самого Юри.

Юри не возражает, он может поспать в Юриной комнате. Матрас там вполне удобный, Юри же сам ходил в ИКЕА за всей обстановкой для его комнаты.

Виктор забирается на кровать Юри, и Маккачин прыгает на нее вслед за ним.

Юри с нежностью наблюдает за ними какое-то время, а потом идет достать пижаму для Виктора.

— Юри, мне жарко, — жалуется Виктор, расправляя плечи и глубоко вдыхая. Верхняя пуговица на куртке наконец-то не выдерживает и отскакивает, катясь по полу к ногам Юри

_С днем Рождения меня_, — чуть ли не в бреду думает он.

— _О боже_, — шепчет он и решительно поворачивается к одному из своих ящиков, чтобы вытащить свои самые мешковатые спальные штаны и футболку и заодно собраться с мыслями.

Юри кладет одежду рядом с Виктором на кровать, затем помогает ему расстегнуть остальные пуговицы и забирает куртку. — Почему бы тебе не надеть пижаму? Я принесу что-нибудь, чтобы ты мог стереть тушь с ресниц.

Он не дожидается ответа и убегает, чтобы немножко прийти в себя.

Он идет повесить куртку в шкаф в прихожей и убрать туфли Виктора, чтобы они не валялись посреди прихожей. Затем он берет еще один стакан воды и идет в ванную за влажными салфетками и аспирином на случай, если Виктору понадобится.

Когда он возвращается, Виктор уже успел снять брюки и носки, но не преуспел в надевании пижамы.

Юри ставит воду и аспирин на прикроватный столик, достает из упаковки пару салфеток и протягивает их Виктору.

Виктор непонимающе на него смотрит. — Хочешь, я помогу?

— Поможешь? — смущенно спрашивает Виктор.

— Тушь на ресницах.

— О, — говорит Виктор, а затем улыбается и задирает голову. — Да, пожалуйста!

У Юри дрожат руки, но он берет Виктора за подбородок, чтобы тот не шевелился, и так осторожно, как только может, стирает остатки макияжа с его лица.

Глаза Виктора кажутся почти прозрачными, когда он открывает их и смотрит на Юри.

Юри откашливается. — А теперь пора спать. Спокойной ночи, Виктор, — говорит он и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

Виктор вцепляется в его запястье.

Юри оглядывается на Виктора, нахмурив брови. Тот смотрит на него с паникой. 

— Не оставляй меня, — умоляет Виктор и крепче сжимает запястье Юри.

— Не думаю, что мне следует…

— Юри, пожалуйста, — просит он, и глаза его внезапно опять начинают подозрительно блестеть.

— Ладно, — говорит Юри. — Ладно, я побуду с тобой.

— Мы ведь можем спать вместе, правда? Давай спать вместе! Это же большая кровать!

Кровать Юри никак нельзя назвать большой, но у Юри нет времени думать об этом, потому что Виктор отпускает его и явно собирается снять нижнее белье. Юри стремительно хватает его запястья и останавливает его.

— Ладно, ладно. Мы можем поспать вместе, но тебе придется одеться.

— Я могу остаться? — Виктора смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами с этим невероятно уязвимым выражением на лице, от которого Юри хочется укутать его в каждое одеяло, которое только найдется в доме.

— Да, мы будем спать.

— Я могу остаться просто так? — недоверчиво спрашивает Виктор, и Юри на мгновение не понимает, что он имеет в виду, а потом чувствует ярость. Из-за кого Виктор так говорит? _Кто_ заставил его считать секс условием для того, чтобы о нем позаботились, _кто_…

Виктор вздрагивает, и Юри понимает, что он случайно слишком сильно сжал пальцы, поэтому он немедленно ослабляет хватку и ласково проводит большими пальцами по запястью Виктора.

— Да, Виктор, — говорит он. — Но ты должен хотя бы надеть штаны.

— Хорошо, — говорит Виктор счастливым голосом. — Только никаких рубашек. Рубашки — это зло.

Юри невольно улыбается.

— Ладно, никаких рубашек.

Виктор ложится на спину и пытается засунуть обе ноги в одну и ту же штанину, поэтому Юри опять приходится ему помогать.

После этого Виктора забирается под одеяло, и Юри достает себе подушку из шкафа. Виктор настойчиво хлопает по кровати рядом с собой, и Маккачин тут же туда ложится.

— Нет, Маккачин! Это место Юри, — говорит Виктор, играя с ее ушами, прежде чем подтянуть ее ближе к себе.

Юри не уверен, что они все поместятся на его односпальной кровати, но осторожно ложится с краю, и Виктор тут же практически забирается на него сверху, как очень приятный осьминог. Маккачин вертится и устраивается в ногах у них обоих.

Юри чувствует, как его сердце бьется где-то в горле. Он не знает, как это не мешает Виктору, учитывая, что Виктор лежит _прямо на нем_.

Виктор трется щекой о грудь Юри, почти утыкаясь в нее носом, и обнимает его еще крепче.

— Я так счастлив, — довольно вздыхает он. — Спасибо тебе, Юри.

И вот тут Юри приходит в голову опасная мысль. Если это все, что нужно, чтобы сделать Виктора счастливым, если нужно просто обнимать его и заботиться о нем, если планка уже установлена так низко, что Виктор думает, что ему нужно что-то _сделать_, чтобы получить заботу взамен, тогда…

Тогда Юри мог бы заботиться о нем. Он мог бы сделать это лучше, чем любой другой, тот, кто вложил эти слова в уста Виктора, потому что заботиться о Викторе на самом деле _легко_.

Юри проснулся посреди ночи, ехал сорок минут, чтобы забрать Виктора и вернуться с ним домой, тащил его на себе по трем лестничным пролетам, раздевал его, одевал, стирал с него косметику и был с ним строгим и был с ним добрым, говорил ему «нет» и говорил ему «да», и все это было _легко_.

Виктор потерянный, думает Юри. Потерянный, не всегда знающий, что делать, и одинокий. Он похож на Юри куда сильнее, чем Юри когда-либо мог себе представить.

И именно здесь и сейчас, лежа в своей тесной кровати с Виктором, медленно засыпающим на его груди и совершенно определенно пускающим слюни на его рубашку, Юри осознает, что он мог бы любить Виктора, и никто, кроме него самого, не может ему это запретить.

Поэтому он осторожно убирает челку Виктора с лица и принимает решение. 

И даже разрешить себе любить Виктора оказывается очень легко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алкоголь - двигатель отношений!)
> 
> Согласно примечаниям автора, Виктор на показательных выступлениях катается под Impossible year группы Panic! at the disco, а Юрка катается под For your entertainment Адама Ламберта.
> 
> А я представляю, что показательный номер Виктора выглядел как-то так - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MVF0aL7bq4 (Стефан Ламбьель под Don't stop the music)
> 
> Если у вас есть Spotify, автор еще дала ссылки на составленные ей плейлисты персонажей, которыми она пользовалась, пока писала весь фанфик)
> 
> Юри - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6u8SIIl9DUsqHHgEbc8gsO  
Виктор - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Qgsq010n2CtWbZBOol00f  
Юрка - https://open.spotify.com/playlist/23LzVy7wcmXgrOG5pcDbEo


	11. Chapter 11

Виктор просыпается, когда головную боль уже становится невозможно игнорировать, и никакие попытки спрятаться под подушкой не помогают ему снова заснуть.

Какое-то время он не понимает, где находится, отвлекаясь на боль, которая пульсирует во всех частях черепа, и на сухость во рту. Виктор приподнимается на локтях, подушка, под которой он прятался, падает с кровати, и он щурится, оглядываясь вокруг.

Через приоткрытую дверь из коридора падает скудная полоска света, которая едва освещает тумбочку и кровать, но благодаря ей Виктор замечает стакан с водой на прикроватном столике и жадно к нему тянется. Вода кажется немного затхлой, как будто стакан простоял там всю ночь, но Виктор слишком хочет пить, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Внезапно он обрывочно вспоминает что-то про прошлую ночь и пытается сосредоточиться, но воспоминания кажутся слишком фрагментарными. Он помнит ощущение того, как кто-то заправляет ему волосы за ухо, невесомое ощущение оттого, что его несут, мягкость салфеток для макияжа, тепло кого-то, кто лежит рядом с ним.

А потом кристально ясно всплывает образ Юри, который ставит стакан на тумбочку, и когда Виктор вспоминает мягкий стук стекла о дерево, он сразу вспоминает остальную часть ночи так стремительно, что начинает кружиться голова.

Может у Виктора и ужасная память в повседневной жизни, но почему-то он _всегда_ помнит, что произошло, когда он был пьян.

Его начинает тошнить, и он вынужден сесть, спустив ноги на пол, готовый встать, если ему действительно станет плохо. Но волна тошноты проходит, и вместо этого что-то неприятное оседает в желудке.

Виктор упирается локтями в бедра и опускает голову, прижимая ладони к лицу.

Он просто не может поверить, что он так облажался. Так опозорился перед Юри, именно Юри из всех, перед кем он мог опозориться, и именно тогда, когда все шло так хорошо, и Юри теперь…

Юри теперь наверняка не захочет его знать, теперь, когда он увидел, что Виктор из себя представляет, какой он одинокий, отчаянный, приставучий. Что теперь Юри будет о нем думать, после того как Виктор показал себя во всей красе перед ним, как в буквальном, так и в эмоциональном смысле?

Господи, Виктор даже _вынудил_ его спать вместе с ним, умолял его, как какой-то…

Вдруг Виктор чувствует мягкое прикосновение к своему лицу и пугается, поднимает голову и несколько раз моргает, пытаясь разглядеть силуэт перед собой.

Юри всматривается в его лицо, бережно заправляет пряди волос ему за уши.

— Привет, — тихо и ласково говорит Юри. — Ты в порядке?

Виктор открывает рот, но не знает, что сказать. Должен ли он извиниться? Сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Сделать вид, что он ничего не помнит? Надо ли быстро собраться и уйти, чтобы Юри не пришлось вышвыривать его самому?

Он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и чувствует, как его начинает слегка трясти.

— Да, — говорит он дрожащим голосом.

И Юри… Юри _улыбается_ с неожиданной нежностью и мягкостью, от которой у Виктора перехватывает дыхание.

Он не понимает, что происходит. Юри должен реагировать не так, никто до него так не реагировал, и Виктор чувствует себя таким потерянным и полным надежды, что почти начинает задыхаться.

— Я приготовил завтрак, ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь, чтобы поесть?

Теперь, когда он упоминает об этом, Виктор понимает, что умирает с голоду.

— Да, — повторяет он, не способный выдавить из себя что-то другое, потому что навыки общения явно отказывают ему в присутствии Юри.

Юри оставляет в покое его волосы, встает и протягивает ему руку. И это поражает Виктора сильнее всего, потому что Юри никогда не инициирует физический контакт, если они не находятся в строго профессиональной обстановке. Юри обычно едва ли подходит достаточно близко к Виктору, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись.

Сердце колотится у Виктора в груди, когда он берется за предложенную Юри руку и позволяет поднять себя на ноги. Одно из колен Виктора громко щелкает, и он краснеет, необъяснимо смущенный.

Юри слегка вздрагивает от этого звука и сочувственно смотрит на Виктора.

Он делает шаг назад и отпускает его руку, и Виктору, наверное, уже что-то мерещится, потому что он замечает, что Юри делает это неохотно.

Виктор понятия не имеет, что происходит, но жаловаться не собирается. Если Юри хочет держать его за руки и ласково на него смотреть, Виктор только за. Он вообще невероятно близок к тому, чтобы позволить Юри делать с ним все, что ему заблагорассудится, если только Юри продолжит на него так нежно смотреть.

— Я испек блины, — сообщает Юри, направляясь на кухню.

Виктор, разумеется, идет за ним, как влюбленный щенок, в которого он стремительно превращается.

Он не успевает сделать и двух шагов по коридору, как Маккачин кидается на него, подпрыгивая и тявкая, и Виктор чувствует такой ошеломляющий прилив любви и нежности, что он встает на колени прямо на полу и обнимает Макку.

Она кажется более энергичной, чем обычно, когда Виктор уезжает надолго, более здоровой. Виктор так по ней скучал. Он выиграл золото, и это даже близко не сделало его таким счастливым, как объятия Маккачин.

Он так и стоит на коленях, обнимаясь с Маккачин, пока она радостно его облизывает, и, наверное, мог бы провести так остаток дня, но его колени начинают протестовать, а в животе урчит, поэтому он встает и идет на кухню.

На кухонном островке его ждет завтрак, и Виктор садится на придвинутый к нему барный стул.

— А ты не будешь ничего есть? — спрашивает Виктор, наблюдая, как Юри роется в ящиках стола.

— Я уже поел, — сообщает Юри, доставая нож. Он берет пакет, который Виктор не сразу заметил на столе, и аккуратно разрезает скотч.

Маккачин сидит рядом и стучит хвостом по полу, глядя на него большими умоляющими глазами.

— Она тоже уже поела, — замечает Юри, не глядя. — Не верь ей.

По крайней мере, Маккачин хорошо питается. Виктор сосредотачивается на еде, так как еда всегда помогает ему справиться с похмельем.

Юри тихо охает, и внимание Виктора возвращается к нему. Он вертит в руках ярко раскрашенный пакет, на котором крупным жирным шрифтом что-то написано по-японски, и нарисованы какие-то персонажи мультфильмов, которых Виктор не узнает.

Юри кладет пакет на стол и нетерпеливо тянется назад, доставая из большого пакета еще более яркие упаковки (судя по всему, со сладостями). Наконец, Юри достает сложенный листок бумаги.

Виктор с любопытством наблюдает, как он разворачивает его, зная, что ему, вероятно, следует заняться своим завтраком, но он так хочет узнать побольше о Юри, что ничего не может с собой поделать. В конце концов, это не имеет значения, письмо все равно написано на катакане, которую Виктор еще не умеет читать.

Однако его внимание привлекают два слова, криво написанные яркими карандашами и легко читаемые даже вверх ногами.

_С Днем Рождения!_ Надпись окружают цветочки, сердечки, нарисованные коньки и пуанты.

Виктор смотрит на надпись, смотрит на кучу конфет, которые Юри только что вытащил из коробки.

— Сегодня твой день рождения? — спрашивает Виктор, прежде чем спохватывается, что заглядывать в чужую переписку невежливо, и ему стоило бы помолчать.

Юри, кажется, немного пугается. — А, ммм… мой день рождения был вчера. Моя семья всегда присылает мне полный пакет конфет, хотя они знают, что мне не стоит их есть, — говорит он с нежностью в голосе.

Виктор хочет, чтобы однажды Юри говорил таким тоном о нем.

— Мы должны отметить! — восклицает Виктор, потому что он готов использовать любой предлог, чтобы провести с Юри больше времени.

— Ой, нет, нет. Ничего не нужно, правда, — торопится сказать Юри. — На самом деле я не праздную дни рождения, так что не беспокойся.

Он такой милый, когда волнуется. Хотя нет, он всегда милый.

— Но я хотел пригласить тебя на ужин, — говорит Виктор с притворным недовольством.

Он ждет, что Юри снова скажет «нет», но вместо этого Юри делает паузу. — Только мы вдвоем?

— Только мы вдвоем, — подтверждает Виктор, чувствуя, как сердце начинает стучать быстрее.

Юри становится красным от смущения, чем дольше смотрит на Виктора, и тот понимает, что он, должно быть, выглядит ужасно. Он видел себя с похмелья, и это не очень-то красиво, но Юри все равно смотрит на него так, словно не может отвести взгляд.

Внезапно он вспоминает прикосновения Юри к его подбородку, как он осторожно стирал тушь с его ресниц, и тоже краснеет.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Юри и опускает взгляд, начиная возиться с картонной коробкой, которую прислала ему семья, аккуратно разбирает ее.

— Тогда сегодня вечером? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Виктор, мысленно прокручивая список ресторанов, которые могут понравиться Юри.

— Завтра вечером, — говорит Юри, бросая на него стеснительный взгляд, а потом снова опускает глаза. — Сегодня вечером я занят у мадам Барановской.

— Тогда завтра, — кивает Виктор.

Юри снова бросает на него быстрый взгляд, его щеки краснеют, но в глазах появляется возбужденный блеск, а уголки губ подергиваются, будто он борется с улыбкой. У Виктора от счастья (и похмелья) снова кружится голова, но теперь он полон надежды.

* * *

Когда Юра был совсем маленьким, дедушка обычно брал его с собой в пекарню и позволял мешаться под ногами на кухне. Он учил его, как замешивать тесто, чтобы испечь хлеб, как вырезать печенье формочками, как украшать торты. До того, как Юра захотел стать фигуристом, он хотел стать пекарем, как дедушка.

Он уже давно не был на кухне пекарни, но как только Юра входит внутрь, его переполняет детский восторг, и он тут же закатывает рукава и принимается помогать.

Дедушка не может позволить себе брать внеплановые выходные, даже со своей больной спиной. У него есть бизнес, которым нужно управлять, и наемные работники, которым нужно платить, и он никогда не позволял другим делать его работу за него.

Юра часто думает, что работать здесь после выхода на пенсию было бы неплохо.

Он же не дурак. Он знает, что фигурное катание — спорт высокого риска. Травмы для фигуристов обычное дело, как и уход на пенсию до тридцати лет.

— Дедушка, мне нужна твоя помощь, — говорит он, когда они справляются с утренней суетой. — Я хочу испечь торт для своего друга. Пару дней назад у него был день рождения, так что я хочу ему что-нибудь подарить.

Во время этапа Гран-При Юра успел только отправить Юри поспешное поздравительное сообщение, и теперь он чувствует себя виноватым.

Дедушка вытирает руки о фартук. — О, это тот самый друг, о котором ты мне столько рассказывал? Тот, что на твоих плакатах?

Господи, ну _почему_ это так ужасно звучит?

Щеки у Юры начинают гореть. — Да.

Дедушка улыбается. — Я тебе помогу. Какой торт ты хочешь испечь, Юрочка?

— Не знаю, — говорит Юра, пытаясь придумать, что бы понравилось Кацуки. Кажется, Юри ест любую еду с удовольствием.

— Давай посмотрим, что у нас тут есть, и дальше решим, что будем печь? — предлагает дедушка, и Юра кивает, желая поскорее начать.

Дедушка позволяет ему делать всю работу, контролируя его действия и одобрительно кивая. Конечный результат не так хорош, как если бы дедушка ему помог, но Юра гордится результатом гораздо больше, потому что смог испечь торт сам.

— Молодец, — гордо говорит дедушка и гладит Юру по голове, как будто ему все еще пять лет.

— А мы можем испечь еще и пирожки? — он спрашивает, потому что пирожки он тоже хочет подарить Юри и заодно похвастаться, какой хороший повар его дедушка.

— Конечно, — говорит дедушка, явно довольный просьбой. — Я бы ни за что не отпустил тебя без пирожков.

Юра чувствует себя любимым и более спокойным, чем был за последние месяцы. Он так рад, что у него есть эта поддержка дедушки и его тепло.

Теперь он еще сильнее хочет взять золото в финале Гран-При, и хочет побеждать и дальше, чтобы позаботиться о своем дедушке так, как он того заслуживает.

* * *

Виктор определенно тратит слишком много времени, перебирая каждый ресторан Санкт-Петербурга, достойный Юри, пытаясь найти тот, где будет романтичная обстановка, но не до такой степени, чтобы там были одни парочки, потому что это, скорее всего, Юри напугает.

Он тратит еще больше времени, мучительно размышляя, что надеть, что сделать с волосами и купить ли что-нибудь Юри в подарок.

В последний раз, когда Виктор пытался ему что-то подарить, Юри чуть не довел его до инфаркта, пытаясь сравнять счет, что бы это ни значило. И он даже не знает, что можно подарить, кроме еды.

Виктор едва не зарабатывает паническую атаку, пока советуется с Крисом по фейстайму, а затем заставляет себя успокоиться и выбрать наряд.

— Все будет хорошо, правда, Маккачин? Это всего лишь ужин, что там может пойти не так, — говорит он собаке, пытаясь успокоить сам себя.

Виктор очень хорош на свиданиях, когда он относится к ним так же, как к интервью для прессы. Совсем другое дело, если он позволяет себе быть самим собой. А с Юри он хочет быть самим собой.

Он делает глубокий вдох, пару раз взмахивает руками, пытаясь избавиться от беспокойной энергии, и берет телефон, чтобы написать Юри, что он выезжает.

Чтобы собраться с силами, он наклоняется и обнимает Маккачин так долго, что она начинает вырываться из его хватки. В результате Виктор, конечно же, весь покрыт собачьей шерстью и вынужден чиститься с помощью валика для одежды.

Он делает еще один глубокий вдох, надевает ботинки, дважды проверяет, что у него есть с собой все, что нужно, и открывает дверь.

— Сюрприз! — весело говорят мама и мамуля, стоя в дверях у Виктора с двумя чемоданами.

Виктор издает испуганный крик, сердце бешено колотится в груди.

— Мама! Мамуля! Что… что вы здесь делаете?

— В гости приехали! — весело говорит маман. — Мы хотели успеть на Ростелеком, но ты же знаешь, какой у нас напряженный график.

— Мы так по тебе скучали, — говорит мамуля, мягко улыбаясь, так, что в уголках глаз появляются морщинки. Виктор понимает, что слова застревают у него в горле.

Он любит своих матерей. Он их _обожает_, но неужели они не могли приехать в гости в другое время?

Виктор вздыхает и делает шаг в сторону, пропуская их внутрь.

Маккачин тут же пользуется ситуацией и прыгает на гостей, возбужденно тявкая.

Его мамы отвлекаются, воркуя над ней некоторое время, пока мысли Виктора бегут наперегонки, потому что он не знает, что теперь делать. Он просто разрывается. Он прекрасно знает, насколько плотный график работы у его мам, и как сложно им обеим было одновременно взять незапланированный отпуск. И Виктор знает, что они здесь, потому что Виктор недавно позвонил им на грани срыва, и они хотят быть рядом.

Он не хочет бросать их одних в квартире после того, как они приложили столько усилий, чтобы приехать и поддержать его.

Но он также не хочет отменять свои планы с Юри. Все кажется таким хрупким между ними, таким новым. Виктор боится сделать неверный шаг и разрушить все, что они неуверенно пытаются построить.

— Мне нужно позвонить, — говорит он, набирает номер Юри и уходит на кухню, чтобы они не могли его подслушать.

Он знает, что они с радостью отпустили бы его на ужин, но Виктор будет чувствовать себя виноватым, и, по правде говоря, он очень скучал по своим мамам.

Юри берет трубку после третьего гудка.

— Ой, ты уже здесь, так быстро?

— Я… нет. Нет, кое-что случилось.

— О, — говорит Юри и звучит грустно и разочарованно. Виктор чувствует себя ужасно, и немного самодовольно, потому что Юри, похоже, ждал их ужина так же сильно, как и Виктор. — Все в порядке?

— Все в порядке. Просто, — он делает глубокий вдох, надеясь, что Юри поймет. — Ко мне внезапно приехали в гости мои мамы. Я знаю, что им было очень трудно это устроить, и я скучал по ним и… — он замолкает.

На мгновение в трубке воцаряется тишина. — Все в порядке, мы можем перенести встречу, — говорит Юри, потому что он сущий ангел.

— Я не хочу переносить встречу, — говорит Виктор шепотом, и это очень похоже на признание.

— Я тоже, — говорит Юри таким же приглушенным голосом. Они оба пару секунд обдумывают слова друг друга, а потом Юри снова подает голос: — Если… если ты не против, мы могли бы поужинать вместе.

— Все вместе? Ты не против?

— Я не против, если они не против, — говорит Юри.

— Я уверен, что они не будут возражать, — торопливо говорит Виктор, внезапно снова чувствуя головокружение. — Я скоро приеду.

— Скоро увидимся, — говорит Юри и вешает трубку.

Виктор пару секунд смотрит на свой телефон, чувствуя, как на его лице появляется глупая широкая улыбка. Он не может поверить, что он сможет провести время со своими мамами и с Юри одновременно. И… _ох_.

_Господи. О, нет._

Юри и обе его мамы _в одном помещении_. Головокружение Виктора превращается в ужас, потому что исторически его матери, как правило, склонны… подавлять любого, с кем Виктор пытается встречаться.

— Мы помешали, не так ли? — вздыхает мамуля. — Надо было сначала позвонить.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — пытается успокоить ее Виктор. — У меня были кое-какие планы, но…

— Только не говори, что ты из-за нас отменил свои планы, — говорит маман, опускаясь на колени и огорченно гладя Маккачин.

— Нет. Я ему позвонил, и он сказал, что если вы не против, мы можем поужинать все вместе.

— О! — говорит маман, оживляясь. — Это так мило с его стороны.

Виктор тает. — Так и есть.

Мамы обмениваются заговорщицким взглядом. — Это случайно не тот твой мальчик с апельсиновым соком, а?

— _Маман_, — вздыхает Виктор. — Пожалуйста, не нагнетай.

Маман ухмыляется. — Не буду, не буду, — обещает она, но Виктор ей совсем не верит.

Либо все пройдет очень хорошо, либо Юри решит, что Виктор не стоит таких хлопот, и больше никогда с ним не заговорит.

— Я сейчас позвоню в ресторан и поеду за Юри, так что нам пора идти.

— О, не беспокойся за нас. Иди забери своего мальчика с апельсиновым соком и напиши адрес своей мамуле, встретимся там, — говорит маман, таща свой чемодан в комнату Виктора, вероятно, чтобы переодеться и заново накраситься.

— А вы уверены? — переспрашивает он.

— Мы уверены, — говорит мамуля, с любовью глядя вслед жене, а потом снова поворачивается к Виктору с ободряющей улыбкой. — Мы приедем вовремя.

— Ладно, — с сомнением говорит Виктор. — Я забронировал столик на 20:00, пришлю тебе адрес. — Он снимает блокировку с телефона и быстро набирает адрес, чтобы убедиться, что его мамуля получит его.

Прежде чем Виктор успевает уйти, она обнимает его и крепко прижимает к себе. У мамули график еще более плотный, чем у маман. Он не видел ее уже несколько месяцев, поэтому находит минутку, чтобы так же крепко обнять ее в ответ.

— Езжай спокойно, — говорит она, заправляя ему челку за ухо. — Увидимся.

— Я действительно рад тебя видеть, мамуля, — говорит он.

— И я рада тебя видеть, зайчонок.

Виктор морщит нос, услышав это ласковое прозвище, и встряхивает головой, чтобы челка упала назад на лоб. Он еще раз обнимает Маккачин, начинает набирать номер ресторана и направляется к машине.

Остается надеяться, что этот вечер не превратиться в катастрофу.

* * *

Юра возвращается в Санкт-Петербург вечером, и ему ничего так не хочется, как заказать доставку еды, отдать Юри поздравительный торт и пирожки, и, может быть, уговорить его поиграть с ним в видеоигры.

Он с нетерпением ждет этого момента. Юра никогда бы не признался вслух, что скучает по Юри, но он готов признать, что хотел бы взять его с собой на Ростелеком вместо Лилии.

Он толкает дверь в комнату Юри и уже открывает рот, но Юри говорит по телефону.

— Я не против, если они не против, — произносит он.

Юра останавливается в дверях и ждет, когда он закончит, потому что вопреки распространенному мнению, кое-какие манеры у него все-таки есть.

Юри молчит пару секунд, ожидая ответа собеседника, и этого времени вполне достаточно, чтобы Юри успел осознать, что на Кацуки одежда. По вечерам Юра видит его в одежде вместо пижамы, только если он приходит домой настолько уставший, что засыпает, не переодевшись.

И это даже не его обычная одежда. Это _нарядная_ одежда. Он одет в _парадную_ рубашку. Какого хрена? Юри никогда не наряжается. Черт возьми, большую часть времени Юри одевается так, будто он с утра просто надел первое, до чего дотянулся.

— Скоро увидимся, — говорит Юри и кладет трубку.

Юри оборачивается и вздрагивает, как только видит Юру. — Не делай так, — говорит он, прижимая руку к сердцу.

— Почему на тебе одежда? — подозрительно спрашивает Юриа.

— Я… что ты имеешь в виду? Я всегда ношу одежду.

Юра фыркает. — Я имею в виду _нарядную_ одежду?

Юри смотрит на себя сверху вниз. — Ты думаешь, я выгляжу нарядно? Надеюсь, это не слишком?

Юра смотрит на него в замешательстве, потому что беспокоиться о том, как он выглядит, совсем не в привычках Юри. Он же постоянно выставляет себя дураком, цепляя в волосы ярко раскрашенные детские заколки для волос.

Он прищуривается. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь. Куда-то собрался?

— О, просто… на ужин, — уклончиво отвечает Юри.

— Ты идешь на свидание или что-то в этом роде? — почти в шутку спрашивает Юра.

Юри вздыхает. — Теперь уже нет.

Юра оживляется, думая, что, может быть, ему все-таки удастся провести время с Юри, но потом вспоминает, как Юри сказал «скоро увидимся», и снова настораживается.

— Ты уходишь надолго? Я думаю, что понял, как пройти битву с боссом, на которой мы все время застреваем, — говорит Юра, стараясь вести себя непринужденно.

— Понятия не имею, Юра, извини, — говорит Юри, и у него, по крайней мере, хватает совести действительно выглядеть немного расстроенным.

— Да ладно. И вообще, с кем это ты ужинаешь?

Юри вздыхает, как будто он надеялся избежать именно этого вопроса, и внезапно Юра все понимает.

— Ты ужинаешь с Виктором?!

— Он пригласил меня на ужин в качестве подарка на день рождения, я не мог ему отказать.

— Мог! Очень даже мог!

— Но я не хотел, — огрызается Юри, не резко, но так, что Юра тут же затыкается. Юри снова вздыхает. — Я не хотел ему отказывать.

— Боже, он действительно запудрил тебе мозги, да?

Выражение лица Юри становится настолько пугающим, что Юре внезапно хочется отойти.

— Мне не нравятся твои намеки на то, что я не могу решать за себя.

— Я не это имел в виду, — отступает Юра.

— Тогда что ты имел в виду?

— Что он _всех_ в себя влюбляет!

Юри бесстрастно смотрит на него. — Ну и что?

— Это бесит!

— А Виктор тут причем?

Юра открывает рот, быстро закрывает его, потом снова открывает. — Потому что это сплошная фальшь! Он всегда делает все для того, чтобы понравиться людям!

— И каким образом это тебя касается?

— Я… но он… — начинает Юра, но сказать ему нечего, так что он снова закрывает рот.

Юри поджимает губы, будто что-то обдумывая. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я не перестану дружить с тобой только потому, что буду дружить и с ним, правда?

Юра усмехается. — Конечно, — говорит он, но даже сам себе не верит.

Юри смотрит на него очень мягко и немного грустно, с пониманием.

— Почему бы тебе не поужинать с нами? — предлагает Юри. 

Юра совершенно точно не заслуживает его дружбы.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь меня там видеть?

— В конце концов, это же мой праздничный ужин. Я думаю, что мой друг должен быть там. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты оказал мне небольшую услугу, — говорит Юри и с важным видом поднимает палец.

— Я бы буквально убил ради тебя, — выпаливает Юра, не подумав. — Говори.

— Ты должен хорошо себя вести с Виктором.

Юра набирает побольше воздуха, готовый ругаться и спорить, но потом сдувается с раздраженным видом. — Я могу побыть милым один вечер.

— Хорошо, — говорит Юри и улыбается ему своей доброй улыбкой.

* * *

Виктор понятия не имеет, как такой простой план мог так быстро пойти под откос.

Он всего лишь хотел угостить Юри хорошим ужином, и, может быть, немного за ним поухаживать. Он никак не предполагал, что Юри так скоро познакомится с его мамами, и уж точно не предполагал, что за ними увяжется Юрка, а потом Лилия узнает, что его матери в городе, и тоже решит составить им компанию.

И вот теперь он везет их в ресторан в неловком молчании без малейшей возможности предупредить Юри насчет нахрапистости своих мам, потому что если он это сделает, Лилия прочтет ему лекцию об уважении к людям, которые его воспитали.

Единственный положительный момент заключается в том, что Юра внезапно ведет себя не так ужасно, как обычно. Они провели в обществе друг друга уже почти двадцать минут, а он еще ни разу не огрызнулся на Виктора.

Виктор находит место для парковки прямо перед рестораном,припаркует машину и идет открывать дверь для Лилии, жалея, что делает это не для Юри.

— Лилия! — слышит он у себя за спиной и слегка вздрагивает. Он понятия не имеет, как маман смогла переодеться, заново сделать полный макияж и успеть прийти в ресторан раньше Виктора, но она здесь.

— Женевьева, Виктория, рада снова видеть вас обеих, — говорит Лилия, как всегда собранная, даже когда маман и мамуля последовательно крепко ее обнимают.

— Я тоже так рада тебя видеть. Я не знала, что ты придешь! — восклицает маман, и тут ее взгляд падает на Юри, который выбирается из машины вслед за Юрой.

Виктор вдруг начинает очень сильно нервничать.

— О, маман, это Юри Кацуки, он…

— Юри! — радостно хлопает в ладоши маман.

— Мадам Никифорова, рад встрече, — немного смущенно говорит Юри.

— Не нужно таких церемоний, зови меня Женевьевой, — просит маман, собираясь пожать Юри руку.

Виктор смотрит на мамулю в поисках помощи, но она выглядит такой же потерянной, как и Виктор.

Несмотря на это, мамуля делает шаг вперед и тоже жмет Юри руку. — Я Виктория Никифорова, вижу, вы уже познакомились с моей женой, — любезно говорит она.

— Ах, да. Я ассистент мадам Барановской, поэтому присутствовал на их последней деловой встрече, — говорит Юри с неизменной вежливостью.

Виктор ничего не может сделать, кроме как смотреть на них.

_Конечно_, его мама уже знает Юри, ну разумеется.

— Я же тебе о нем рассказывала, дорогая, помнишь? — спрашивает маман, обращаясь к мамуле.

— Смутно, — говорит мамуля.

— Подождите, подождите, просто… я не понимаю, — обескуражено говорит Виктор.

Пять пар глаз выжидающе смотрят на него.

— Маман, _ты знакома_ с Юри?

— Ну конечно же! Разве я не рассказывала тебе о том, что встретила мальчика Минако?

Может быть, и рассказывала, а может быть, и нет. И у Виктора, и у его маман ужасная память.

— А может, и не стала рассказывать, потому что ты отчитал меня, как обычно. Ну знаешь: _перестань вмешиваться в мою личную жизнь, маман, мне не нужен парень, маман_, — передразнивает она, изо всех сил подражая голосу Виктора.

О господи, Виктор действительно ведь так и сказал, а? Единственный раз, когда он попросил маму не вмешиваться, и именно в тот раз она действительно могла бы его осчастливить.

— Кроме того, разве у тебя нет твоего апельсинового мальчика… — начинает маман, а затем внезапно задыхается, и переводит взгляд с Виктора на Юри и обратно.

— Мама, — вздыхает Виктор, но уже слишком поздно.

— Юри и есть твой мальчик с апельсиновым соком?!

— Апельсиновый… сок? — непонимающе бормочет Юри, нахмурив брови.

Юрка фыркает. Лилия выглядит абсолютно равнодушной ко всему, что происходит перед ней.

— Мама, — страдальчески повторяет Виктор.

Маман от волнения начинает легонько хлопать мамулю по руке. — А я тебе говорила, я же тебе говорила! Разве я тебе не говорила? Я _точно_ тебе говорила! Ты должна мне неделю на Сицилии! Я же говорила, что он бы Вите понравился!

Мамуля хватает ее за руку и невозмутимо целует ей пальцы. — Ты была абсолютно права, дорогая, а я ошибалась.

Виктор начинает думать, что его жизнь не что иное, как одна большая насмешка Вселенной.

— Какой бы экзистенциальный кризис ты сейчас ни переживал, ты можешь продолжить в ресторане. Опаздывать неприемлемо, Виктор Никифоров, — говорит Лилия.

— Конечно, — говорит Виктор, все еще чувствуя себя совершенно обалдевшим.

— Не будь такой сварливой, Лилия, — говорит маман, ухмыляясь, и Виктор абсолютно уверен, что она единственный человек в мире, который может сказать такое Лилии Барановской, ухмыльнуться ей и уйти невредимой. У Лилии дергается глаз.

— Не дразни бедную Лилию, дорогая, — говорит мамуля и уводит маман внутрь. Остальные члены их маленькой компании следуют за ним.

— Оооо, ты что, ревнуешь? — игриво дразнится маман, прижимаясь к мамуле.

Виктор может только надеяться однажды стать таким же, как она, и быть таким же любящим супругом.

Он искоса поглядывает на Юри, но Юрка ловит его взгляд.

— Эй, — зовет Юра. — Они всегда такие? — он указывает подбородком в сторону матерей Виктора.

Виктор может многое стерпеть, но если Юрка оскорбит _его мам_, он бросит его в ближайшую реку.

— Да, — с вызовом отвечает Виктор. — Всегда.

Юра пристально смотрит на них, а потом снова поворачивается к Виктору. — Вообще-то это многое объясняет, — говорит он и входит в ресторан.

Виктор хмурится ему вслед, но тихий смех Юри привлекает его внимание.

Виктор оборачивается, но вместо того, чтобы прикрыть рот рукой или смутиться, Юри открыто ему улыбается.

— Как ты думаешь, что он хотел этим сказать? — спрашивает Виктор.

— Ты очень похож на своих мам, — сообщает Юри.

Виктор оживляется. — Спасибо!

Юри мягко улыбается, и Виктору требуется минута, чтобы оценить, как прекрасно он выглядит сегодня вечером. Поскольку волосы у Юри теперь достаточно длинные, он завязал их в небольшой пучок, чтобы они не падали ему на глаза. Ему очень идет.

Почти так же идет, как когда он зачесывал свои волосы назад для соревнований. Он выглядит мягче, все еще совершенно убийственно роскошным, конечно, но мягче.

Юри выглядит именно так, каким Виктор всегда представлял себе «парня своей мечты».

— Пойдем? — спрашивает он, стараясь не слишком на него пялиться, и придерживает дверь ресторана открытой.

Юри снова окидывает его мягким взглядом, от которого заходится сердце Виктора, входит в дверь и придерживает ее, предлагая Виктору пройти и возвращая жест.

Виктор близок к обмороку, потому что Юри _такой красивый_, и он продолжает смотреть на Виктора мягко и немного удивленно, как будто знает какой-то секрет, который, как он думает, понравится Виктору, но пока он держит все в тайне.

— Пойдем, — ласково отвечает Юри.

Виктор его не понимает. Он не понимает, как Юри вдруг стало так хорошо и спокойно рядом с ним, не понимает, почему он продолжает так заботливо и нежно на него смотреть. Не понимает, как он может так себя вести после того, как увидел Виктора если не в худшем, то уж точно в самом отчаянном состоянии.

Виктор не понимает Юри Кацуки, но он хочет провести остаток своей жизни, пытаясь его разгадать.

* * *

Юри не знает, как так вышло.

Они с Виктором вошли в ресторан рядом друг с другом, и все же каким-то образом оказались на противоположных концах круглого стола.

Юри смотрит на Виктора и слегка хмурится.

Ему, конечно, все равно, где сидеть, просто он надеялся быть поближе к Виктору, вот и все.

Виктор смотрит на него через стол со скорбным смирением во взгляде.

— Ах, я так люблю этот ресторан, — сообщает Женевьева. — Здесь такая романтичная обстановка.

— Вот и я так подумал, — замечает Виктор с капризной интонацией в голосе.

Юри краснеет и отводит взгляд. Его глаза случайно встречаются с глазами Юры, который выглядит так, будто очень страдает, и сидит, скрестив руки на груди, с выражением отвращения на лице. Юри с трудом удерживается от смешка.

Вдруг он чувствует, как Женевьева похлопывает его по плечу, и поворачивается к ней.

— Юри, будь так добр, поменяйся со мной местами. Свет слишком сильно бьет в глаза, у меня будет болеть голова, — драматично вздыхает она.

Юри не знает, как это можно исправить, поменявшись с ним местами, и он открывает рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но потом думает, что с матерью Виктора лучше не спорить, и соглашается.

Они меняются местами, и Юри оказывается между Викторией и Женевьевой, на одно место ближе к Виктору, который сидит прямо справа от Виктории.

Не проходит и двух минут, как Женевьева тяжело вздыхает. — Теперь я слишком далеко от своей жены.

Юри пристально смотрит на нее, гадая, не шутит ли она с ним.

— Эмм, хотите, мы поменяемся обратно?

— Нет, нет, нет. У меня же голова заболит от света, помнишь? — говорит она с тяжелым вздохом, а потом подмигивает. — Ты должен поменяться местами с моей женой, чтобы мы с ней могли воссоединиться.

— О, — говорит Юри, понимая, что она пытается сделать. Ему хочется засмеяться. — Хорошо. Если госпожа Никифорова не возражает.

Виктория также выглядит очень веселой и абсолютно влюбленной. — Нисколько, — говорит она. — Давай поменяемся местами, Юри. Большое спасибо, что потакаешь моей жене.

— Никаких проблем, — говорит Юри, когда они меняются местами. Теперь он сидит рядом с Виктором, который тут же придвигает свой стул ближе к Юри.

— Привет, — говорит Виктор, ухмыляясь.

— И тебе привет, — отвечает Юри и слегка толкает его плечом.

Юра делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит. — Мне сейчас тут есть, ну, не будьте такими мерзкими.

Юри ждет, что Лилия начнет ругаться, но она внезапно решает поддержать Юру. — Я согласна, давай закажем, пока вы не начали вести себя еще более нелепо.

* * *

Юра хотел бы официально заявить, что он не так себе представлял этот вечер. 

Впрочем, он и не жалуется; он заказал две самые дорогие позиции, которые смог найти в меню, чисто всем на зло, и вообще, он еще никогда не отказывался от бесплатной еды. Но он мог бы играть в видеоигры прямо сейчас, и ему еще и приходится смотреть, как Виктор и Юри флиртуют напротив.

Не говоря уже о том, какая одна из матерей Виктора _громкая_. Не злая, нет, просто очень уж экспрессивная. Юра сидит рядом с ней около часа, и уже чувствует, что ему не помешало бы пойти и вздремнуть.

Встреча с матерями Виктора немного похожа на паззл, который вы пытались собрать, глядя на картинку вверх ногами. Внезапно _многое_ становится понятным. Не то, чтобы Виктор перестал раздражать Юру, вовсе нет. Но теперь он хотя бы понимает, почему тот такой, какой есть.

Громкая мать Виктора рядом начинает восторженно хлопать в ладоши. — Я и не знала, что мы празднуем день Рождения Юри! — говорит она, и Юра жалеет, что не следил за разговором. — Мы должны заказать торт.

— Нет, — говорит Юра чуть громче обычного и морщится, когда пять пар глаз поворачиваются к нему. — У него уже есть торт, — заявляет он и скрещивает руки на груди.

У Юри загораются глаза. — Так вот что было в той таинственной коробке?

— Да. Дедушка помог мне его испечь. Я разозлюсь, если ты позволишь его трудам пропасть даром.

— Ты прав, это было бы невежливо, — говорит Юри. — В любом случае домашний торт всегда вкуснее.

Юра чувствует себя очень самодовольным. — Так и есть, черт возьми. Когда ты его попробуешь, тебе уже никогда в жизни не захочется ничего другого.

— Звучит здорово, — говорит Юри, немного взволнованный этой перспективой.

— Я думаю, мы можем продолжить этот разговор у меня дома, — говорит Лилия. — У меня есть бутылка Шардоне, и я давно ждала повод ее открыть.

— Звучит восхитительно, — говорит громкая мама Виктора. — Тогда пошли!

— Сначала мы должны заплатить, маман, — весело говорит Виктор.

— О, не беспокойся об этом, мы уже все уладили, — отмахивается она, отодвигая стул.

— _Маман_, я же должен был угощать, — раздраженно жалуется Виктор.

Громкая мама Виктора поглаживает подбородок, притворяясь задумчивой, и в этот момент она так похожа на Виктора, что у Юры чуть не случается аневризма.

— В таком случае, тебе придется угостить Юри в другой раз, — говорит она и лучезарно улыбается, чрезвычайно довольная собой.

Именно тогда Юра решает, что он постарается больше никогда не общаться с Никифоровыми. Идиотизм в этом семействе явно передается по наследству. Ему не нужна такая энергетика в его жизни. 

— И правда, — соглашается Виктор, как будто в этом есть какой-то смысл. — Ты ведь позволишь мне угостить тебя в другой раз, _Ю-юри_? — голос Виктора такой слащавый и тошнотворный, что у Юры начинает болеть голова.

— Я действительно не думаю, что это… — начинает было говорить Юри, но Виктор добавляет «пожалуйста» и взмахивает ресницами. Вообще-то у Виктора это <i>ужасно</i> получается, потому что его веки совершенно не скоординированы.

И все же Юри выглядит безнадежно очарованным и соглашается. Виктор улыбается, как будто он только что завоевал золотую медаль.

Юра ненавидит свою жизнь. Он просто хочет пойти домой, съесть немного торта и очень, очень долго всех игнорировать.

* * *

Юри пьет вино и ест торт в компании Виктора, его мам и Лилии, чувствуя себя совершенно не в своей тарелке.

Юра, вероятно, тоже испытывал дискомфорт от всей этой компании, потому что он достал торт из холодильника, убедился, что Юри попробовал и оценил, а потом сразу же спрятался в своей комнате.

— Пожалуйста, не наливайте слишком много, — говорит он, когда Женевьева собирается снова долить вина в его бокал. — От алкоголя я становлюсь немного… — он замолкает, переводя взгляд на Виктора и краснея.

Юри уже выпил немного вина за ужином, и сейчас ему вовсе не стоит добавлять.

— Немного… что? — переспрашивает Виктория, прищурившись. — Немного агрессивным?

— Ой, нет! Нет, нет, ничего подобного. Я просто, эмм… — он отчаянно пытается сформулировать, но Виктор избавляет его от необходимости заканчивать эту фразу.

— Он пьянеет как Никифоров.

Никифоровы смотрят на него долгую и ужасную секунду, а потом обе улыбаются.

— Звучит весело! — заявляет Женевьева и опять тянется налить Юри вина, но Юри прижимает бокал к груди, словно защищаясь.

— Мне завтра на работу, и я уже выпил немного за ужином, так что… — говорит он, как бы извиняясь.

— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Женевьева, отодвигая бутылку и ставя ее на стол, — но тебе все равно придется как-нибудь выпить с нами.

Это звучит как ужасный план. Юри никогда в жизни не напьется в присутствии матерей Виктора.

— Конечно, почему нет, — говорит он и пытается найти повод сбежать подальше от гостей.

К счастью, Потя поднимает шум в гостиной, и Юри идет посмотреть, что случилось, оставив их в столовой наслаждаться вином.

На полу валяется стопка журналов и пульт от телевизора, а Потя запрыгнула на шкаф, на котором ей точно не полагается сидеть. Юри вполне уверен, что шкаф стоит больше, чем целый год обучения в университете.

Поэтому он подхватывает ее на руки и держит, как младенца. — Ты опять устраиваешь бардак, принцесса? — спрашивает он ее, и в ответ она пытается вонзить в него свои маленькие коготки, чтобы взобраться на плечи. У нее не получается зацепиться, потому что Юрка недавно подстриг ей когти. Потя больше всего на свете ненавидит, когда ей стригут когти, но они вынуждены спасать занавески Лилии (и кожу Юри, хотя это менее важно).

— Пора спать, а не швырять вещи на пол, ваше высочество, — говорит он и крадется в комнату Юры. Ему тоже хотелось бы найти предлог, чтобы спрятаться в своей комнате.

Он осторожно стучит в дверь и зовет Юру по имени, когда тот не открывает. Услышав его голос, Юра отпирает дверь.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — сообщает Юри и протягивает ему Потю.

— Она опять что-то сломала? — спрашивает тот, забирая кошку.

— Нет, просто сбросила кое-какие вещи на пол, я их подберу.

— Спасибо.

Юра стоит в дверях, баюкая Потю и гладя ее маленькую головку.

— Я тут подумал, — начинает Юра, — о том, как я мог бы улучшить свои программы для финала Гран-При. И я думаю, что знаю, что мне нужно.

Юра не смотрит на Юри, когда говорит, полностью сосредоточившись на Поте.

— И что же это?

— Тано, — говорит Юра. — Я хочу добавить к прыжкам тано и таким образом повысить сложность. Но мне понадобится твоя помощь.

— Моя помощь? С прыжками? — удивляется Юри. Если он чем и известен, так это тем, что прыжки ему не даются.

— Ты прыгал с тано, когда был юниором и даже еще раньше, когда был новичком, — запальчиво говорит Юра.

Откуда Юра вообще об этом знает? Большинство соревнований юниоров и новичков, в которых участвовал Юри, даже не выложено онлайн.

— Я делал его с каким-то одним тройным прыжком, _максимум_, — говорит Юри. — Я не думаю, что могу тебе с этим помочь.

— Пожалуйста! — говорит Юра, поднимая на него глаза, глядя на него с таким знакомым отчаянием.

Юри знает, что Юре нелегко просить о чем-то.

— Я постараюсь помочь, но я действительно не думаю, что тебе будет много пользы от меня.

Юра улыбается, довольный и счастливый. — Хорошо. Ты ведь можешь прийти на каток завтра утром? У тебя ведь нет первого утреннего урока?

У Юри действительно должно было быть свободное утро, и он рассчитывал поспать. Очевидно, этим планам не суждено сбыться.

— Конечно, могу… ой, — перебивает он себя, внезапно вспомнив, что оставил свою сумку в студии Лилии.

— Что? — подозрительно спрашивает Юра.

— Мои коньки в сумке, — вздыхает Юри, — а сумка у Лилии в студии. Я не уверен, что успею забрать ее, пойти на каток и вернуться вовремя к уроку, который у меня будет в полдень.

Юри мог бы вызвать такси, но это был бы кошмар, не говоря уже о стоимости.

Юра сдувается.

— Мы можем съездить за твоей сумкой прямо сейчас, — внезапно предлагает Виктор, напугав их обоих.

— Ты что, все это время там стоял? — спрашивает Юра, повышая тон с каждым словом и выглядя готовым к драке. Юри бросает на него _взгляд_.

— Не специально. Я шел сказать Юри, что мне пора гулять с Маккачин, так что если его нужно куда-то подвезти, я могу.

— Я не могу навязываться… — начинает Юри.

— Конечно, можешь, — быстро перебивает Юра.

— Юра…

— Разве ты не хочешь повидаться с его собакой? — снова перебивает Юра.

Юри смотрит на него, прищурившись. — Грязный прием.

— Я делаю то, что должен, — пожимает плечами Юра.

— Ты действительно не возражаешь? — спрашивает Юри Виктора, чувствуя себя неловко.

— Вовсе нет, — восторженно говорит Виктор.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Юри. — Ладно, пойду попрошу у Лилии ключи от студии.

* * *

Квартира Виктора ближе к дому Лилии, чем ее студия, поэтому они сначала забирают Маккачин, а потом идут за коньками Юри. Парк рядом со студией Лилии освещается по ночам, и раз они уже так близко к нему, Виктор решает, что он мог бы побаловать Маккачин и погулять там с ней подольше

Это так славно. Теперь, когда они остались вдвоем, Юри кажется гораздо спокойнее, чем раньше, когда рядом были его матушки, и Виктор не может винить его за это.

Юри весь укутан в одежду, спрятан подальше от холода, нос закрыт шарфом, но Виктор все равно знает, что он улыбается, по тому, как морщинки разбегаются от уголков его глаз, и по легкому румянцу на щеках.

Виктору хочется взять его за руку.

Юри приспускает шарф. — Как ты думаешь, какие у Юры шансы в финале?

— Я думаю, что он может выиграть, — искренне говорит Виктор. — Это было бы здорово, правда? Чтобы для разнообразия выиграл не я?

Виктор не особенно склонен к самоуничижению. Его тон легкий и шутливый, но он вовсе не шутит. Он очень хорошо знает, как сильно фигуристы обижаются на него, знает, о чем они говорят у него за спиной; что на самом деле он не заслуживает своих побед, что судьи пристрастны.

Они соревновались вместе, и Виктор почти всегда оказывался на пьедестале, когда Юри до него не добирался. Виктор знает это, и полагает, что Юри тоже немного обижается на него, потому что люди всегда пытаются обвинить других в проигрыше. Это нормально.

Вот только Юри не смеется, и не говорит «да».

Юри хмурится и смотрит на Виктора так, словно он расстроился.

— Нет, это вовсе не здорово, — серьезно говорит он. — Ты заслужил все свои победы.

— Думаешь? — выпаливает Виктор, сам того не желая.

Виктор не особенно склонен к самоуничижению, но когда люди постоянно сомневаются в твоих достоинствах, спорят о том, действительно ли ты этого заслуживаешь, ты и сам начинаешь сомневаться в этом. Виктор упорно трудится ради всех своих побед. Так было всегда, и так будет всегда. Все его победы завоеваны потом, кровью и слезами.

Но иногда, иногда он задается вопросом, есть ли в этих словах намек на правду. Может быть, судьи предвзяты. Может быть, победы не были только его заслугой.

— Да, — решительно, почти сердито отвечает Юри. — Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь?

— Многие люди обижаются на меня за мои победы, и я их не виню.

Юри по-прежнему хмурится, но уже не так сердито.

— Ну, ты должен их винить, потому что это глупо, — твердо говорит Юри, и в его тоне есть что-то почти знакомое. Как будто ему уже не раз приходилось защищать заслуги Виктора.

Юри решительно смотрит вперед, все еще хмурясь. Маккачин бежит впереди, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы понюхать траву, и они забредают в более оживленную часть парка.

Виктор здесь раньше не бывал.

— Ты знаешь, какая у меня была цель? — спрашивает Юри после нескольких минут тягостной тишины. — Когда я катался, ты знаешь, какая у меня была цель? — Он снова поворачивается к Виктору, и его глаза горят таким чувством, что Виктор на мгновение чувствует себя оглушенным.

— Какая?

— Кататься на одном льду с тобой, на равных. Я хотел иметь возможность кататься с тобой, потому что всю свою жизнь я видел, как ты делаешь невозможные вещи и создаешь прекрасные программы, и это было для меня _всем_. Поэтому я подумал, что, может быть, если я буду много и упорно тренироваться, я когда-нибудь смогу кататься с тобой. — Юри говорит все это с напряженной решимостью, его взгляд почти пригвождает Виктора к месту.

Виктор чувствует, как сердце колотится в груди, и задается вопросом, сколько раз можно влюбиться в одного и того же человека.

— Ты не хотел меня победить? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно, хотел — говорит Юри. — Но _смысл_ был не в этом. Я просто хотел кататься вместе с тобой.

Виктор открывает рот, но не произносит ни слова. Что он вообще может сказать на это?

Юри отворачивается, и Виктор чувствует, что его шанс что-то сказать ускользает.

— _Ю-юри_…

— Я тебе покажу, — прерывает его Юри, снова поворачиваясь к нему, все с той же решимостью во взгляде, а затем спешит вперед.

Виктор колеблется секунду, все еще слишком пораженный, чтобы двигаться, но Маккачин тянет за поводок, пытаясь последовать за Юри, и Виктор позволяет ей тащить себя за собой.

Вот тогда-то он и видит каток, установленный посреди парка. Сейчас на нем никого нет, и, видимо, скоро будут чистить лед.

Юри стоит у билетной кассы, разговаривая с человеком за ней, выразительно жестикулирует в сторону Виктора. Дежурный смотрит на Виктора широко раскрытыми глазами, и что-то отвечает Юри.

Юри кивает, садится на ближайшую скамейку и вытаскивает коньки.

— Юри?

— Ты должен ему свой автограф, извини, — сообщает Юри, затягивая шнурки.

— Я… ладно? — Виктор в замешательстве смотрит на дежурного, который лучезарно улыбается и машет рукой, протягивая через стойку ручку и бумагу.

Виктор подходит и расписывается, обмениваясь несколькими любезностями, пытаясь изобразить свою медийную улыбку, но чувствует себя слишком возбужденным, чтобы сделать это должным образом.

Когда он заканчивает, Юри уже надел коньки и вышел на лед. Его куртка и шарф вместе с очками валяются на скамейке.

— Виктор, — зовет он. Не отводи от меня глаз, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ошеломленно выдыхает Виктор.

Юри серьезно кивает и катится к центру льда. Он встает в исходное положение, настолько знакомое, что Виктор замирает и чувствует, как от предвкушения перехватывает дыхание.

А потом Юри начинает прокат.

* * *

Прошло не так уж много времени с тех пор, как Юри в последний раз катал Stammi Vicino. Он нуждается в этой программе, как в детстве нуждался в своем любимом одеяле.

Для него эта программа привычна, он помнит ее, не прилагая никаких усилий, его тело помнит ее, его коньки помнят. Конечно, он не может прокатать ее идеально, Юри не тешит себя иллюзиями. Никто не смог бы, только Виктор. Но он надеется, что справится с ней достаточно хорошо, чтобы Виктор понял, насколько он важен для Юри, насколько важно его катание, как много он значит, как много Юри _чувствует_ к нему.

Ему нужно, чтобы Виктор знал, что его катание жизненно важно для Юри, что он вдохновляет его как никто другой, что он помог Юри справиться с тяжелыми временами, что он заставляет Юри бороться.

Он даже не пытается сделать четверной флип, просто заменяет на тройной и приземляет его чисто вместе со всеми другими прыжками программы. Очень важно сделать все правильно, кроме того, это ведь не для него. Это кататься для себя — тяжело и страшно, а кататься для Виктора — легко, так же легко, как и дышать.

Программа очень сложная, Юри весь взмок к концу и жалеет, что как следует не размялся перед прокатом.

Он держит конечную позицию пару секунд и пытается разглядеть Виктора, которого без очков видит лишь как смутный силуэт у бортика катка.

Юри спешит к нему. Нужно убедиться, что Виктор все понял, нужно, чтобы Виктор знал, как много он значил, как много он значит для Юри _сейчас_.

Он добирается до входа на каток, намереваясь взять свои очки, но Виктор преграждает ему путь.

Юри вдруг начинает нервничать. — Ты… — начинает он и пугливо замолкает, когда Виктор делает шаг вперед и обнимает его.

_Он дрожит_, осознает Юри, дрожит так сильно, что даже Юри чувствует. Виктор сжимает Юри в объятиях так сильно, что даже немного больно.

— _Ю-юри_, — выдыхает Виктор ему в шею. Кажется, он плачет. Юри обнимает его и так же крепко прижимает к себе, кладет руку ему на затылок, пытаясь успокоиться, чувствуя руки Виктора вокруг себя.

Маккачин сидит рядом с ними, терпеливо постукивая хвостом по земле, и смотрит на них снизу вверх.

— _Ю-юри_, — повторяет Виктор. — Спасибо.

Тревога, клокотавшая в животе Юри, успокаивается. Юри дышит немного легче и решает ничего не говорить, просто обнимать Виктора так долго, как он позволит, довольный тем, что показал свои чувства громко и ясно.

* * *

Юра просыпается от того, что его телефон разрывается от уведомлений. Их так много, что точное количество даже не видно.

Он сердито косится на телефон и жмет «Очистить все». Тут же начинают появляться новые уведомления.

Юра всерьез подумывает выключить телефон, но тут его внимание привлекает имя Юри. Он открывает уведомление.

Через пятнадцать минут он уже стучит в дверь комнаты Юри, пока тот ее не открывает, сонный и недовольный.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что можешь так катать Stammi Vicino? И ты бросил спорт? Ты совсем рехнулся? — негодует он

Юри вяло моргает, глядя на него.

— Чего?

Юра показывает ему экран своего телефона, на котором открыта видеозапись с Юри, катающим Stammi Vicino на открытом катке в парке.

— Куча людей записали твой прокат на телефон! Это теперь по всему интернету!

Юри моргает ровно три раза, хмурится, потом вздыхает. — Я еще посплю, — сообщает он и захлопывает дверь перед самым носом Юры.

Юра снова начинает стучать. — Юри! Открой дверь! Ты же обещал, что покатаешься со мной с утра! Юри!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тано — это прыжок с поднятой рукой, очень красиво. Есть еще риппон, это когда фигурист в прыжке поднимает в воздух обе руки.
> 
> Увы, здесь мне придется сделать печальное примечание: на данный момент это последняя глава, потому что оригинал пока не дописан автором. 
> 
> Согласно текущей информации на AO3, в работе должно быть 12 глав, но с июля 2019 года последняя глава так и не появилась. 
> 
> Я расстроена как читатель, потому что тоже хочу продолжение, и как переводчик, потому что не могу закончить начатую работу, но ничего не поделаешь. Как только автор выложит финальную главу, она будет переведена максимально оперативно, а пока - ждем и надеемся)
> 
> Если можете - сходите и поставьте автору кудос, пожалуйста, чтобы она знала, что мы ждем финала 💖


End file.
